


Lessons in Romantics

by dragontreasure26



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Big Brother Jack, Bottom Ianto, Bottom Jack, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, High School, Ianto plays piano, Jack Feels, Jack plays piano, M/M, Set in Wales, Smut, Swearing, Teenagers, Top Ianto, Top Jack, music competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 156,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontreasure26/pseuds/dragontreasure26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is 17 years old and despite being at school for five years together he has barely noticed the shy and reserved Ianto Jones, but things all change when he stumbles across auditions for the school music competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this from my Dreamwidth account but editing as I post each chapter - feel free to check out the completed work at https://dragontreasure26.dreamwidth.org
> 
> First chapter is set in the "present" and we flashback to Ianto being a teenager and how he meets Jack.

**Prologue ...**

Ianto Jones was kneeling on his bedroom floor with his head buried in the bottom of his wardrobe. ‘Come on ...’ he muttered crossly, tugging at a box which appeared to be a little stuck. Ianto pulled hard and losing his balance he suddenly toppled backwards onto the floor; he sat up and rubbed his elbow cursing under his breath but at least he’d finally managed to free the box.

Ianto had a day off work and had decided to give his flat a good spring clean; so far he’d only managed to get as far as changing his bed sheets and making a start the monstrous task that was cleaning out his cupboards and so consequently, he was now surrounded by piles of clothes, shoes, ties and all manner of other things.

Ianto pulled the box toward him and wiped the dust from the lid, he frowned unable to remember what was in it. Ianto eased the lid and discovered it was the memory box he’d put together just after he’d moved out from his childhood home. Ianto had thrown many of his things away, but had put all his keepsakes together in the box he now held. When he’d moved into his flat he’d put it at the bottom of his wardrobe and over the past two years it had gradually become hidden and forgotten.

Ianto smiled letting the red silk of his old school tie run through his fingers, he picked up an old report card and glanced at all the good grades he'd obtained. Ianto delved further into the box, memories flooding back. He frowned picking up a CD “Summer mix” it had written in his own handwriting across the front; Ianto slid up off the floor and crossed the room to his CD player and put it in, he laughed out loud as the room was filled with all the old music he’d used to listen to as a teenager. Ianto left the CD player on and returned to the box digging through it enjoying the chance to reminisce; he soon found several old pictures of himself and his family and even their old family dog Megan who had died before Ianto had even started secondary school. Ianto pulled out a large crumpled photograph and grinned - it was a picture of him and his two best friends, Lisa Hallett and Toshiko Sato, taken just after they’d been out for Tosh’s 13th birthday. 

Ianto sighed happily and started to put things away in the box but he stopped when he noticed a book still sitting in the bottom of the box. Ianto knew instantly what it was - his diary; he picked up the book remembering how he used to write in it constantly. It was a large green leather bound book, it wasn’t your traditional diary with dates of the year it was just full of plain paper which he’d written, sketched and stuck photographs in. Ianto had started the diary when he was 13 years old and had started secondary school; he used it as a way to vent all his frustrations. The diary had been like a friend to for him throughout the ordeal of school where he’d been bullied day in and day out for five long years. Ianto felt his fingers clench around the leather book as he remembered - Owen Harper and Rhys Williams - God how he had hated them! They’d made his life hell. Why they’d chosen him as their target Ianto didn’t know and no matter how hard he tried to fade into the background they still found something to taunt him about. Luckily, they didn’t seem to bother him as much in sixth form and eventually left him alone all together but a small part of Ianto would always still feel resentment toward them.

Ianto didn’t open the diary, reading about Rhys and Owen and that part of his past didn’t bother him, but there was something he didn’t want to read about ...  
  
He didn’t want to read about Jack.

Ianto shook the memories of the American from his head, switched off the CD player and shoved the diary back in the box and kicked it under his bed. Ianto didn’t want to remember Jack or what had happened, it was too painful. Jack had left five years ago, back to America. Ianto was now 23 years old, had earned his degree and his masters and had a good job - there was no point in dwelling on the past he told himself.

Ianto spent the rest of his day cleaning and tidying trying, but failing, to distract himself from thinking about the diary. In the evening he called his  friends Martha and Andy from work and they all went out for a drink together. Ianto could barely concentrate on the conversation - he just kept thinking about the green leather bound book that lay in the box he'd shoved under his bed.

\---  
  
The next morning Ianto, still a little hung-over from his night out, was running late for work; he dashed around his bedroom collecting up his paperwork and stuffing it hurriedly it into his briefcase. Ianto picked up his laptop and pushed it into his laptop bag along with its charger and zipped it up quickly. He glanced in the mirror and ran his fingers through his short dark hair attempting to make it look tidy and then slung the fraying strap of his laptop bag over his shoulder.

Ianto slid his feet into his shoes and opened the front door; he stopped sighing heavily when he realised that he’d forgotten his briefcase and hurried back to the bedroom. Ianto picked up the briefcase and headed for the bedroom door, but he stopped and turned back to look at the bed biting his lip anxiously. ‘Oh for God sake!’ Ianto muttered, finally caving in he put down the briefcase and laptop bag and slid onto his stomach pulling the memory box toward him; he prised off the lid and pulled out the diary shoving it in his laptop bag before dashing out of the house.

Ianto ran all the way to work, snuck over to his desk and sighed with relief - no one aside from Martha and Andy (who'd never tell on him) had spotted him sneaking in late.

\---

The diary hadn’t crossed his mind all day - he was too busy at work to really think about it. After work Ianto stopped off at a coffee shop and ordered a coffee to take-away. He glanced out of the window noticing that the heavens had opened and it was bucketing it down with rain. ‘Sorry I think I’ll stay here and have it.’ Ianto said to the cashier.

‘I don’t blame you.’ the cashier laughed glancing out of the windows.

Ianto paid for the coffee and took it over to a small seat in by the window; he sat and sipped it watching the people rush up and down the street with umbrellas or even newspapers over their heads in an attempt to keep dry. Ianto glanced up at the stormy sky - it didn’t look like the rain was going to give up any time soon; he sighed and pulled his laptop bag toward him deciding to check his e-mails while he was waiting for the rain to ease. Ianto unzipped his laptop bag and frowned when his hand fell onto his diary.

Taking a deep breath Ianto eased it out remembering how he’d hurriedly stuffed it into the bag that morning. As he pulled it out something that had obviously come loose slipped out onto the floor.

‘Let me get that for you.’ The waitress who had come over to offer him a top up said bending down; she picked up the paper and glanced at it briefly at it when she realised it was a photograph. ‘He’s gorgeous can you introduce me?’ she laughed as she handed back the photograph.

‘Sadly not.’ Ianto replied glancing briefly at the picture of Jack. ‘We lost contact a few years ago.’ he told her.

‘Oh that’s a shame was he a good friend?’ The waitress asked topping up Ianto’s cup.

Ianto glanced at the photo and couldn’t help but smile. ‘You could say that.’ he replied feeling his pulse quicken at the mere memory of just how close they once were. The waitress smiled and then headed off to serve the rest of the customers. Ianto stared at the photo of the two of them which had been taken just after they’d performed in the school concert. 

Ianto swallowed - the concert auditions - that was where it all had begun.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are set five years in the past. Ianto is 17 years old and is in his second year of 6th form (or Year 13) studying for A-levels.
> 
> Just in case you are unaware of the general British educational system: It is only compulsory to attend school from Year 1 to Year 11 (age 16) where you take GCSEs. After that you can choose to stay on at school for Year 12 and 13 (often called lower and upper sixth) or attend college where you take A-Levels (age 17-18) before going on to University. 
> 
> More information that might be useful for the fic: The legal age of consent for both heterosexual and homosexual sex in the UK is 16; you can learn to drive at 17 and buy alcohol/smoke cigarettes at 18.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Previously ...**  
  
The school bell sounded signalling the end of another day of lessons; classroom doors were immediately flung open and the corridor was instantly filled with noisy chattering students as they headed out of the school. The sixth form students, who were allowed to wear their own clothes, easily stood out in amongst the sea of black and white school uniforms.

Jack Harkness pulled his blue sweater over his head as he headed down the corridor sighing wearily; it was Friday afternoon and the end of the first week of his final year but despite it being the first week back the teachers hadn’t been lenient and Jack already had tons of coursework to do.

‘Hey Jack!’

Jack stopped and turned, he spotted his friend Rhys heading toward him. He waited as students pushed past him. ‘Alright?’ he asked when Rhys had caught up.

Rhys nodded. ‘Gwen and I are going over to Owen’s tonight are you coming?’ he asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. ‘Not sure I can, I’ve got a lot of work to do for Monday.’

‘You’ve got all weekend Jack.’ Rhys told him with a roll of his eyes, he'd never understood why his friend cared so much - school wasn't important as far as he was concerned, all he cared about was having a good time with his mates and putting off getting a job for as long as possible. ‘We’re going to watch the football and have a few beers, it should be a laugh. You can invite Suzie if you want to?’ he added with a wink.

Jack shook his head. ‘I really should make a head start on this work ...' he replied more than a little tempted to join his friends. 'And I already told you I'm not interested in Suzie any more.’ he added nudging Rhys with his elbow.

‘Well she’s still interested in you that's for sure!’ Rhys laughed. Suzie had been staring at him most of the afternoon with lust filled eyes and Rhys could have sworn he'd seen her drool. Jack was fully aware of her staring and attempts to draw his attention by tossing her hair and fluttering her eyelashes but had deliberately ignored her much to Suzie's frustration. ‘Look I’ve got to go and meet Gwen.’ Rhys said glancing at his watch - Gwen Cooper, his girlfriend of three years, would kill him if he was late. ‘We might see you later then?’ 

‘Yeah maybe.’ Jack called over his shoulder as he headed off.

Jack stopped off at the sixth form common room and grabbed some of the books he’d left there and stuffed them into his bag; he took a short cut out of the school which took him past the school reception and offices. Jack came to an abrupt halt when he heard a strange noise - he strained his ears and then realised it was music. Jack followed the sound which led him to the school hall; he stopped in the doorway and watched a boy up on the stage playing the saxophone awfully. There were several students of all different ages in the hall, some sat in small groups and others by themselves. ‘What’s going on here?’ Jack asked the girl sitting nearest to the door.

The girl glanced up at him a little nervous that a sixth former was talking to him - particularly when she realised it was Jack Harkness, the most popular boy in the school and the boy most of the girls were madly in love with. ‘We’re auditioning for the concert.’ she replied unable to prevent herself from blushing furiously.

‘Concert?’ Jack queried.

‘It’s a music concert.’ The girl replied surprised at Jack’s ignorance. ‘They hold it every year didn’t you know that?’

 ‘No.’ Jack replied with a shake of his head.

‘I play the violin.’ The girl replied tapping the case on the ground beside him. ‘Are you going to audition?' she asked.

‘I’m not sure ...’ Jack replied glancing around the room. ‘I guess I could do.' he replied, never one for missing the chance to show off his numerous talents.

‘Mrs. Taylor only picks twelve acts for the concert and if you give the best performance on the night you win a prize!’ The girl told him, obviously excited by that fact.

‘A prize eh?’ Jack replied humouring her.

‘Sixth formers are welcome to audition.’ Mrs. Taylor, the school music teacher, said heading over to Jack. ‘Do you play an instrument?’ she asked.

‘Piano, but I haven’t for a long time.’ Jack replied.  

Mrs Taylor nodded. ‘Come and have a seat. I’m guessing you haven’t prepared anything?’

‘No.’ Jack replied. ‘But I know several pieces by heart.’ he added with a casual shrug.   
  
Mrs Taylor smiled. ‘Well that sounds promising; you can take your turn next.’ she told him before wandering off.

Jack nodded and suddenly felt a little nervous, but he would not let this deter him. Jack was competitive, he liked to be the best whether on the sport pitch or in the class room; he captained school sports teams, had been Head Boy and always played the lead in the school plays. Jack did not know how this annual music competition has slipped by him, but now he knew about it he was determined not only to get through the audition but to win it too.

‘Ianto Jones you’re up!’ Mrs. Taylor called heading over to the stage with her clipboard. Jack glanced over watching as another sixth former he vaguely recognised from his Maths class got up and headed up the steps onto the stage and over to the piano. Ianto sat down at and lifted the lid. ‘I think Ianto will be your biggest competition.’ Mrs Taylor said turning back and smiling at Jack.

‘Right.’ Jack nodded fixing his gaze onto Ianto.

Ianto swallowed, flexed his fingers and then started to play. Jack was surprised at his classmate's skill, he watched more than a little impressed as his fingers flew over the keys the room was filled with the most wonderful sounds.

‘Think you can do better?’ Mrs. Taylor asked Jack, her eyebrow raised.

‘You've heard nothing yet.’ Jack grinned confidently, flexing his fingers in preperation.

‘I'm glad to hear it.' Mrs Taylor laughed.  
  
Jack watched as Ianto continued to play; he barely knew him even though they'd been at school together since they'd started many years ago. Ianto hadn't been in any of his classes until this year where they shared a Maths class. Despite this, they still hadn't spoken to one another. All Jack knew was that Ianto never said a word in class, he kept his head down and spent most of the school day swotting in the library with the two girls he always hung around with - a very intelligent and also shy Japanese girl by the name of Toshiko Sato and a louder-mouthed more confident Londoner by the name of Lisa Hallett.   
  
'Right Jack show us what you're made of!’ Mrs. Taylor called as Ianto finished his piece.

Jack got up and headed over to the piano. Ianto slid off the stool glanced at him quickly before averting his eyes when Jack flashed him a confident grin. 

  
Ianto headed back to his seat and pulled on his coat and bag; he crossed the hall and was about to leave, but stopped turning back as he listened to Jack play - he was good - ridiculously good. Ianto glanced over at the teacher and could tell she was impressed, he felt jealously boil up within him - why was Jack here? Why was he auditioning? he wondered.

Jack finished playing and the small group of students in the hall stood up and clapped, something they hadn’t done for any of the others who had auditioned. Ianto felt his blood boil with rage and charged out of the hall letting the double doors slam loudly behind him.

 Jack watched him go, grabbed his school bag and followed. Jack ran down the long school drive way and caught up with Ianto. ‘What’s your problem?’ he asked breathlessly.

‘Nothing.’ Ianto muttered crossing his arms and walking faster.

‘Jealous?’ Jack teased nudging him.

‘No.’ Ianto replied bitterly. ‘I just don’t understand why you -.’ he started to askslowing to a halt and glaring up at Jack.. 'Oh forget it.' he muttered.

‘No, go on.’ Jack asked still trying to catch his breath from running.

‘How are you that good? Why haven’t you been in any concerts before? Why aren’t you in the music club?’ Ianto demanded.

Jack laughed. ‘There’s a music club?’ he asked eyebrows raised.

‘Don’t laugh.’ Ianto growled walking off again.

Jack smiled, enjoying this riled up version of Ianto Jones that he'd never seen before. In fact he'd never really seen him display any kind of emotion before, on the odd occasion Jack had looked at him his face had been just an expressionless mask. ‘You’re touchy.’ he grinned noticing the strength of his Welsh accent for the first time.

‘Am not.’ Ianto muttered suddenly aware that he was arguing with Jack Harkness of all people.

‘What’s the problem then?’ Jack asked.

‘Well it’s not fair is it? I’ve practised all summer for this audition and you turn up and ruin it.’ Ianto replied angrily; he knew it was probably not a good idea to get on the wrong side of someone as popular and influential as Jack, but at that moment he was too annoyed with him to really care.

‘Don’t tell me you’re scared by a bit of competition?!’ Jack laughed.

Ianto’s face flushed red with anger. ‘No.’ he muttered. ‘But you just walked in and - oh forget it you wouldn’t understand.’

‘I was just messing about - showing off - I don’t really want to do the competition.’ Jack told him.

‘Fine - whatever.’ Ianto muttered, Jack's half hearted attitude toward the auditions he'd worked so hard for only made him feel worse. What could Jack do if he really put his mind to it? 

They reached the end of the road and Ianto set off in one direction. Jack wanted to follow him, he felt a little bad - Ianto obviously cared a lot about this concert, but he couldn’t go after him as he was already late for picking up Grey. Jack sighed deeply and headed off in the opposite direction toward the primary school where he found his five year old half-brother running around the playground with his coat over his head making aeroplane noises.

‘Grey!’ Jack shouted impatiently. ‘Come on!’

Grey bounded over. ‘Hey!’ he grinned grabbing Jack’s arm and swinging from it. ‘You’re late.’ he told him matter-of-factly.

‘I know.’ Jack replied taking his hand. ‘How was school today?’ he asked.

Grey shrugged his shoulders. ‘Ok I guess. Can we go to the shops? I want to get some more stickers.’

‘Have you got your own money? I’m not wasting mine on stickers.’ Jack replied.

‘Yeah Jenny gave me some for helping her clean her car.’ Grey replied showing Jack the £2 coin their older sister had given him. Jennifer was seven years older than Jack at 24 and lived with her fiancée Simon.

‘Ok we’ll go to the newsagents on the way home okay?’ Jack said relenting.

‘Yeah!’ Grey replied running up the road toward the small group of shops at the end of it.

\---

Ianto opened his front door and threw his bag down on the floor in the narrow hallway. ‘Mam?’ he called. Hearing no response, Ianto headed into the kitchen and pulled a note that was pinned under a magnet to the fridge:  _‘Working late tonight mam xxx ’_ it said. Ianto sighed - she’d been recently promoted and because of it she frequently came home late.

Ianto's mobile suddenly buzzed in his pocket, Ianto pulled it out and saw Tosh’s name on the display. ‘Hi Tosh.’ he said answering the phone.

‘How did it go?’ Tosh asked eagerly - she knew this audition was important to Ianto; he’d always helped out with the organisation but hadn’t ever had the guts to enter. This year Tosh and Lisa had convinced him to enter both knowing he was talented enough to win it.

‘It was all going great until Jack Harkness showed up.’ Ianto sighed wearily.

‘Jack? What was he doing there?’ Tosh asked confused. Jack was one of the most popular and desired boys at school; his strong American accent, blue eyes and athletic physique seemed to drive the girls wild - Tosh had never really understood it personally to her he was just as egotistical and arrogant as his friends particularly Rhys and Owen who seemed to think they owned the school.

‘Auditioning - can you believe that?’ Ianto replied.

‘Auditioning? No way!’ Tosh exclaimed. ‘What did he play?’

‘Piano.’ Ianto sighed. ‘And before you ask he was brilliant, well that’s what you expect from someone like him isn’t it?’ he added bitterly - Jack seemed to be able to turn his hand to anything, he was smart, good at sports, popular, got the lead in all the school plays and had half the girls love sick and trailing after him. Now it seemed he was musically gifted too.

‘I’m sure you were better.’ Tosh replied reassuringly.

‘Thanks Tosh.’ Ianto smiled. ‘But I don’t think so, he didn’t even need music he just did it off the top of his head. It was so effortless for him.’

‘So when do you find out if you’ve been picked for the concert?’ Tosh asked.

‘Monday.’ Ianto replied.

‘You're definitely going to get in Ianto.’ Tosh said positively. ‘But if Jack's as good as you say, he might too and you’ll have to compete against him.’

‘Jack definitely will get in, I don’t think I’m good enough. Oh it was a stupid idea to audition why did you make me do it?’ Ianto moaned.

‘Because I know you can do it.’ Tosh told him firmly. ‘So what if Jack showed up? A bit of competition is healthy.’ she said trying to rouse Ianto's spirits.

‘I suppose.’ Ianto sighed half-heartedly. ‘Look I’ve got to go.’

‘Alright.’ Tosh replied. ‘Call me if you want to talk, otherwise I’ll see you you Monday okay?’

‘Sure.’ Ianto replied. ‘Bye.’ he said quickly as he cut the call. Ianto stuffed his mobile in his pocket and flopped down on the sofa in the living room. He flicked through the TV channels but couldn’t concentrate on any of the programmes. Why did Jack have to show up? he thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto was on his way to school humming along to the battered old CD player he had concealed in his bag - most kids had the latest Ipod or some other expensive MP3 player and of course Ianto desperately wanted one too but there was no way he'd be able to afford it. Ianto felt guilty for being so ungrateful; his mother worked hard to put food on the table and pay the bills and so he couldn't expect such lavish gifts from her.  
  
Ianto couldn’t help but feel a little nervous - he really wanted to be chosen to perform in the concert and today was the day he found out if he had. Ianto glanced up to check the road was clear before he crossed and his eyes fell on those of Jack Harkness; Ianto averted his eyes and crossed the road quickly. He was surprised when Jack started to head toward him; Ianto frowned - what could he possibly have to say to him?

‘Ianto.’ Jack said as they met. ‘So we find out today right?’ he asked eagerly.

Ianto nodded slightly. 'At lunch there will be a list put up on the notice board outside the music block.’ he told him before heading off. 

Jack quickly followed. ‘Wait a minute.'

Ianto glanced over his shoulder him. ‘Were you waiting for me this morning?’ he asked frowning slightly.

Jack nodded. ‘Yeah, I wanted to talk about Friday.’ he explained.

Ianto sighed. ‘Look I’m sorry, I was an idiot getting so riled up about a stupid concert. You had every right to audition and if you get in and I don’t then it proves that I’m not good enough which is my own fault not yours and -’

‘Whoa slow down!’ Jack laughed interrupting Ianto's ramble. ‘I wasn’t having a go at you.'

Ianto blushed. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled. 

‘I’ll tell Mrs. Taylor I don’t want to do the concert if that’s what you want?’ Jack offered.

‘Why would you do that?’ Ianto asked warily.

‘Because it obviously means a lot to you.’ Jack replied. ‘Like you said you’ve been practicing all summer.’

Ianto thought about it for a moment, but knew he couldn't accept. ‘It’s not just a concert it’s a competition, the best person on the night should win and if that’s you then so be it.’ he replied fairly. ‘If you don’t do it and I win I won’t be satisfied.’

Jack smiled. ‘I guess I understand that.' he nodded. 'And anyway there is a possibility that neither of us will get chosen in the first place.’

Ianto nodded slightly. ‘I guess you’re right.’ he said knowing full well Jack would be selected.

Jack glanced at his watch. ‘We’d better hurry up or we’ll be late.’ he said to Ianto.

‘You don’t have to walk with me its fine.’ Ianto replied still finding it a little strange to be talking to Jack when he'd never said a word to him in all the years they'd been at school together. ‘You probably don’t want your friends to see you talking to me.’ he added thinking of Rhys and Owen.

Jack just laughed. ‘I can talk to whoever I want, I don’t care.’

‘Your friends will.’ Ianto replied. ‘I’m not exactly Rhys or Owen’s favourite person am I?’

‘Well they’re not me are they?’ Jack retorted.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t care what they think Jack.’

‘Fine think that if that’s what you want.’ Jack said stalking off toward the school feeling thoroughly annoyed - he was just being friendly toward Ianto what was wrong with that?!

Ianto wanted to call after him, but decided against it. Instead he carried on toward school annoyed with himself - Jack was actually being nice to him and he'd just been horrible but he just couldn't help himself, he didn't have many friends and had been bullied so much in the past he was wary of anyone that showed kindness to him ... like it would turn out to just be a horrible joke at his expense.

‘So what did Jack have to say?’ Tosh asked heading toward with Ianto just as Jack passed her.

‘He wanted to know how we find out who's chosen to perform in the concert.’ Ianto replied, strangely unable to take his eyes off Jack who was heading up the school driveway.

‘Well come on we’d best get signed in before the bell goes or there will be hell to pay.’ Tosh said looping her arms through Ianto’s.

Ianto nodded and let Tosh lead him up the school office where they signed in for the day. Jack was just scribbling his name down when they entered the building, his eyes met Ianto’s but he didn’t say anything before making his way to the common room. Ianto felt a crushing sense of guilt wash over him, and wondered if there was a way he could make it up to him.

\---

  
_A couple of hours later ..._

The school bell sounded signalling the end of morning lessons; Ianto put his books away in his bag as the class made their way out of the room, most of the sixth formers heading out of school or to the common room for their lunch. Ianto threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out his class with Tosh. 

Jack was waiting outside the classroom watching the students filing out. Tosh glanced at him as she passed and was very surprised to see that he was waiting for Ianto. ‘What's going on?' she asked with a slight frown.

‘I’ll meet you later.’ Ianto told her. Tosh nodded and wandered off glancing over her shoulder a little confused since it was the second time that day she'd seen Jack waiting for Ianto.

Ianto's eyes met Jack's. ‘I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have assumed ...' he started to say.

‘It’s okay I understand.’ Jack replied quickly cutting him off. ‘I guess I’d be lying if I said my friends opinions didn’t matter to me at all.’

‘Shall we just forget everything and start again?’ Ianto offered the knot of anxiety in his stomach slowly starting to uncoil.

‘That would be good.’ Jack smiled. ‘Shall we go and find out the results.’ he offered.

Ianto nodded and they headed over to the music block together. They walked quietly and Ianto racked his brains trying to think of something to say, but what could he possibly have in common with Jack?! ‘That piece you played at the audition was really good.’ he eventually said to Jack as they took a short cut across the grass toward the music block. ‘What was it?’

Jack swallowed. ‘Just something I made up.’ he confessed.

Ianto looked up at him surprised. ‘Seriously?’ he asked. ‘You made it up yourself?’

Jack nodded. ‘I played it at my grandmothers funeral.’

‘Oh ... Jack I’m sorry.’ Ianto replied feeling awful for bringing the subject up.

‘It’s okay ...’ Jack replied with a shrug. ‘It happened over two years ago. My grandmother was the one who taught me the piano, but since her funeral I’ve not been able to bring myself to play. Until Friday that is.’

‘What was different about Friday?’ Ianto asked intrigued.

Jack shrugged once more. ‘I guess hearing you play brought out my competitive streak.’ he smiled.

Ianto looked up at Jack and couldn't help but smile in return. Jack held his gaze until Ianto tore away and glanced over at the notice board. ‘It’s there.’ he said filling with nerves.

Jack strode over to notice board confidently, he stopped and glanced over at Ianto who hadn’t moved. ‘What’s up?’ he asked with a slight frown.

‘I don’t want to know.’ Ianto replied shaking his head.

‘Does it really mean that much to you?’ Jack asked amused.

Ianto nodded slightly. ‘I’ve always wanted to audition, but I’ve never had the guts.’ he told him.

‘Why not?’ Jack asked.

Ianto bit his bottom lip. ‘You know how it is Jack ...’ he sighed. ‘I didn’t want to give  _them_ anything else to tease me over.’

By “them” Jack knew he meant Rhys and Owen. ‘You shouldn't care what anyone thinks.’ he told him.

‘Easy for you to say Mr. Popular.’ Ianto replied sarcastically.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned back toward the notice board; his eyes skimmed down the list and smiled. ‘We’re both in.’ he announced.

Ianto headed over. ‘Seriously!’ he cried ripping the piece of paper off the board and staring at it disbelievingly.

‘Ianto!’ Jack cried grabbing the paper and pinning it back up, chuckling to himself as he did so.

‘Oh sorry.’ Ianto blushed watching Jack push the pin through the paper securing it back onto the board.

‘Happy then I take it?’ Jack smiled at him.

‘I can’t believe it!’ Ianto grinned buzzing with excitement.

Jack laughed loving Ianto’s enthusiasm. ‘Right, I’m heading to the common room for lunch.' he told him. 'Coming?’ he asked.

‘I’ve got to meet Tosh and Lisa.’ Ianto replied a little surprised Jack had asked him.

‘You never go in the common room do you?’ Jack asked as they headed back across the grass.

‘No.’ Ianto confessed. ‘That would be just hell.’

Jack laughed. ‘It’s not that bad! It gets a bit crowded sometimes, but it’s always a good laugh in there.’

‘Sure.’ Ianto replied with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. 

‘So it looks like we’re competing against each other then?’ Jack said changing the subject.

‘Great.’ Ianto sighed. ‘I might as well not bother.’ he muttered gloomily.

‘Don’t think so badly of yourself.’ Jack replied nudging him. ‘You’re brilliant, you just need to believe that.’

‘Funny your friends seem to have beaten the self confidence out of me.’ Ianto retorted.

Jack's expression turned serious, his eyes resting on Ianto’s. ‘Look I know you’ve had a tough time -’

‘Don’t Jack, don't patronise me.’ Ianto replied cutting across him. ‘You don’t know anything about me so don’t pretend you do.’

‘I was just saying -’ Jack started to say.

‘Well don’t.’ Ianto muttered marching off toward the library where he usually spent his lunch hour with Tosh and Lisa.

Jack shook his head watching him go; he knew Ianto was angry but couldn’t help but smile - there was something enjoyable about winding Ianto Jones up. Jack headed down the path that led to the sixth form common room, a large building set apart from the rest of the school and no other students were allowed to use it.  Jack headed inside and crossed the room finding Gwen, Owen and Rhys all sat together on the sofas playing cards.

‘Alright?’ Owen called above the loud music. ‘Where have you been?’

‘I got out of class late.’ Jack replied not wanting them to know he’d be performing in the school music concert. Despite what he’d said to Ianto about not caring what his friends thought, Jack didn’t really want to tell them. Jack suddenly realised then why Ianto hadn’t ever auditioned before - if he himself was worried about what his friends would say he could imagine how Ianto felt. Jack knew that Rhys and Owen would have taunted Ianto relentlessly over it. Before they joined the sixth form Rhys, Owen and Ianto had been in the same form group and so had the majority of their lessons together; for some reason they’d targeted Ianto and had made his life hell. Jack hadn’t been aware of this since he was in a different form class and so didn’t have any lessons with them. Now that they were in sixth form Owen and Rhys had chosen to take different subjects and barely saw Ianto. Jack knew that’s why Ianto avoided the common room - so he wouldn’t have to see them. ‘Actually.’ Jack said deciding to tell them the truth. ‘That’s a lie.’

‘What are you on about?’ Owen asked dealing out some more cards.

‘Last night I auditioned for the school concert. I’m late because I went to find out if I’d got in and I have.’ Jack said picking up his cards and sorting through them.

‘Concert?’ Rhys asked putting a card down in the middle of the table. ‘Why do you want to do that? Sounds a bit lame to me.’

‘I thought it would be fun - something different.’ Jack replied putting a card down on top.

‘Gwen it's your go.’ Owen said impatiently.

‘I’m thinking!’ Gwen growled, glaring at Owen from over the top of her cards.

‘So what are you doing in this concert?’ Owen asked watching Gwen irritated by how long it took her to take her turn.

‘Piano.’ Jack replied. ‘It’s a competition too, I think there is some sort of prize.’

Owen glanced at Rhys and they both just shook their heads both not understanding why Jack would want to do some silly school concert.

‘My sister auditioned for that.’ Gwen said finally putting her card down. ‘Not sure if she got chosen though.’

‘What’s her name?’ Jack asked.

‘Isabelle.’ Gwen replied. ‘She plays the violin.’

Jack frowned. ‘I’m sure I saw the name on the list.’

‘Great so she’ll be playing that wretched instrument day in day out then.’ Gwen muttered. ‘I don’t know how mam expects me to concentrate on my coursework.’

‘Why are you complaining? You always leave it until last minute and do it in here anyway!’ Rhys laughed.

‘I do not.’ Gwen protested elbowing him.

‘Ow that hurt!’ Rhys moaned rubbing his side.

‘Oh don’t be such a baby.’ Gwen replied with a roll of her eyes.

Owen glanced at Jack. ‘I’m getting sick of these tiffs they're like an old married couple.’ he exclaimed.

Jack just laughed. ‘I know what you mean!’

\---

Ianto slammed his bag down on the table in the library where Tosh and Lisa were sat and threw himself down in the spare chair heavily. ‘I bloody hate Jack Harkness.’ he muttered darkly.

Tosh just laughed. ‘What’s he done now?’

‘He thinks he knows everything!’ Ianto cried. ‘Patronising, self centred -’

‘Ianto calm down.’ Tosh said knowing if she didn’t stop him he’d rant. ‘What exactly did he say?’

‘He thinks he knows how hard it’s been for me - for us - but he knows nothing. He’s never been bullied he’s never had to put up with Rhys and Owen’s taunts day in day out for years on end, no he hasn’t because everyone thinks he’s bloody perfect.’ Ianto raged.

‘I thought Rhys and Owen pretty much left you alone now?’ Lisa asked.

Ianto shrugged. ‘Only because I barely see them.’ he muttered.

‘Did you get picked for the concert?’ Tosh asked trying to change the subject to a happier one.

‘Yeah, but Jack did too. I don’t know why I bothered auditioning in the first place.’ Ianto muttered. ‘Why did he have to ruin this for me?’ he moaned.

‘A bit of competition is healthy.’ Lisa replied trying to remain positive. ‘It will bring out the best in you.’

‘I suppose.’ Ianto replied with a heavy sigh. He glanced at Tosh and Lisa and could tell they were fed up with his moaning and so decided not to bother them with it any more. ‘How was your weekend anyway?’ he asked.

‘Good.’ Tosh smiled. ‘I started to make a revision timetable.’

‘We’ve only been back a week!’ Ianto cried. 'The exams aren't for months!'

‘Yes well it’s best to be prepared.’ Tosh said pushing her glasses up her nose. ‘My parents are pushing for me to get into Oxford that’s a lot of pressure Ianto; if I don’t start revising now I’ll fail everything!’

Ianto just shook his head - Tosh was the brightest in their year a straight A student and would have no trouble getting into any University that she wanted, not that she’d believe him if he told her that. Due to her intelligence and generally shy nature Tosh like himself had her fair share of abuse at school; Lisa likewise had experienced the same just because she’d been the new girl a couple of years back. Tosh had found her crying in the girl’s toilet one afternoon and comforted her; she’d introduced Ianto to Lisa and now the three of them were best friends.

\---

Later that afternoon Ianto and Tosh were on their way to their final class of the day - Maths where Ianto knew Jack would be; he thought about skipping the class as he really wanted to avoid seeing him, but knew Tosh would never forgive him for it.

‘Ianto.’ A female voice called.

Ianto turned to see the music teacher, Mrs. Taylor, heading toward him. ‘I take it you’ve seen the list?' she asked.

‘Yes.’ Ianto replied.

‘I want to meet with everyone in the school hall tomorrow lunch time, can you let Jack know for me?’ Mrs. Taylor asked.

‘Sure.’ Ianto replied, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach - he had no reason not to talk to him now.

‘Thank you.’ Mrs. Taylor replied before heading back off down the corridor.

Ianto sighed and headed with Tosh toward the Maths block. Jack was already there in his usual seat at the back of the class when they arrived. Tosh headed down to the front and took her seat whilst Ianto hovered uneasily by Jack’s desk.

‘Something you wanted?’ Jack asked glancing up at him.

Ianto couldn’t help but scowl at the coldness of Jack's tone. ‘Concert meeting, school hall, tomorrow lunch.’ he said quickly before heading off to sit with Tosh.

‘Thank you.’ Jack called across the class to him. Ianto glanced back him before taking his seat, but didn’t say anything. Jack smiled to himself - a pissed off Ianto Jones really was fun he thought.

Ianto sat down wondering what it was about Jack that got him so riled up; he could feel his eyes on him and suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting at the front of the class. ‘Can we move?’ he whispered to Tosh.

‘Why?’ Tosh asked.

‘I just don’t feel comfortable sat here.’ Ianto muttered.

‘Don’t be silly we always sit here.’ Tosh replied. 

Ianto sighed with irritation, he was about to get up and move when the teacher arrived; Ianto quickly pulled out his books knowing he’d never be able to concentrate on the lesson with Jack sitting right behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning as Ianto made his way to school, he stopped and sighed when he spotted Jack waiting on the other side of the road for him just like the day before. Ianto’s eyes scanned down the length of him, he was wearing a grey and black plaid shirt and dark jeans which Ianto instantly knew were designer, probably costing fortune. Ianto unconsciously tugged at his own, cheaper, clothes. He crossed the road darting between the morning traffic. ‘Are you going to be waiting here for me every day?’ he asked Jack a little annoyed.

Jack smiled. ‘If you'd like me to?’ he teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes, not taking Jack's flirtatious tone seriously - he was so confident that he flirted with just about anyone. ‘What do you want Jack?’ he asked walking toward the school.

‘Good morning to you too!’ Jack laughed. ‘Are you always this angry? Or just at me?’ he asked following him.

Ianto glanced up at him. ‘Just at you.’ he replied unable to prevent a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Jack smiled amusedm he knew Ianto was trying very hard not to like him and failing miserably. ‘What do you have before lunch today?’ he asked changing the subject.

‘History.’ Ianto replied walking a little faster.

‘I’ve got a free, shall we meet up?’ Jack asked increasing his pace to match Ianto’s.

‘Why?’ Ianto asked warily.

‘For the concert meeting.’ Jack replied innocently.

Ianto sighed. ‘Okay, well I guess we could.’

‘Don't sound so keen now.’ Jack teased him.

‘Jack!’ A female voice called just as Ianto was about to reply. Jack turned at the sound of his name and sighed spotting Suzie Costello heading toward him - the person he least wanted to see that morning. Suzie ran to catch up to them. ‘I’ve been calling you all morning, why haven’t you been answering your phone?’ she asked crossly.

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. ‘It’s on silent, sorry. What did you want?’ he asked.

Suzie looped her arm through Jack’s. ‘I just wanted to see you stupid!’ she laughed hitting him playfully on the arm. ‘I thought you would have a least stayed for breakfast after last night.’ she smiled reaching out stroking her hand down his chest. Jack coloured and mumbled something about having to take Grey to school. He glanced over his shoulder but Ianto had disappeared, Jack peered up the road and spotted him heading into the school. ‘Come on we’d best get signed in.’ Suzie said slipping her fingers through Jack’s and tugging him toward the school. Jack let her lead him, finding it strange how oddly disappointed he was that Ianto had just walked off.

Jack made his way into the office with Suze where they found Owen signing his name on the register. ‘So where did you two sneak off to last night?’ Owen asked his eyebrows raised. 'My house party too boring for you was it?' he teased.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know?’ Suzie grinned snatching the pen from him and signing her own name. ‘I’ve got to go but I’ll see you in the common room okay Jack?’ she asked not even waiting for his reply before heading off to meet her friends.

Ianto let himself into the office with Lisa and Tosh just behind him and spotted Owen and Jack talking in low voices; he headed over to the registers and scribbled his signature against his name and couldn’t help but listen to their conversation. 

‘So?’ Owen said eagerly. ‘Come on spill - are you two back together or not?’

‘How drunk was I last night?’ Jack asked barely able to remember the previous evening.

‘Very.’ Owen replied with a wicked grin.

Jack groaned, rubbing his aching head - he had the hangover from hell this morning and it was well deserved. ‘I don’t even remember leaving your house to be honest, but I woke up in her bed. Now she seems to think we’re back together.’ he explained.

‘So you’re not then?’ Owen asked with a frown. ‘I mean I know she cheated on you with Adam when you were going out, but last night you were all over each other so I jusst assumed you’d made up.’

‘No, I was just drunk and she was just there.’ Jack replied, his eyes momentarily flicked over and rested on Ianto’s who quickly averted them. ‘I should tell her before it gets out of hand shouldn’t I?’

‘Probably.’ Owen laughed. ‘Sorry Jack if I’d have known I wouldn’t have let you leave with her.’

‘You’re not my minder Owen it’s my own fault.’ Jack sighed. ‘But thanks anyway.’ he added with a smile.

‘You’d better got and find her then.’ Owen replied. ‘No doubt by now half the six form know what you two got up to last night.’

‘Wish me luck.’ Jack replied grimacing at the thought of speaking to Suzie. They’d been together for a couple of months over the previous summer, but Jack had finished things with her after he’d found out she’d also been seeing a guy called Adam in the year below. Suzie had a hot temper and had not taken it well and now Jack was going to have to endure her wrath all over again.

‘Good luck.’ Owen said slapping him on the shoulder. ‘I’ll see you later if you’re still alive that is!’ he chuckled.

‘Yeah okay.’ Jack replied heading off down the corridor to the canteen where Suzie and her friends usually sat in the mornings.

Owen headed off out of the office bumping into Ianto as they both made for the door. ‘Watch it Jones.’ he sniped pushing past him.

Ianto stepped back not looking at Owen, but he felt his blood boil - God he hated him!

‘Looks like Jack got some action last night then.’ Lisa laughed, she'd also been listening to Jack and Owen's conversation. ‘Suzie is not going to be happy when she finds out he doesn’t want to get back together with her.’

‘Were you eavesdropping?’ Tosh asked astonished. 

‘Yeah so what?’ Lisa shrugged.

Ianto headed out of the office slamming the door behind him - he didn’t like the thought of Suzie and Jack together and for some insane reason he felt a little hint of jealousy. Ianto tried to ignore it as he marched toward the Science building for his Chemistry lesson; he entered the classroom and slammed his bag down on the desk and sighed heavily.

Tosh entered the room a few moments later and sat down beside him. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked tentatively.

‘Fine.’ Ianto muttered pulling his books out of his bag roughly.

‘Is it Owen?’ Tosh asked gently.

‘No, like I care about him.’ Ianto spat.

Tosh nodded slightly and started to get her own things out of her bag deciding to let Ianto calm himself down.

Ianto couldn’t concentrate on the lesson as his mind was preoccupied with thinking about Jack. What was he thinking going back to her?! Especially after their notoriously bad break up that he’d heard all about from Lisa over the summer.  Ianto’s stomach clenched at the thought of seeing him later that day and he wasn’t really sure why - he just felt so conflicted; there was a part of him that really wanted to hate Jack, but another part of him just couldn’t ... besides he had no just reason to, Jack was allowed to enter the music competition, he was allowed to do whatever he wanted even if it was with Suzie and so far he’d been nothing but pleasant to him despite how badly he'd acted in return. So what was he feeling? He wished he could get his head around it.

As a result of his lack of concentration, the rest of the morning passed relatively slowly and it felt like hours had passed by the time he, Lisa and Tosh all met up in the library at morning break.

‘Suzie didn’t show up in English this morning.’ Lisa whispered absolutely loving the gossip. ‘Apparently she went mental at Jack.’ she told them with a giggle.

‘Well she must be very confused, Jack’s sending her such mixed signals.’ Tosh replied trying to see it from Suzie’s point of view.

‘Jack apparently told her it was a mistake and that there would never be anything between them.’ Lisa said.

‘And how do you know this? Eavesdropping again?’ Tosh asked disapprovingly.

Lisa shrugged. ‘I have my methods.’ she smiled. ‘Anyway I also heard that Owen’s party got a bit rough last night, Owen’s parents got back from their holiday this morning and the house was trashed, they threatened to kick him out unless he has it cleaned up by the time they get home from work tonight.’

‘That bad?’ Tosh asked. ‘Well that just reaffirms it in my mind, I’m never going to one of these house parties.’

‘Not that we’ll ever get invited.’ Ianto chipped in to the conversation.

Lisa glanced up at him. ‘I was thinking about having a party for my 18th you two will be invited to that.’ she told them.

Ianto couldn’t help but laugh. ‘We’ll be the only ones there.’

‘No.’ Lisa protested a little annoyed. ‘I do know other people Ianto and anyway I’m inviting my friends from my old school and all my cousins.’

‘Anyway ...’ Tosh replied cutting off Ianto who was about to reply, sensing an argument brewing between them. ‘You were saying about Owen's party Lisa?’ she reminded her.

‘Oh well I heard one of Suzie’s friends say that Jack and Suzie left before things kicked off at Owen’s, apparently he stayed at her house last night.’ Lisa told them.

‘Do her parent’s know?!’ Tosh asked astonished.

‘Yep.’ Lisa nodded. ‘My mum would go mental if she knew I had a boy stay over. Which is so unfair I mean I’m 17 and she still treats me like a child.’ she moaned. ‘Anyway apparently Jack snuck out in the early hours of the morning and ...’

Ianto got up. ‘I’ve got to go.’ he said quickly, he didn't want to hear another word about Jack and Suzie.

‘Where are you going?’ Tosh asked. ‘We’ve still got another 15 minutes before classes start.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘Sorry ...’ he mumbled heading out of the library quickly. When he got outside he leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths - jealousy, hurt, confusion ... all these emotions rushed around his body and made him feel sick. Why was he feeling like this? He couldn't seriously have a crush on Jack could he?


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto was sitting in his History class staring out of the window; he was watching Jack, Rhys and Owen playing football on the school field. The three of them obviously had a free period which were designed for sixth form students to work on their coursework and to do independent studying not that many actually did that. Jack and Owen were tackling each other for the ball and Rhys was waiting patiently in between their school bags which they were using for goal posts; Owen managed to get the ball and scored, he punched his fist in the air and stuck his tongue out at Jack, in response Jack made a rude gesture at him which made Rhys laugh but Owen ignored them and then ran off to fetch the ball.

Ianto’s eyes couldn’t help but wander down Jack’s body as he stood waiting patiently for Owen to return with the ball. Catching himself, he quickly returned his eyes to the textbook in front of him - what the hell was he doing? he thought crossly. When bell sounded half an hour later, Ianto got up and shoved his books into his bag feeling immensely relieved to be able to get away from the distraction. He headed out of the History block still a little confused to why he’d found himself watching Jack so intently.

‘Hey Ianto! Catch!’ Jack called kicking the football. Ianto ducked as the football flew toward him. There was a loud smash as the ball shattered a window. ‘Oh my God!' Jack cried running over. ‘You were supposed to catch.’ he said unable to prevent himself from laughing despite the damage he'd caused.

‘I’m sorry usually when footballs come towards me they’re aimed at my head!’ Ianto hissed back at him.

‘Why would I do that?’ Jack argued.

‘Well boys! You’ve certainly made a mess here haven’t you?’

‘Sorry Sir.’ Jack and Ianto mumbled not making eye contact with the teacher who’d headed over at the sound of the glass smashing.

‘Get a broom and clean this up I’ll see you tonight 3 o’clock for detention.’ The teacher said sternly.

‘But Sir!’ Jack and Ianto cried in unison.

‘No excuses.’ The teacher muttered.

‘I have to pick up my little brother.’ Jack said quickly.

The teacher studied him for a few moments usure whether or not to believe him. ‘If that’s a lie Harkness -’ he started to say.

‘No Sir it’s not.' Jack protested. 'He’s only five and there is no one else to collect him today.’ Jack told him. ‘He’s expecting me - he’ll be waiting for me.’

The teacher sighed. ‘Fine fine - both of you come with me, after you’ve cleaned this up you can spend your lunch in detention.’ he told them.

‘We can’t, we’ve got a meeting with Mrs.Taylor.’ Ianto replied.

‘Well you’ll just have to explain to her why you couldn’t make it won’t you?’ The teacher replied irritably.

‘But Sir!’

‘No excuses.’ The teacher barked. ‘Follow me.’

Jack glanced at Ianto and shrugged; they both reluctantly followed and the teacher took them inside the building to the store cupboard. Jack grabbed a dustpan and brush to sweep up the glass and the teacher supervised as Ianto taped some cardboard to the broken window. They then were directed to an empty classroom.

‘Get on with some coursework and don’t speak to each other.’ The teacher told the two of them. ‘Don’t leave until I’ve returned.’

Jack sat down with a heavy sigh. Ianto sat beside him and pulled out his books. ‘Sorry.’ Jack whispered as soon as the teacher had closed the door behind him.

‘You should be - it’s your fault.’ Ianto replied bitterly.

‘You seriously thought I was kicking the ball at your head?’ Jack asked watching as Ianto started to work on his Math's homework.

‘It’s not the first time.’ Ianto muttered not even looking up at him.

‘I’ve never -’ Jack started to say.

‘No, but I think Rhys and Owen have some sort of competition going.’ Ianto replied.

Jack’s eyes opened wide. ‘Seriously?’

Ianto sighed and nodded. ‘I think my head is worth fifty points.’

‘I’m sorry, if you want I’ll -’ Jack started to say.

‘No don’t do anything you’ll only make it worse.’ Ianto said cutting him off quickly.  ‘I’m used to it now anyway.’

‘You shouldn’t have to be.’ Jack said laying his hand on Ianto's arm.

Ianto felt his skin prickle with excitement, and quickly flinched away from Jack and stared down at his books his face flushing red. ‘We’re going to miss the concert meeting.’

‘Yeah I know.’ Jack sighed pretending he hadn’t noticed Ianto’s reaction to his touch. ‘I’m sure if we explain she’ll understand.’

‘We should go and see her after school.’ Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded. ‘Good idea.’ he replied watching as Ianto punched some numbers into his calculator obviously still annoyed with him. ‘Look I’m sorry about getting you in detention.’

‘It’s fine.’ Ianto muttered.

‘I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I’d like it we were friends.’ Jack said trying to make amends.

Ianto stopped what he was doing. ‘Friends?’ he said looking up at him surprised. ‘You want to be friends with me?’ he asked.

Jack laughed. ‘Is that so hard to believe?’

Ianto bit his lip. ‘It is if you’re me. Not many people want to be my friend.’ he mumbled.

‘I know we’re competing in the concert, but we shouldn’t take it too seriously.’ Jack said.

Ianto thought about it for a moment. ‘No I guess not.’ he agreed, feeling his anger toward Jack subside. ‘So does this mean I have to apologise to you?’ he smiled guiltily.

Jack shook his head and laughed lightly. ‘No you don't, let’s just start again?’ he offered.

‘Okay.’ Ianto smiled nodding. 'We seem to be doing that a lot lately.'  
  
'Well not anymore.' Jack replied firmly. Ianto just nodded very reluctant to believe they'd ever be friends. ‘I take it you’ve heard about me and Suzie?’ Jack asked a little worriedly.

Ianto shrugged. ‘None of my business.’ he replied not looking Jack in the eye.

Jack twiddled his pen in between his fingers. ‘It was a mistake, I was drunk and I ... well I’d have never had done anything with her if I’d been thinking straight.’

‘You don’t have to explain anything to me.’ Ianto said quickly.

‘For some reason I want to.’ Jack said his eyes resting on his. ‘I don’t want you to think badly of me, that I usually do things like that ... it's just when I'm with Rhys and Owen I drink a lot more than I usually would and end up doing stupid things.’

‘Why does my opinion of you matter?’ Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. ‘I don’t know, but I found myself hoping that you wouldn’t hear about it.’ he told him.

Ianto glanced at Jack a little surprised. ‘Well when you’ve got Lisa as a friend you tend to hear about these things.’ he told him.

‘I’ve finished things with Suzie for good.’ Jack murmured his eyes resting on Ianto's.

‘Okay.’ Ianto replied still not sure why Jack felt the need to tell him this.

The classroom door opened; Jack and Ianto glanced up to see Gwen enter the room. ‘This is where you got to Jack! Detention?’ Gwen admonished. ‘What did you do?’

‘Smashed a window.’ Jack shrugged.

Gwen laughed. ‘Owen and Rhys were wondering their ball had gone.’

‘Confiscated.’ Jack replied.

‘And you?' Gwen asked Ianto. ‘How did you end up in here? I bet you’ve never had detention before have you?’

‘Gwen.’ Jack warned. ‘Leave him alone.’

Gwen rolled her eyes; she sat down on the desk and swung her legs back and forth. ‘We thought you were hiding from Suzie.’ she said to Jack. 

‘As if!’ Jack replied annoyed - he didn’t hide from anyone least of all Suzie Costello.

Gwen just shrugged her shoulders. ‘We’re going down to the shops are you coming?’

‘Gwen I’ve got detention.’ Jack said stating the obvious.

‘So what? The teachers don’t normally come back until right at the end of lunch as long as you’re back by then no one will know, unless you tell - which you won’t will you?’ Gwen said her eyes resting on Ianto’s. Ianto stared back at her. ‘Don't you ever speak?’ Gwen asked maliciously.

Ianto gritted his teeth and bit his tongue - desperately trying to prevent himself from saying something which would make the situation worse.

‘Gwen just go.’ Jack said irritated with her. ‘I did something wrong and this is my punishment.’

‘Fine stay here then.’ Gwen sighed. ‘I bet the conversation is riveting.’ she added sarcastically.

Jack glanced at Ianto, he had his head bent down and was gripping his pen so hard his knuckles were white. ‘I’ll see you later okay?’ he said to Gwen.

‘Sure sure.’ Gwen sighed sliding off the desk and sloping off out of the classroom.

Jack glanced at Ianto. ‘Sorry about her.’

‘You shouldn’t have to apologise for her.’ Ianto muttered.

‘She only does it because she knows she can get away with it. You should stand up for yourself.’ Jack said to him.

‘And have Rhys on my back? No thank you.’ Ianto snapped.

Jack watched as he scrawled away quickly finishing the Math's homework within minutes of starting. ‘How did you do that so quick?’ he asked. 'I spent hours on that work before I went out last night and you’ve done it in five minutes.’

‘It’s only a simple equation.’ Ianto shrugged.

Jack raised his eyebrows. ‘Simple? He spent the whole lesson trying to explain it to us yesterday and I still don’t get it.’

Ianto smiled. ‘Mr. Kent is not the greatest Maths teacher, he’s made if far more complicated that it really is. Tosh showed me a different way which is far simpler.’

‘Show me?’ Jack asked. ‘I’ve still got half of it to do.’

‘Okay.’ Ianto replied. ‘Although I’m not sure I can explain it as well as Tosh would.’

‘I’m sure you can.’ Jack smiled reaching down and grabbing his bag; he pulled out his Maths book and flicked through it until the sheet of paper with the questions on it.

Ianto spent the remainder of their detention working through the questions attempting to explain to Jack what Tosh had shown to him. Toward the end of the lunch hour the teacher who had detained them headed back into classroom. ‘I said no talking.’ he snapped. 

‘We’re just doing some work.’ Jack replied glancing up at him unable to see the problem with that.

‘Don’t talk back to me.’ The teacher snapped.

‘Look smashing that window was an accident.’ Jack said getting angry.

‘Keep your mouth shut or I’ll put you in detention every lunch time for the rest of term.’ The teacher retorted.

Jack stared at the teacher hard, there was no need for him to be like that he thought. He was about to argue back when he felt Ianto touch his hand briefly; Jack glanced at him and Ianto shook his head slightly, silently telling him not to argue any further worried they’d get in even more trouble. Jack sighed and nodded returning his concentration to his coursework.

Ianto watched him and couldn’t help but smile - there was something attractive about an angry Jack Harkness. Ianto’s eyes drifted along his strong jaw line and up to his lips. His eyes ran over the soft folds and he smiled as Jack bit his lower lip with concentration ... Ianto's eyes wandered over the soft, full pink of his lips and found himself wondering what they'd feel like against his own. Suddenly school bell rang snapping Ianto out of his thoughts for the second time that day, his heart started to beat hard against his chest when he realised what he'd been thinking about and he quickly pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

‘Can we go now?’ Jack asked the teacher.

‘Yes and mind your lip Harkness, you may be a sixth former but you should still have respect for your teachers.’

‘Yes Sir.’ Jack said with a roll of his eyes. He got up, stuffed his books into his bag and headed out of the classroom. Ianto followed him. ‘Where does he get off eh?’ Jack raged. ‘It was a simple mistake, I’ll pay for the bloody window if that will make him happy!’

‘Jack!’ Ianto laughed.

‘What?’ Jack asked stopping and turning to him unable to hide his own smile.

‘I don’t know.’ Ianto replied trying to suppress a giggle.

Jack’s eyes swept across Ianto’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh. ‘You’re mad!’ he exclaimed.

‘No you are!’ Ianto replied shoving Jack lightly.

Jack just grinned back at him. ‘So what have you got now?’ he asked.

‘Music.’ Ianto replied.

‘Lucky for you, I’ve got Business Studies.' Jack replied in a bored voice. ‘I can’t stand it.’ he added with a heavy sigh.

‘Why did you choose to take it as an A-Level if you hate it?’ Ianto asked. ‘I would have thought you’d want to do Music too?’

‘I wanted to, but my Mom wanted me to do something “useful” and I stupidly listened to her.’ Jack replied.

Ianto didn’t know what to say and they headed down the corridor together without saying much more. Ianto stopped when they reached the end of the corridor. ‘I’ve got to go this way.’ he told Jack.

Jack nodded. ‘Shall we meet in the common room and then go and see Mrs. Taylor after school?’

‘The common room?’ Ianto winced.

‘Look no one will be in there at 3 o’clock.’ Jack replied knowing Ianto hated the place. ‘Owen and Rhys have a free so they’ll have gone home by now.’

Ianto chewed his bottom lip. ‘Alright alright, I’ll meet you there.’ he sighed giving in.

Jack grinned. ‘It’s not that bad don’t worry!’ he laughed. ‘See you later then?’

‘Yeah okay.’ Ianto replied heading off the thought of going to the common room filling him with dread.

\---

Later that afternoon, Ianto hovered outside the common room door feeling nervous. ‘Get a grip.’ he told himself. Ianto took a deep breath before he opened the door and stepped inside; he was relieved to see that Jack was the only student there.

‘You made it!’ Jack grinned putting down the magazine he’d been reading. ‘See its not that bad is it?’

Ianto shook his head and glanced around the room: it was large, the walls were covered in posters, there were several dark sofas and small coffee tables littered with books, magazines, newspapers, drinks and food wrappers. ‘Bit of a mess isn’t it?’ he smiled.

Jack picked up and twirled a small bat in his hand. ‘Ping pong?’ he offered.

Ianto smiled. ‘I would love to, but we’ve got to go.’ he replied.

Jack bounced the small white ping pong ball on the table. ‘I guess you’re right, but you owe me a game.’ he grinned.

‘Yeah okay some other time maybe.’ Ianto replied. ‘Come on.’ he said nodding his head to the door.

Jack grabbed his bag and headed out of the common room with him; they crossed the lawn and entered the music building. ‘Think we’re in big trouble?’ Jack asked.

‘Probably.’ Ianto sighed as they headed down the corridor.

Jack popped his head around the open door spotting the Mrs. Taylor at her desk. Jack knocked lightly on the door to attract her attention. She looked up, made eye contact with the two of them and didn’t look happy. ‘And where were you two?’ she asked irritably.

‘That’s what we came to tell you.’ Jack said. ‘We were in detention.’

Mrs. Taylor sighed heavily. ‘Detention? What did you do? No actually don’t tell me I don’t want to know. I thought you two were serious about this concert?’

‘I am - we are!’ Jack replied glancing at Ianto who nodded in agreement. 

‘Alright alright.’ Mrs. Taylor replied. ‘I want to see you both at break tomorrow - no excuses this time okay?’

Jack smiled and nodded. ‘We’ll be there right Yan?’

Ianto nodded, he glanced at Jack noticing that he’d called him “Yan” and smiled slightly. Jack’s eyes met his and he smiled back.

‘Well I must say I’m glad that you two haven’t let this competition get between you.’ The teacher said noticing the smiles that passed between them.

Ianto blushed scarlet. ‘Well we’ll see you tomorrow then.’ he mumbled heading out of the room.

Jack followed him. ‘Thank God she wasn’t too angry.’ he said to Ianto as they headed down the school drive.

‘We have to make sure we see her tomorrow.’ Ianto replied. He stopped surprised to find Tosh and Lisa waiting for him at the bottom of the driveway. Jack bid him goodbye before they reached them and hurried off knowing he was late to meet Grey.

‘Where have you been all day?!’ Lisa asked when Ianto had caught up with them. ‘We haven’t seen you since break.’

‘I had detention at lunch.’ Ianto replied watching Jack head off down the road.

‘Detention?’ Tosh asked.

‘Yeah all because Jack smashed a window which is ridiculous, I mean it was an accident.’ Ianto replied defending him.

‘Oh no! So you had to spend a whole lunchtime with him?’ Tosh asked. ‘Bet you hated that?!’

Ianto frowned slightly, but then remembered that he’d expressed his dislike for Jack the day before. ‘It was okay.’ Ianto replied for some reason not wanting to tell them about his and Jack’s new found friendship. ‘We just got on with some work.’

‘So I take it you couldn’t go to your concert meeting?’ Lisa asked as the three of them walked down the road.

‘No. We’ve just been to see Mrs. Taylor she wasn’t very happy - we’ve got to see her at break tomorrow.’ Ianto told them.

‘Oh great even more time in Jack’s company.’ Lisa laughed. ‘Well you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer!’

‘Yeah.’ Ianto replied thoughtfully.

They walked on and Ianto could have sworn he’d seen Tosh nudge Lisa and nod toward him. ‘Is there something you want to say?’ Ianto asked glancing at his two friends.

Tosh blushed. ‘Look I’d better go actually. I’ll see you tomorrow!’ she said rushing off.

‘What’s wrong with her?’ Ianto asked watching Tosh hurry up the road ahead of them.

Lisa’s eyes rested on Ianto’s. ‘She’s giving us time alone like I asked her to.’

‘Why did you ask her to do that?’ Ianto asked a little confused.

Lisa bit her lip. ‘Because I want to ask you out on a date.’ she confessed.

Ianto’s eyebrows rose and he couldn’t help but feel a little stunned. ‘A date?’ he asked.

Lisa blushed. ‘Well yes. Jesus Ianto you must know that I ... well that I have feelings for you?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied shaking his head. ‘I had no idea.’ he told her in all honestly.

Lisa sighed. ‘God I’m an idiot. I should have listened to Tosh, I told her you weren’t interested in me.’

‘You’ve talked to Tosh about this?’ Ianto asked not liking the thought of his friends discussing him behind his back.

‘Well I didn’t know what else to do!’ Lisa cried. ‘I’ve tried to get close to you, but you’ve been oblivious!’

‘We are close.’ Ianto protested.

‘Yes as friends, but I want -’ Lisa stopped and looked him in the eye. ‘Look do you want to go on a date with me or not?’ she demanded.

Ianto couldn’t help but laugh. ‘You’re fierce!’ he exclaimed. 

Lisa blushed again. ‘Sorry I guess I’ve been working myself up all day.’

‘I’m sorry, but I really didn’t know you felt that way about me.’ Ianto told her - and it was the truth, this had all come as quite a shock to him.

‘So is that a no?’ Lisa asked looking heartbroken.

Ianto’s stomach twisted and his mind was conflicted; he did like Lisa, but he’d never thought of her as anything more than a friend. ‘Well I ... I don’t know I’m just a bit surprised by all of this.’ he confessed.

Lisa glanced down at her feet. ‘Okay so why don’t you think about it and tell me tomorrow?’ she offered.

‘Would that be okay with you?’ Ianto asked gratefully.

Lisa nodded. ‘I’d rather you thought about it than just accept out of politeness.’ she told him.

‘Thanks. Okay well I’ll let you know.’ Ianto nodded quickly.

‘Right.’ Lisa smiled suddenly feeling a little awkward. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow then?’

Ianto nodded and watched as she ran to catch up with Tosh; he trailed home completely confused by the days events - so much had changed in such a short space of time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto was surprised not to find Jack waiting for him when he made his way to school the next morning, and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed even though realistically there was no reason for him to be there. Ianto’s thoughts were soon distracted when he spotted Lisa heading toward him.

‘Have you made up your mind yet?’ Lisa asked when she reached him.

‘Good morning to you too.’ Ianto laughing to hide his nerves. ‘Actually could you give me some more time? I mean this is kind of a big deal we’ve been friends for years now and I don’t want to risk ruining that.’ he tried to explain.

‘Okay.’ Lisa sighed with disappointment, she really was desperate to know his answer. ‘I guess I can understand that, but let me know by lunch okay?’

‘Sure.’ Ianto nodded knowing he couldn’t leave her hanging any longer than that. ‘Let’s go and get signed in eh?’ he said finding himself hoping that he might see Jack in the entrance hall. Lisa nodded and followed him up the driveway to the school entrance. Ianto was again disappointed as when they stepped inside the foyer the only other person there was Tosh.

 ‘So did your mum agree?’ Tosh asked as Lisa.

‘Yes she did, I’m so excited.’ Lisa grinned passing the pen to Ianto after she’d signed her name on the register.

‘What about?’ Ianto asked scribbling down his own name.

‘Ianto have you had your head in the clouds or something?!’ Tosh laughed. ‘Lisa’s birthday party remember?’

‘Oh right ...’ Ianto replied realising what they were talking about. ‘So you’re allowed to have it then?’ he asked.

‘Yes, but my mum wants me to help pay for it out of my wages.’ Lisa replied with a roll of her eyes. ‘How unfair is that?’

‘At least you are allowed to have a party.’ Tosh replied. ‘I never would be.’ she sighed.

‘Tosh when you’re 18 you’ll be an adult and you can do what you like.’ Lisa told her.

‘Try telling my parents that.’ Tosh replied with a heavy sigh.

The bell sounded signalling the start of lessons and the three of them went their separate ways. ‘I’ll see you at lunch then?’ Lisa called over her shoulder to Ianto, reminding him that she wanted an answer by then.

Ianto just nodded before heading off wishing that he’d just told her that morning that he didn’t want to go out on a date with her. He did like her, but they were friends and he didn’t want anything else. Now he just had to tell her that.

\---

Ianto didn’t see any sign of Jack that morning; he waited anxiously for him by the entrance to the common room at the start of morning break, but didn’t see Jack come or go. He waited another five minutes and then decided to head over to the music block and see Mrs. Taylor alone – one of them showing up was better than none he figured. Ianto was half way there himself the teacher herself caught up with him. ‘Oh good I’m glad to see you remembered this time.’ she said to him, much to Ianto’s annoyance – they hadn’t forgotten about the meeting the day before and it wasn’t his fault he’d landed in lunchtime detention. ‘Is Jack not with you?’ she asked.

‘No, we were supposed to meet but I haven’t seen him all morning.’ Ianto replied with a shake of his head.

‘Oh, well perhaps he will be waiting for us in the music room.’ Mrs. Taylor replied as they crossed the grass. ‘During the meeting yesterday I organised the schedule for the concert, you’re playing just before the interval I hope that is okay with you?’ she asked. Ianto nodded suddenly feeling nervous about the prospect of performing in front of all those people. ‘I’ve arranged for a student to playing a piece whilst the guests arrive and then another couple during the interval but I was hoping you or Jack could do something to close the evening but I don’t want to cause and argument between you.’

‘Jack can do it if he wants.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘I’m nervous enough about my own performance let own another one.’

Mrs. Taylor laughed. ‘Ianto you don’t have to be nervous, just enjoy the night! It’s supposed to be fun!’

Ianto nodded slightly wishing he could convince himself of that. When they reached the music block, Ianto pulled open the main door. Both he and the teacher stopped, the corridor in front of them filled with the sound of the piano and singing - Jack singing - they hadn’t seen him, but the American accent gave him away.

Mrs. Taylor glanced at Ianto with her eyebrows raised. ‘Did you know he could sing?’ she asked.

‘No.’ Ianto replied with a shake of his head. ‘I had no idea.’

They quietly tip-toed down the corridor past the small practice rooms and slid their head around the half open door to the main music room. Jack was sitting at the piano in the corner of the room to the left of the teacher’s desk playing and singing seemingly in a world of his own. Ianto and the music teacher stood and watched him both surprised by the sheer strength of his voice. Ianto couldn’t help but smile – another thing Jack excelled at, was there anything he couldn’t do he wondered? Ianto quickly dropped his smile and ignored the fluttering sensation in his stomach – only a few days ago the fact that Jack was so bloody perfect, so brilliant at everything enraged him … but now … now if he let himself admit it he had started to find it rather attractive.

Jack finished the song and dragged his fingers down the length of the keys smiling to himself; he looked up startled when he heard clapping and found Ianto and the music teacher stood by the door applauding him.

‘Sorry.’ Jack said getting up quickly as he flushed red. ‘The door was open and I just ... well I just ...’

‘It’s no problem Jack!’ Mrs. Taylor laughed. ‘No problem at all, in fact I think I’ve found my perfect closing act.’

‘Excuse me?’ Jack frowned.

‘That’s what I wanted to see you two about. I wanted one of you to close the concert but now both of you can do it. Oh it’s going to be the best concert this school has ever put on!’ Mrs. Taylor grinned happily.

‘Wait a minute  _both_  of us?’ Ianto asked glancing at her quickly – hadn’t he just explained that he was too nervous for that.

‘Well yes, you can play the piano and Jack can sing.’ Mrs. Taylor replied simply. ‘That’s okay with you Jack isn’t it?’

 ‘Well I haven’t really ever sung in front of people before.’ Jack replied feeling like a lot of pressure had just been piled on his shoulders.

‘Oh don’t worry it will be sensational!’ Mrs. Taylor said clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

Jack’s eyes darted over to Ianto’s. ‘Well ... I guess we could do it couldn’t we Ianto?’

‘But Jack can play and sing why can’t he do both?’ Ianto asked the teacher.

‘Oh but Ianto a duet would be so much better.’ Mrs. Taylor enthused. ‘Oh it would be fantastic say yes please?’

Ianto glanced at Jack who seemed keen and he had to admit that a small part of him really wanted to do it, wanted to do this with Jack. ‘Okay.’ he replied not sure what he was getting himself into.

‘Great!’ Mrs. Taylor replied clapping her hands together happily. ‘Well that’s a relief I’ve finally got the schedule for the evening sorted.’

‘So what do exactly do you want us to do?’ Jack asked.

‘Well if you could come up with something original that would be wonderful.’ Mrs. Taylor hinted. ‘You could do that right?’

Ianto chewed his bottom lip. ‘It will be hard work.’ he mumbled unsurely.

‘You boys aren’t afraid of a challenge are you?’ Mrs. Taylor laughed.

‘Well we could give it a go couldn’t we?’ Jack asked glancing at Ianto eagerly.

‘I guess ...’ Ianto replied really starting to worry how much work it was going to be.

‘Brilliant! Well let me know how you get on and if I can help in anyway just give me a shout.’ Mrs. Taylor told them. ‘You can use the rehearsal rooms anytime you like within school hours.’

Ianto was about to reply, but the bell sounded interrupting their conversation.

‘Oh I’m sorry I’ve taken up all of your break.’ Mrs. Taylor said glancing at her watch.

‘Don’t worry I’ve got a double free now.’ Jack replied with a smile.

‘Same.’ Ianto nodded thinking about heading over to the library to work on some coursework.

‘Well that’s perfect, you could start working on your duet now.’ Mrs. Taylor suggested.

Jack laughed at her bluntness. ‘I guess there is no time like the present.’ he replied with a shrug. ‘Ianto?’

Ianto nodded in agreement, partly because he hadn’t seen Jack all morning and found himself eager to spend more time with him. He followed Jack out of the classroom and down the corridor to one of the practice rooms. They entered the small room which consisted of only an old battered piano, two plastic chairs and a small table. Jack closed the door behind them. ‘Sorry I didn’t meet you like we arranged earlier, Grey was a nightmare last night so I had to get my coursework finished this morning.’

Ianto just smiled. ‘No need to explain.’ he told him.

‘You okay about doing this?’ Jack asked as he sat down at the piano and lifted the lid, a cloud of dust billowing out and causing him to cough.

‘I’m just worried that we’ve put a lot of pressure on ourselves.’ Ianto confessed. ‘I mean we’ve got our own performances to do and now this duet as well as all our school work.’

 ‘I’m sure we can work something out.’ Jack replied between coughs.

Ianto crossed the small room and opened the window before he took a seat next to Jack at the piano who tinkled a few keys half-heartedly. ‘I don’t know where to start.’ he sighed.

‘When my mom asked me to play something for my grandma’s funeral I found it difficult at first.’ Jack told him. ‘I kept sitting down and trying to force it, but I quickly found that doesn’t work. You just have to forget and then it works its self out. Let’s see what we come up with, if we’ve got nowhere in a couple of hours then we’ll just have to try again another time.’

Ianto nodded in agreement and felt a little of the pressure ease off his shoulders.

\---

The next two hours passed relatively quickly and Ianto seemed to forget that he was trying to come up with something for the concert. He and Jack were just having fun playing the piano together and chatting happily. Ianto soon forgot altogether that it was Jack Harkness he was talking too as they just laughed together – he was so easy to talk to and a lot of fun too.

Toward the end of their time together Ianto asked Jack to play the song he’d played at the audition … he knew it was a big ask, considering Jack had played it for his grandmother’s funeral and so he was surprised when Jack agreed.

Ianto sat beside Jack, smiling as he watched his fingers stroke over the keys effortlessly. When he finished, Jack stared down at the keyboard his eyes full of sadness.‘That was wonderful.’ Ianto said gently, feeling a little guilty for asking Jack to play the piece.

‘Thanks.’ Jack replied glancing up at him smiling shyly.

Ianto sighed happily. ‘You’re so talented.’ he told him. ‘At everything, it’s really not fair you know?’ he said with a teasing smile.

‘The piano is all down to my grandmother.’ Jack said with a fond smile as he touched the keys fondly. ‘She taught me for years, ever since I was a kid.’

‘To sing too?’ Ianto asked.

‘Oh.’ Jack replied a little embarrassed. ‘No ... she’d never heard me sing before.’

Ianto smiled. ‘You’ve got a great voice Jack, really great.’ he told him.

Jack glanced at him, his eyes lingering on Ianto’s as he smiled. ‘I bet you can sing, all Welsh people can right?’

Ianto blushed heavily and dropped his gaze. ‘Only the shower knows the extent of my singing abilities.' he told him.

Jack laughed lightly and nudged him with his elbow. ‘One day I’ll get to hear.’ he told him confidently.

‘Not if I can help it.’ Ianto replied playfully; he looked up to see Jack was still gazing at him and the look alone made his stomach flip … seriously what was this he was feeling? Worryingly it really did feel as if he were developing a crush on Jack …

‘Red looks good on you.’ Jack confessed reaching out and touch Ianto’s burning face with his fingertips.

‘Jack!’ Ianto protested looking away and reddening even more.

‘It’s true.’ Jack told him unable to hide his smile, his hand not moving from Ianto’s face.

Ianto couldn’t help but lean into the touch and could feel his heart beat quickening the longer Jack continued to touch him. ‘You can’t say things like that.’ he protested weakly.

‘Why not?’ Jack asked, his eyes flicking over Ianto’s.

‘You just … it’s not ….’ Ianto struggled, and then just gave up because he couldn’t think of anything to say. Jack shifted on the piano stool, inching closer to Ianto, his eyes remaining on his. Ianto tried to tear his eyes away but found he couldn’t – the way Jack was looking at him, Ianto was sure he saw desire … but he had to be wrong? ‘Jack?’ Ianto murmured trembling slightly, his heart now in his throat.

Jack eyes slid over Ianto’s lips. Ianto swallowed noticing this, and his heart beat even quicker when he realised how much he wanted Jack to kiss him. The thought terrified Ianto was terrified - not of Jack kissing him, but of how badly he wanted to kiss him and of what that meant. He was attracted to Jack, he had fallen for him – the realisation felt like a punch to the gut. What an idiot? How could he have let this happen?! Jack couldn’t possible ever be interested in him and now he’d just made things ten times more awkward between them.

But yet … a small voice in the back of Ianto’s head argued back reminding him of the desire in Jack’s eyes as they tracked across his lips, of how close he sat to him and of how he was touching him … Oh god, Ianto’s brain caught up with him and he realised that Jack had slid his hand down his arm, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Ianto’s clenched fist uncurled as Jack’s fingers reached his. Jack moved in suddenly, his head turning slightly to one side. Ianto's turned instinctively in the opposite direction and his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth falling open slightly. Ianto became hyper aware of how close Jack was too him – they were so close now that he could feel Jack's breath on his skin, smell his aftershave and a hint of his own unique scent underneath, a smell he found exciting and comforting both at the same time.

Ianto held his own breath feeling Jack close in further, his lips and inch from his own and he trembled waiting for them to finally touch. 

The school bell suddenly sounded; both Jack and Ianto jumped really not expecting it. Ianto’s eyes flew open and he shuffled away from Jack blushing furiously; he slammed the piano lid down, grabbed his bag and left the room as quickly as he could.

‘Ianto!’ Jack called getting up, but it was too late - he was gone. Jack swore under his breath and banged his fist down on the piano lid.

Ianto charged through the music block and across the grass, he didn’t stop until he’d reached the library.

‘Ianto what’s the matter?’ Tosh asked looking up from her laptop to find her friend bright red and breathless.

Ianto shook his head panting heavily. ‘It’s nothing.’

‘But -’ Tosh started to say.

‘Please just leave it.’ Ianto snapped.

Tosh fell silent and returned her gaze to her computer screen.

Lisa entered the library only a moment after Ianto and hovered uneasily beside him. Ianto looked at her. ‘Hi.’ he replied a little awkwardly, he knew she was expecting him to tell her whether or not they were going to go on a date or not.

‘Hi.’ Lisa replied shyly. There was a moment of tense silence between them. ‘Oh Ianto please put me out of my misery!’ she cried.

Ianto nodded knowing it wasn’t fair for him to drag it out any further, he thought about almost kissing Jack and his pulse immediately began to race. Ianto shook his head to clear the thought, that wasn’t possible - he couldn’t like Jack in that way. He just couldn't! ‘Yes.’ he told Lisa quickly. ‘Yes I’ll go out on a date with you.’

‘You will?! Oh great!’ Lisa exclaimed practically jumping up and down with excitement. ‘I thought we could go to the cinema and see that new 3D film that's out; it out on Saturday and is on at 7 and again at 8.30 I don’t mind what time you want to go. Although, I checked online and the 7 one is not as busy.’

‘You can see she’s thought about this can’t you?’ Tosh smiled glancing up from the computer screen.

Ianto glanced at Lisa. ‘7 is fine.’ he mumbled quickly regretting what he’d agreed to.

‘I’ll book tickets then.’ Lisa grinned happily. Ianto just nodded, his brain screaming at him to stop this now before it went too far … but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. ‘We could meet up before?’ Lisa suggested. ‘In town?’

‘I can’t I’ve promised to help my sister on Saturday.’ Ianto sighed. ‘One of her staff is on holiday and she’s got a big cleaning job on, she’s got to do one of those big mansions up on the hill for some engagement party. I don’t why I agreed but she’s roped me into helping.’ he sighed. ‘Great way to spend a Saturday.’

Lisa sighed a little disappointed of not being able to spend more time with Ianto. ‘Okay well I’ll meet you outside the cinema at quarter to 7 then?’

‘Yeah okay.’ Ianto replied half-heartedly.

‘I’ll be over on the computers if you need me.’ Lisa said heading off to the small group of computers on one side of the library.

Ianto nodded only half aware of what she’d said; he was thinking about the date and was already not looking forward to it even though he’d never been on a date before, what was he supposed to wear? Was he supposed to pay? What if Lisa wanted him to kiss her? Ianto’s stomach tightened at the thought. Lisa was his friend and yes she was attractive, but he’d never thought of her in that way. His thoughts drifted to Jack, how his long slender fingers stroked over the keys … those same fingers touching his face, his warm blue eyes resting on his. Ianto ran over the image of Jack’s face in his eyes - his perfect features, soft lips and killer smile. Ianto felt the back of his neck grow warm just at the thought of him. God he had it bad!

‘Ianto you’re blushing.’ Tosh said with grin. ‘Thinking about your date already?’ she teased.

Ianto glanced at Tosh. ‘How long has Lisa been interested in me?’ he asked.

‘Only forever!’ Tosh laughed. ‘Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied honestly. ‘She’s just a friend.’

‘Well who knows maybe you could be more than friends?’ Tosh shrugged smiling happily.

Ianto glanced down at his book his thoughts returning to Jack, he’d wanted to kiss him there was no denying that but would Jack really have? Would Ianto had let him? What would have happened if the bell hadn’t rung at that precise moment?


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto left home earlier than usual the next morning; he deliberately wanted to get to school early to avoid meeting Jack who he didn’t doubt would be waiting for him, wanting to talk about what had happened the day before. Ianto hadn’t been able to stop thinking about their almost-kiss, hadn’t been able to concentrate on his homework or sleep at all; he desperately wanted to talk to someone about it, but who? Tosh was the only person that came to mind, but he wasn’t sure that he could trust her not to tell Lisa.

Ianto pushed his headphones into his ears playing the music loud to try and drown out his thoughts but he couldn’t stop his mind replaying the moment over and over in his again trying to make sense of it. It was a mistake, just a silly misunderstanding. Jack didn’t really want to kiss him, there was no way! Jack must feel the same and maybe he wouldn’t even mention it, pretend it had happened but Ianto still wanted to avoid him for as long as possible.

Ianto was relieved that his plan had work and that Jack was not waiting for him on the opposite side of the road; Ianto pushed on quickly heading up the school drive, signing in at the office and made his way to the library.

\---

Jack was running late and had to sprint most of the way to school; Grey had been a nuisance all morning refusing to get dressed or have his breakfast telling Jack adamantly that he couldn’t force him to go to school. Jack battled with him and just about managed to get him ready and they just about made it to the primary school on time.

Jack ran all the way to school, quickly signed in and then dashed to his first lesson of the day; he arrived just as the other students were sitting down and sighed with relief as he collapsed into his own seat; he couldn’t help but feel annoyed with Grey for making him late as it meant that he didn’t get the chance to speak to Ianto about what had happened the previous day. Jack, however, knew they had a Maths class together after lunch and decided he’d try and corner him then even though he was pretty sure that Ianto would try to avoid him.

After his first lesson of the day Jack had a free period; he headed to the common room and flopped down into one of the arm chairs in the common room and let out a deep sigh.

‘What’s up with you?’ Owen asked flicking through a music magazine.

‘Don’t you have Geography now?’ Jack asked with a frown.

‘Can’t be bothered.’ Owen shrugged continuing to flick through the magazine. ‘So come on what’s going on with you?’ he asked.

‘Nothing ... well ... oh it’s nothing.’ Jack replied with a sigh.

‘Sounds like girl trouble to me. Spill.’ Rhys replied plonking himself down into the seat next to him. ‘Is it Suzie? Is she still bugging you?’

Jack shook his head. ‘No I think she’s finally got the message we’re finished now.’

‘So ... ?’ Rhys pressed.

‘Yeah we’ve got nothing interesting going on in our lives, so you have to share.’ Owen laughed.

‘Okay so maybe something happened ...’ Jack replied finally giving in. ‘Now I’m just completely confused. I thought we were friends, we were getting along great but it’s all changed and I don’t know how they feel. I don’t even know how I feel.’

‘Jack I’ve told you time and time again, it’s useless trying to be mates with a girl. You always end up sleeping with them.’ Owen told him knowingly. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever had one girl mate that I haven’t ended up either snogging or bedding.’

‘Owen.’ Jack sighed shaking his head at his friends unashamed openness.

‘Except Gwen right?’ Rhys muttered glaring at Owen.

‘Well yeah of course, but you two have been going out so long I know she’s off limits.’ Owen replied quickly. ‘Anyway she’s not my mate, she’s just your girlfriend that’s all.’

Rhys’s eyes darkened a little. ‘She used to fancy you before she went out with me, everyone knows that so don’t deny it.’ he said just as Owen was about to protest.

‘Yeah well nothing has and nothing will happen between us.’ Owen muttered feeling a little uncomfortable. ‘And nothing will, I don’t like her like that.’

Rhys turned back to Jack, seemingly satisfied with Owen’s answer. ‘So who is it? Someone in our year?’

‘Yeah.’ Jack replied glumly. ‘So that’s made it even more awkward.’

‘Just be upfront about it; just ask her what’s going on she’s probably just as confused as you are.’ Gwen said sitting down with a cup of coffee she’d just been in the kitchen preparing.

Owen raised his eyebrows. ‘Well she’s good for something at least.’ he laughed.

‘But won’t that make things more awkward?’ Jack asked Gwen.

‘At least you’ll know where you stand.’ Gwen replied with a shrug.

‘Maybe you’re right.’ Jack replied mulling it over.

‘Ask her out.’ Gwen replied sipping at her coffee. ‘The worst she can say is no right?

Jack felt a sudden jolt of nerves at the thought of asking Ianto on a date. Did he really like him like that? Jack thought about the moment where they almost kissed, he wanted it to happen, he was the one who had tried to initiate it after all. The thought of kissing another boy didn’t worry him; he’d always been open minded but hadn’t actually found himself attracted to any member of the same sex - until now. And yeah, he was attracted to Ianto – he couldn’t deny that, and he found himself smiling as he thought about his cute smile, adorable blush and that hot accent of his that was particularly heightened when he was angry.

\---

Ianto couldn’t concentrate on his work, he just found himself imagining what it would be like to kiss Jack.  Imagining the feel of Jack’s arms as they wound around him and pulled him close, quickly all hope of finishing his homework was abandoned as he let himself completely slip into his dream world …

_Their eyes met and Ianto smiled softly as those blue eyes warmed as they came to rest on his own. Jack lips pressed against his and Ianto’s body soften in response. Ianto’s lips parted slightly and Jack’s eager tongue slid into his mouth and over his. Ianto moaned into the kiss his hands wandering over Jack’s strong shoulders and then down his back, the warmth of his skin soaking into his fingers. Jack broke the kiss and cupped Ianto’s chin his eyes still on his. Ianto blushed heavily and tried to looked away feeling a little embarrassed. Jack laughed slightly and took his hand as he tried to turn away. Ianto glanced back at him, a warm smile crossing his lips as Jack squeezed his hand softly. Jack pulled him close once more and their mouths met in another tantalising kiss._

‘Ianto?’ Tosh said waving her hand in front of Ianto’s face. ‘Ianto?’ she laughed lightly. Ianto suddenly realised what he was thinking about and forced himself to snap out of it. ‘Why are you blushing?’ Tosh asked. ‘What were you thinking about eh?’

Ianto glanced around and found himself back in the library. ‘God I can’t keep this in any longer I have to tell someone!’ he cried in despair.

‘What is it?’ Tosh asked a little concerned by Ianto’s obvious distress.

‘First you’ve got to promise not to tell anyone.’ Ianto told her. ‘Not Lisa or anyone else okay, please will you promise?’

‘Okay I promise, Ianto this sounds serious?’ Tosh asked a little worriedly. ‘You can trust me.’ she coaxed.

Ianto bit at his bottom lip, not sure where to start. ‘Jack and I have to do a duet for the competition and …’

‘Is that it?’ Tosh asked laughing slightly.

‘No that is not it.’ Ianto growled shifting anxiously in his seat. ‘We were practicing yesterday afternoon ... we were talking, laughing mucking around …’

‘Right?’ Tosh asked wondering where he was going.

‘We ... he ...’ Ianto mumbled wondering how to tell her. ‘God I don’t even know what it was?’

‘Ianto what is it?’ Tosh laughed. ‘Just tell me.’

‘He tried to kiss me.’ Ianto blurted out.

‘Jack? Jack Harkness tried to kiss you?’ Tosh asked in disbelief.

Ianto nodded. ‘Yeah.’ he mumbled still not quite convinced it had really happened. ‘God I can’t believe this.’ he sighed laying his head down in his arms.

‘Neither can I.’ Tosh whispered under her breath.

‘Do you think I’m making this up?’ Ianto asked glancing up at her.

‘Well ... no ... but ...’

‘But what?’ Ianto cried outraged. ‘Why would I make this up?!’

‘Maybe you’re mistaken.’ Tosh replied tactfully. ‘This is Jack Harkness you’re talking about, he’s dated most of the girls in sixth form at some point or another.’

Ianto’s anger couldn’t help but grown. ‘If the bell hadn’t have rung at that precise moment who knows what would have happened?’

‘Well obviously you wouldn’t have let it, I mean you didn’t actually want Jack to kiss you!’ Tosh laughed; she stopped glancing at Ianto’s face. ‘Did you?’ she asked.

‘No of course not.’ Ianto replied quickly, a knee jerk reaction. ‘Well maybe ... no ... oh I don’t know!’ he sighed.

‘Wait wait wait!’ Tosh exclaimed. ‘You’re not sure?!’

‘No.’ Ianto mumbled laying his head back down in his arms. ‘No I’m not sure at all.’

Tosh stared at him. ‘And Jack?’

‘I haven’t seen him since.’ Ianto told her. ‘I just bolted and have been avoiding him because I don’t know what to do.’

‘He probably won’t mention it.’ Tosh replied positively. ‘It was just a mistake right?’

‘Yeah.’ Ianto nodded. ‘Just a mistake.’

‘You don’t sound so sure? You don’t like him like that right?’

Ianto suddenly wished he’d kept things to himself; he didn’t know how he felt about the almost-kiss and now he had Tosh breathing down his neck. Ianto glanced up at her realising she was expecting an answer. ‘Of course not. I was a bit confused at first, but it was a mistake. A stupid mistake I just want to forget about.’ he told her.

\----

Ianto glanced down at his timetable and sighed - no matter how much he wanted it to he knew his Maths lesson wasn’t going to disappear. Reluctantly, he slowly made his way to the classroom where he found Jack, Tosh and several others were waiting outside since the door had been locked over lunch and the teacher had not yet arrived.

Ianto caught Tosh gawping between Jack and himself as he reached them, he sighed really wishing he hadn’t blurted out everything to her.

‘So looking forward to Saturday? I know Lisa is.’ Tosh said feeling the tension between Jack and Ianto who kept stealing glances at each other.

Ianto saw Jack frown out of the corner of his eye and his pulse quickened - he knew what Jack would think if he’d found out about his and Lisa’s date. ‘Just drop it Tosh.’ Ianto murmured under his breath.

‘Don’t you want to go?’ Tosh asked.

‘No it’s not that it’s just, I just don’t really want to discuss it.’ Ianto replied wishing she’d just let the subject die.

‘It’s just a date Ianto it’s nothing to worry about, they’re supposed to fun.’ Tosh reminded him, wondering why he was so keen for Jack not to know about it. Did he actually care about his opinion?

Ianto sighed, now she’d done it - Jack knew. Ianto stole a glance at him, but couldn’t work out what he was thinking. Jack suddenly made eye contact with him and Ianto looked away quickly.

Tosh noticed this and moved closer to Ianto. ‘What is going on? Are you sure there’s nothing going on between you two?’

‘No of course not.’ Ianto hissed back at her.

‘Then why can’t you take your eyes of each other?’ Tosh whispered back.

‘Please Tosh drop it. It was a mistake and I don’t want to talk about it okay?’ Ianto said trying not to snap at her.

‘Okay.’ Tosh replied defensively. ‘Sorry.’

For the next five minutes Ianto felt very awkward and was relieved when the teacher finally let them in, he and Tosh headed to their usual seats at the front of the class and Ianto once again felt uncomfortable with Jack sat directly behind him.

\---

After the Maths class was over Jack waited outside for Ianto was deliberately taking his time with packing up his things; Tosh passed him as she left the class giving him a strange look before heading off to her next class. Ianto was last to leave the class and before he had a chance to rush off Jack took him by the arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. ‘A date?’ he hissed closing the door and leaning against it so Ianto couldn’t run away from him. ‘You’re going on a date with Lisa?’

‘Yeah so?’ Ianto replied unable to look Jack in the eye.

‘If you’re doing it to prove to me -’ Jack started to say.

‘I’m not trying to prove anything to you.’ Ianto snapped. ‘Now let me out please.’ he said heading for the door, he slipped his arm passed Jack and grabbed the door handle.

Jack wouldn’t budge. ‘No we need to discuss what happened.’ he replied putting his hand on Ianto’s chest.

‘Nothing happened.’ Ianto replied crossly. God he wished Jack would take his hand off his chest, he knew he could just move away but he found himself unable too.

‘Alright nothing did happen.’ Jack agreed. ‘But something could have.’ he added a little distracted by the feel of Ianto’s warm chest beneath his palm and the faint heartbeat he could detect rapidly quickening. The two were so close that Ianto could feel Jack’s breath on his face as he spoke and his eyes couldn’t help but wander over those soft, inviting lips. ‘I’ll admit it Ianto I wanted to kiss you and I would have done if the bell hadn’t interrupted us.’ Jack told him.

‘You would?’ Ianto asked a little surprised both by Jack’s honesty and of course at the fact he had wanted to kiss him, that he wasn’t calling it a mistake or trying to pretend it had never happened like he’d expected him too.

‘Yes.’ Jack replied noticing that Ianto had let go of the door handle. ‘I’m being honest here, the least you do is be the same.’

‘I’ll be late for my next class.’ Ianto lied, trying to move away.

Jack’s hand moved from Ianto’s chest to his arm, holding him in place. ‘You’ve got a free period we had arranged to work on our duet remember?’

Ianto’s skin prickled at Jack’s touch and he immediately shook Jack’s hand from his arm. ‘Well there isn’t much point because I’m going to tell Mrs. Taylor I don’t want to do it.’

‘You can’t do that!’ Jack exclaimed.

Ianto shrugged. ‘You’re perfectly capable of doing it yourself, you don’t need me.’

Jack shook his head. ‘I want us to do the duet together, it will be great you know it will.’

Ianto looked down at the floor. ‘Things will be awkward between us.’ he mumbled.

Jack sighed heavily – so that was that then, Ianto wasn’t going to admit that he wanted that kiss to happened and he was prepared to give up the duet just to avoid being around him. Jack had never felt just rejection. ‘If you’re not interested in me then fine we can just forget about it I promise there will be no awkwardness between us.’

‘And what if I am interested?’ Ianto asked glancing up at him, his eyes meeting Jack’s for the first time. ‘Hypothetically.’

Jack couldn’t help but smile slightly knowing Ianto wasn’t speaking hypothetically at all ‘Well instead of going out with Lisa you could go out with me.’ he replied confidently, a little spark of excitement buzzed through his body eating away at the hurt that the rejection had made him feel. There was still a chance he told himself, Ianto was just scared … and that was okay, Jack understood.

‘Are you asking me out on a date?’ Ianto asked not quite able to believe what he’d heard.

Jack nodded. ‘And if all goes well we’ll go on a second date.’ he said, his hand returning to Ianto’s arm. ‘Then maybe even a third if you’re lucky.’ he grinned teasingly as his fingers travelled down Ianto’s arm and then over his hand.

Ianto blushed and looked away. ‘You’re being ridiculous.’

‘I’m serious.’ Jack told him, his fingers folding around Ianto’s. ‘I know you’re scared, but you can’t deny what happened yesterday.’

‘Why don’t you want to deny it?’ Ianto asked. ‘If your friends found out that you and I went on a date they’d -’

‘I’ve told you before I don’t care what they think.’ Jack interrupted. ‘Do you think I’d ask you if I was worried about their opinion?’

Ianto’s eyes drifted over his. ‘I don’t know, I barely know you.’

‘Get to know me then.’ Jack urged squeezing Ianto’s hand tightly. ‘Just don’t go out on a date with Lisa, I know you don’t want to.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘I have to.’ he said dropping Jack’s hand as he suddenly felt overwhelmed. ‘I can’t do this - I just can’t.’ he said stammered. ‘Please Jack, please an we just stop this now?’

Jack moved away from the door. ‘Okay.’ he breathed, the feeling of rejection surging strong once more. Ianto grabbed the door handle and opened it. ‘Please just don’t give up on the duet, I’d like us to be friends at least.’ he asked.

‘I’m not sure.’ Ianto hesistated.

‘I won’t try and kiss you again.’ Jack told him. ‘You’re determined to go on a date with Lisa and I can’t seem to make you change your mind so I guess that’s that.’ he said with a shrug. ‘But I don’t want to leave things like this between us, can’t we just at least try and be friends?’ he asked.

Ianto could see sincerity in Jack’s eyes. ‘Okay we can try’ he told him, desperately not wanting to hurt Jack’s feelings anymore. He knew he was just being a coward, but he couldn’t help it.

Jack put on a brave smile, ignoring the hurt he felt – he’d never been turned down before, but that wasn’t what was bothering him. It was the fact Ianto had turned him down, Ianto who Jack really had fallen for … and it hurt like hell.

The headed to the music room together and let themselves into the practice room. They worked on their duet for the remainder of the hour free period they had left, the atmosphere between them was very uncomfortable at first but as the time passed it eased slightly.

Despite Jack keeping to his word and not mentioning the almost-kid or Ianto’s date with Lisa, Ianto still wasn’t sure he could handle it … being so close to Jack and all the feeling and desires he came with it that he desperately tried to fight. He decided that he would make his decision whether or not to carry on with the duet at the end of the week … perhaps by then Jack would have grown bored of him and move on realising it was just a temporary infatuation, Ianto would be with Lisa and they could both forget what had almost happened and just be friends.

Somehow Ianto doubted all of this and a small voice in the back of his mind told him he was an idiot to reject Jack, to be such a coward and let something so potentially exciting and wonderful slip through his fingers.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday afternoon and Ianto had finished with his lessons for the week; he was sitting at one of the computers in the library trying to finish up some coursework so he wouldn’t have to worry about it over the weekend but he couldn’t concentrate and so was failing miserably.

Ianto kept glancing at the clock every few minutes, nervous about meeting Jack for the practice session they’d arranged that afternoon. Although much of the awkwardness between them had dissipated Ianto still felt a little uncomfortable when alone in such a confined space with him. He couldn’t wait for the weekend where he could get away from the confusion that Jack Harkness caused him, although there was he the issue of his date with Lisa praying on his mind. Tosh and Lisa hadn’t stopped talking about it and he’d gradually become more and more put off the idea; he knew it was his own fault for accepting and part of him wanted to tell Lisa that he’d changed his mind, but he knew she’d be bitterly disappointed and wasn’t likely to back down without an explanation. He, therefore had decided to grin and bear the date but make sure there wasn’t another one by letting Lisa down as gently as possible.

Over the course of the week he’d often found himself thinking back to Jack’s offer and caught himself fantasising about what a date with him would be like - he couldn’t deny the thought both terrified and excited him. No matter how much Ianto wanted it, a date with Jack was now off the cards. Since Ianto had rejected him, Jack had been nothing but pleasant if not a little distant toward him; he no longer found him waiting for him in the morning and only spoke to him outside of their duet practice sessions to organise the next one. Ianto knew that he’d hurt Jack and hated himself for it but he knew that all round it was probably best because he knew soon Jack would come to his senses and realise that he didn’t really like him like that … Ianto was convinced of that, why would he? There was nothing special about him.

 ‘Ianto have you been listening to anything I’ve said?’ Lisa asked nudging him.

Ianto snapped out of his thoughts and turned to find her standing just behind him. ‘Sorry?’ he asked not realising that she had been talking to him.

Lisa sighed exasperated. ‘I was asking whether you usually buy cinema food or sneak your own in?’ she replied. ‘I mean it’s expensive, but I think we should treat ourselves and get proper popcorn don’t you?’

‘Yeah sounds fine.’ Ianto replied vaguely.

‘Oh good.’ Lisa smiled. ‘I like salted popcorn.’ she told him.

‘Right.’ Ianto mumbled personally preferring sweet, but he wasn't going to bother arguing over it.

‘Where’s Tosh anyway?’ Lisa asked. ‘Wasn’t she in Maths with you?’

‘Mr. Kent wanted her to stay behind for some reason.’ Ianto replied with a shrug.

‘Speak of the devil.’ Lisa smiled. ‘Over here!’ she called to Tosh who was stood in the doorway scanning the packed library for them.

Tosh spotted Lisa and Ianto at the computer stations and headed over; she put her bag down and pulled off her jacket. ‘It’s just so unfair I’ve got enough work of my own to do.’ she raged as she sat down and logged into one of the computers with a furious fly over her fingers over the keys.

‘Hold on!’ Lisa laughed. ‘What’s the matter?’

‘Mr. Kent wants me to do some Maths tutoring ...’ Tosh sighed. ‘... and I stupidly couldn’t say no.’

‘Tutor who?’ Ianto asked curiously. For one wild moment he thought it could be Jack, but then he quickly dismissed that idea because he knew he wasn’t particularly struggling with the subject … he really did have Jack on the brain at the moment, and the thought worried him. Why couldn’t he just forget about him?

‘Tommy, he’s in the year below us.’ Tosh told them. ‘Apparently he’s missed a lot of classes. Mr. Kent wants me to help him catch up since I got full marks on last year’s exam, but I don’t see why I should help him out it’s not my fault he can’t be bothered to come in.’

‘His mother’s not well.’ Ianto told her knowing this as Tommy’s mother and his own were good friends. ‘Tommy’s been taking care of her for years now since his father left, that’s why he’s often not here.’

‘Oh.’ Tosh replied suddenly feeling guilty. ‘Well it’s not that I mind ... I just don’t think I’m going to have the time, I mean I’ve got my own work to get on with.’

‘Tosh you’re a brilliant teacher.’ Lisa encouraged. ‘You’ll get him up to speed in no time.’

Tosh thought about it for a few minutes. ‘I guess I should help him out ...’ she reluctantly agreed.

‘He’s cute Tosh.’ Lisa grinned wickedly. ‘Maybe you two will hit it off?’

‘As if!’ Tosh laughed blushing slightly. ‘We’ll be studying that’s all.’

‘Maybe we could go on a double date.’ Lisa suggested. ‘Wouldn’t that be fun Ianto?’

‘Yeah that sounds great.’ Ianto mumbled turning his head back to the computer screen. Lisa frowned at Ianto’s lack of enthusiasm but didn’t say anything on the matter.

\---

Jack was sitting in the common room with Gwen reading one of articles in her magazine:  _“Is he into you? 25 signals to look out for.”_  the title read. At first he’d picked up the rather girly magazine and flicked through it idly just for something to do, but once he’d stumbled across that article he couldn’t help but read properly - it was actually really interesting.

Gwen noticed that Jack had been quiet sometime and peered over to see what he was reading. ‘So has she been keeping eye contact? Making excuses to touch you?’ she asked skimming down the list of indicators.

Jack hastily put down the magazine. ‘It’s just a load of rubbish.’

‘It’s not, it’s all about body language.’ Gwen replied grabbing the magazine and finding the article again. ‘Right.’ she said looking around the common room. ‘Look at Suzie, you can tell she’s really into John.’

Jack glanced over the other side of the common room and watched as Suzie flicked back her long dark curls over her shoulder and smiled at John. John said something to her and she placed her hand on his arm as she laughed a little too enthusiastically – whatever he’d said couldn’t have been that funny.

‘You can tell a lot just from body language.’ Gwen whispered to Jack.

Jack’s eyes ran down Suzie and he noticed that she was practically in John’s lap; her complete attention focused on him like he was the only person in the world.

Suzie suddenly glanced over and Jack quickly averted his eyes. When he looked up Suzie was stood over him with her hands on her hips. ‘Problem?’ she asked glaring down at him.

‘No.’ Jack replied quickly.

‘So why were you watching me?’ Suzie asked. ‘Jealous?’

‘No!’ Jack protested; he glanced at Gwen for support, but she kept quiet pretending to read her magazine.

Suzie smiled smugly. ‘It’s too late Harkness I’m over you.’ she said sauntering off.

Jack just rolled his eyes and ignored her. Suzie headed back over to John and pulled him into a kiss. John seemed a little shocked, but kissed her back eagerly.

‘Pathetic isn’t she?’ Gwen muttered watching the two of them.

Jack just shook his head and sighed exasperated. ‘I’m going to rehearsals.’ he told Gwen.

‘Oh.’ Gwen replied glancing at her watch. ‘I’d best get to my class.’ she said stuffing her magazine back into her bag.; she and Jack headed out of the common room ignoring Suzie who’d grabbed John kissing him again as they passed her. ‘She’s so trying to make you jealous!’ Gwen laughed shaking her head.

‘I’m not interested in her.’ Jack muttered gruffly.

‘So did you ask your mystery woman out?’ Gwen asked remembering Jack had someone else he was interested in.

‘Yeah ...’ Jack replied miserably. ‘Anyway it’s not a mystery, if you just asked me I’d tell you who it is.’ he said with a shrug.

Gwen still and glanced at Jack. ‘Who was it then?’ she asked.

‘Ianto Jones.’ Jack replied simply.

Gwen frowned, a little confused by the answer and for a moment thought it was a joke but then realisation that Jack was serious quickly dawned on her. ‘Ianto? As in Ianto Jones?’ she asked staring up at Jack.

‘Yes Gwen.’ Jack nodded. ‘And he rejected me so that’s that.’ he told her matter-of-factly. ‘I’ll see you later.’ he said heading off in the direction of the music block.

‘Jack!’ Gwen cried running over to catch up with him. ‘You can’t just tell me something like that and then just run off!’

‘You’re going to be late.’ Jack reminded her.

Gwen glanced at her watch and dithered torn between going to her class and following Jack. ‘I’ll speak to you later!’ she called after him before dashing across the grass to the English block.

Jack didn’t regret telling Gwen even though he knew she’d tell Rhys who’d then tell Owen, but he didn’t care who knew. He wasn’t going to hide because he wasn’t ashamed; he was attracted to Ianto and there was nothing wrong with that as far as he could see.

Jack made his way into the music block and could already hear Ianto rehearsing; he let himself into the small practice room and closed the door behind him. Ianto stopped playing, glanced up at Jack and gave him a warm smile. ‘Hi.’

Jack couldn’t help but smile back, even though he still felt rejected by Ianto it didn’t seem there was a part of him that could feel and resentment toward him. Jack’s eyes swept over Ianto and knew that he’d fallen for him, he’d fallen hard and that was going to make things ever so much more difficult. He just wished Ianto would admit he felt the same way.

‘So shall we get started?’ Ianto asked tearing his eyes away from Jack’s, the way he was looking at him made him feel rather warm and that was making him feel very uncomfortable.

Jack sat down with a weary sigh. ‘I don’t feel like singing right now.’ he confessed.

Ianto slid off the piano stool into the seat beside Jack and couldn’t help but feel a little concerned. Jack glanced at him and noticing he was showing many of the signs mentioned in Gwen’s magazine. He was sure it was more torture to know that Ianto liked him back and not admit it then if he simply didn’t like him that way. ‘Are you okay?’ Ianto asked touching his arm.

Jack just sighed; for a moment he watched as Ianto’s fingers unconsciously stroked down his forearm. ‘I know you don’t want to talk about it but I need to, it’s doing my head in.’ Jack sighed. ‘It’s just you’re going on a date with Lisa tomorrow and I know it’s not what you want.’

Ianto shuffled in his seat uneasily. ‘Please Jack you can’t keep bringing this up.’

‘Ianto I want it to be me you’re going on a date with not her. Why can’t it be me?’ Jack asked reaching out and taking his hand to prevent him from moving away.

‘Because it can’t.’ Ianto replied in frustration. ‘I’m not ... I don’t like ...’ he sighed heavily. ‘I’m not gay.’

Jack’s eyes tracked across him. ‘That’s what you’re worried about?’ he asked a little surprised.

Ianto swallowed hard. ‘No, I just … I don’t know what this is Jack so I’d rather just not think about it.’ he replied, tears collecting in his eyes.

‘Because you’re scared?’ Jack asked gently. Ianto nodded quickly. ‘So you’ve never thought about me in that way? You’ve never wanted to kiss me?’ Jack pressed.

‘No.’ Ianto said staring down at the floor. ‘No I haven’t.’ he said trying to convince himself, but it was pointless … the truth was he hadn’t stopped fantasising about kissing Jack.

‘You know usually when I get rejected it doesn’t bother me.’ Jack told him. ‘I just move on and forget about it, but you … well I keep making a fool out of myself and it really hurts.’

Ianto glanced away from Jack, his heart aching. ‘Then just forget about me.’

‘Maybe I would if I truly believed that you didn’t feel something for me.’ Jack replied.

‘I don’t.’ Ianto replied quickly.

 ‘So you’re interested in Lisa?’ Jack asked not believing that for a second.

‘That’s not what I said.’ Ianto snapped defensively.

‘But you’re going on a date with her.’ Jack argued.

‘So?’ Ianto replied defensively.

‘Well you must like her if you’re going on a date with her.’ Jack reasoned.

‘Maybe I am interested in her.’ Ianto replied.

Jack studied him for a few moments. ‘I don’t believe you.’ he eventually replied.

‘Why?’ Ianto asked his eyes resting on Jack’s. ‘Why won’t you just accept it?’ he asked his tone laced with anger. It would make life so much simpler if Jack would just back off and just accept that Ianto wasn’t interested. _He wasn’t, he wasn’t, he wasn’t_ he told himself like a mantra.

‘Maybe because you’re still holding my hand?’ Jack whispered giving Ianto’s hand a tight squeeze just to prove his point.

Ianto immediately let go of Jack’s hand and got up his face flushing red.

‘I told Gwen.’ Jack said feeling a little guilty because although he himself didn’t care who knew he was interested in both boys and girls he hadn’t thought for a moment about Ianto and what he wanted.

Ianto stilled. ‘Told Gwen what?’ he asked shakily.

‘I told her I’d asked you out and that you’d rejected me.’ Jack replied.

‘What?!’ Ianto cried. ‘Why did you do that? She’ll tell Rhys and then Owen will find out. They’ll make my life hell!’

The weight of what he’d done suddenly hit Jack. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t think!’ he replied. ‘She just kept going on about my mystery woman and I just didn’t want to hear it anymore.’

‘Mystery woman?’ Ianto asked with a frown, a surge of jealously surging through him. ‘What mystery woman?’

‘God Ianto you’re so blind! You!’ Jack cried unable to stop him from laughing. ‘I’ve been moping around for days because of you, wondering what to do about how I feel.’

Ianto stared back at him. ‘Why are you doing this to me? Is this some sort of game Rhys and Owen have cooked up to torture me?’ he asked.

Jack shook his head. ‘This is not a game, I wouldn’t do that to you.’

Ianto grabbed his bag. ‘I can’t do this.’ he told Jack. ‘Monday morning I’m telling Mrs. Taylor I can’t do the duet, it’s just too much.’ he said with a shake of his head. ‘And you need to tell Gwen that you lied, that you were just winding her up or something.’

‘Yan …’ Jack breathed.

‘No Jack, fix this mess and then leave me alone okay?’ Ianto growled before fleeing the room, the door slamming behind him.

Jack got up and kicked the piano with frustration, pain instantly shot through his foot and he sat back down rubbing it cursing under his breath. ‘Fuck.’ he muttered under his breath, both because of the pain he’d caused himself and for screwing things up so badly with Ianto.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack didn’t follow Ianto, he headed straight for the English block instead and waited for Gwen’s class to finish. ‘Have you told anyone?’ he asked the moment he spotted her.

‘No.’ Gwen replied not stopping as she headed to the common room. ‘I wanted to talk to you first.’ she told him.

‘Don’t say anything not to Rhys or Owen please.’ Jack begged having to walk quickly to keep with Gwen. ‘It’s not that I care what anyone thinks of me, I really don’t, but Ianto does and it wasn’t fair for me to say anything.’ he explained.

‘He rejected you so what’s he got to worry about?’ Gwen asked.

Jack sighed. ‘Do you think Rhys and Owen will see it that way?’ he asked. ‘They leave him alone now, don’t give them a reason to start on him again. All of this is not his fault, it’s mine.’

Gwen bit at her bottom lip whilst she thought for a moment. ‘Why did you ask him out? _Him_ of all people?’

‘Because I like him.’ Jack replied. ‘I mean I  _really_  like him Gwen, do you think I’d be so bothered if I didn’t?’

‘Seriously?’ Gwen asked studying him. ‘But you’ve always dated girls? Was that all a lie? Are you gay?’ she asked.

‘No.’ Jack replied quickly, because he was certain of that – all those girls he’d been with before the feelings had been genuine, just as genuine as the feelings he had for Ianto. ‘No I guess this means I’m bisexual.’

‘Bisexual?’ Gwen asked staring at Jack. ‘How long have you been attracted to guys? Why didn’t you tell us?’

‘It’s not like that.’ Jack replied. ‘I mean I’ve always been open-minded, and there have been guys I’ve been attracted too on TV and stuff but Ianto’s the first real guy I’ve had feelings for.’

‘Bloody hell Jack!’ Gwen cried shaking her head and laughing a little. ‘You’re serious aren’t you?’

Jack nodded. ‘I wasn’t sure at first that they really were romantic feelings, but when I found out he was going on a date with Lisa I felt so jealous. I wanted it to be me. I tried to tell him that but … well he’s still going out with her so what does that tell you?’ he sighed.

‘If he said no he said no Jack - you can’t keep pursuing him.’ Gwen told him. ‘You’ll only make things worse between you.’

‘I know and I keep telling myself that, but I just can’t.’ Jack replied.

Gwen stopped outside the door to the common room. ‘I won’t say anything.’ she told Jack.

‘I’m not ashamed Gwen, I’m only asking you to keep quiet for Ianto’s sake.’ Jack told her. ‘I don’t care who knows about me, but it’s not fair to out Ianto if he isn’t ready for that yet.’

‘Out?’ Gwen asked. ‘But you said he rejected you, that he’s going out with Lisa?’

Jack shrugged. ‘That’s all just a cover because he’s scared, I know he has feelings for me.’

‘He does? You’re sure?’ Gwen asked.

‘Yes.’ Jack replied positively.

‘So what are you going to do?’ Gwen asked. ‘You can’t stop him going out with Lisa if that’s what he wants.’

‘Maybe not.’ Jack replied. ‘I’m not giving up on him though.’

\---

After feeling the music block Ianto headed to the library; he threw his things down on the desk where Tosh was sitting and sat down with a heavy sigh.

‘Rehearsals not good I take it?’ Tosh asked noticing he was back early, he was going to spend all of lunch hour rehearsing.

‘No.’ Ianto mumbled.  ‘Not good at all.’

‘Jack?’ Tosh asked gently.

Ianto glanced up at her. ‘I thought we agreed not to discuss that anymore Tosh.’ he growled defensively.

‘Sorry.’ Tosh replied quickly.

Ianto rubbed his weary eyes ‘No no it’s me I’m sorry ...’ he mumbled feeling back for snapping at her. ‘I’ve decided not to do the duet anymore, it’s just too difficult being around Jack. We were getting on fine ... the awkwardness between us was just about gone and then he had to bring it all up again.’

‘What did he say?’ Tosh asked gently.

‘That he wants it to be him I’m going on date with tomorrow not Lisa.’ Ianto replied laying his head in his arms. ‘This is such a mess.’ he groaned.

Tosh couldn't help but be surprised, she was sure that Ianto had been mistaken - Jack Harkness didn't like guys and even if he did have feelings for Ianto she was sure that he wouldn't risk acting on them since Ianto was so low on the social ladder. Apparently, she'd been wrong. Tosh wasn't sure what to say, but could see the whole situation was stressing Ianto out. ‘He’ll soon get the message Ianto. When you and Lisa get together properly he’ll back off.’

Ianto glanced up at her. ‘Me and Lisa?’

‘Yes.’ Tosh nodded. ‘You’ll make such a cute couple. Word will get round to Jack and he’ll leave you alone; he wouldn’t come on to you while you already with someone.’

Ianto stared at Tosh. ‘What makes you think Lisa and I will get together?’

Tosh laughed. ‘Because she’s mad about you Ianto!’

Ianto swallowed hard. ‘She is?’

Tosh frowned. ‘Ianto? What’s wrong? You feel the same way about her right?’

Ianto got up. ‘I’ve got to go sorry.’ he muttered grabbing his bag and then hurriedly heading out the library. Tosh just stared after him a little confused as to what had just happened.Ianto ran down the school driveway wanting to get home as quickly as possible. He just needed to think; surely Lisa’s feelings for him were not that strong? It was just a date – not a big deal right? They weren’t actually going to get together properly.

‘IANTO!’

Ianto glanced over his shoulder to see Jack heading toward him, but he ignored him and carried on walking. Jack ran to catch up with him and grabbed Ianto’s arm.‘Don’t touch me!’ Ianto spat shaking his arm free from Jack’s grip.

‘I just wanted to talk!’ Jack protested.

Ianto stopped and turned on his heal to face Jack. ‘I don’t want to talk to you, I told you not to come near me. Why can’t you just leave me alone!’ he shouted, tears of frustration in his eyes.

Jack took him by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug; Ianto tried to push Jack away at first but Jack held on and eventually Ianto stopped resisting and caved into his embrace. ‘Ianto aren’t you tired yet? Of lying to yourself? Of fighting me?’ he asked. Ianto didn’t say anything but held onto Jack tightly finding comfort in his arms. ‘We can’t carry on like this.’ Jack whispered. ‘I just want you to be honest, if you really want me to leave you alone I will. I swear I will but only if it’s what you really want.’

‘And if I don’t?’ Ianto said drawing back and rubbing at his eyes.

‘Then cancel your date with Lisa and let me take you out tomorrow.’ Jack replied gently.

'I can’t.’ Ianto said shaking his head.

‘Why not?’ Jack pressed.

‘Because I’m scared.’ Ianto replied struggling free and looking up at Jack, his eyes swimming with fresh tears.

‘Why are you scared?’ Jack asked. ‘If it’s because of what people will say then don’t worry about that, you can’t let them rule your life.’ he told him.

‘It’s not just that.’ Ianto mumbled. ‘I’m just scared because … because I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.’ he confessed in a whisper. ‘Oh God I’ve said too much!’ he cried. ‘I’ve got to go.’

‘Don’t.’ Jack protested reaching out to stop him. ‘We’re getting somewhere here.’

‘I just want to go home.’ Ianto said feeling completely exhausted.

‘You can’t keep running away from me.’ Jack told him.

The tears spilled down Ianto’s cheeks. ‘It’s not just you, it’s everything I just want to go home and think - please Jack.’

Jack nodded realising that Ianto hadn’t exactly rejecting again, perhaps all he needed was time to think – to work out what he really wanted. Jack felt a spark of hope and knew he had to patient this time and not to push too much. ‘Let me walk you home at least.’ he offered. ‘Please?’

Ianto rubbed his eyes wishing the tears would stop coming, Jack must think him a right baby he thought miserably. ‘I’m sorry.’ he mumbled.

Jack smiled slightly. ‘It’s okay.’ he reassured him.

They carried on walking until they reached Ianto’s house, Ianto eventually slowed and stopped outside his gate. ‘Thank you Jack.’ he smiled at him.

Jack leant forward hugged Ianto again, he felt Ianto’s body tighten at first but then soften and relax into him. They hugged for a long time before Jack drew back, stroking his hand down his arm. ‘I can bear to see you like this.’ he confessed.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I’ll be okay Jack honestly, I just need time to think. God you must hate me!’ he sighed.

‘Never.’ Jack smiled fondly. ‘You’re the most frustrating person I’ve ever met, but I could never hate you.’

‘Frustrating? Me?’ Ianto replied sarcastically.

‘Yes.’ Jack laughed. ‘But I’m not ready to give up on you just yet.’ he added. ‘Are you going to be okay?’ he asked gently.

Ianto rubbed is eyes again, feeling a little embarrassed – he probably looked a right mess. ‘I’ll be fine.’ he smiled encouragingly.

‘I’ll see you Monday then?’ Jack asked hopefully. He didn’t dare ask for Ianto to go on a date with him instead of Lisa again; he knew if Ianto were to cancel his date with her that weekend that he probably would want to wait a little first. He just had to hope he was right.

Ianto nodded slightly before opening the gate to his front garden and walking down the path to his house; he glanced over his shoulder as he slid his key into the lock of the door and smiled at Jack before opening it and letting himself inside.

Jack glanced at his watch once Ianto was safely inside, it was almost three o’clock so he decided to head over to the primary school and wait for Grey. As he walked he found himself hoping that Ianto wouldn’t quit their duet; he really enjoyed spending time rehearsing with him and knew he’d really miss it if Ianto did decide to give it up.


	10. Chapter 10

It was late on Saturday morning and Jack let himself and Grey into their house. Jack had taken Grey to his swimming lessons that morning and then after some heavy persuasion he agreed to take him out for a milkshake afterwards.

‘I’ll be able to swim in the deep end of our pool soon won’t I?’ Grey asked Jack.

‘You need some more lessons first.’ Jack grinned, reaching out and ruffling his hair.

‘You can teach me some more can’t you?’ Grey asked.

‘If you’re good.’ Jack smiled down at him.

‘Yeah!’ Grey grinned.

‘Grey shoes off first!’ Jack called as he charged off to the playroom on the ground floor to put his new stickers that Jack had bought for him in his sticker book. Grey reluctantly headed back over kicking off his shoes before running off again.

Jack threw his bag down by the large staircase and put Grey’s shoes on the shoe rack with his own and wandered off to the living room where he flopped down onto one of the cream leather sofas.

Grey skidded into the room a few moments later. ‘Can we go in the pool now?’ he asked eagerly.

‘You’ve just been swimming!’ Jack laughed.

‘So?’ Grey replied unable to see a problem. ‘I can show you how good I’ve got come on!’

‘Okay okay.’ Jack laughed finding his excitement infectious. ‘We’d better go and get changed first.’

‘Yeah!’ Grey said racing up the stairs to fetch a dry pair of swimming shorts from his room.Jack followed him up and within a few moments they were both changed into their swimming things. Jack grabbed a couple of towels from the bathroom and made before making his way down stairs after Grey who had raced on ahead.

Grey dived into the shallow end of the pool the second he spotted Jack heading across the grass. Jack slipped into the pool, pleased to find the water was pleasantly warm.

‘Look Jack!’ Grey grinned diving down under the water touching the bottom of the pool and then heading back up.

‘Well done you’ve definitely got better.’ Jack grinned splashing him.

‘Hey!’ Grey laughed splashing him back. ‘When I can swim properly we can have races can’t we?’ he asked.

‘We sure can, but you’ll never beat me.’ Jack teased.

‘I will!’ Grey pouted splashing him again.

\---

Ianto wandered into the kitchen to re-fill his bucket with hot water singing along to his music; as he waited for the bucket to fill he glanced at the clock - almost 11 - he’d been helping his sister clean the huge mansion they were in for almost three hours and they still hadn’t finished the job. The place was absolutely massive, so far Ianto had counted four bathrooms and he was pretty sure there were still more he hadn’t yet discovered or cleaned.

His sister Rhiannon appeared in the kitchen doorway. ‘How are you getting on?’ she asked.

‘Still mopping the hall.’ Ianto told her as he poured some more floor cleaner into the bucket.

‘Thanks for this Ianto.’ Rhiannon smiled at her brother. ‘I can’t believe I got left in the lurch like this. I bet she’s not even ill, she knew what a big job this was - probably couldn’t be bothered.’ she sighed.

Ianto smiled. ‘It’s fine I’ve already decided what I’m going to buy with the wages you owe me.’ he teased.

‘Hey you should be doing this out of the goodness of your heart.’ Rhiannon replied nudging him playfully. ‘Let me know when you’re done okay? I need you to dust the dining room.’

‘Yep okay fine.’ Ianto replied pushing his headphones back into his ears before he hauled the bucket out of the sink and headed out of the kitchen to finish mopping.

\---

‘Come on time to get out now.’ Jack told Grey as he pulled himself out of the pool and sat on the side, grabbing a nearby towel to dry himself with.

‘Five more minutes?’ Grey asked.

‘You’ve already had five more minutes twice now.’ Jack told him. ‘Come on.’

Grey reluctantly climbed the steps and shook the water out of his hair. Jack passed him a towel which he wrapped around himself. ‘That was fun.’ he grinned. ‘I’m getting better aren’t I?’

‘You sure are.’ Jack smiled as they walked back toward the house.

‘I’m going to go and get dressed.’ Grey told him heading for the stairs.

Jack nodded and made his way into the kitchen; he pulled open the fridge and grabbed some juice. Taking a glass out of one of the cupboards he filled it with ice from the machine built into the fridge and then poured in his juice.

\---

Ianto finished mopping the hallway and headed back into the kitchen, singing along to his music as he poured the dirty water down the sink. Ianto jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. ‘Jack!’ he cried spinning around.

‘I told you I’d get to hear your singing voice one day.’ Jack smiled at him. ‘I’m impressed, though I shouldn't be surprised you are Welsh after all.’

‘You scared me!’ Ianto said his hand over his heart as he tried to catch his breath. ‘What are you doing here?’ Ianto asked flushing with embarrassment at the thought of Jack hearing him sing.

‘What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?’ Jack chuckled, unable to hide a smile as he took in the sight of Ianto wearing marigold gloves and brandishing a mop.

‘What does it look like I’m doing?’ Ianto replied sarcastically gesturing to the mop and bucket. ‘My sister roped me into helping her clean this place.’

Jack smiled slightly. ‘You can do my room next if you like? My mom’s always moaning at me about it.’

Ianto frowned. ‘Your room?’ he asked a little confused. ‘You live here?!’ he exclaimed.

‘Yep.’ Jack nodded before taking a sip his drink. ‘Or did you think I just broke in to use the pool?’ he asked.

Ianto suddenly realised Jack was standing in front of him wearing only a pair of swimming trunks; his eyes couldn’t help but wander down his muscular body still wet from his swim.

‘Like what you see?’ Jack grinned.

Ianto quickly averted his eyes, he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted as his sister walked into the room.‘Ianto will you hurry up and - oh sorry!’ she said stopping when she noticed Jack. ‘I didn’t think anyone would be home until later.’

‘I’ve got to wait here for the caterers to arrive.’ Jack explained. ‘Grey is here too, we’ll try not to get in your way.’

‘Oh no there is no need to keep out of our way this is your home after all.’ Rhiannon said shaking her head. ‘We’re nearly done now anyway.’ she told him.

Jack nodded. ‘It looks great by the way, the whole place is sparkling.’

‘Thank you.’ Rhiannon smiled. ‘Ianto come on I need you to get on with the dining room.’

Ianto nodded, set down the mop and bucket and followed her out of the room unable to prevent himself from taking a backward glance at Jack.  

Jack couldn’t help but laugh remembering the look on Ianto’s face when he’d seen him standing there wearing only his trunks – Ianto was definitely interested in him and the thought made his buzz with excitement.

\---

Rhiannon directed Ianto to the dining room where she told him to dust, reminding him to be careful of all the expensive ornaments. Ianto fumbled with his headphones cursing when he found the batteries in the CD player had died; he sighed and pocketed it before spraying the polish on the table before wiping it over carefully.

Ianto looked up to see a small boy with dark curls and bright blue eyes skid into the room. ‘Hi!’ he said stopping in front of Ianto. ‘You’re Rhiannon’s brother aren’t you?’ he asked.

‘Yep.’ Ianto smiled.

‘I’m going to hide in here.’ Grey told him.

‘Who from?’ Ianto asked.

‘Jack.’ Grey giggled crawling under the table. ‘Don’t tell him where I am.’

Ianto laughed and continued to dust; soon enough he could hear Jack shouting through the house for him. ‘GREY!’ Ianto heard him shout heading for the dining room.

‘Yan have you seen Grey?’ Jack asked from the doorway. Ianto was disappointed to find that he was now fully dressed. ‘He’s hiding from me.’ Jack said with a roll of his eyes. Ianto smiled back at him and pointed to the table, raising his eyebrows at him. Jack just nodded slightly and then slid down onto his knees. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked spotting Grey curled up under one of the chairs.

‘How did you find me?!’ Grey cried crawling out from under the table. ‘Did you tell him?’ he asked Ianto indignantly.

‘I didn’t say a word.’ Ianto replied not entirely lying.

‘Right kiddo time for your bath.’ Jack said hauling him out from under the table.

‘No Jack please I don’t want to!’ Grey protested.

‘Well you’ll smell if you don’t.’ Jack replied. ‘Do you really want people to think you smell?’

‘Don’t care.’ Grey pouted. ‘You can’t make me.’

‘Oh can’t I?!’ Jack picked him up and hung him upset down tickling him.

Grey shrieked. ‘Please please Jack please!’ he cried squirming desperately trying to free himself. Ianto laughed watching the two them together. ‘So bath then?’ Jack asked glancing down at Grey.

‘Yes yes! Okay! Just put me down!’ Grey begged.

Jack relented and laid him down on the floor. Grey looked up at him, red faced and panting. ‘You know I don’t like it when you do that!’

‘Go on then terror I’ll be up in a minute.’ Jack smiled down at him.

‘Alright.’ Grey muttered trudging out of the room.

‘He’s adorable.’ Ianto smiled watching him trudge off reluctantly.

Jack nodded. ‘He’s a good kid, most of the time anyway.’ he chuckled. He watched Ianto dust for a few moments. ‘It feels kind of awkward having you clean my house.’

‘I’m just helping out my sister.’ Ianto shrugged.

‘I could help.’ Jack offered.

‘No no its fine.’ Ianto laughed. ‘We’re nearly done now anyway.’

‘You don’t have to go.’  Jack told him, seeing Ianto this weekend was an unexpected surprise and he really didn’t want to see him go.  ‘Stay, I don’t know half the people that are coming to this party and I don’t want to be stuck talking to my relatives.’

‘I can’t Jack.’ Ianto replied shaking his head.

‘You’re still going on that date with Lisa aren’t you?’ Jack asked a little disappointed.  Ianto just nodded not really wanting to think about Lisa or the date they’d arranged. ‘I know what might change your mind.’ Jack smiled.

‘What?’ Ianto asked intrigued.

‘Come with me.’ Jack said heading out of the room.

Ianto followed Jack through the hall to the very back of the house wondering what it was he had to show him. Jack pushed one of the many doors down the corridor open and gestured Ianto inside. ‘Wow Jack this is beautiful!’ Ianto crossing the room and stroking his fingers down the grand piano that stood proudly in the middle of the music room.

Jack smiled at him. ‘The party isn’t for hours, stay we can rehearse.’

Ianto bit at his bottom lip, really really tempted to say yes. ‘I can’t.’ Ianto said glancing up him. ‘I can’t just cancel on Lisa last minute.’

‘I see.’ Jack sighed.

‘I’m sorry.’ Ianto said in a whisper.

Jack’s eyes swept over Ianto’s. ‘Why are you apologising?’ he asked.

Ianto tore his eyes away from Jack’s and let them fall onto the piano keys in front of him. ‘I’m not sure.’

Jack sighed a little but he knew Ianto wouldn’t change his mind now. ‘Well I’d better go and get Grey bathed.’ he said heading for the door.  
  
‘Jack?’ Ianto called after him. Jack stopped and turned to him. ‘I'm sorry about Friday, my head was all over the place.’ he said shyly.  
  
‘You don't have to apologise.’ Jack replied softly. ‘I felt like we were actually getting somewhere, beginning to understand each other don't you?’

Ianto nodded. Jack gave him a warm smile before making his way upstairs to see to Grey. 

\----

After getting Grey bathed and down for a nap, Jack wandered downstairs and watched through the living room window as Rhiannon loaded up her car with her cleaning supplies; he knew in a few moments Ianto would be leaving. Jack went and found him. ‘I hope it goes well tonight.’ Jack told Ianto when he found him in the kitchen.

Ianto was surprised by this. ‘You do?’ he asked.

Jack nodded. ‘You’ve made your mind up I understand that, but if it doesn’t go well … if you need someone to talk to then I’m here.’

Ianto twisted his fingers together anxiously. ‘Well maybe I could pop over after, just for a bit.’ he said with a shrug.

Jack’s felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. ‘Sure, if you like.’ he nodded. ‘I’ll save you a glass of champagne.’

Ianto smiled. ‘Thanks.’

‘Ready Ianto?’ Rhiannon said heading into the kitchen to find him.

‘Yep.’ Ianto nodded. ‘I’ll meet you in the car I’ve got to put this away.’ he said gesturing to the mop and bucket he held in his hand.

Jack followed Ianto to the cupboard and watched as he put the items away. ‘So I’ll wait up for you then?’

Ianto closed the cupboard door. ‘Are you sure it will be okay? I don’t even know your sister and it’s her engagement party.’

‘There are over a hundred guests coming no one will even notice you. I don’t even know most of the people coming.’ Jack replied.

‘Okay.’ Ianto nodded quickly before he could convince himself not to.‘But what am I supposed to say to Lisa?’

‘Just come over after you’ve walked her home.’ Jack replied. ‘And you know the goodnight kiss and all that.’ he added deliberately. ‘Nice thought eh?’ he said watching as Ianto’s face paled slightly.

Ianto glared at Jack. ‘Okay fine make your point.’ he muttered knowing Jack had brought it up deliberately.

‘Just something for you think about.’ Jack replied with a cheeky smile.

Ianto rolled his eyes at him. ‘I’ve got to go.’ he said grabbing his jacket and pulling it on. ‘Bye Jack.’

‘I’ll see you later.’ Jack said letting him know that he was expecting him now.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Bored to tears at his sister’s engagement party Jack couldn’t help but keep glancing at his watch; right about now he guessed that Ianto was probably sat in the cinema with Lisa at that very moment he sighed heavily wishing Ianto hadn’t have gone and had stayed with him instead … he knew that was selfish of him and just had to hope that Ianto’s would still be coming over later.

‘Jack can you take Grey up to bed for me?’ Jennifer, Jack’s elder sister asked heading over to him.

Jack glanced over at Grey who was fast asleep curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. ‘Who let him fall asleep down here?’ he asked annoyed.

‘You were supposed to be minding him.’ Jennifer replied shortly.

‘As always.’ Jack muttered under his breath; he headed over to Grey and picked him up in his arms. Grey stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. Jack carried him out of the dining hall and up the stairs to his bedroom.

‘Jack?’ Grey mumbled as Jack set him down in his room.

‘Come on champ time for bed.’ Jack smiled unbuttoning his waist coat. Grey slid it and his tie off. Jack found him some clean pyjamas and sent him off to the bathroom with them telling him to brush his teeth while he was in there. Grey returned a few moments later with his UFO patterned pyjamas buttoned up all wrong. Jack laughed at the sight of him rubbing his eyes and yawning. ‘Come here your buttons are all wrong.’ he smiled.

Grey glanced down at his shirt and frowned. Jack sorted him out and then tucked him up in bed with his toy lion for comfort. ‘Tell me a story.’ Grey mumbled. ‘The one about the aliens.’

Jack laughed. ‘The Torchwood one?’ he asked. ‘You actually liked that? I just made it up of the top of my head.’

‘Yeah that one.’ Grey nodded yawning again. ‘I love that one.’

‘Where did we leave off last time?’ Jack asked picking Grey’s discarded clothes off the floor and putting them in his wash bin.

‘Um ... they were tracking down the big fish alien.’ Grey told him.

‘Oh right I remember, the blowfish.’ Jack laughed; he sat on the edge of Grey’s bed and continued with the tale. Grey wriggled with excitement, giggled and clutched his toy lion in fear as Jack talked, loving every second of it.

‘Jack?’

Jack looked up to see his mother stood in the doorway. ‘Yeah?’

‘Come down stairs, your sister and Simon are about to make a toast.’ Kate told him.

‘Oh but he’s telling me a story!’ Grey whined. ‘We’re just getting to the good bit, they’re chasing an alien driving a sports car!’

‘Jack.’ Kate frowned. ‘I’ve told you before not to tell him stories like that, you’ll scare him half to death.’

Jack sighed heavily and slid off Grey’s bed.

‘No Jack don’t go!’ Grey cried. ‘I want to know what happens.’

‘It’s time for you to go to sleep.’ Kate said crossing the room and pulling the covers over him. Grey burst into tears and kicked the covers off him. ‘Hey young man, stop this tantrum.’ Kate scolded.

Grey continued to howl curling up in a ball.

Jack watched for a moment as Kate attempted to soothe her son. ‘I’ll tell you the rest of the story at breakfast tomorrow okay Grey?’ Jack told him.

Grey glanced over at him sniffing. ‘You will?’ he asked.

‘Promise.’ Jack smiled. ‘But you’ve got to be a good and go to sleep now.’ he told him. Grey nodded and calmed down enough for Kate to tuck him up and even accepted a kiss from her despite being annoyed at her for ruining the story.

‘I’m glad I’ve got you.’ Kate said heading out of the room with Jack. ‘He’s such a difficult child, you and Jenny weren’t like this.’

Jack glanced at her and couldn’t help but feel annoyed. ‘He’s not difficult, he only wants your attention, you’re hardly ever around these days.’ he replied defending Grey.

Kate headed down the stairs back to re-join the party. ‘Can we not discuss this now?’ she muttered under her breath.

‘Well it’s true.’ Jack snapped. ‘You’ve only been home two nights this week and both times Grey was in bed when you got home, he’s hardly seen you or that low life you call his father.’

‘Jack!’ Kate hissed. ‘There is no need for that, Nathan has been away on business. Anyway I took him to school the other morning.’

‘Once and for the first time in weeks.’ Jack shot back. ‘He misses you Mom and for some reason he likes to actually wants to spend time with Nathan, he’s been here all night but has barely spent two minutes with Grey.’

‘He bought him some new toys back from America.’ Kate replied defensively.

‘Oh yeah buying him things rather than spending time with him is going to help isn’t it?’ Jack replied with a roll of his eyes.

Kate sighed, but she knew Jack was right. ‘I’ve got some time off next weekend I’ll take him out somewhere. I’ll see if Nathan will come too, but I can’t promise anything.’

Jack nodded. ‘He wants to go to Legoland, you could take him there.’ he suggested.

‘Legoland?’ Kate replied with a roll of her eyes. ‘I took you there once and you didn’t stop crying the whole day.’

‘He’ll love it Mom.’ Jack encouraged.

‘Alright I’ll sort some tickets out tomorrow.’ Kate replied. ‘Now come on or we’ll miss the toast.’

Jack followed her into the dining hall where all the guests had congregated. Kate slipped through the small crowd to the front where she stood next to Nathan, Grey’s father.  The two of them were not together, they were colleagues and Grey was a result of a weeklong conference Copenhagen six years ago. Jack remembered Nathan trying to convince his mother not to go through with the pregnancy and had resented him ever since; he knew Nathan didn’t particularly like him, but pretended to just to keep the peace and Jack was just as happy to do the same.

Jack glanced at his watch knowing Ianto would be heading out of cinema shortly, he wondered how the date was going and felt a little bad for hoping it wasn’t going well. He felt a nervous excitement flow through his body at the thought of seeing Ianto again and prayed he’d show.

\---

‘So what did you think of the film?’ Lisa asked as she and Ianto headed out of the cinema.

‘Oh it was okay ...’ Ianto replied vaguely. In truth, he hadn’t been able to concentrate on the film worrying about walking Lisa home knowing she was expecting him to kiss her.

‘You can hold my hand if you like?’ Lisa smiled holding her hand out to him invitingly.

Ianto swallowed hard. ‘Um well I would, but my hands are sweaty.’

‘I don’t mind.’ Lisa said taking his hand anyway. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked. Ianto nodded whilst his stomach churned with a horrible mix of both dread and nerves. ‘Relax.’ Lisa whispered stopping and turning to him, her house just a short distance behind them. ‘I really like you Ianto and not just as a friend. I always have. I can’t believe it’s taken this long for us to actually go on a date.’ she laughed.

Ianto just nodded slightly unsure what to say or do. Lisa gave his hands a soft squeeze before letting them go, one hand slid around his waist and the other up his back as she closed the distance between them. Ianto trembled with fear knowing this was the moment … this was the moment he was supposed to kiss her.

Ianto swallowed hard his eyes running over the soft folds of her lips, she was beautiful - he could appreciate that but she was a good friend but that was all he felt for her. He didn’t feel the same way he felt when Jack had tried to kiss him, his body wasn’t prickling with excitement and his heart wasn’t beating so hard he thought it was about to explode. Ianto thought about that almost-kiss and found himself wishing it had happened, that it was Jack he’d been on a date with – that it was Jack he was this close to kissing right now.

 ‘I ... I ... Lisa I can’t do this.’ Ianto told her as he quickly backed away.

‘Ianto?’ Lisa asked worriedly. ‘What is it? Did I do something wrong?’

‘No, no of course not.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘I’m sorry … I should have told you this sooner, we’re friends Lisa but that’s all and that’s all there ever will be between us.’

‘But -’ Lisa started to say.

Ianto suddenly felt the desperate need to see Jack, wanting to to feel his warm, secure arms around him like he’d been the day before when they’d embraced outside his house. ‘I have to go.’ he said quickly.

‘You can’t!’ Lisa cried. ‘Ianto please!’ she said making a desperate grab for his hands. ‘Don’t go.’

‘There is someone I need to see.’ Ianto told her.

‘Now?’ Lisa exclaimed. ‘Who’s more important than me?’

‘Someone I should have been with tonight, someone I want to be with.’ Ianto told her. ‘But I’m sorry Lisa it isn’t you.’

‘You’re telling me this now?!’ Lisa cried in outrage. ‘Who is it? Someone I know? Why didn’t you tell me?’

‘I’m sorry.’ Ianto said running off knowing he had to get to Jack’s before his brain caught up with him and changed his mind.

\---

Jack was standing with various relatives pretending to be listening to their inane conversation, they were talking non-stop about Jenny’s wedding and he was getting pretty sick of it. It was almost 11pm and Jack knew soon enough he could slip away from the party unnoticed; he grabbed another glass of champagne from a tray carried by one of the waiters and drank it down quickly.

‘I think you’ve had more than enough don’t you?’ Kate said in a low whisper as she appeared beside Jack.

‘I’m not a kid.’ Jack hissed back at her; besides he’d only had a couple of glasses … hardly anything compared to what he could put away when out with Rhys and Owen.

‘You’re not 18 yet.’ Kate reminded him.

‘Well I’m old enough to look after you son.’ Jack muttered.

Kate ignored the comment. ‘Look I know you’re bored, but some of these people haven’t seen you since you were a baby please try and make some small talk they’re family.’

‘Distant family.’ Jack replied draining the rest of his champagne. ‘I’ve got nothing in common with them.’

‘Just try Jack.’ Kate told him crossly. ‘For Jenny at least.’

Jack sighed heavily. ‘Okay okay.’ he said heading back to the group he’d been standing with attempting to immerse himself in their conversation. He kept glancing at his watch wondering if Ianto was going to show.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack waited another hour before giving up all hope of Ianto coming; sick of the party which was still going strong despite it being past midnight Jack headed to the kitchen, pulled open the drinks cupboard and located a bottle of whiskey. Filling his glass with ice, Jack headed for the stairs feeling thoroughly depressed. The doorbell rang just as he’d started to climb the stairs; Jack stopped, span around and stared at it - could it be Ianto?

Suddenly feeling nervous, Jack set down the bottle and glass he was carrying on one of the steps and headed for the door. He couldn’t help but smile when he pulled open the door to find Ianto standing there soaked through from the rain and panting for air. ‘Ianto! I was just about to give up on you.’

Ianto swallowed hard just about recovered from running all the way across town; with one look at Jack he knew instantly that he’d made the right decision. Deciding to be brave and bold, Ianto took Jack by the arm, pulled him close and crushed his lips against his.

Jack was a little shocked at first and barely had time to register before Ianto broke away. ‘Wow that was certainly unexpected.’ Jack laughed a little as touched his lips with his fingertips, still stunned at what had just happened. ‘Are you okay?’

Ianto shook the rain from his hair. ‘She tried to kiss me and all I could think about was you.’ he replied his eyes treacking across Jack’s worriedly – had he done the wrong thing? Had he missed his chance with Jack?

Jack’s face broke into a huge smile which instantly reassured Ianto; Jack reached for Ianto’s hand. ‘Come in, come upstairs.’ he said leading him into the hall.

Ianto nodded, butterflies filling his stomach … he was nervous but in a good way, not the horrible sense of dread he felt with Lisa. Ianto followed Jack up the stairs, he still couldn’t believe he’d just kissed him like that. He was shocked at his own impulsiveness, but there wasn’t a single part of him that regretted it. Ianto felt Jack squeeze his hand reassuringly as he led him down a long corridor to his bedroom.

Jack pushed open his bedroom door quickly picking up Grey’s toys that littered the rug in the middle of the room. ‘My brother’s.’ he told Ianto blushing slightly.

‘Sure.’ Ianto teased. He stepped into Jack’s room and was taken aback by the sheer size of it. ‘Wow.’ Ianto whispered glancing around noting the plasma screen TV on the wall, Xbox underneath it, the workstation in the corner and laptop lying on his double bed. ‘Exactly how rich are you?’ he asked.

Jack laughed uneasily. ‘Sit down.’ he said gesturing to the black two seater sofa. ‘Do you want a drink?’ he said holding up the whiskey bottle he’d brought upstairs with him. Ianto sat down and nodded trying to calm his nerves. ‘I’ll just go and get another glass, I’ll be just a sec.’ Jack replied dashing out of the room.

Ianto felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out sighing when he saw Tosh’s name on the screen. ‘Hello?’ he said accepting the call.

‘Ianto what have you done?’ Tosh shouted down the line.

Ianto almost felt like just hanging up, not in the mood to be had a go at by anyone; he knew this would happen - that Lisa would go to Tosh. Ianto knew he shouldn’t have just left her like that with no explanation, but he wasn’t thinking properly at the time and Lisa shouldn’t have gone to Tosh and make him out to be the bad guy because even without the compilations of his feelings for Jack, their date just hadn’t worked - it was as simple as that.

‘She turned up at my front door in floods or tears.’ Tosh continued. ‘She’s very upset I can’t believe you just left her like that!’

Jack grabbed a glass from the cabinet in the kitchen and headed back up the stairs, down the corridor to his room; he hovered outside the door when he heard Ianto’s voice.  ‘I went on the date with her and it didn’t go well what else am I supposed to do? I can’t help it if I’ve fallen for someone else.’ Jack heard Ianto say to whoever he was speaking to; at these words he couldn’t help but sink into the wall, close his eye and smile to himself.

‘Fallen for someone? Not Jack surely?’ Tosh asked.

‘So what if it is?’ Ianto snapped defensively.

‘Ianto you can’t be serious? This is Jack Harkness we’re talking about!’ Tosh cried. ‘You’re going to get hurt.’

‘That’s my problem then isn’t it?’ Ianto replied cutting the call and throwing his phone down on the glass coffee table angrily.

Jack slid around his door, closing it softly behind him. ‘So ...’ he smiled, his eyes resting on Ianto’s. ‘You’ve fallen for me?’

Ianto blushed heavily. ‘What makes you think it was you I was talking about?’ he asked playfully.

Jack sat down on the sofa beside him. ‘Well I’m not very good at reading the signs but you turning up at my house past midnight and kissing me on the doorstep just gives me an inkling.’ he teased. ‘And anyway how could you not fall for me?’ he laughed.

Ianto shoved him playfully. ‘You’re so full of yourself.’

‘You love it.’ Jack laughed.  ‘Drink then?’

‘Please.’ Ianto replied watching as Jack filled the two ice filled glasses up with a generous measure of whiskey; he expected Jack to top them up with something and so was surprised when Jack pushed the glass towards him; he watched as Jack knocked back the glass before he sipped at his drink.

Jack chuckled when Ianto’s face turned red and he coughed hard. ‘Lightweight.’ he teased crossing the room and grabbing a small bottle of cola from his school bag.

‘It burs.’ Ianto replied coughing as he rubbed his chest.

‘Haven’t you tried whiskey before?’ Jack asked topping Ianto’s glass up with cola. Ianto just shook his head. ‘You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to, I can get you something else?’ Jack offered.

‘No its okay.’ Ianto replied quickly; he sipped the drink again finding it tasted better with the added soft drink. ‘That’s better thank you.’

‘I feel like a bad influence.’ Jack said.

‘I’m not a kid.’ Ianto replied knocking back the rest of the drink; he then held out his glass to Jack. ‘Top me up then.’

‘You sure?’ Jack asked warily.  Ianto nodded quickly. Jack filled his glass up not adding quite so much whiskey as before and topping up the glass with a generous amount of cola. ‘You’re soaked, take your jacket off I’ll hang it up.’ he told Ianto.

‘I shouldn’t really be here.’ Ianto replied pulling off his jacket despite this. ‘Maybe I should go.’ he suggested. ‘It’s late.’

‘Don’t.’ Jack said sitting back down once he’d hung up Ianto’s coat. ‘I take it your date didn’t go well then?’ he asked gently.

‘No.’ Ianto mumbled staring down into his glass. ‘Not at all, I couldn’t concentrate on the film at all, I kept thinking about you … wishing it were you sitting beside me.’

Jack smiled, he couldn’t believe Ianto was finally being honest with himself. ‘She tried to kiss you then?’

Ianto nodded glumly. ‘I panicked.’ he replied. ‘I knew she’d want me to, but I never knew really how I felt about it until that moment. She’s my friend and kissing her ... it wouldn’t be right, it would be like kissing my sister or something.’ he said with a shrug.

‘And me?’ Jack asked.

Ianto looked up at him, their eyes resting on each other’s for a moment. Ianto coloured a little but did not break the gaze. ‘You ...’ he smiled fondly. ‘Well you are just the most confusing person in my life right now.’

Jack smiled, moving closer to Ianto his sliding his hand over Ianto’s. ‘You kissed me, did that feel wrong?’ he asked.

Ianto knocked his drink back and then wiped his mouth. ‘No.’ he mumbled. ‘Although I have no comparison that was my first kiss Jack.’ he added in a shy whisper.

Jack slid even closer to Ianto, reaching out and stroking a finger over his hairline. ‘I’m glad you let it be me.’

‘I wanted it to be you.’ Ianto replied quickly, his eyes wandering over Jack’s lips. ‘Kiss me?’ he asked bravely. ‘Please?’

Jack needed no encouragement, he moved closer still and pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s lips. Jack pulled back when he felt Ianto’s body tighten with fear but another kiss relaxed him and a few more kisses had him melting into him. Jack slid the palm of hand down Ianto’s cheek cupping his face gently, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone as he deepened the kiss.

Jack broke the kiss first feeling Ianto’s skin warm under his hand. ‘You look a bit hot are you okay?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘Can I use the bathroom?’ he asked.

‘Of course.’ Jack replied showing Ianto to his en-suite bathroom. Ianto let himself in, shut the bathroom door splashed some cold water on his face – his hands shaking as he reached for the taps. ‘Okay?’ Jack asked when Ianto left the bathroom a few moments later.

Ianto nodded quickly.

‘Another top up?’ Jack asked when they’d sat back down on the sofa.

‘Please.’ Ianto replied with a nod.

Jack handed Ianto his glass and watched as he drank it down quickly. ‘That bad huh?’ he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ianto glanced at Jack. ‘Not you ... just everything else.’ he sighed. ‘Lisa and Tosh probably won’t be talking to me on Monday, I’ll have no one.’

‘You’ll have me.’ Jack replied giving Ianto’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Ianto glanced at Jack and smiled slightly.

\---

‘Are you trying to get me drunk?’ Ianto asked his words slurring slightly as Jack filled their glasses up once more. It was now gone three in the morning, the party downstairs had ended hours ago and the rest of the house was sound asleep.

‘No.’ Jack replied innocently.

Ianto laughed. ‘You’re silly ...’ he smiled leaning against Jack. He glanced around his bedroom still amazed by it. ‘Big telly ...’ he mumbled.

Jack smiled stroking his fingers through Ianto’s still slightly damp hair. ‘You make a cute drunk.’ he told him.

‘I am not drunk.’ Ianto protested, he sat up picked up a cushion and whacked Jack with it playfully.

‘Oh really?!’ Jack teased. ‘You’re slurring your words and you’re talking quite loudly.’

Ianto rested his forehead on Jack’s arm. ‘Okay ...’ he mumbled giving in. ‘So maybe I’m a little drunk, just a lil’ bit though ...’

Jack laughed. ‘I feel a bit lightheaded myself.’ he replied. ‘Though I’m not surprised - look.’ he said holding up the almost empty bottle of whisky.

Ianto groaned. ‘I’m going to have a killer hangover aren’t I?’

‘Yes you are.’ Jack laughed ruffling his hair.

‘Hey.’ Ianto protested flattening it down.

‘It looks good like that.’ Jack replied his fingers carding through his hair messing it up again. ‘You need to loosen up Ianto Jones.’ he scolded playfully.

Ianto’s eyes rested on Jack’s and he smiled slightly. ‘Loosen up? I can loosen up, want me to show you?’ he asked.

‘Go on.’ Jack replied.

Ianto closed in on Jack and their lips met in a clumsy, frantic kiss. Jack moved closer, pressing his mouth harder against his. Jack’s tongue pressed against Ianto’s sealed lips desperate for entry and he was about to give in and break away when Ianto’s mouth opened slightly accepting him. Jack’s tongue slid into his mouth and stroked over his. Ianto let out a small involuntary moan his hand sliding over his Jack’s thigh.

When the kiss broke apart, they remained close, their foreheads resting on each other’s as the caught their breath. ‘Did you just French me?’ Ianto asked.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. ‘You sound like a silly school girl!’

Ianto pushed Jack playfully. ‘You just stuck your tongue in my mouth!’

‘I just wanted to kiss you properly.’ Jack replied. ‘It was good right?’ he asked. Ianto couldn’t help but nod, it was more than good – kissing Jack was the best feeling in the world. ‘I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.’ Jack confessed.

‘Want to know a secret?’ Ianto asked.

‘Go on.’ Jack replied nodding.

‘So have I.’ Ianto confessed blushing heavily.

Jack smiled. ‘So does that mean I can do it again?’ he asked eagerly.

Ianto was about to protest thinking they should wait until they were both sober, but as soon as Jack’s lips touched his he couldn’t resist. Jack teased his tongue inside his mouth and explored eagerly. Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s neck, the kiss growing more frantic as their hands clawed down each other’s backs. Jack pulled Ianto closer so he was practically on top of him.

Ianto broke the kiss panting for air finding himself almost straddling Jack. The two of them stared at each other. ‘Why are we doing this?’ Ianto asked feeling a little light headed from drinking.

‘Because we both want to.’ Jack whispered kissing him softly. ‘Don’t we?’

Ianto flushed scarlet but he nodded, he was sick of lying to himself … he wanted Jack, that was the truth. ‘I should go home.’ he said sliding off Jack’s lap.

Jack obviously didn’t want him to go but also knew he couldn’t rush Ianto, he had to let him take this at his own pace. ‘I don’t want us to pretend this hasn't happened, I don’t think I could take that.’ he confessed.

‘I don’t want to do that.’ Ianto replied shaking his head. ‘I’m sick of fighting it, but can we at least keep this between ourselves for the moment?'

Jack nodded. ‘I can live with that.’ he replied. ‘Let me walk you home.’ he said getting up and straightening his clothes.

Ianto laughed and shook his head quickly. ‘I can get home fine Jack.’ he protested.

‘But you’ve had a lot to drink.’ Jack replied. ‘Please, I just want to make sure you’re safe.’

Ianto rolled his eyes, but smiled at the same time. ‘If you insist.’

‘Do I get a snog on your doorstep?’ Jack asked with a wicked smile.

‘Maybe.’ Ianto smiled back.

‘I’ll grab my coat then.’ Jack replied heading across the room to his wardrobe. ‘So is this the first time you’ve been drunk?’ he asked over his shoulder.

Ianto hiccupped. ‘I am not drunk.’ he protested sitting down on the edge of Jack’s bed. ‘Tipsy maybe, but not drunk.’ he mumbled lying down and breathing in the comforting smell of the fresh sheets.

‘You so are!’ Jack laughed; he raked through his extensive wardrobe until he found the jacket he was looking for and pulled it on. ‘You ready then?’ he asked turning around. ‘Ianto?’ he asked finding Ianto curled up on his bed fast asleep. Jack laughed. ‘Oh Jones Ianto Jones.’ he grinned as he picked up a blanket and draped it over him. ‘Hopeless you are - utterly, irresistibly hopeless.’ he smiled.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto woke early the next morning; he groaned rubbing his head as he sat up and took in his surroundings. ‘God.’ Ianto muttered under his breath when he realised he’d fallen asleep on Jack’s bed, how embarrassing! Ianto glanced around the frankly enormous bedroom until his eyes finally fell on Jack who’d fallen asleep on the sofa.

Ianto slid off the bed and straightened his clothes; he glanced at his phone - nearly six in the morning and saw several missed calls from his mother. He was sure to be in big trouble. Ianto pulled on his coat, still a little damp from the rain the night before; he wondered whether he should wake Jack, but after watching him sleeping for a few moments he realised he didn’t have the heart, he just looked too peaceful. Ianto picked up the blanket folded up over the edge of the sofa and laid it over him, smiling as he remembered everything that had happened night before. Ianto pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s forehead before leaving the room, sneaking down the stairs and out of the house.

Ianto ran all the way home, it was getting light and the birds were already singing in the trees. He let himself into his house and was about to sneak up the stairs but a light flicked on causing him to stop in his tracks. ‘Ianto Jones don’t move a muscle young man.’ Ianto heard his mother say the moment his foot touched the bottom step. Ianto span around, his eyes resting on his mother, who didn’t look at all happy. ‘What time do you call this?’ she asked.

Ianto glanced at his watch. ‘Quarter to six?' he replied with a cheeky grin.

Beth sighed and shook her head. ‘Don’t try and be smart with me Ianto.’ she scolded. ‘Have you been at Lisa’s all night?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied quickly.

Beth’s eyes swept over her son’s, trying to decide whether she believed him or now. ‘I know you went on a date, but it was a first date and I didn’t expect you two to -’ she started to say.

Ianto flushed scarlet. ‘Mam I haven’t been at Lisa’s.’ he said interrupting her before she could embarrass him any further. ‘I swear.’

For some reason Beth knew that he wasn’t lying. ‘So where have you been?’ she asked.

Ianto sighed and sat down on the stairs. ‘The date didn’t go well, I kind of ran off when she tried to kiss me.’ he confessed.

‘Oh Ianto!’ Beth sighed sitting down beside him on the stairs. ‘What went wrong? I thought you liked Lisa?’

Ianto glanced up at her. ‘I do mam, but as a friend and that’s all.  I shouldn’t have agreed to go on the date with her in the first place.’ he sighed. ‘It's all such a mess now.’

Beth wrapped an arm around her son’s shoulders. ‘A bad date doesn’t mean it’s the end of your friendship, she’ll come round.’ she said reassuringly.

Ianto sighed unhappily. ‘She went to Tosh’s and told her all about it.’

‘Well girls do tend to stick together on these things.’ Beth sighed rubbing her hand down Ianto’s arm. ‘But they’ll both see sense soon enough, you've been friends for too long for something like this to get between you.’

‘I guess.’ Ianto sighed not feeling quite so sure.

‘So that doesn’t explain where you’ve been all night?’ Beth asked.

‘I went to a friend’s after the date.’ Ianto replied with a shrug. ‘We just got talking and I feel asleep there. I’m sorry I didn’t call, but I wasn’t intending to stay out late.’

‘It’s okay I was just worried. I must have called you a dozen times, didn’t you hear your phone?’ Beth asked.

‘No.’ Ianto replied. ‘It’s still on silent from when I went in the cinema.’ he explained. ‘Sorry.’

Beth didn’t know what else to say, she didn’t really want to punish Ianto since he was obviously feeling so down about what had happened with Lisa. ‘Go on you’d better go and catch up on some sleep.’ she said ruffling Ianto’s hair. ‘I’ll let this slide, just the once mind – next time just text me is all I’m asking.’

‘Thanks mam.’ Ianto smiled grateful that she wasn’t too annoyed with him.

\---

Jack was woken up by Grey who jumped onto the sofa beside him. ‘Why are you sleeping here?’ he asked innocently when Jack opened his eyes.

Jack sat up and rubbed his hand down his face. ‘What?’ he asked slightly confused.

‘On the sofa silly!’ Grey laughed.  ‘You should be in bed.’

Jack glanced over at the bed remembering Ianto had fallen asleep there and was a little disappointed that he’d left.

‘Guess what?’ Grey asked bouncing up and down with excitement.

‘What?’ Jack replied with a loud yawn as he sat up and stretched.

‘Mummy’s taking me to Legoland next Saturday.’ Grey squealed with excitement. ‘I can’t wait, it’s going to be brilliant!’

‘I’m sure it will kiddo.’ Jack smiled pleased that his mother had listened to him for once.

There was a soft knock at the door and Kate poked her head around it. ‘Grey I told you not to disturb your brother didn’t I?’ she scolded. ‘Sorry Jack he snuck right past me.’

‘I was bored.’ Grey replied climbing off the sofa. ‘And Jack promised to tell me the rest of my story.’

‘Did you sleep there all night?’ Kate asked glancing at Jack noticing he was still wearing his suit from the night before.

Jack glanced up at her and nodded. ‘I just crashed out.’ he replied yawning again.

‘I told you not to drink too much, but you ignored me didn’t you?’ Kate replied crossly. Jack opened his mouth to protest. ‘Don’t even think about lying to me.’ Kate warned cutting him off even before he had the chance to speak.

Jack sighed. ‘Yeah I had a few more drinks so what?’

Kate noticed the almost empty bottle of whiskey lying on the floor. ‘I’d say for than a few. You shouldn’t leave that lying around what if Grey had found it?’ she said snatching up the bottle.

‘Sorry.’ Jack grumbled really not in the mood to be had a go at especially by his mother who often left half-finished bottles of wine lying around the house.

‘Well now you’re suffering for it now right?’ Kate asked.

‘Maybe a little.’ Jack replied sheepishly.

Kate shook her head. ‘Well let that teach you a lesson at least.’ she snapped. ‘Look I’ll turn a blind eye to a few drinks, but please don’t get in such a state you don’t even get to bed.’

‘Yeah okay sorry.’ Jack grumbled.

‘You’d better shower.’ Kate said looking him down up and down disapprovingly. ‘Come on Grey.’

Grey slid off the sofa and reluctantly headed out of the room after his mother.

When they were gone, Jack pulled off his clothes and headed straight for the shower. After washing and dressing he headed down the stairs cursing at himself for not getting Ianto’s mobile number.

Entering the kitchen Jack sat down at the counter and started buttering the toast his mother had kindly prepared for him; he watched as she dashed round the kitchen, gathering up her things and putting them in her handbag.

‘Don’t forget Grey’s got the dentist at three this afternoon.’ Kate told Jack. ‘Oh and while you are in town get him some new school shoes his are nearly worn out.’ she said giving Jack two fifty pound notes. ‘Keep the rest.’ she told him. ‘Take Grey out for lunch but none of those fast food places okay?’ she warned.

Jack frowned as he pocketed the money. ‘Are you going to be gone all day then?’ he asked.

‘I’ll be back Tuesday.’ Kate told him.

‘Tuesday?’ Jack cried in outrage. ‘But you said you were home this week?’

‘I’ve got Thursday and Friday off.’ Kate replied slipping on her high heels. ‘It’s all on the calendar Jack, I told you about this trip ages ago.’ she sighed. ‘I haven’t got time to discuss it now I’m going to be late.’

Jack sighed irritably. ‘My plans clearly don’t matter then.’ he muttered bitterly.

‘Jack I’m sorry but you did say you were okay to look after Grey, look I’m sure you can ask your sister to have him if you want to see you friends.’

‘She’s far too busy for that.’ Jack replied between mouthfuls of toast.

‘I can’t take him with me Jack what else do you want me to do?’ Kate asked.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Jack muttered throwing down the rest of his toast, getting up and heading out of the kitchen to find Grey so that he could at least say goodbye to Kate.

Kate wheeled her suitcase out of the kitchen and into the hall where she found Jack and Grey. ‘Be good for your brother.’ she said pressing a kiss to Grey’s forehead as she passed him. ‘Thank you Jack, I promise when I get back we’ll sort something out okay?’ she said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Jack just shrugged – he’d heard this one too many times before. Ever since Grey’s nanny had left a few months ago she’d been telling Jack she would find a new one but it never happened. Jack wasn’t so sure he liked the idea anyway.

Jack picked up his mother’s suitcase and headed outside to find a taxi waiting on the driveway; he stowed the bag safely in the boot before heading back over and taking Grey’s hand. ‘We’ll be fine won’t we?’ he said smiling down at him. Grey glanced up at Jack and nodded.

After they waved their mother off Jack turned to Grey. ‘So we’ve got to go down town today but first how would you like to come with me to visit Ianto?’ he asked him. ‘Remember he was here cleaning yesterday?’

Grey nodded. ‘Is he your friend then?’ he asked following Jack back into the house.

‘Yeah he is.’ Jack smiled grabbing Grey’s jacket for the coat stand and helping him into it. ‘I’m glad you like him, he might be hanging out here a little more often would that be okay with you?’ he asked.

Grey thought about it for a few moments before he nodded. Jack grinned and ruffled Greys hair. ‘Great, thanks kiddo.’ he smiled.

\----

‘IANTO!’

Ianto headed out of his bedroom and glanced over the banister down the stairwell at his mother who was looking up at him. ‘Yeah?’ he asked.

‘You’ve got a visitor.’ Beth replied.

Ianto frowned slightly wondering who it could be, he headed down the stairs hoping it wasn’t Tosh, Lisa or worse both of them - he really wasn’t up for a confrontation with them today. Ianto was surprised to see Jack and Grey standing in his hallway. ‘Hi.’ he smiled shyly when his eyes met Jack’s. ‘What are you two doing here?’ he asked feeling his skin start to burn.

‘I came to see if you were alright since you disappeared on me.’ Jack smiled hoping Ianto hadn’t just bolted because he regretted what had happened between them.

Ianto blushed. ‘I woke up early, thought I’d better get home.’ he replied.

‘We’re going to walk down to town, do you want to come?’ Jack asked hoping Ianto would agree.

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘I’ll just grab my coat.’ he said dashing up the stairs; he stepped into his room suddenly feeling a nervous excitement flow through his body – he couldn’t believe Jack had come to his house, obviously he didn’t regret what had happened! He grabbed his coat, slid it on and headed down the stairs winding his scarf around his next. ‘MAM I’M OFF OUT!’ he yelled back into the house as he opened the front door and left.

Grey walked a little way in front of Jack and Ianto, stopping every now and then to pick at the dandelions and blow off the seeds.

‘Hangover?’ Jack asked watching amused as Ianto winced at the brightness of the sun.

‘A little.’ Ianto smiled shyly. ‘You?’ he asked.

‘Just a slight headache, nothing too bad considering how much we drank last night.’ Jack replied.  

‘My mam wasn’t too impressed with me this morning.’ Ianto told him.

‘Mine either.’ Jack agreed.  They walked on for a little longer but Jack couldn’t resist bringing up the subject they’d both avoided so far. ‘Do you regret kissing me?’ he asked.

Ianto glanced at Jack. ‘No.’ he replied quickly. ‘Not at all.’

‘I was a bit worried, I thought you might blame it on the alcohol or something.’ Jack confessed.

‘It helped to loosen me up I guess, but I still have the same feelings for you now as I did then.’ Ianto replied.

‘Which are?’ Jack asked.

Ianto blushed furiously. ‘That I’m attracted to you … confused by you, frustrated by you!’ he laughed.

Jack couldn’t help but smile. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I’m not.’ Ianto smiled back at him.

Jack slowed to a stop and turned to Ianto. ‘Was that really your first kiss?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘Sad isn’t it?’ he sighed.

‘No not at all.’ Jack replied quickly.

Ianto smiled, he stopped and glanced around checking there was no one that could see them; Grey was too busy looking in a shop window to notice as he pressed a quick kiss to Jack’s lips. Jack couldn’t help but smile, and before Ianto could draw away he pulled him closer and kissed him deeply his arms sliding around his slim waist

Ianto broke the kiss and blushed slightly. ‘Jack we’ll be seen.’ he whispered glancing around nervously.

‘So?’ Jack shrugged, stroking aa finger down his rosy cheeks.

Ianto pulled away. ‘I just … I thought we agreed to keep this between us for now?’

‘I’m sorry I’m rushing you aren’t I?’ Jack said glancing over at Grey who was walking over to them.

‘It’s okay.’ Ianto said touching his hand briefly. ‘I just think we should get to know each other a bit more first, you know before diving into the deep end.’

‘Diving? Are we going swimming?’ Grey said heading over. ‘Oh can we Jack? Please!’

‘Hey, it’s rude to eavesdrop.’ Jack scolded.

Grey smiled innocently. ‘Sorry, but you want to come swimming right Ianto?’

Ianto laughed and glanced at Jack. ‘I’d love to, but that’s up to Jack.’

Jack smiled. ‘If you’re good whilst we’re in town then maybe I’ll consider it.’

Grey nodded eagerly. ‘I’ll be good I promise.’

 ---

After spending the morning in town Jack and Ianto took Grey to the dentist and then to get some new school shoes before they headed home. Grey was still insisting that they went swimming and since he had been as good as gold Jack agreed. On their way back from town they stopped by at Ianto’s house so he could pick up his swimming shorts. When they got to Jack’s house, Grey headed off to his room to change and Jack led Ianto up to his bedroom.

Ianto closed Jack’s bedroom door behind him and gave Jack a shy smile; it was the first time they’d properly been alone together all day.  Jack found out his swimming shorts out from one of his drawers. ‘I’ll change in the bathroom.’ he told Ianto. Ianto watched him cross the room and close the door to the en-suite behind him. He started to change himself and has just pulled off his shirt when he heard a wolf whistle come from the bathroom door. Ianto looked over to see Jack standing in the doorway watching him and quickly crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Jack!’ he cried.

Jack grinned. ‘Looks good from where I’m standing.’

‘Stop eyeing me up and get changed.’ Ianto said flushing red and using his t-shirt to cover himself.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘You’re too easy to wind up Jones.’ he said before closing the bathroom door.

Ianto quickly changed into his swimming shorts before Jack had a chance to catch him undressed and neatly folded up his clothes. Jack appeared a few moments later. ‘Ready?’ he asked smiling slightly when he saw Ianto’s eyes drift down his bare torso, a pinkness crossing his cheeks.

Ianto nodded slightly unable to take his eyes off Jack’s body, he could feel himself growing warm and quickly averted his eyes. Jack crossed the room, moving close to Ianto so that his head span; he swallowed hard. ‘We should go down.’ he said.

‘You’re nervous around me.’ Jack said gently. ‘Don’t be.’ he said stroking his hand down Ianto’s arm.

Ianto didn’t look up at Jack. ‘Sorry ... there’s a part of me that still doesn’t quite believe this.’ he whispered in reply.

‘Believe what?’ Jack asked gently.

Ianto’s eyes drifted up and rested on Jack’s. ‘That someone like you is interested in me. I’m nobody.’ he shrugged.

Jack shook his head. ‘Don’t think that, that’s not true.’

Ianto picked up his clothes with a weary sigh and put them in his bag. ‘It’s true though; you’re Mr. Popular, Mr. Perfect and I’m just ...’ he trailed off and just shook his head.

‘I’m not perfect, far from it.’ Jack replied, his arms slipping around Ianto. ‘You’re not a nobody, I think about you constantly - I just can’t seem to get you out of my head.’

Ianto buried his head in Jack’s shoulder and breathed him in. ‘You say such wonderful things.’ he said quietly. Jack cuddled him closer, so close that Ianto could feel Jack’s heart thumping in his chest. ‘Jack?’ he asked wondering how long the hug was going to last, not that he wasn’t loving it.

Jack drew back slightly. ‘Swim?’ he smiled his fingers sliding through Ianto’s. Ianto nodded and let Jack lead him out of the room.  ‘Your fingers are so small, it’s like holding a girl’s hand.’ Jack laughed glancing down at their joined hands.

‘Hey.’ Ianto said nudging him with his elbow. ‘See if I let you hold my hand again.’ he said pretending to be cross.

‘Jack can we swim now?!’ Grey asked waiting by the patio doors for them.

‘Armbands first.’ Jack said grabbing the inflatable bands and helping Grey to put them on.

‘Okay I’m ready can we go now?’ Grey moaned in aniticpation.

Jack nodded, unlocked the patio doors and let Grey through; Grey ran over to the poo and dived in to the shallow end. Jack and Ianto set down the towels they’d brought out with them on the side and then dived into the deep end before swimming over to meet Grey.

‘I still can’t believe you have your own pool.’ Ianto said ducking down under the lovely warm water.

‘I guess I take it for granted.’ Jack replied. ‘Can you touch the bottom?’ he asked.

‘You bet I can.’ Ianto replied diving down and grabbing Jack’s ankle. ‘See.’ he grinned re-surfacing.

‘Show off.’ Jack grinned splashing him.

They swam around, splashing each other and playing shark with Grey for a while before he jumped out and went and found an inflatable ball.

Jack grabbed it when Grey threw it into the pool. ‘Okay you two I’ll throw it, and the first one of you to catch it gets a prize.’

Ianto and Grey nodded in agreement and as soon as Jack threw the ball they swam off racing each other to get it first; Grey cheered happily when he grabbed hold of it. ‘What’s my prize?’ he asked eagerly.

‘How about an ice cream?’ Jack asked. ‘There are some in the freezer.’

‘Yeah!’ Grey grinned climbing out the pool and running off. Grey skidded into the kitchen dripping water everywhere; he pulled open the freezer door and rooted through it finding the box of ice creams quickly.

‘You let him win didn’t you?’ Jack asked watching as Ianto grabbed the ball Grey had abandoned.

‘Maybe.’ Ianto smiled. ‘I’d feel bad for beating a 5 year old.’

‘So technically it should be you who got the prize.’ Jack smiled as he swam closer to him.

Ianto nodded. ‘So what would my prize have been?’ he asked his eyes resting on Jack’s.

Jack smiled coyly as he back him against the wall of the pool and kissed him, his wet body sticking to Ianto's. Ianto panted breathlessly as they drew apart. ‘Good enough prize?’ Jack asked confidently. Ianto, feeling a new found confidence, slid his arms around Jack’s neck, pulled him close and kissed him again. Jack quickly kissed him back, his hands slipping down the sides of Ianto’s wet body and coming to rest on his hips as their mouths met in a clumsy, heated kiss.

‘Jack why are you kissing a boy?’ Grey asked appearing at the side of the pool happily licking his ice lolly.

Ianto quickly pushed Jack away from him feeling embarrassed for being caught, even if it was just by Grey.

‘Boys can kiss boys if they want to.’ Jack replied simply.

‘Does that mean Ianto is your boyfriend?’ Grey asked innocently.

Jack glanced at Ianto and smiled. ‘Not yet, but maybe he can be if he wants to be.’ he said not breaking eye contact with him. ‘Would that be okay with you?’ he asked turning back to Grey.

Grey shrugged his shoulders. ‘I guess. I have a girlfriend at school you know?’

‘Do you?’ Jack asked with a broad smile. ‘What’s her name then?’

‘Abbie.’ Grey replied matching Jack’s smile. ‘We sit on the same table, she always wants to be my partner and she likes to hold my hand.’ Grey told him. ‘Do you like to hold Jack’s hand?’ he asked Ianto.

Ianto blushed furiously. ‘I guess so.’ he said glancing at Jack who grinned at him.

Grey finished his ice cream and dived back into the pool. ‘You still like me though right Jack?’ he asked climbing onto his back.

Jack swam off with Grey holding onto his shoulders. ‘Yes squirt I still like you.’ he said over his shoulder.

‘Don’t call me squirt.’ Grey pouted, splashing Jack.

‘Squirt!’ Jack laughed splashing him back.  Ianto watched unable to stop himself from smiling as the two brothers started a splash fight. ‘Hey.’ Jack whispered to Grey. ‘Let’s team up and get Ianto shall we?’

‘Yeah.’ Grey grinned wickedly. Ianto watched as the two of them turned on him and quickly swam off trying to get away. ‘GET HIM!’ Grey shouted laughing hysterically as Ianto shrieked in protest whilst they splashed him relentlessly.

\---

An hour later Grey climbed out of the pool telling Jack he was too tired to swim anymore; he headed into the house to dry himself and get changed.

Jack pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool, grabbed the towel and rubbed his over his damp hair. Ianto swam up to him. ‘Did you mean what you said? About me being your boyfriend if I wanted to?’ he asked watching he beads of water roll down Jack’s chest.

  
Jack glanced down at him and smiled. ‘Of course I did, but that’s up to you … I don’t want to rush things.’

 

Ianto thought about it for a moment. ‘I’d like to go out on a date with you if that’s okay?’ he asked.

Jack smiled. ‘That would be nice, anything in mind?’ he asked.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. ‘Anything but the cinema.’ he replied. ‘I don’t want to relive what happened with Lisa.’

Jack laughed lightly. ‘Maybe we should so I can show you how a proper date should go.’

Ianto smiled at the thought of the secret touches and kisses they could get away with in the darkness of the cinema. ‘Okay you’re on.’ he said grabbing Jack by the legs and pulling him back down into the warm water.

‘Ianto Jones you’re very bold all of a sudden what’s gotten into you?’ Jack grinned as Ianto pushed against him the wall of the swimming pool, the water lapping up around them.

Ianto kissed Jack. ‘Maybe I just can’t get enough of you.’ he smiled between kisses.

‘Always a good sign.’ Jack grinned pulling him in for another kiss. Ianto slid his arms around him kissing him back with equal enthusiasm.

‘You don’t have to wait for me to be gone to do that.’ Grey said appearing now fully dressed. ‘I don’t care you know.’

Jack glanced up at him and smiled. ‘How about I treat us to take-out for dinner?’

Grey nodded eagerly. ‘Can I get a Happy Meal?’ he asked. ‘They’re doing Matchbox cars in them now and My Little Ponies, but they’re for girls.’

Jack climbed out of the pool. ‘You can have a pony if you want.’ he teased.

‘No way!’ Grey replied sticking his tongue out in protest. ‘Ianto are you coming?’ he asked.

Ianto could tell that both Grey and Jack genuinely wanted him to go with them and he of course was eager to spend as much time with Jack as possible so he nodded in agreement. ‘I’ll call my Mam and tell her I won’t be in for dinner.’ he said climbing out the pool, grabbing his towel and drying himself as he walked into the house.

‘Ianto is nice, he’s better than Suzie I didn’t like her.’ Grey said screwing up his face as he said her name.  ‘You like Ianto better right?’ he asked Jack.

‘Much better.’ Jack smiled down at him.

‘Good.’ Grey grinned running off into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

‘This is your car?!’ Ianto asked in amazement as he, Jack and Grey stepped into the large double garage situated on one side of the house. 

‘Yep.’ Jack grinned pressing a button on his key fob to unlock the doors of the silver Mercedes. ‘My mom bought it for me when I passed my driving test.’

‘Seriously?!’ Ianto asked.

‘I know it’s a bit ridiculous really.’ Jack replied shyly. ‘Not like I was going to turn it down though!’ he laughed.

‘Well no who would?’ Ianto replied stroking his fingers down the silver body of the car, it must have cost a fortune! Just how rich was Jack’s family exactly he wondered.

‘Come on I’m hungry.’ Grey said climbing into the back of the car.

Jack made sure he was strapped in securely before opening the passenger door and gesturing for Ianto to get in. ‘Do you drive?’ he asked when he’d climbed into the driver's seat. 

‘No I’ve never had a single lesson.’ Ianto replied clicking his seatbelt into place. ‘Can’t really afford it to be honest.' he confessed.

Jack carefully reversed the car out of the garage before turning it around on the gravel driveway. ‘Mom said she would buy me car, but I wasn’t expecting this!’ he exclaimed as he reached over to turn on the CD player. ‘You can pick a CD if you like?’ he said to Ianto.

Ianto opened the glove box and found a leather wallet of CDs and flicked through them surprised to find that Jack had very similar music taste to himself; he selected a CD and then pushed it into the player. ‘You’ve never brought this car to school.’ he said to Jack.

‘No point, it’s not far to walk.’ Jack replied with a shrug. ‘To be honest I don’t use this car very often at all.’

Ianto jut nodded slightly, the fact that school and town were only a short walk from his home were other reasons, aside from the cost, why he had never taken any driving lessons.

‘So Grey what are you having in your Happy Meal?’ Jack asked glancing in the rear-view mirror at his little brother.

Grey, who had been looking out the window, glanced over. ‘Chicken nuggets please!’ he replied eagerly.

They drove for a while across town and then Jack joined the queue to the drive-through. When he reached the front of the queue Jack opened his window and placed their order; he then moved on to the next window, paid and collected the food. ‘I know the perfect place to eat.’ he said driving off after he’d passed the food to Ianto.

After a short drive, Jack parked the car and the three of them climbed out. ‘Nice view eh Ianto?’ Jack grinned.

Jack had driven to the top of the hill where there was a small picnic area usually used by tourists and in the valley below they could see the twinkling lights of town. ‘Gorgeous.’ Ianto smiled.

Grey sat down at one of the picnic benches and delved into the box containing Happy Meal. ‘Did you get ketchup Jack?’ he asked.

‘I sure did.’ Jack replied sitting down at the bench and handing Grey two sachets. ‘Haven’t had food like this in ages.’ Jack smiled biting into his burger eagerly. ‘My mom is on a strict diet even though she’s stick thin already.’ he told Ianto with a roll of his eyes. ‘So Grey and I have eat her rabbit food too.’

‘We do cheat sometimes though.’ Grey grinned dipping one of his chips into his ketchup. ‘But we don’t let her know that.’

‘My Mam can’t cook at all.’ Ianto replied. ‘I do most of the cooking now, it’s just easier since she doesn’t often get home until late.’

Jack stroked his hand across Ianto’s thigh and gave him a warm smile. ‘I know how you feel.’

\---

‘This is nice.’ Ianto said leaning against Jack, the two of them watching Grey play with his matchbox car on the grass in front of the picnic bench. ‘I don’t want to go home, but it’s getting late.’ he sighed glancing at his watch.

Jack wound his arm around Ianto’s shoulder. ‘Don’t go, you can stay at mine if you want?’ he offered.

‘No I can’t.’ Ianto sighed shaking his head. ‘Mam wasn’t happy that I stayed out all night last night, I’d best stay in tonight to keep the peace.’ he explained. Jack understood, but couldn’t help feel a little disappointed. ‘I’ve had a great time today though.’ Ianto smiled glancing up at Jack, sensing his disappointment.

Jack smiled and nodded. ‘Me too.’ he replied. ‘And we’re still going to go on a date next week right?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded eagerly. ‘I’m really looking forward to it.’ he smiled.

‘Jack I’m tired can we go now?’ Grey asked getting up and heading over to them.

‘Sure kiddo.’ Jack smiled unwinding his arm from Ianto and getting up off the bench. ‘Let’s get this all cleaned up and into the bin first.’

Grey nodded and he, Jack and Ianto gathered up all the food wrappings. After cleaning up, they climbed back into Jack’s car and he headed back down through the town towards Ianto’s house.

‘He’s asleep.’ Ianto whispered to Jack as he pulled to a stop just outside his house.

Jack glanced in the rear-view mirror and smiled at Grey who was sound asleep leaning against the car door. ‘He’s had a long day, I’ll put him to bed when I get in.’

‘Isn’t that your mam’s job?’ Ianto asked.

‘She’s away until Tuesday.’ Jack sighed. ‘She’s always away at the minute and leaves me to take care of Grey … I don’t mind but sometimes it’s hard when I’ve got school work to do and when I can’t see my friends.’

‘Doesn’t your sister help you out?’ Ianto asked.

‘Not really.’ Jack shrugged. ‘Sometimes she does, but most of the time she says that she’s too busy with work or her wedding plans.’ 

‘That’s not really fair on you.’ Ianto said feeling sorry for him, he knew that since Grey was so young he needed to be paid constant attention which wasn’t helpful when trying to study.

‘No but like I said I don’t mind because he’s a good kid most of the time.’ Jack explained not wanting Ianto to think he was moaning about his otherwise pretty fortunate life.

Ianto unclipped his seatbelt. ‘I’d best go in. Are you sure you don’t want any money for dinner?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Jack said shaking his head.

‘I feel bad though.’ Ianto protested. ‘You may be rich, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t pay my own way. I don’t want you to think I’m using you.’

‘I don’t.’ Jack replied, that was the last thing he’d ever expect of Ianto. ‘But if it will make you feel better you can pay for the popcorn next week if you like?’

‘Okay.’ Ianto nodded, smiling as he thought of their upcoming date.

‘I’ll see you at school tomorrow then?’ Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘We’re still keeping this between us though right? I mean I don’t care who knows about us being friends but I think it’s too soon to let anyone know the rest don’t you?’

‘Don’t worry I’m not going to say anything.’ Jack replied. ‘We’ll take it slow, let’s just see how our date goes first.’

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn’t that he wasn’t sure of his feelings for Jack he just wasn’t sure if he wanted them broadcast just yet. Everything was happening so fast it was all a bit of a whirlwind for him and he needed it to be slowed down first. ‘Okay.’ he nodded. ‘That sounds good to me.’

‘You’re not going to quit the duet are you?’ Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘No.’ he replied. ‘I want us to do it together I really do … before I was just scared of my feelings for you I guess.’

‘And now?’ Jack asked unable to hide a small smile crossing his lips.

Ianto smiled back. ‘Now there isn’t really anyway of going back is there?’

‘Not really.’ Jack laughed.

‘I wouldn’t want to anyway.’ Ianto added shyly. ‘When I’m with you everything feels right and I can be myself because you make that seem okay.’

‘It is okay Ianto.’ Jack said taking his hand. ‘I don’t want you to feel you have to pretend to be anything other than yourself around me. I fell for _you_ after all.’

Ianto leant forward and pressed a grateful kiss to his lips; Jack kissed him back eagerly and their arms slid around each other.

‘Ianto.’ Jack said drawing back from the kiss. ‘I’m scared that I’ll come into school tomorrow and you’ll be avoiding me, that you’ll regret what’s happened over this weekend.’ he confessed. ‘I don’t think I could take that.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘I won’t.’ he whispered. ‘I promise I won’t.’

Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s. ‘It’s so good to hear that.’

Ianto cuddled him close and breathed him in. ‘I really have to go and you need to get Grey to bed.’ he mumbled into his shoulder.

Jack reluctantly drew back and nodded. ‘Goodnight.’ he smiled.

Ianto kissed him quickly before climbing out of the car closing the door quietly so he didn’t wake Grey; Jack watched him let himself into his house before driving off hoping that when he saw him the next day he would still feel the same – that the little bubble of happiness they’d created over the weekend wouldn’t have burst.


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto took a slow walk to school the following morning, dreading the moment he’d come face to face with Lisa again. Ianto sighed heavily knowing that he couldn’t avoid her (no matter how much he wanted to) and that it was better to face her sooner rather than later. He trudged up the school driveway every step filling him with more and more dread and signed in before heading to the library. Ianto found Tosh and Lisa sitting at their usual table in the corner and made his way over his stomach tightening with anxiety. ‘Morning.’ he said with fake brightness as he set his bag down on the table.

Lisa just scowled at him before getting up and walking off; Ianto watched as she crossed the library and sat down at one of the computers. ‘I suppose you’re not talking to me either?’ he asked Tosh as he took a seat in front of her.

Tosh looked up from her textbook. ‘I don’t blame her for being upset.’ she replied. ‘I mean you left her in the middle of town on her own late on a Saturday night, what if something had happened to her?’

Ianto shook his head quickly. ‘I walked her home.’ he protested. ‘I left her right outside her house.’ he said unable to believe Lisa had made up such a pointless lie just to make him look like the bad guy.

Tosh’s eyes darted over Ianto’s. ‘That’s not what she said.’

‘Well she’s lying.’ Ianto snapped, annoyed that Tosh would even doubt him.

‘Okay okay!’ Tosh cried defensively. ‘Well she was very upset, so maybe she was just confused or something?’ he suggested.

‘Not likely.’ Ianto muttered bitterly. 

‘I can’t believe you left her and went to Jack’s.’ Tosh said.  ‘Are you crazy?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied defensively. ‘I like Jack and he likes me.’

‘What do you mean by “like”?’ Tosh whispered.

‘We hung out, had a few drinks and then he kissed me.’ Ianto told her.

‘He got you drunk?’ Tosh asked, her eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Ianto could feel himself growing hot under the collar. ‘No it wasn’t like that, he was really sweet.’ he replied. ‘We’re going out on a date later this week.’

Tosh stared at him stunned. ‘You’re going on a date?’ she asked, her eyebrows practically disappearing into her hair.

Ianto’s sucked in a deep breath. ‘Tosh please don’t ruin this for me, I really think there could be something between us.’

Tosh glanced over at Lisa. ‘She knows you’re interested in someone else, what am I supposed to say if she asks me?’

‘Tell her you don’t know.’ Ianto replied. ‘Please Tosh.’

‘You know I don't like lying, especially to my friends.' Tosh replied. 'So are you and Jack are going to keep seeing each other in secret?’

‘Well not exactly, but it will make our lives easier if we keep it quiet for now.’ Ianto explained. ‘Just until we know if it’s going anywhere.’

‘Was that your idea or Jack’s?’ Tosh asked with a roll of her eyes.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Ianto accused.

‘Well sounds to me like he’s getting the best of both worlds.’ Tosh replied. ‘He gets to fool around with you and not let his friends find out at the same time; you shouldn’t let him use you like that, don’t let yourself be his dirty little secret.’

‘I told you it’s not like that.’ Ianto said trying to keep as calm as he could, although he was shaking with anger. ‘I’m the one who wants to keep it quiet.’

‘Are you sure it was your idea? Or did Jack just make you think it was?’ Tosh replied.

‘Why do you have to think so badly of him?’ Ianto snapped. ‘He’s not like you’re making out, he’s not like anyone thinks he is. So just drop it okay?’

‘You barely know him.’ Tosh argued.

‘I said leave it.’ Ianto growled defensively.

Tosh pursed her lips. ‘Fine, I’ll keep quiet. I just hope I don’t have to say I told you so.’

Ianto just ignored her comment, got up and headed over to Lisa. ‘I’m sorry about running off like that.’ he said to her. ‘But there was no need to lie to Tosh.’ he added.Lisa didn’t say anything and just stared at her computer screen.‘Don't ignore me.’ Ianto sighed with annoyance. ‘We’re not kids anymore Lisa.’

‘You know how I feel about you, I mean how I  _felt_.’ Lisa said correcting herself quickly. ‘You should have just told me if you didn’t want to go.’

Ianto nodded. ‘I know that, but you and Tosh didn’t exactly make it easy for me did you?’

‘Don’t blame us.’ Lisa snapped. ‘You should have just had the guts to tell me before.’

Ianto sighed. ‘You’re right and I’m sorry, but you can't hate me over this.’

‘Can.’ Lisa muttered childishly.

Ianto stared at her. ‘So what? All our years of friendship mean nothing now?’ he asked.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. ‘I have a right to be angry.’ she said simply.

‘Just face it Lisa, the date just didn’t go well.’ Ianto snapped. ‘The whole night was just awkward you must have felt that?’

‘You rejected me, you didn’t want to kiss me do you know how awful that make me feel?!’ Lisa said tears welling up in her eyes.

‘It’s not you Lisa, you’re beautiful and brilliant but we’re friends and that’s all there will ever be.’ Ianto told her feeling bad for upsetting her but also knowing he had to tell it to her straight. ‘I’m sorry, but that’s the truth.’

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. ‘Fine.’ she muttered slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking off.

Ianto just stared after her. Tosh suddenly appeared by his side. ‘I’ll try and talk to her.’ she sighed. Ianto glanced at her and was about to say something. ‘Don’t worry I won’t say anything about you and Jack.’ Tosh said cutting him off knowing what he was going to say.

‘Thanks.’ Ianto replied gratefully. ‘I’ll meet you in Maths then?’

‘Are you sure you don’t want to sit next Jack?’ Tosh asked. ‘Or aren’t you two allowed to acknowledge each other at school?’

Ianto glared at her. ‘I’ll sit with you like I usually do.’

‘Fine I’ll see you then.’ Tosh replied heading out of the library.

Ianto sat back down and laid his head on his bag wishing he could go to Jack for comfort, he knew it was going to be bad … just wasn’t expecting it to be this bad! Ianto knew Jack would be in the common room with his friends by now; he grabbed his phone and found Jack’s number which he’d saved the previous night.  _‘Really need to talk.’_  he wrote out in a text, he was about to send it but then decided against and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

Ianto worked in the library for the next hour which flew by so fast that he was startled to hear the bell ring signalling the change of lessons. Ianto’s free period was over so he got up and headed out of the library; as he made his way down the busy corridor toward the Math's classrooms he suddenly spotted Jack who nodded his head toward an empty classroom before entering it.

Ianto quickly headed over and let himself into the room, the moment he closed the door Jack pressed him against it and kissed him. Ianto instantly kissed him back, his arms winding around his neck. ‘Been thinking about that all morning.’ Jack smiled as he drew back. ‘Yan what’s wrong?’ he asked noticing the tears in Ianto's eyes.

Ianto buried his head in Jack’s shoulder. ‘Tosh and Lisa hate me!’ he mumbled. ‘Everything is just a mess!’

Jack cuddled him close. ‘It will be okay, they’re your friends Ianto they’ll get over it.’ he soothed.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I don’t think so.’

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘I’m sorry.’ he sighed. ‘This is my fault isn’t it?’

‘No it’s not.’ Ianto said quickly. ‘I shouldn’t have gone on the date in the first place, I should have gone out with you instead.’

Jack laughed a little. ‘I could say I told you so but that would just be cruel.’

‘Yes it would.’ Ianto mumbled hitting him playfully on the chest.

‘I know how it feels though I’ve had Gwen breathing down my neck all morning.’ Jack sighed.

‘She hasn’t said anything has she?’ Ianto asked worriedly.

‘No.’ Jack replied. ‘She seems to think that I’m some sort of lovesick puppy and you keep rejecting me, I’ll let her believe that for now.’

Ianto thought about what Tosh had said. ‘You are okay with keeping this between us for now aren’t you?’ he asked unsurely.

Jack nodded. ‘Of course, not that I wouldn’t love to tell everyone that you’re mind I think we should probably go on a date first.’ he chuckled.

‘You’re really not worried about anyone knowing are you?’ Ianto asked wishing he could be so care-free.

Jack shook his head. ‘No I know how I feel and I don’t care what anyone else thinks.’ he replied. ‘But I know this is difficult for you so I can be patient.’ he smiled. ‘I’m happy to let you set the pace.’

Ianto immediately felt reassured. ‘We’re going to be late for Maths.’ he said unwinding himself from Jack. ‘Come on.’  
  
‘Yeah okay.’ Jack replied wishing he could just stay with Ianto in the empty classroom for the remainder of the school day. Ianto stepped out of the room and headed down the corridor toward their Math's classroom. ‘So I was thinking I could look up the cinema times after school?’ Jack suggested.

‘Okay.’ Ianto agreed. ‘I feel nervous.’ he confessed.

‘Don’t.’ Jack replied simply.

Ianto nodded and smiled slightly, there was excitement mixed in with those nerves and he decided to focus on those instead. When they entered the classroom he reluctantly left Jack’s side and headed down to the front of the classroom taking his usually seat next to Tosh. ‘Hi.’ Ianto said sitting down beside her. ‘Did you talk to Lisa?’

‘I tried.’ Tosh replied. ‘But it’s hard for me Ianto, I feel like I’m stuck in the middle of all this.’ she said glancing over her shoulder at Jack who was pulling his books out of his bag.

‘Well you seem to be siding with Lisa.’ Ianto replied irritably.

‘That’s not fair.’ Tosh replied defensively.

‘Look I know I made a mistake and that I shouldn’t have led Lisa on, but I don’t deserve losing my best friends as punishment. I’m confused by all these new feelings I have for Jack and really could do with someone to talk to about it.’

Tosh looked at Ianto and suddenly felt very guilty for the way she’d acted and what she had said. ‘Ianto I’m sorry I didn’t realise.’

‘This has been tough for me too.’ Ianto continued. ‘I mean in the last week my life has been completely turned upside down and I’m scared, I’m confused and I really need my best friend right now.’

‘Oh Ianto I’m sorry!’ Tosh cried. ‘I’ve been a rubbish friend haven’t I?’

Ianto glanced over at Jack and smiled slightly before turning back to Tosh. ‘He’s not like you think Tosh, he's really not. He wants everyone to know about us.’

‘You like him don’t you? I mean  _really_ like him.’ Tosh whispered.

‘Yeah I do.’ Ianto replied nodding. ‘I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I genuinely believe he feels the same way for me.’

Tosh nodded slightly, finally accepting it. ‘Alright I’ll try and talk to Lisa again, but you know how stubborn she is.’

‘Yeah.’ Ianto sighed wearily. ‘I sure do, but thank you for trying.’ he smiled gratefully.

Tosh was about to say something when the teacher entered the room in a foul mood and so instead she turned to the front and kept quiet.

When the class was over Tosh turned to Ianto who was packing away his things. ‘How about you come over to my house? I’ll tell my mum we’re doing homework and we can have a really good chat?’

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘That would be nice, thanks.’

‘And you can tell me what it’s like to snog Jack Harkness.’ Tosh giggled nudging him.

Ianto turned a deep shade of red and followed her out of the classroom catching Jack’s eye and giving him an encouraging smile which he returned.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto flopped down onto Tosh’s dark purple duvet cover. ‘Have you re-decorated?’ he asked scanning light purple walls of the small room, he had only been over to Tosh’s a couple of times before and he was sure here room was pink the last time he’d seen it.

Tosh moved Ianto’s feet and sat down on the end of the bed. ‘My mum chose the colour.’ she told Ianto. ‘I’m not sure about it, I wanted green but she said that it wasn’t a girls colour so I’m stuck with purple.’ she added with a weary sigh.

‘I think it looks nice.’ Ianto replied passing Tosh’s a pillow which she propped behind her back. The room was very small, but despite this she had managed to cram in a small wardrobe, dressing table and a small desk, currently littered with books and papers as well as her laptop.

‘Mum is bound to check up on us.’ Tosh said to Ianto with a roll of her eyes. ‘Let’s get our books out so it looks as if we’re studying.’

‘Would she really do that?’ Ianto asked a little surprised.

‘At the moment.’ Tosh nodded. ‘She expects me to be working constantly, apparently I don’t have time for socialising.’ she said imitating her mother’s voice.

‘Tosh you’re 17, you should stand up to her.’ Ianto replied feeling a little sorry for her, Tosh’s parents,  particularly her mother, were ever so strict hardly ever letting her go over to his or Lisa’s houses and in all the years he’d known Tosh he could count the number of times he’d been to her house on one hand.

‘You don’t know what she’s like.’ Tosh sighed as she pulled her books out of her bag and laid them on her lap. ‘It’s just easier if I do what she wants.’ Ianto just nodded slightly and pulled out his own school books.  ‘Anyway we’re not here to discuss my bedroom or my parents so stop trying to get out of it.’ Tosh scolded playfully.

‘I know.’ Ianto replied. ‘Did you talk to Lisa?’ he asked.

‘I did and she’s still really angry with you Ianto.’ Tosh replied eyeing him cautiously.

‘I guess she has a right to be ...’ Ianto nodded, ‘but I honestly didn’t mean to hurt her.’

‘I know.’ Tosh replied with a warm smile. ‘Lisa is stubborn, she’ll probably take a few days but she’ll come round, the three of us have been friends for years, she can’t let a bad date ruin that.’

Ianto nodded hoping Lisa felt the same. ‘I don’t want it to.’ he replied. ‘Do you think I should leave her alone or try talking to her again?’ he asked.

Tosh shrugged her shoulders. ‘I’m not sure, you’ll have to see how she is tomorrow.’

Just then there was a knock at Tosh’s door.

‘Yes?’ Tosh called irritably.

The door opened and the Tosh’s mother, Carmen Sato, popped her head around. ‘I thought you hard workers needed some juice.’ she said entering the room with a tray containing two glasses of apple juice and a plate of homemade flapjack.

Tosh smiled slightly. ‘Thank you.’ she said as her mother set down the tray.

‘I could hear a lot of chatting, I hope it was about the work?’ Carmen asked sternly.

‘Of course.’ Tosh replied pretending to be outraged that her mother thought anything different. ‘Ianto and I are working through some algebra.’ she explained.

Carmen smiled and nodded. ‘Well I’ll let you two brain boxes get on with it.’ she said leaving the room and closing the door softly behind her.

Ianto was about to say something, but Tosh put a finger to her lips and then pointed to the door where she knew her mother was listening. Ianto nodded slightly to say he understood. ‘So I think we need page 72 in the textbook.’ he said loudly enough for Tosh’s mother to hear.

‘Right.’ Tosh said flicking through her textbook noisily, sure enough they heard the faint sound of footsteps heading down the stairs. Tosh snapped her book shut and grinned at Ianto. ‘Now, tell me about you and Jack.’ she said to him.

Ianto laid back into Tosh’s pillows and sighed happily, a small smile crossing his lips. ‘He’s great Tosh, really great.’

Tosh laughed lightly. ‘You should see the expression on your face when you talk about him, you look like a lovesick puppy!’ she exclaimed. Ianto flushed red instantly. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, I think it’s cute.’ Tosh grinned. ‘You’ve got a real crush on him haven’t you?’

‘It’s not a crush, he’ likes me too.’ Ianto protested. ‘We’re going on a date remember?’

‘Are you sure you want to do that so soon?’ Tosh asked. ‘I mean the one with Lisa didn’t exactly go according to plan did it?’

Ianto sighed heavily. ‘It was awful Tosh, just awful but I can’t let that spoil what I could potentially have with Jack.’

‘What happened with Lisa?’ Tosh asked. ‘I thought you two really liked each other?’

‘I do like Lisa.’ Ianto replied. ‘Just not in that way, we’re friends ... well we were.’ he sighed.

‘You still are.’ Tosh reassured him.

Ianto nodded slightly, hoping Tosh was right and Lisa would come around. ‘It’s just when she asked me out I was shocked, I was going to say no but then Jack tried to kiss me ... it confused the hell out of me because I realised I was attracted to him. I got scared and the next thing I know I’d agreed to the date with Lisa ... I guess it was to try and convince myself and Jack that there couldn’t be anything between us.’

‘So you didn’t want to go on the date at all?’ Tosh asked feeling really guilty, how could she have not have realised that? Of course Ianto had told her about Jack trying to kiss him but she had just stupidly assumed that Ianto couldn’t possibly have feelings in return.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I regretted it as soon as I said yes, I should have told Lisa straight away it would have made everything so much easier.’

‘I’m sorry Ianto.’ Tosh sighed. ‘All I kept talking about was the date, but I had no idea you felt that way, you know you could have talked to me though.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘I wanted to but I wasn’t even completely sure how I felt about Jack until Lisa tried to kiss me, it was then that realised then that I wanted it to be Jack. I knew there was no point in trying to deny it after that.’

‘So that’s why you left Lisa and went to Jacks?’ Tosh asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘I kissed him, he opened his front door and I ...’ he stopped and blushed. ‘I sort of threw myself at him.’

Tosh giggled. ‘Oh Ianto!’ she laughed. ‘How did he react? Was he shocked?’

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘I think he was surprised to say  the least, but really pleased … I should have listened to him, he told me not to go on that date with Lisa … that I’d regret it.’

‘So what’s kissing the infamous Jack Harkness like?’ Tosh asked laying down on her bed beside Ianto.

Ianto turned to her. ‘In a word, amazing!’ he replied with a broad grin.

Tosh laughed. ‘I can imagine! How have you managed to get him Ianto?’

‘Hey!’ Ianto replied nudging her. ‘He wanted me remember? I’m apparently just too damn irresistible.’ he giggled.

Tosh laughed lightly. ‘I’m sorry for everything I said, you both seem to really like each other and I’m happy for you. I was just worried about you but I can see now that I judged him without knowing him and that was wrong of me.’

Ianto smiled. ‘Thank you, it’s early days yet but I really think there is something special between us.’ he grinned happily.

‘So the date with Lisa was bad?’ Tosh asked glancing up at him. Ianto nodded wincing slightly. ‘How bad are we talking?’ Tosh asked with a wicked grin.

Ianto glanced down at her. ‘Look at you! I’ve never seen you so hungry for gossip!’ he smiled nudging her.

Tosh slapped Ianto’s arm playfully. ‘Tell me!’ she scolded.

Ianto nudged her a little harder and the two of them wrestled each other laughing hysterically.

The door burst open. ‘TOSHIKO!’ Carmen shouted red in the face. ‘Just what exactly is going on here?!’

Ianto glanced over, knowing instantly how it looked: he was lying flat on his back and Tosh was on top of him, her knees either side so she was practically sitting on top of him. The two of them had rumbled clothing and hair from their play fight and were breathing heavily and red-faced from laughing.

Tosh flushed an even deeper shade of red and slid off Ianto. ‘We were just -’ she started to say.

‘Ianto it’s time you went home.’ Carmen said cutting Tosh off and glaring at him sternly.

Ianto, not wanting to argue and get Tosh into any more trouble, slid off the bed and began to put his books in his back.

‘Mum that’s not fair!’ Tosh cried.

‘You’ve got studying to do Toshiko.’ Carmen snapped. ‘You’ll have time for boyfriends later in life.’

Ianto slid his bag over his shoulder. ‘I’m not Tosh’s boyfriend, I have my own boyfriend actually.’ he stated matter-of-factly. Carmen’s eyes winded in shock and even Tosh seemed a little stunned … not only because he’d just pretty much come out to her mother but also because he’d referred to Jack as his boyfriend. ‘I’ll see you at school tomorrow.’ Ianto said to Tosh as he headed passed Carmen out of her bedroom.

Ianto’s hands shook slightly as he hurried down the stairs and out of the house slamming the front door behind him - had he really just said that to Tosh’s mum? _‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’_ he thought as he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Jack’s number.‘Jack? It’s me, I need to see you can I come over? Now?’ Ianto asked the moment Jack answered.

‘Of course you can.’ Jack replied instantly. ‘Is everything okay?’ he asked a little concerned, he knew Ianto had gone over to Tosh’s house and could only assume things hadn’t gone well.

‘I just want to see you.’ Ianto replied realising he’d called Jack without even thinking, like it was just an instinct to see him. ‘I’m on my way, I won’t be long.’

‘Okay.’ Jack replied as Ianto cut the call. Jack knelt down on the sofa in the living room and watched the driveway from the bay window; son enough, he saw Ianto hurriedly heading toward the house and went to meet him at the front door.

Ianto stepped into the large entrance hall and dumped his bag down on the floor. Jack took his coat and hung it up for him. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked as Ianto hovered uneasily in the doorway.

‘Jack?’ Ianto mumbled feeling out of sorts, he didn’t know what to say … he just wanted him.

‘What’s wrong? What’s happened?’ Jack asked taking Ianto’s hand coaxing him into the house before closing the front door behind him.

Ianto sighed heavily and shook his head. ‘I could really do with a hug.’ he admitted.

‘Well you’re in luck.’ Jack smiled. ‘I’m giving them away for free today.’

Ianto leant against him and sighed happily as he breathed him in; Jack wound his arms around him and cuddled him tight. They stood together like that in the hall way for a few moments, before Jack coaxed Ianto into the living room where Grey was sitting reading a comic book.

‘Ianto!’ Grey grinned. ‘Hi!’ he beamed jumping up and heading over to hug Ianto.

‘Hi.’ Ianto smiled ruffling his hair. ‘How was school today?’ he asked.

Grey shrugged his shoulders. ‘Same old shit.’

‘GREY!’ Jack scolded; Ianto couldn’t help but burst out laughing. ‘Don’t say things like that, it’s really rude.’

‘That’s what you say when mom asks you about school.’ Grey protested innocently.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘You weren’t supposed to hear that.’

‘You shouldn’t have said it then.’ Grey replied sticking his tongue out at Jack.

‘Just don’t let mom hear you say things like that.’ Jack sighed. Grey just shrugged his shoulders, climbed back up onto the sofa and returned his attention to his comic.

Ianto glanced at Jack and smiled. ‘He’s a bright kid.’

‘Too bright for his own good.’ Jack mumbled. ‘Speaking of school Grey, don’t you have homework to do?’

‘No.’ Grey replied. ‘Well I had to draw a picture of what I did over the weekend and I’ve done that.’

‘Let’s see then?’ Jack said not sure he believed him, Grey had a tendency to say he’d done his homework only then to be rushing it over breakfast the next morning.

Grey slid off the arm chair and headed out of the room, he returned a few moments later with a picture and handed it to Jack. ‘That’s you, that’s Ianto and that’s me.’ Grey told Jack as he pointed to the various coloured blobs that were supposed to be people.

Ianto leant across and couldn’t help but smile, Grey had drawn the three of them in the swimming pool. ‘That’s really good Grey.’ 

Grey grinned proudly. ‘I’m taking it into school tomorrow, the person who does the best drawing gets marshmallows.’ he said happily as he went to return the picture to his school bag.

Ianto shuffled along the sofa, closer to Jack and laid his head on the top of his arm. Jack took the hint and slid his arm around him. ‘So, going to tell me what’s wrong?’ he asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘It’s nothing, just Tosh’s mum … she’s so strict, Tosh and I were just mucking about and she got the wrong end of the stick and told me to leave.’

‘I was wondering why you left so soon, you haven’t even been there an hour.’ Jack replied thoughtfully.

Ianto sucked in a deep breath. ‘I may have accidentally called you my boyfriend.’ he admitted glancing at Jack anxiously, not sure what he was going to make of it.

Jack glanced down at Ianto in surprise. ‘You did?’ he asked his forehead creasing into a frown. ‘Why?’ he asked. ‘It’s just you seemed quite keen to keep this between us?’

Ianto sighed. ‘I don’t know, it just sort of slipped out.’ he replied. ‘I mean it’s stupid really we haven’t been on a date yet and maybe if we do you won’t like me anymore … and then I’ll look really stupid for saying it. God Jack I just -’

Jack cut Ianto off by pressing a soft kiss to his lips. ‘That’s not going to happen Ianto.’ he reassured him. ‘And you can call me your boyfriend if you want.’ he smiled.

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘Well I do think we should have our date first.’

Jack nodded. ‘I agree, my mom is back tomorrow so we could go out tomorrow night?’

‘Sounds good to me.’ Ianto agreed eagerly.

‘I’ll pick you up at seven then.’ Jack replied.

‘Pick me up? We could just meet there?’ Ianto replied. ‘Town is barely a five minute walk from my house.’

‘Oh no! We’re doing this properly.’ Jack grinned. ‘Besides snogging you in the car outside your house was just too much fun last time, I don’t want to miss out on that opportunity again.’

‘Who says I’ll be snogging you?’ Ianto teased. ‘The date might go horribly for all you know.’

‘Maybe it will.’ Jack replied, but smiled all the same because he knew there wasn’t a chance in hell of that happening.

‘What’s a date?’ Grey asked returning to the living room.

‘Grey you shouldn’t listen in on people’s conversations.’ Jack replied.

‘Sorry.’ Grey mumbled. ‘But you keep talking about dates and I don’t know what it means?’ he asked.

Ianto blushed red, he glanced at Jack. Jack thought about it for a moment. ‘When two people like each other and want to spend time with each other, to get to know each other better they go out somewhere like a movie or a restaurant … and if that goes well and they still like each other they carry on going on dates.’

‘Oh.’ Grey replied, but he still looked puzzled. ‘Well you like Ianto right?’ he asked.

Jack glanced at Ianto and smiled before nodding. ‘Yeah of course.’

‘And you like Jack?’ Grey asked Ianto. Ianto smiled shyly and nodded. ‘So I don’t get it?’ Grey shrugged.

Jack laughed. ‘Don’t worry about it Grey, Ianto and I just want to have a fun evening together. It’s a good thing and we’re looking forward to it.’ he replied glancing at Ianto who nodded in agreement. ‘Come on we’d best get some dinner sorted for you.’

‘But don’t you have fun here with me?’ Grey asked sliding off the sofa and following his brother out into the kitchen.

Ianto followed. ‘Of course we do Grey.’ he replied.

Grey still look confused. ‘Is it because you want to kiss?’ he asked.

Jack laughed. ‘Yeah and we don’t want you watching squirt.’ he said grabbing his brother and dangling upside down. ‘Because you only moan because you think it’s icky!’ he said tickling him.

‘No Jack put me down!’ Grey cried with laughter. ‘Please!’ he squirmed.

Jack set him down. ‘Stop being nosy then, we don’t ask you about Abbi now do we?’ he teased.

‘Oh she’s not my girlfriend anymore.’ Grey said climbing up onto on of the kitchen stools. ‘She saw me holding another girls hand got annoyed, but I like this other girl better so I don’t mind.’

Jack laughed and shook his head. ‘Only five and he’s had two girlfriends.’ he said glancing at Ianto with raised eyebrows.

‘Going to be a proper heartbreaker he is.’ Ianto replied settling down at the counter beside Grey. The two of them watched Jack roll out pizza dough.  Jack invited him to stay for dinner but Ianto declined - his mother was home for once and knew she would have cooked for the two of them.   
  
‘Hey Ianto did you know I'm going to Legoland on Saturday?!’ Grey asked excitedly.  
  
‘Wow that will be fun!’ Ianto grinned at him.   
  
‘Mommy is taking me.’ Grey replied proudly. ‘She said my dad might be able to come too. I hope he can, but he might be working. He's always working.’ he sighed.   
  
Jack noticed Grey saddened by this and ruffled hair playfully. ‘He's not worth getting upset over kiddo.’  
  
Grey glanced up at Jack and nodded. ‘Can I have pepperoni?’ he asked watching as Jack prepared the pizza’s.  
  
‘Sure.’ Jack smiled heading to the fridge.  
  
‘Do you like Lego?’ Grey asked Ianto. ‘I've got loads and loads upstairs.’  
  
Ianto nodded. ‘You'll have to show me later then.’  
  
‘Okay!’ Grey grinned happily.

Ianto reluctantly headed home an hour later; as he walked he sent a text to Tosh to see if she was okay and was a little concerned when Tosh didn’t reply. He dared not go to her house and knew he’d see her at school the next day.

Ianto let himself into his house and kicked off his shoes, he was about to head up stairs when he heard voices. Ianto headed back down the stairs and poked his head around the slightly ajar living room door - he was shocked to see Tosh, Carmen and his mother all sitting together on the sofa. Tosh looked like she’d been crying.

Ianto stepped into the room. ‘Mam?’ he asked worriedly. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Ianto there you are!’ Beth replied looking up at him. ‘Sit down, we’ve got things to to talk about.’

Ianto swallowed hard and sat down, she glanced at Carmen and studied her - what exactly had she told his mother?


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto listened carefully as his mother showed Carmen and Tosh out before closing the front door firmly behind them. ‘That nosy old bag.’ Beth growled as she headed into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. ‘Trying to tell me how to raise my own children who does she thinks she is?!’

Ianto glanced at his mother a little surprised. ‘Mam?’ he questioned.

Beth sighed heavily as she turned to look at her son; she studied Ianto for a few moments but knew there was no way to tiptoe around the subject. ‘Carmen told me what you said earlier, is it true? Are you seeing someone? A boy?’ she asked her eye starting over his anxiously. Ianto stared down at his hands and didn’t know what to say. ‘Is it Jack?’ Beth asked gently. Ianto glanced up at her in surprise – how could she have possibly worked that out? Beth smiled slightly. ‘You lit up like a Christmas tree when he came over here on Sunday.’

Ianto blushed furiously. ‘Is it that obvious?’ he mumbled avoiding eye contact with her.

Beth got up and knelt down in front of Ianto; she laid her hand over his knee and gently lifted his head so their eyes met. ‘Tell me what’s going on Ianto.’

‘He’s not my boyfriend.’ Ianto replied. ‘I don’t even know why I told Carmen that. I wasn’t thinking, I just blurted it out.’

‘But you like him?’ Beth asked.

Ianto sighed heavily and nodded. ‘I do ...’ he confessed staring back down at his lap, ‘and I’m sorry if that disappoints you mam but I can't change how I feel.’

‘Oh Ianto!’ Beth cried pulling her son into a tight hug. ‘Don’t ever think that!’ she cried as she rocked him from side to side.

Ianto cuddled her tightly and a weight felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders now that she kknew; he’d missed her so much the past few weeks, since she’d been promoted he barely got to see her and when she was home she was still so busy that they didn’t get to spend any quality time together.

Beth broke the hug. ‘How about I make some tea and reheat supper?’ she smiled. Ianto smiled and nodded desperately trying not to let the tears burning in the corner of his eyes fall.‘Here.’ Beth she said delving into her trouser pocket. ‘Go and get some ice cream for us to share.’ she smiled handing him a five pound note.

Ianto got up and wiped his watery eyes. ‘What flavour?’ he mumbled pocketing the fiver.

‘Your choice.’ Beth smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek. ‘Don’t be long though.’

Ianto nodded slightly, slid his trainers back on and headed out of the house. The local shop was only a five minute walk down the road and Ianto knew they sold ice cream there. When he returned dinner was waiting on the table. Ianto put the ice cream he’d bought in the freezer, left the change on the kitchen sideboard and headed into the dining room and sat down.

Ianto pushed his spaghetti around his plate too nervous to really eat; he knew his mother still wanted to talk.  Beth entered the room and set down two cups of tea before sitting down and starting on her own meal - there was an uneasy silence between them and not much of the food was actually eaten.

‘Ianto are you gay?’ Beth asked suddenly.

Ianto swallowed down a mouthful of hot tea and spluttered slightly. ‘Sorry?’ he asked slightly stunned at his mother’s boldness.

‘Are you gay? Or do you like girls too?’ Beth asked.

Ianto thought about it for a few moments. ‘I’m not sure ...’ he said in all honestly. ‘Maybe ...’

‘How can you not be sure?’ Beth asked with a slight frown.

‘Well I’ve never really had any feelings for anyone before now, girls or boys.’ Ianto replied. ‘Jack’s the first person I’ve really liked in that way but I guess it is possible that I’ll like girls too, but for now it just seems to be Jack.’

‘Why him?’ Beth asked. ‘If you’ve not found yourself attracted to anyone before now why is he any different?’

Ianto smiled slightly and blushed heavily. ‘You saw him mam, how could anyone not find him attractive?’

Beth laughed. ‘Well he’s a bit young for me, but 20 years ago he’d have been just my type.’ she teased.

‘MAM!’ Ianto cried in embarrassment.

‘I know! I know he’s yours.’ Beth giggled.

‘No he’s not.’ Ianto protested shaking his head. ‘Well not yet.’

‘It was his house that you stayed at the other night wasn’t it?’ Beth asked. Ianto just nodded slightly. Beth studied him for a few moments. ‘Have you two -’ she started to ask.

‘No!’ Ianto said cutting her off quickly. ‘No, nothing like that.’ he said completely mortified that she had even asked. ‘We’ve kissed a couple of times, but that’s all.’

Beth nodded. ‘Well he seems like a nice boy.’

‘He is mam.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘He’s really great.’

Beth smiled. ‘I can tell he makes you happy, so that’s make me happy too.’

Ianto grinned. ‘We’re going on a date tomorrow night.’ he told her absolutely buzzing with excitement. ‘I can’t wait.’ he added tucking into his dinner.

When the plates were washed, dried and cleared away Ianto and Beth sat down together on the sofa with two big bowls of ice cream.

‘I’m going to have to run a marathon to work this off.’ Beth sighed licking the back of her spoon. ‘It’s worth it though.’

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘Mam you’re fine as you are.’

‘I’m not.’ Beth mumbled. ‘If I want to find a man half as good looking as yours I need to get in shape.’

‘Mam.’ Ianto sighed. ‘Jack’s not my man.’ he said smiling all the same.

‘Oh come off it Ianto!’ Beth laughed. ‘You’re obviously head over heels! I can tell just by the way you look when you talk about him.’

‘How do I look?’ Ianto asked.

‘Doe eyed, like you’ve gone all gooey inside!’ Beth laughed nudging him.

Ianto shook his head. ‘You’re imagining things.’

Beth took another bite of ice cream. ‘Am not.’ she replied teasingly. ‘And to think Carmen Sato thought I should ban you from seeing him.’

‘She did?!’ Ianto cried in outrage – what the hell did it have to do with her?!

‘I know.’ Beth sighed. ‘Silly woman, that Toshiko is going to rebel against her one of these days, then she’s in for a shock!’

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘Tosh isn’t the rebellious type mam.’

‘It’s always the quiet ones.’ Beth replied knowingly.

‘What exactly did Carmen say?’ Ianto asked intrigued.

Beth sighed. ‘She told me that she caught you two playing  around in Tosh’s room when you should have been studying, she then told me that you had a boyfriend which was a bit of a shock but before I could even process that she started telling me that I should stop you seeing him so you could concentrate on your studies.’

Ianto crossed his arms and puffed angrily. ‘Can’t see why it’s any of her business.’ he muttered.

‘I suppose in her own way she was only trying to help.’ Beth replied fairly.

Ianto got up and collected the two bowls. ‘I’ve got some math’s homework to do.’ he told his mother. ‘Thank for being so understanding mam, it was nice to be able to talk properly.’

Beth smiled up at him. ‘You’re my son all I want is for you to be happy Ianto.’ she told him. ‘I know I’m not around much these days and I’m sorry about that, but you can always talk to me if you need to.’

‘I know.’ Ianto smiled. ‘I would have told you mam I swear, but I wanted to see how things were going between me and Jack first.’

‘I know and I understand.’ Beth replied. ‘I’ll admit I’d rather have heard it from you yourself, but we can’t change anything now.’

‘Will you tell Rhiannon?’ Ianto asked biting his bottom lip.

‘That’s for you to do in your own time.’ Beth replied.

Ianto nodded slightly, he took the bowls into the kitchen and rinsed them under the tap. Leaving the dishes on the rack to dry, Ianto trudged up the stairs to his room reluctantly starting work on the algebra homework they’d been set for the following day. Ianto struggled his way through the work, getting very frustrated which resulted on many occasions for his calculator to be slung across the room. Eventually, however, he got the work done. Ianto stretched and yawned glancing at the clock surprised to see it was gone midnight. Ianto closed his books and slid off the chair. As he prepared for bed Ianto thought about Jack and wondered how he was getting on with the work.

In fact the algebra homework had completely slipped Jack’s mind. After sorting out Grey’s dinner, ironing his school clothes, bathing him and getting him to bed it was already getting late. Jack then had other household chores to do and by the time he’d finished those and showered it was well past midnight. Jack slid into bed and was asleep within moments - the homework not even crossing his mind as he slept peacefully.

Jack was woken in the early hours of the morning by Grey who’d crept into his room and climbed up onto the bed beside him. Grey shook him hard. ‘Jack!’ he hissed as he dropped off again.

‘What is it?’ Jack mumbled into his pillow.

‘I had a nightmare.’ Grey whispered. ‘It was really scary.’

Jack’s eyes slid open, Grey was knelt on his king size bed clutching his toy lion, his hair a wild tangled mess and his moon and star patterned pyjamas all buttoned up wrong as usual. ‘What was it about?’ he asked with a yawn.

Grey shook his head. ‘Don’t remember, but I know it was really really scary!’

Jack pulled him down into a cuddle. ‘It was only a dream kiddo, dreams can’t hurt you.’

Grey nodded slightly. ‘I went in mommy’s room first, I forgot she isn’t here.’ he whispered into Jack’s chest.

‘She’ll be back tonight.’ Jack replied reassuringly.

‘Good.’ Grey mumbled. ‘She’s still taking me to Legoland right?’ he asked biting his bottom lip anxiously.

‘Yeah of course.’ Jack smiled. ‘If you try and go to sleep with that in mind you might dream about all the rides you’re going to go on.’

Grey wriggled so that he was underneath the covers. ‘I’m going to dream about the race cars!’ he grinned closing his eyes.

Jack watched him until he fell back to sleep, before rolling over wishing he could get back to sleep just as quickly.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Ianto was a little surprised not to see Jack when he walked into their Math’s class the next day; he headed down to the front of the class and took his usual seat next to Tosh. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed, he’d been looking forward to finally setting his eyes on Jack after not seeing him all morning.

‘No Jack then?’ Tosh said as she pulled her books out of her bag.

Ianto glanced around, double checking the classroom. ‘Apparently not.’ he frowned wondering where on earth he could be.

‘Maybe he’s ill.’ Tosh suggested.

‘I saw him last night, he seemed okay then.’ Ianto shrugged. ‘I went over there after your mam kicked me out.’ Ianto replied unable to hide the bitterness in his tone.

Tosh sighed heavily. ‘I’m really sorry about that and I’m so sorry that she went to your house and told your mum what you said, I tried to stop her but she just wouldn’t listen to me.’

‘It’s fine.’ Ianto replied. ‘It was my fault for saying it in the first place.’

‘Why did you say that? Is it true? Is Jack your boyfriend now?’ Tosh asked.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. ‘Not yet, we’re going to see how tonight goes.’

‘How did your mum react?’ Tosh asked.

‘She was fine with it.’ Ianto replied. ‘She just wants me to be happy and Jack makes me happy.’

‘So where is he then?’ Tosh asked glancing back over her shoulder at the empty desk Jack usually occupied.

Before Ianto could reply the teacher entered the classroom telling them all to quieten down. Ianto couldn’t help but zone out during the rather boring lesson wondering where Jack was, hoping that they were still on for their date later that evening. A short while later the sound of the classroom door opening caused Ianto to turn look around, Jack entered the room and Ianto gave him a small smile which he returned; he tried to sneak into his seat at the back of the class un-noticed whilst the teacher’s back was turned.

‘Harkness nice of you to finally join us.’  The teacher said spinning around with a smug smile.

Jack gave him a sheepish smile in return. ‘Sorry Sir.’

The teacher sighed heavily. ‘Late night was it?’ he asked, eyebrows raised.

‘Something like that.’ Jack replied pulling out his books; he didn’t care if the teacher thought he was out with his friends rather than looking after his five year old brother, it wasn’t like telling the truth would make any difference.

The teacher rolled his eyes and turned back to the board where he continued writing down equations for the class to solve. Ianto snuck another glance at Jack, trying to gauge his mood but he couldn’t’ tell anything as Jack’s head was bent low as he scribbled down the equations.

When the bell sounded half an hour later the class got up nosily chatting to each other and packing away their things. ‘Homework in a pile by the door please!’ The teacher called above the hubbub.  The class shuffled toward the door piling up their books as they headed out of the classroom. ‘Harkness! Your book?’ The teacher called catching Jack pass the pile without adding his own book to it.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Can I give it to you at the end of the day?’ he asked.

‘Why haven’t you done it?’

‘I just didn’t Sir.’ Jack replied with a weary sigh. ‘I’ll have it by the end of the day.’ he said turning to leave.

‘Wait just a minute Harkness!’ The teacher shouted. ‘I want a word with you!’

Jack sighed and hung back as everyone left the class.

‘I’ll wait for you.’ Ianto whispered passing him.

Jack just nodded slightly.

\---

‘Are you not coming to the library?’ Tosh asked as students and teachers bustled passed the two of them on the way to their next lessons.

‘I’m going to wait for Jack.’ Ianto told her.

Tosh smiled slightly. ‘I’m going to have to start getting used to sharing you aren’t I?’

Ianto laughed. ‘I guess.’ he mumbled shyly.

‘I’ll see you later then.’ Tosh said with a wave of her hand as she headed off down the corridor.

Ianto leant against the wall and waited, watching as the hall way slowly cleared until he was the last one remaining. Eventually, the classroom door opened and Jack appeared behind the teacher who headed down the corridor in the direction of the staff room carrying the stack of exercise books with him.

Jack sighed heavily. ‘He gave me a rough time and he’s given me a lunchtime detention too.’ he grumbled.

‘That sucks.’ Ianto replied, his eyes scanning over Jack’s face - he really didn’t seem happy.

Jack leant back against the wall and hung his head. ‘Really sucks.’

Ianto pushed himself off the wall and stepped in front of Jack. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked. Jack nodded slightly giving him a reassuring smile; Ianto glanced around checking the corridor was clear  before leaning and pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips causing him to smile for the first time that morning.

Ianto kissed him again, just to see him smile one more time; he hated seeing the usually confident and happy-go-lucky Jack he knew so out of sorts. Jack kissed him back and the two temporarily lost themselves in each other. Jack could feel Ianto’s heart hammering in his chest and he leant into him, their bodies pressed together and he knew why - they could be caught any moment, but it wasn’t nervousness it was exhilaration which made the kiss so much sweeter.

Ianto broke the kiss first. ‘Cheer up, I hate seeing you like this.’

‘Sorry.’ Jack smiled softly. ‘Have you got a free?’ he asked. Ianto nodded.  ‘Shall we go and work on our duet then?’ Jack asked.

‘No we’re going to the library - you need to do your homework, if you hand it into him before break he might not give you the detention.’ Ianto replied.

‘I wish.’ Jack sighed.

‘It’s work a try.’ Ianto told him. ‘Come on.’

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘The library though? Can’t I do it in the common room?’ he whined.

‘Without being distracted by Owen and Rhys I don’t think so.’ Ianto said pressing a quick kiss to his lips. ‘Come on I’ll help you.’

‘But I hate the library.’ Jack moaned. ‘It’s so stuffy and too quiet in there.’

Ianto laughed. ‘It’s not so bad!’

‘You’ve acclimatised to it, you’re in there most of the day.’ Jack teased.

Ianto shoved him. ‘At least I get my work done.’ he shot back.

‘That wasn’t my fault.’ Jack protested despite knowing that Ianto was only winding him up. ‘I was going to do it, but I was so busy with Grey last night it completely slipped my mind.’

Ianto glanced up at him. ‘It’s not fair Jack, I know you love Grey but you can’t let your school work suffer.’ he said. ‘Can’t your mam hire a nanny or something?’

‘He had one when he was a baby, but when she moved away mom didn’t bother getting another one.’ Jack told him.

‘You should talk to her.’ Ianto pressed.

‘She’s never around and when she is she’s too stressed or busy to have proper conversation with.’ Jack replied as they walked together down the corridor and out of the building. ‘Anyway I’d feel bad leaving Grey with a stranger.’

‘I guess, well you could at least get your sister to help you out.’ Ianto replied as they headed into the library. Ianto immediately spotted Lisa and Tosh at their usual table but turned away from them and found an empty table and took a seat. Jack sat down beside him.  ‘So how come you were late this morning?’ he asked watching as Jack pulled out his text books; he was fully aware of Tosh and Lisa’s eyes on him and tried to ignore them.

‘Grey had a tantrum this morning and refused to get dressed.’ Jack sighed. ‘He sat on the floor in his room kicking and screaming and just wouldn’t stop crying.’

‘Why? What was wrong with him?’ Ianto asked a little surprised since Grey on the whole was generally a good kid.

Jack shook his head. ‘No idea, he had a restless night last night I guess he was just tired and I think he’s really missing mom at the moment.’

‘Did you get him to school in time?’ Ianto asked.

‘Just and then I went home to do my homework but ended up just falling asleep.’ Jack replied. ‘Mom’s picking him up later today, I’m glad she’s back so I can have a bit of a break. Hopefully Grey will feel better too, if she actually spends some proper time with him that is.’ he sighed.

‘Not that I don’t love Grey, but it would be a bit odd to have him tag along on our date.’ Ianto smiled gently reminding Jack of their date in case that too had slipped his mind.

Jack laughed lightly. ‘I guess you’re right. You’re still up for it then?’ he asked hoping Ianto hadn’t changed his mind.

‘Yeah of course.’ Ianto nodded quickly.

‘You don’t have to pretend like you did with Lisa.’ Jack replied warily. ‘If you don’t want to go, its fine.’

‘I want to Jack.’ Ianto enthused. ‘I’m excited and my mam is dying to meet you.’

‘She knows?’ Jack asked a little surprised.

‘Yeah.’ Ianto replied and then he quickly filled Jack in on everything that had happened the previous night after he’d arrived home to find Carmen Sato sitting on his sofa.

‘I so want to kiss you right now.’ Jack whispered when Ianto had finished telling him.

‘Why?’ Ianto asked blushing furiously.

‘Because you’re so brave and wonderful for telling your mum about us.’ Jack whispered.

‘Technically Carmen did that.’ Ianto replied with a small smile.

‘You could have denied it, told her Carmen made a mistake but you didn’t.’ Jack replied discreetly laying his hand over Ianto’s and giving it a squeeze.

Ianto glanced around hoping no one had noticed, his eyes returned to Jack’s and he smiled. ‘There’s time for kissing later.’ he whispered squeezing his hand back gently before letting go.

Jack grinned. ‘I hope so.’

‘Stop flirting with me and get on with your work.’ Ianto said pushing his maths book toward him.

Jack slid the lid off his calculator and started working. Ianto watched him, smiling at the slight frown that crossed his features as he stared at the calculator display. ‘That can’t be right.’ he muttered punching new numbers into the calculator.

‘Struggling?’ Ianto teased.

‘No.’ Jack pouted. ‘Stupid calculator doesn’t work properly.’

‘That’s it blame the calculator!’ Ianto laughed.

Jack typed the numbers back into the calculator and frowned again; he laid his head in his arms and groaned. ‘Why can’t I do this?’ he mumbled.

‘Want a hint?’ Ianto asked.

‘Please.’ Jack replied glancing up at him his hands held together in a mock prayer.

‘You need to divide by the second number not multiply.’ Ianto replied, after watching Jack type in the numbers several times he’d quickly worked out what he was doing wrong.

Jack stared down at the equation for a few moments and then smiled slightly. ‘Of course!’ he said tapping away at his calculator. ‘That’s better! Thanks.’ he grinned at Ianto.

‘No problem, you would have figured it out eventually I was just saving you time.’ Ianto replied not wanting Jack to think he was correcting him to make himself look good.

Jack quickly worked his way through the rest of the homework and smiled happily when it was done. ‘I’d best go and hand this in, hopefully you’re right and he doesn’t give me the detention.’

Ianto nodded. ‘I’ll see you later then?’

‘Be ready for seven.’ Jack smiled slinging his bag over his shoulder.

‘What are we going to see?’ Ianto asked wondering if Jack had booked anything.

‘Not sure yet, I was going to look yesterday but I didn’t have time.’ Jack replied. ‘Any preferences?’

‘As long as it’s not a horror I’m happy.’ Ianto told him.

‘You don’t like scary films?’ Jack asked a little surprised.

‘No, they send my imagination into overdrive.’ Ianto laughed.

‘Well I’ll see what’s on and surprise you.’ Jack replied with a wicked grin.

Ianto frowned slightly. ‘What are you up to? It better not be a horror Jack!’ he threatened.

‘Just be patient.’ Jack scolded playfully. ‘You’ll find out tonight.’ he smiled before heading out of the library with a confident swagger.


	19. Chapter 19

Ianto headed down stairs wearing only his jeans, his shirt in hand; he made his way into the kitchen and pulled out the ironing board.

‘Nice choice.’ Beth smiled watching Ianto iron the scarlet polo shirt. ‘I’ve always thought that colour suited you.’

‘I was going to wear something else, but I changed my mind last minute.’ Ianto replied glancing up at the clock. It was five to seven and he was nowhere near ready after having jumped out the shower only moment ago. Ianto had begun getting ready much earlier that evening, but Tosh had called and he’d been on the phone with her over an hour. It was only when is mother tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the clock did he realise how late it was. Ianto apologised for cutting the call and quickly hung up on Tosh before dashing to the shower.

The doorbell rang and Ianto glanced down the hall spotting Jack’s form in the frosted glass of the front door. ‘Oh he’s early.’ Ianto cried. ‘Can you finish ironing this for me while I let him in?’ he asked his mother.

Beth laughed. ‘Ianto you’re only half dressed, let me answer the door - you don’t want Jack to see you like that.’

‘Jack’s seen me without a shirt on before mam.’ Ianto replied but stopped and glanced at her knowing how that sounded. ‘When we went swimming.’ he added quickly.

Beth raised her eyebrows. ‘If you say so.’ she laughed as she shook her head.

‘Mam!’ Ianto protested just as the doorbell rang for a second time.

‘Go on, don’t keep him waiting.’ Beth said taking the iron out of his hand and continuing with the shirt.

Ianto gave her a grateful smile and then headed from the door. ‘You’re early.’ he said to Jack when he opened it.

Jack eyes couldn’t help but wander down Ianto’s bare torso. ‘Odd choice for a date, but okay.’ he grinned.

Ianto glanced down and quickly folded his arms over his chest. ‘Come in, I’ll be five minutes.’ he said dashing through to the kitchen, grabbing the shirt his mother held out to him before running up the stairs.

Jack stepped into the house and headed into the kitchen where he found Beth.

‘Hi, nice to meet you.’ Beth smiled, trying not to show her nerves at meeting her son's date.  ‘Ianto won’t be two ticks, what are you going to see tonight?’ she asked.

‘The latest Saw film.’ Jack replied casually. 

‘Oh.’ Beth frowned. ‘I don’t know if he’s told you but he doesn’t really like those kind of films.’

‘No I can’t seem to recall him mentioning it.’ Jack said pretending to think about it.

‘Oh I’m sure it will be fine.’ Beth reassured him. ‘But if he has nightmares I’ll be blaming you!’ she laughed. ‘Once when he was six he got so scared by a film Rhiannon was watching that he -’

‘No mam you’re not telling that story!’ Ianto called down the stairs as he made his way down them.

‘Spoilsport.’ Beth tutted.

‘You look great.’ Jack smiled watching as Ianto fiddled with the collar of his red polo shirt.

Ianto blushed a little, not used to being given compliments; his eyes tracked down Jack’s figure, he looked more gorgeous than ever if that was even possible! The dark jeans he wore fitted him perfectly and the light blue of his shirt brought out the colour of his eyes which coupled with his dark hair was to die for. Ianto swallowed, still not quite able to believe that Jack was actually interested in him … that they were _actually_ going on a date. ‘And you’ve deliberately chosen the scariest film you could haven’t you?’ he said pretending to be cross with him.

‘Me? Never!’ Jack replied innocently.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Come on let’s go.’ he said heading for the door. ‘See you later mam!’ he called.

‘Bye!’ Beth called beaming happily as she saw them out of the house; it had been a long time since she’d seen her son so happy, over the years all the bullying he’d suffered throughout school had really beaten him down, he’d become so withdrawn that she was beginning to worry that without Tosh and Lisa he’d just be a recluse, but now he seemed so confident and happy and she knew that was down to Jack.

Ianto climbed into Jack’s car and pulled his seatbelt across him; he glanced at Jack and smiled. ‘I’m a little nervous.’ he confessed, blushing a little. ‘I don’t know why.’

‘Me too.’ Jack nodded, he leant across and pressed a quick kiss to Ianto’s lips. Ianto smiled as the kiss broke, his nerves settling a little. ‘Have you eaten?’ Jack asked drawing back and starting the engine.

‘No.’ Ianto replied, he’d been planning on having something but again had lost track of time whilst on the phone to Tosh.

‘Good, the film isn’t for another hour so we’ve got time to go and get something if you like?’ Jack suggested as he drove off.

‘Sure, as long as long as we save room for popcorn.’ Ianto grinned happily.

‘You bet.’ Jack grinned back.

\----

After grabbing a bite to eat, Jack and Ianto joined the queue for the cinema. Butterflies filled Ianto’s stomach as Jack took hold of his hand and stroked his thumb over the back of his fingers. ‘Still nervous?’ Jack asked with an amused smile.

‘Not so much.’ Ianto replied giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Jack cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘It’s going better than your date with Lisa’s did right?’ he asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

‘So far.’ Ianto replied. ‘But let’s see how the movie goes.’ he teased.

‘Challenge accepted.’ Jack grinned.

As they entered the cinema and headed over to one of the counters to get their tickets and food Ianto quickly grabbed Jack and pulled him over to the corner. ‘What is it?’ Jack asked with a frown when he noticed the startled look on Ianto’s face.

‘Over there.’ Ianto hissed.

Jack glanced over to see Suzie Costello and John Hart at the food counter. ‘Great.’ he sighed watching as John pulled Suzie into a very forced looking kiss.

‘What should we do?’ Ianto whispered to Jack.

‘We can’t stop doing what we want to do because of them.’ Jack replied.

‘What if they’re going to the same film as us?’ Ianto whispered worriedly.

‘Who cares?’ Jack shrugged.  Ianto shifted uncomfortably on the spot - he didn’t want to care, but he did, if Suzie and John found out he and Jack were on a date they’d tell everyone. ‘Ianto do you want to go?’ Jack asked sensing his discomfort.

‘No of course not.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘I just wish they weren’t here.’

‘I understand.’ Jack said; he knew that people finding out they were together was going to be much more difficult for Ianto than for himself. ‘If you’d rather go then I don’t mind, we could watch a film at my house if you want?' he suggested, because he didn't want to push Ianto but also didn't want their evening to be cut short.

Ianto bit at his bottom lip before sucking in a deep breath. ‘No, you’re right we can’t let them put us off.' he said determined not to let the likes of them ruin his date with Jack. 'Come on before we miss the start.’ he said giving Jack’s hand a tight squeeze as he led him back over to the counter.

After they collected their tickets, grabbed some popcorn and a drink to share they then made their way into their screen.

Jack shuffled down one of the aisles and sat down. Ianto pulled off his jacket and sat down beside him, he couldn’t help but see Suzie and John take their seats just a few rows in front of them but was determined not to let their presence ruin their date. He felt a little conscious at first, but as soon as the lights dimmed and the film started he knew that Suzie and John wouldn’t be able to see them even if they did turn round. Ianto soon settled into the film, leaning against Jack as he nibbled on the popcorn they shared.

Unlike the date Ianto had with Lisa, there was no awkwardness between them and he wasn’t worrying throughout the film of what was going to happen after then date. In fact he was rather excited about the prospect of the goodnight kiss Jack had promised him.

\---

Jack couldn’t help but smile as Ianto clutched his arm tightly and buried his head in shoulder during the scarier and more gruesome moments of the film. ‘You really don’t like horrors do you?’ he murmured reaching for some more popcorn; he'd grown up watching so many of these sorts of films with Rhys and Owen that he wasn't remotely bothered by them now.

‘No.’ Ianto mumbled hiding his eyes in Jack’s arm. ‘And you chose the worst one of them all.’

‘I know.’ Jack grinned. ‘The thought of you snuggling into me out of fear was too tempting a thought to ignore.’ he whispered.

‘Well I’m glad you are enjoying yourself.’ Ianto muttered.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his temple. ‘You love it.’ he chuckled as he tangled his fingers through Ianto’s.

‘Next time I chose the film eh?’ Ianto smiled back at them.

Jack turned to look at Ianto and grinned. ‘So there will be another date then?’ he asked.

Ianto pretended to think about it for a moment. ‘Well this one has been okay I suppose.’ he said with a shrug.

‘Just okay?! I need to step up my game.’ Jack chuckled.

Ianto studied Jack for a few moments as they settled back into the film; he thought about what his mother, Tosh and Grey had all said about him and Jack and how he felt when he was around him compared to when they were apart. ‘You know what screw what everyone else things I don’t want to hide.' he told Jack. 'I want to tell people, I want you to be my boyfriend.’

Jack turned to him. ‘You do?’ he asked chewing on a mouthful of popcorn.

‘Yeah.’ Ianto replied feeling his skin start to burn. ‘If you do I mean?’ he asked suddenly worried that Jack didn’t feel the same. ‘I mean I understand if you think it’s too soon, or if you don’t feel the same.’ Ianto said dropping his gaze. ‘I mean I know this is our first official date and we only really first met properly a week ago and back then I positively hated you and -’

Jack cut him off with a kiss. ‘Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?’ he whispered as he drew back.

Ianto smiled slightly, his body shaking a little - had he really just said all that to Jack? That he wanted them to be a couple? That he wanted to tell everyone? Ianto’s head span - things were happening so fast, in such a short space of time his life had turned completely upside down but he was enjoying the ride and didn’t want it to end. He was happier right now than he’d been in a long time.

Jack pressed another kiss to Ianto’s lips before he turned back to the screen willing the film to end soon so that he and Ianto could get out of there, but he knew there was still well over an hour to go. So he waited, sitting through the remainder of the film with Ianto so close to him that it took all his might to prevent himself from snogging him senseless like he desperately wanted to do.

Ianto was barely paying attention to the film, all he could hear was Jack’s slow and steady breaths and all he could feel was his hand wrapped around his. All Ianto’s senses were honed in on him, he was all he could think about. Ianto swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the film wishing it would hurry up and be done with.

When the credits finally rolled up on screen, the lights flicked on people began to get up from their seats and pull on their coats. Jack and Ianto deliberately hung back, waiting for Suzie and John to make their way out of the cinema before them. Yes they were planning on being out in the open about their relationship but they didn’t want John and Suzie to tell everyone before they could.

‘We didn’t eat much.’ Ianto said glancing into the bucket of popcorn which was still three quarters full.

‘I’ll take it home for Grey.’ Jack replied as they made their way out of the cinema. ‘It will make him hyper, but that’s my mom’s problem for once.’

Ianto just smiled up at him and slid his hand into his as they headed out of the cinema and back to the car park. ‘I had a really good time, apart from the film choice.’ he said swatting him pretending to be annoyed.

‘I can’t believe you were scared!’ Jack laughed.

‘I wasn’t.’ Ianto protested weakly.

Jack pushed the car park ticket into the machine and paid, they then headed for the lift which they took up to the fourth floor. ‘I wish the night didn’t have to end here though.’ Jack said with a sad sigh. After everything Ianto had said he felt closer to him than ever before, and the look in Ianto's eyes told him he felt the same.

‘I know.’ Ianto sighed equally disappointed.

‘You could come back to mine?’ Jack offered clicking the button on his key and unlocking his car.

A shiver of excitement swept down Ianto's spine at the prospect, but it was quickly followed by fear. ‘We’ve got school tomorrow.’ he replied climbing in to the car and buckling up.

Jack got in beside him. ‘I suppose.’ he saidas he started the engine. ‘Although, we both have a double free in the morning so we could just go in at break?’ he suggested.

‘I don’t know Jack, don’t you think we should take this a little slower?’ Ianto replied uneasily.

‘You’re the one who said you wanted to be my boyfriend.’ Jack reminded him with a cheeky smile as he started the engine. 'But I see what you mean, and I guess you're right.' he said not wanting Ianto to think he was pushing too much.

Ianto just blushed heavily. Jack drove out of the car park and towards Ianto’s house; he parked the car a little away from the house and switched off the engine. ‘Here you are then.’ he smiled turning to Ianto.

Ianto unbuckled his seatbelt and glanced at his house, but didn’t move. He turned to Jack. ‘Thanks for a really nice night.’

Jack leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 'I'm glad you had a good time.' he said drawing back only a fraction. Ianto quickly kissed him, not wanting to go just yet, his hands cupping his cheek. Jack slid off his seatbelt, his mouth not leaving Ianto’s as he moved closer to him, both of them half out of their seats.

‘Do you really want to be with me?’ Jack asked breaking the kiss, his eyes on Ianto’s. Ianto stroked his cheek slowly, and gently pulled him into another kiss. ‘Ianto?’ Jack asked breaking away. ‘Do you?’ he pressed.

‘Yes Jack.’ Ianto replied sliding even close to him.

Jack pushed his mouth against his, their next kiss hotter and fierier than the last. The two lost themselves in each other once more. Ianto slid his arms around Jack’s neck and moaned into the kiss accidentally biting Jack’s bottom lip causing him to laugh softly.

Jack pulled Ianto out of his seat, leaning back in his own his hands wandering appreciatively down the sides of Ianto’s slim body. Ianto moved over him, not caring how squashed he was, one of his hands slid down Jack’s chest and disappeared under his shirt. Jack couldn’t help but gasp as Ianto’s cold hand touched his warm skin. Ianto drew back. ‘Sorry ...’ he stammered moving back into his own seat a little embarrassed.

Jack grabbed his hand as Ianto reached for the door handle. ‘Come to mine?’ he asked again.

Ianto didn’t say anything for a moment, but then nodded. Jack smiled triumphantly, switched the engine back on and drove off quickly.

\---  
  
_Later that night ..._

Jack was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, he was too buzzed after such a great night with Ianto to get any sleep and all that popcorn and fizzy drink had left him wide awake. He and Ianto arrived back at his house just over an hour ago and after long snogging session in Jack’s room Ianto reluctantly pulled away when things started to get a little more heated and asked to be shown to a guest room to sleep.  Jack, a little disappointed that Ianto didn’t want to sleep in his room but didn’t argue because he knew he had to let Ianto set the pace. 

Jack glanced over when he heard his bedroom door open. ‘Ianto?’ he asked sitting up slightly. Ianto padded across the floor and hovered by the edge of his bed. ‘You okay?’ Jack asked a little concerned, worried for a moment Ianto wanted to go home or something.

'Can I change my mind?' Ianto asked with a shy smile.

Jack laughed slightly. ‘Of course!’ he grinned shuffling over making room for him in the bed.

Ianto slid under the covers next to him. ‘Do you snore?’ he asked Jack.

‘No.’ Jack replied. ‘You?’

‘Not that I’m aware of.’ Ianto mumbled into his pillow.

Jack settled down beside him, they two lying on their sides facing each other. ‘Enough quilt?’ he asked.

‘Yep.’ Ianto nodded pulling it around him. They lay there for the next few moments in a peaceful silence, Ianto with his eyes closed and Jack just watching him. ‘Jack?’ Ianto whispered eventually breaking it.

‘Mmm?’ Jack replied turning on his side.

‘You can cuddle me if you want?’ Ianto said his eyes flicking open,.

Jack smiled, shuffled closer to him and slid into his arms around Ianto and held him tightly. ‘Are you okay?’ Jack whispered kissing his temple.

Ianto sighed. ‘I’m just a little … overwhelmed I guess.’

‘What of?’ Jack asked.

‘I don’t know just this … us … I still can’t quite believe it I guess.’ Ianto replied drawing back a little and smiling shyly.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘You don’t think you’re good enough for me do you?’ he asked. Ianto shook his head. ‘Well you’re wrong.’ Jack told him. ‘You’re sweet and gorgeous and -’

‘Jack don’t.’ Ianto said shying away.

‘No listen and believe what I’m telling you.’ Jack said rolling Ianto onto his back and sliding over him, holding his wrists gently so he couldn’t escape. ‘You Ianto Jones are amazing.’ he said pressing a quick kiss to lips. ‘Talented.’ he said with another kiss. ‘Funny, smart, kind.’ Jack said with three quick little kisses. ‘And trust me when I say that I find myself getting overwhelmed too.’

Ianto gazed up at Jack flushing red, Jack being on top of him was causing his heart to beat hard against his chest. They stared at each other, the blood pumping furiously around their bodies. ‘Jack kiss me properly.’ he whispered breathlessly.

Without hesitation Jack’s lips found their way onto Ianto’s, and he kissed him deeply. Ianto moaned at the intensity of the kiss, the amount of affection poured into it. Jack broke apart and two found themselves panting for air. Jack smiled down at him. ‘Boyfriends then?’ he whispered.

A grin spread across Ianto’s face, he nodded quickly and leant up eager for another kiss. Jack gladly obliged. Ianto clung to Jack desperately as his kisses drifted down his jaw and he couldn’t help but moan as Jack’s mouth slipped further down to his neck and sucked the delicate skin their into his mouth.

Ianto completely lost himself in Jack, enjoying every brush of his lips, every gently nip of his teeth and the soft caress of his wandering hands.

Ianto’s eyes shot open when he realised he was grinding himself against the flat of Jack’s hand which had disappeared between their tightly pressed together bodies. He felt ashamed of what he was doing, but was so aroused and so close to coming that he couldn’t stop himself. ‘Jack ...’ he mumbled starting to pant.

‘It’s okay.’ Jack whispered gazing down at him.

Ianto groaned heavily as he came in his boxers. ‘Jack ... what ... ?’ Ianto panted.

Jack drew back watching as his face flushed red as his eyes darkened with lust. ‘Bet that felt good?’ he chuckled.

Ianto pushed Jack off him, slid out of the bed and locked himself in the en-suite bathroom. Jack rolled onto his back, smiling happily as he thought about Ianto, the sound that escaped him, the feel of his body and the look on his face when came. Jack panted heavily knowing he was too close as he stroked himself and wished it were Ianto finishing him off. The mere thought of Ianto touching him intimately like that was enough to send him over the edge.

After recovering, Jack rolled over and pulled out a few tissues from the box sitting on the bedside table and cleaned himself up. He then slid out of bed and crossed the room. ‘Yan?’ he called through the door. ‘Are you coming out of there?’ he asked assuming Ianto had just gone in to wash up. He pushing the door gently, finding it locked. ‘Yan come back to bed.’

‘Can’t.’ Ianto mumbled in reply, he was sitting on the floor leaning against the door feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself.

‘Why?’ Jack asked slightly confused.

‘Too embarrassed.’ Ianto replied in a small voice.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. ‘There is no need to be embarrassed Yan.’

‘Don’t laugh at me!’ Ianto shouted angrily.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean it like that.’ Jack replied. ‘Come out please?’

Ianto slid up from the cold tiled floor and unlocked the door. ‘I’m sorry I got carried away, I didn’t even realise what I was doing and ...’ he gabbled his skin burning red as he faced Jack.

‘It felt good right?’ Jack asked. Ianto nodded, he’d made that clearly obvious and so there was no point in him denying it. ‘So what’s the harm?’ Jack replied.

‘You’re not bothered?’ Ianto asked unable to look him in the eye.

‘No, why would I be?’ Jack asked.

‘I don’t know, it’s shameful that I lost control of myself like that.’ Ianto mumbled shyly.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘It’s not.’ he replied reassuringly. ‘Don’t feel ashamed.’

‘You’ve done things like that with girls before haven’t you?’ Ianto asked glancing up at him. Jack nodded slightly. Ianto shifted uncomfortably. ‘I’ve never done anything like that before, you must think I’m such a fool.’

‘Not at all.’ Jack smiled kissing him softly. ‘Come back to bed.’ he coaxed.

‘Maybe I should go back to the guest room?’ Ianto suggested.

‘No, no don’t.’ Jack said crossing the room. He pulled open and drawer and rooted through it. ‘Here change into these.’ Jack said handing Ianto some of his own, clean pyjama bottoms. ‘You’ll have to go commando on your way home tomorrow though.’ he winked.

Ianto smiled slightly, took the pyjama bottoms and headed back into the bathroom to change quickly. When he’d changed he let Jack lead him back across the room and into bed. Jack cuddled him tightly. ‘If this is going too fast for you then we can slow down?’ he whispered.

Ianto turned to face him. ‘No it’s okay, I want this.’ he said tangling his fingers through Jack’s.

Jack smiled. ‘I was hoping you’d say that.’ he replied pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto woke up in the early hours of the following morning; it took him a few moments to work out where he was but soon realised it was Jack’s bed he was lying in. Ianto rolled over and snuggled against Jack smiling happily. He watched as Jack sighed happily in his sleep and felt his arms wind around his waist. Ianto closed his eyes, his hand on Jack’s chest, soothed by steady rhythm of his heart which he could feel beneath his palm and soon drifted back off to sleep again.

When he woke several hours later, Ianto was alone. The sun was up and streaming through the curtains. Ianto glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned - it was 9.30am; he momentarily panicked thinking he was late for school, but then he relaxed remembering that he had two free periods that morning.

Ianto slid out of the bed and dressed quickly, he had no idea where Jack was or if his mother was in the house - she did not know that he’d stayed the night and Ianto didn’t want to get Jack into trouble. He felt a chilly breeze wash over him as he dressed and went to the window to close it; as he did so he caught sight of Jack in the swimming pool. Ianto watched him do lengths for a few moments and then decided to sneak down to meet him. He he made his way down the stairs, out of the back door down the stone steps and across the vast lawn to the edge of the pool.

‘Morning!’ Jack grinned spotting him and swimming over to the side of the pool.  ‘Coming in?’ he asked. ‘It’s nice and warm.’

‘I’m good thanks.’ Ianto smiled sitting down by the edge of the pool. ‘Where’s your mam?’ he asked glancing around warily.

‘She took Grey to school this morning and then went to town, don’t worry she’s gone shopping so she’ll be gone hours!’ Jack laughed.

Ianto rolled up his jeans and dipped his legs into the water.  Jack moved between them and Ianto smiled down at him. ‘So last night we got a bit carried away didn’t we?’ he said.

‘Maybe a little.’ Jack smiled up at him. ‘I meant what I said though about us being together properly, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t.’

‘I know.’ Ianto replied. ‘I meant it too.’

Jack grinned, he pulled himself out of the water and up onto the side of the pool; he leant forward and kissed him softly. Ianto arms slipped around his wet body not caring that the dampness was seeping through his shirt. They held each other close for a few moments before Ianto reluctantly drew away. ‘I should go home.’ he sighed.

Jack pouted slightly looking very much like Grey when he was being told to do something he didn’t want to. ‘Do you have to?’ he asked. ‘I can make us breakfast?’

‘I’ve got to face Mam at some point.’ Ianto sighed.

‘Will she mind that you stayed here?’ Jack asked not wanting to get Ianto into trouble, since he was the one who suggested it in the first place.

‘Probably not, but I should have told her that I wasn’t coming home all the same.’ Ianto replied swishing his legs back and forth in the warm water.

Jack took his hand. ‘Will you come over tonight?’ he asked.

Ianto’s eyes met Jack’s hopeful ones. ‘Do you think that’s a good idea after what happened last night?’ he asked feeling himself redden.

Jack smiled slightly finding Ianto’s shyness adorable. ‘We didn’t do anything wrong Ianto.’ he told him. ‘We were just making each other feel good.’

‘I know and it did feel good, unbelievably good.’ Ianto replied a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. ‘But we had one date and ended up in bed together.’

 ‘We didn’t have sex.’ Jack laughed, his bluntness causing Ianto to redden even more.

‘I know, but we still ...’ Ianto blushed unable to say it.

‘It’s our business, no one else’s.’ Jack told him. ‘We can do what we want.’

Ianto glanced at Jack. ‘What do you want?’ he asked warily.

Jack smiled. ‘You.’ he said simply.

Ianto cast his eyes down. ‘You’ve had experience with that sort of thing before I haven’t, it’s not that I don’t want to I’m just a bit scared that’s all.’

‘I have no more experience than you in that area.’ Jack replied.

‘But with Suzie and ...’ Ianto started to say.

‘Suzie is a girl.’ Jack reminded him.

Ianto smiled. ‘I hadn’t thought of it that way, I guess that makes me feel a bit better.’

Jack kissed him. ‘Stop worrying, we’ll wait until when we both ready and the time is right okay?’ he said. Ianto nodded feeling relieved. ‘Until then we can just do whatever feels good.’

Ianto wound his arms around him and buried his head in Jack’s shoulder. ‘Jack you’re just perfect, I don’t deserve you.’

Jack just laughed. ‘I’m far from perfect Yan.’

Ianto sighed happily and leant against Jack; Jack wound his arm around his shoulder and they sat together in a peaceful silence for a few moments, just enjoying the oddly warm weather for a September morning and each other’s company.

‘I really should go.’ Ianto murmured sliding his legs out of the water.

Jack nodded slightly and kissed him before diving back down into the pool. ‘Get going before I have to drag you up to my bed again.’ he winked.

Ianto laughed. ‘Jack, you really are -’ he started to say.

‘Lovable? Handsome? Irresistible?’ Jack grinned. ‘Take your pick.’

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll see you at school.’ he said with a wave of his hand as he headed back toward the house.

‘Yeah okay.’ Jack called back before diving under the water.

Ianto headed into the house, up to Jack’s room where he slid on his trainers before heading back down and out of the front door. He took a shortcut through the park which was full of dog walkers, joggers and mothers with their children and even a few students bunking off from their morning lessons.

Ianto reached his house and unlocked the front door thinking about how different his and Jack’s lifestyles were. Jack who lived in a huge mansion, had a frankly amazing car, a swimming pool in his back garden and the money to do whatever he wanted and himself who lived in a three bedroom council owned semi situated in one of the town’s most notorious estates. Ianto didn’t have the money to learn to drive, let alone a car of his own and the nearest thing he had to a swimming pool was the paddling pool his mother had bought for them when he and Rhiannon were little kids which was still lodged somewhere in the back of their garden shed.

Ianto wasn’t bothered, Jack was fortunate in terms of money but his family life was no happier than his own. Jack’s father had died when he was very young, his mother was mostly absent during his upbringing leaving him and sister with a nanny and Jack and his sister didn’t seem particularly close either. Jack obviously loved Grey to bits, but to be practically his full time carer wasn’t fair for someone only 17 years of age.

Ianto set down his keys on the table in the hall and kicked off his trainers. ‘Mam?’ he called, but there was no answer. Ianto headed through the house and found her in the garden trimming back a large rose bush.

‘Ianto! You didn’t come home last night.’ Beth said spinning around, brandishing a rather sharp pair of secateurs.

‘I know, sorry about that.’ Ianto replied sheepishly as he backed away and held his hands up in mock surrender. ‘I stayed at Jack’s.’

‘I guessed as much.’ Beth replied. ‘So, I take it the date went well then?’

Ianto blushed and nodded. ‘Really well.’ he replied.

Beth studied him for a moment. ‘I hope you’re being careful Ianto.’ she warned.

‘Mam!’ Ianto cried embarrassed. ‘We’re not ... we haven’t ...’

‘Oh.’ Beth said just as embarrassed. ‘Well you can’t blame me for thinking that, I mean you’re two 17 year old boys with raging hormones and -’

‘Mam please.’ Ianto protested closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Beth just laughed. ‘I trust you Ianto and Jack seems very nice, I can see you adore him. You’re not missing school I hope?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied with a slight shake of his head. ‘I’ve had two free periods this morning so I’m going in at break.’

‘Those frees are for you to study, not spend all morning in bed no matter how good-looking your bed fellow is.’ Beth teased.

Ianto blushed heavily. ‘I know mam.’

Beth nodded and continued cutting the rose bush. ‘Well I guess there is nothing more I can say, although you should invite Jack over for dinner I would like to get to know him a bit more especially if things are getting serious between you two.’

‘I’ll ask him.’ Ianto replied with a slight nod. ‘No telling him embarrassing stories about me though okay?’

Beth glanced at him. ‘I’m afraid I can’t promise that.’

Ianto just rolled his eyes. ‘You two are just as bad as each other, always winding me up.’

‘It’s just too easy darling.’ Beth grinned. ‘How’s Tosh anyway, Carmen seemed very cross with her when she came over.’

‘She’s okay.’ Ianto sighed. ‘Carmen just got the wrong end of the stick; she thought Tosh and I were a couple.’

‘And that’s when you put her straight?’ Beth asked.

Ianto blushed. ‘Yeah I guess.’

‘Poor Tosh, she’s never going to be allowed a boyfriend is she?’ Beth laughed.

‘Never.’ Ianto laughed. ‘Her dad’s even worse.’

‘I don’t think I’ve met him before.’ Beth replied. ‘Not that I’d want to, he’d probably look down on us like she did.’ she muttered remembering how Carmen gingerly perched on the edge of the sofa and kept glancing around the room disapprovingly. ‘They’ve only got a semi as well, but I suspect they own their house, probably think we’re trailer trash or something. I bet she was horrified at the thought of you being Tosh’s boyfriend, well you’re too good for that family I can tell you that right now.’

‘Mam!’ Ianto laughed. ‘I hope you don’t think that about Jack? I mean I know he’s rich but he’s not a bit like that.’

‘Is he rich?’ Beth asked. ‘What’s his last name?’

‘Harkness.’ Ianto replied knowing his mother would instantly recognise it.

‘Harkness as in Kate Harkness the woman who owns that huge house Rhiannon cleans?’ Beth asked.

‘Yep, Jack’s her son.’ Ianto explained. ‘He’s got a brother and sister too.’

‘Bloody hell Ianto! You got yourself a good one there. You keep hold of him.’ Beth laughed.

‘It’s not his money I’m after mam.’ Ianto said knowing she was only teasing.

‘Just makes him ever so much more attractive.’ Beth replied with a wicked smile.

‘Do I have competition now?’ Ianto teased back. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t invite him over for dinner if you’re going to steal him off of me.’

Beth laughed. ‘Well I might be nearly 40, but I’ve still got it.’ she said wiggling her hips.

Ianto shook his head. ‘Mam you’re gross, I’m going for a shower before this conversation get’s any weirder.’ he added wandering off hearing Beth laugh to herself.

Ianto headed up the stairs and locked himself in the bathroom; he stripped off his clothes catching a hint of Jack’s aftershave embezzled in his own skin. Ianto glanced in the mirror and touched gently at a love bite at the base of his neck wondering if a shirt would hide it. He blushed and his stomach fluttered as he thought of Jack’s mouth on his skin. Ianto closed his eyes remembering how his hands stroked down his body, how his soft lips moved across the tight muscle on his shoulder. Ianto’s eyes snapped open as he let out an involuntarily moan. He quickly climbed under the shower turning the water down cold embarrassed at how easily thinking about Jack could arouse him.

After sorting himself out and showering, Ianto wound a towel around his waist. He picked up his clothes and after taking one more look in the mirror at the love bite he wandered out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom.

Ianto deposited his dirty clothes in the laundry basket and glanced around his tiny box room. Jack’s room was at least three times the size, and he had everything a boy could need in there including a plasma TV, Xbox, double bed, stereo and a large workstation. Ianto’s room consisted of a single bed that took up most of the space, a rickety old desk, dangerously wobbly wardrobe covered in posters and a side table with a lamp that didn’t even work. There wasn’t much space on the desk since it was taken up by a stack of school books, a small CD player and a tower stuffed full of CDs. Above his desk there were two small shelves with a few books, DVDs and a couple of keepsakes including a teddy bear called William that Ianto had been unable to sleep without when he was a child.

Ianto dried himself whilst glancing at the photographs he had blue tacked to wall between his desk and shelves; they were most of his family, Tosh and Lisa and old family pets. Ianto wanted to get one of Jack to add to the wall and knew that unlike Tosh Jack wouldn’t protest. Tosh hated having her picture taken and had to be coaxed into it. Ianto could just imagine Jack completely opposite to her posing confidently.

Ianto pulled on fresh clothes selecting a blue and white striped rugby shirt which had a high collar to cover the purple bruise on his neck. It was still slightly visible from right angle, but he hoped no one would notice. Glancing at the clock, Ianto knew he had to head to school soon and so packed his school bag and then headed down the stairs.

He made a cup of coffee and headed out into the garden and handed it his mother. ‘Mam you are okay about me and Jack right?’ he asked.

‘Yes of course.’ Beth replied quickly. ‘Just don’t ever expect me to stop worrying completely, I am your mother after all.’ she smiled.

Ianto nodded. ‘Okay because things are going really well and … well I don’t want to hide it so I wanted to make sure you were okay with it before people started finding out.’

‘Ianto, don’t you worry about what anyone else things Ianto.’ Beth told him. ‘I can tell he makes you happy and that’s the most important thing.’

‘He does.’ Ianto said with a shy smile. ‘Well I’d best be going.’ he said kissing her on the cheek.

‘Don’t forget to ask Jack about coming over.’ Beth called after Ianto as he headed through the hallway.

‘Will do!’ Ianto shouted back as he picked up his keys and let himself out the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The bell rang signalling the end of a long double period of Maths but thankfully the start of their lunch break. Ianto packed his thing away in his bag, glancing over at Jack who was waiting for him and sending him a small smile.

‘So how about another date?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘I’d like that.’ he smiled shyly.

‘Come on then.’ Jack said stopping and jutting his head toward the school driveway.

‘Now?’ Ianto asked a little surprised.

‘No time like the present.’ Jack grinned. ‘Let me take you out for lunch.’

‘Okay sure but I have to be back for the end of lunch, I’ve got a lesson right after.’ Ianto replied.

‘So have I don’t worry.’ Jack nodded. 

Happily they set off together making their way down the school drive and then walking into town which was only a few minutes’ walk way. ‘I like holding your hand.’ Ianto said giving Jack’s hand a tight squeeze.

Jack glanced down at their entwined fingers and stroked the inside of his palm; he had taken hold of it almost as soon as they’d set foot out of the school gates and was pleased when Ianto didn’t protest. ‘So how about a milkshake? I know a place that does great milkshakes.’

‘Yeah okay.’ Ianto grinned.

They headed down the high street and Jack took him down a side street to a little cafe; they sat down on the tall stools in front of counters that stretched around the edge of the room and studied the menu quickly. After deciding what they wanted, Jack went up to the till and ordered two cheese and tomato toasted sandwiches and two strawberry milkshakes.

‘They’re huge!’ Ianto laughed stirring the thick milkshake that Jack set down in front of him a few moment later.

‘You haven’t seen the ones they have in America!’ Jack laughed. ‘When we go back in to the States in the summer Grey and I go to this ice cream parlour near our house, they’re twice as big and they do hundreds of flavours.’ Jack told him. ‘Grey had a bubblegum flavour once, it was bright blue he was only four at the time, but finished the whole thing.’

‘Bubblegum!’ Ianto laughed. ‘Sounds gross.’

Jack sipped his milkshakes. ‘You’ll get a brain freeze.’ he said to Ianto who was drinking his down eagerly through the curly straw that came with it.

'Too late.’ Ianto groaned clutching his forehead.

Jack laughed and pulled him toward him. ‘Silly.’ he grinned pressing a kissing his temple.

Ianto shied away glancing around the cafe a little worriedly, there were several other customers in there not to mention the two waitresses. Jack took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. ‘No one cares Yan, this is the 21st century things have changed.’

Ianto smiled and nodded. ‘Sorry, I’m still getting used to this but it is what I want.’ He assured Jack. ‘I want to be with you.’

‘Let me kiss you.’ Jack whispered.

Ianto glanced around once more. ‘Here?’ he asked worriedly.

Jack nodded. ‘It’s okay, trust me.’ he said laying his hand over Ianto’s reassuringly. Ianto glanced away from Jack, checking the cafe once more before accepting a brief kiss. Jack chuckled as they drew apart. ‘Well I’d hardly call that a kiss! But I’ll let you off.’ he teased.

Ianto glanced around the café, no one had battered an eyelid and his nerves settled instantly. Ianto leaned forward, cupped Jack’s face with his hands and pressed his lips against his.

Jack melted into the kiss, his eyes falling closed as he kissed Ianto back. ‘Yan …’ he breathed when the kiss broke, his eyes flicking open to rest on his. ‘Now that’s what I call a kiss!’ he chuckled.

Ianto just blushed heavily.

‘You two make such a cute couple!’ A waitress said as she moved between them and set down their toasted sandwiches. ‘Enjoy.’ she smiled happily.

\---

A short while later Jack glanced at his watch, he sighed knowing they had to get back to school in time for their next lessons; he slid of his stool and pulled his school bag over his shoulder whilst Ianto finished up his milkshake. ‘I’ll pay for these.’ Jack told him.

‘I’ve got money.’ Ianto replied pulling a five pound note out of his jeans pocket and offering it to Jack.

‘Let me treat you.’ Jack said folding Ianto’s hand around his money and pushing it back toward him.

Ianto pocketed the money knowing Jack wasn’t going to take no for an answer. ‘Okay, but it’s my turn next time.’

‘Thinking about our next date already? You’re keen.’ Jack grinned.

Ianto blushed heavily. ‘I’ll be outside.’ he said quickly.

Jack paid for the lunch and then met Ianto outside the cafe. ‘How was that for a second date then?’ he asked.

‘Short but sweet.’ Ianto smiled as they made their way back to school both blissfully happy.

‘What lessons have you got now?’ Jack asked, the bell ringing as they reached the top of the driveway.

‘Chemistry, you?’ Ianto asked.

‘Business.’ Jack groaned hating the subject. ‘You could come over to mine afterschool if you like? We need to work on our duet.’

Ianto nodded. ‘Okay, but we have to work on the duet Jack.’ he warned, knowing how easily the two of them could get distracted.

‘I promise we’ll do some work.’ Jack smiled. ‘Eventually.’ he added with a slight grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes but agreed all the same. ‘I’ll meet you at three then?’

‘Will do.’ Jack replied heading off in the opposite direction toward the Business and ICT building.

\---

As soon as the front door was closed behind them Jack slid his arms around Ianto and pulled him close.  ‘Your mam Jack ...’ Ianto protested weakly.

‘She’s took Grey swimming after school, she won’t be back for ages.’ Jack replied.

‘We’re supposed to be working on our duet.’ Ianto murmured between kisses.

‘Alright alright.’ Jack laughed drawing back and taking Ianto by the hand. ‘Come on.’ he said leading him through the house toward the music room.

Ianto stopped as they passed through the living room.  ‘Maybe five minutes wouldn’t hurt.’ he grinned tugging Jack down onto the sofa wouldn’t hurt.’ Ianto grinned.

Jack smiled. ‘Can’t resist me can you?’ he teased.

Ianto pushed Jack back, slid over him and kissed him. ‘Not a chance.’ he whispered.

Ianto’s hands disappeared up the inside of Jack’s shirt and stroked down his soft, smooth skin. ‘Jack ...’ he murmured. Jack nodded slightly their eye’s meeting. ‘Last night, I can’t stop thinking about it.’ he whispered.

Jack studied him, surprised Ianto had brought it up. ‘Neither can I.’ he said stroking his fingers down his arms.

‘It felt so good, your hands.’ Ianto murmured. ‘Can you ... can we do that again?’ he asked boldly.

A shiver of excitement ran down Jack’s spine. ‘Stay tonight?’ he asked. Ianto nodded quickly, pressing his lips against Jack’s in a devastating kiss. ‘What happened?’ Jack asked smiling up at him. ‘This morning you were so shy and worried about it?’

Ianto blushed. ‘I realised you were right Jack, I shouldn’t care so much what other people think. I know what I want and that’s you.’

Jack smiled. ‘You have no idea how good it is to hear that.’ he whispered.

Jack kissed Ianto, pulling him tightly against him. They lost themselves in the moment and their hands started to wander; Ianto’s heart began to beat hard against his chest when he felt Jack’s fingers working quickly at the button of his jeans. Ianto laid his hand over Jack’s, Jack quickly looked up his eyes darting over Ianto’s silently asking him if he wanted him to stop. Ianto sucked in a deep breath and nodded slightly. Jack’s hand slid into Ianto’s hair and he kissed him slowly, causing Ianto’s head to spin. Ianto let out a soft moan as Jack eased his other hand inside his jeans.

Jack kissed him softly and drew back a little. ‘Okay?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded quickly, his whole body was shaking but it was out of anticipation more than anything else. Jack kissed him as he teased his fingers over him, stroking his hand up and down slowly as Ianto rocked his hips back and forth. ‘Jack ...’ he moaned his brain finally caught up with him. ‘We shouldn’t, not here ...’

‘You’re so close.’ Jack breathed. ‘Do you really want to stop?’

Ianto bit his lip and shook his head, he needed to come but was also conscious that they were in Jack’s living room where anyone could walk in and catch them.

Jack’s kisses slid down his neck and he sucked the firm flesh of his shoulder into his mouth leaving another bruise close the first, their movements gaining in speed and desperation. Ianto cried out as he suddenly came, a sticky wetness spreading on the inside of his jeans.

Jack laughed lightly watching Ianto’s skin burn red and his eyes blacken. ‘I guess when you asked to do this again you meant later on in the privacy of my bedroom didn’t you?’ he whispered.

Ianto nodded slightly, panting slightly as he recovered; he laid down on top of Jack his arms winding around his middle. Jack couldn’t help but smile his fingers carding through the fine layers of Ianto’s soft dark hair.

The two of them lay together perfectly content for the next few moments.

‘What was that?’ Ianto asked sitting up suddenly when he heard a noise.

‘Nothing ...’ Jack mumbled trying to coax him back down into his embrace.

‘No listen.’ Ianto hissed.

Jack sat up slightly and strained his ears, he heard a car door slam. ‘It’s mom and Grey.’

‘Shit!’ Ianto cried, he slid off the sofa pulled up the zipper of is still un-fastened jeans and ran his hands through his hair consciously.

‘I don’t understand they shouldn’t be back now.’ Jack cried as he straightened his clothes, Ianto sat down beside him and just as the door opened Jack quickly flicked on the TV.

‘Jack?’ Ianto mumbled worriedly.

‘Act natural.’ Jack whispered back.

‘Easy for you to say, you’re not covered in your own come are you?’ Ianto hissed.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh and Ianto slapped his arm. ‘Shut up.’ he muttered also trying to contain a laugh.

‘JACK?’ Kate called from the doorway above the noise of Grey who was crying. ‘ARE YOU IN?’

Jack got up and headed over to the door. ‘Yeah, I’m here.’ he said frowning at Grey who was bright red and wailing, tears streaming down his face. ‘You’re back early.’

‘We had to leave the class early because Grey was causing such a fuss.’ Kate sighed her arms full of shopping bags. ‘You haven’t introduced me to your guest Jack.’ she said heading through to the living room where she found Ianto.

Jack followed her in. ‘This is Ianto, a friend from school - we’re working on a project together.’ he explained.

‘Shouldn’t you be doing that rather than watching TV?’ Kate asked.

‘What’s up with Grey?’ Jack asked ignoring her comment.

‘He’s been crying all afternoon.’ Kate muttered. ‘I had to tell him that I can’t take him to Legoland on Saturday, so he naturally threw a tantrum.’ she sighed.

‘Why can’t you take him?’ Jack asked watching as Grey kicked of his shoes moodily and threw his coat on the floor before stomping off upstairs.

‘Because I can’t Jack I’m too busy this weekend, I’ve got presentations to prepare for next week.’ Kate snapped.

‘What about Nathan?’ Jack asked. ‘Don’t tell me, too busy to see his son as usual.’

‘I’ve told you before about your attitude Jack.’ Kate warned. ‘I’ll take Grey another time.’

‘But you won’t will you?’ Jack argued.

Kate picked up her shopping bags and headed through to the kitchen. ‘Jack a word please!’ he called behind her.

Jack rolled his eyes and trailed after her. Ianto got up and crossed over to the edge of the room trying to listen to Jack and Kate’s conversation - he knew it was about him, he could tell by the way Kate looked at him before she left the room.

‘A friend huh?’ Kate asked putting the food shopping away in the cupboards.

‘Yeah, why?’ Jack asked.

‘I do talk to other people you know?’ Kate muttered opening the fridge door.

‘Excuse me?’ Jack asked leaning against the counter and folding his arms.

Kate looked over her shoulder at him. ‘I saw Beth, Ianto’s mother in town today.’ she told him.

Jack tried to keep his expression neutral. ‘So?’ he asked a little too defensively.

‘She starting talking about some date that you and Ianto went on and mentioned that he stayed here last night.’ Kate replied turning back to the fridge. ‘She seemed to think I knew about it.’

‘It’s true, we did go on a date and he did stay here last night.’ Jack replied simply.

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Kate muttered slamming the fridge door shut and turning to face her son.

‘You’re never here for me to tell you things.’ Jack replied.

‘Don’t start that again Jack!’ Kate sighed annoyed.

‘It’s true!’ Jack retorted. ‘Okay so I’m seeing Ianto, is that a problem?’ he asked staring at his mother hard.

‘No of course not you can date anyone you like.’ Kate replied turning away and delving into another shopping bag. ‘I would just like to be asked before you invite people to stay the night though.’

‘That’s fair enough.’ Jack replied. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t ask are we done now?’

‘How long have you been seeing him?’ Kate asked.

‘Not long.’ Jack replied. ‘A week or so ...’

‘And he stayed here last night?!’ Kate asked alarmed.

‘Yes, we didn’t do anything mom.’ Jack snapped. ‘Even if we did it’s nothing to do with you.’

‘Don’t you think you’re rushing into things?’ Kate asked.

‘No.’ Jack replied simply. ‘It’s our business, no one else’s.’

‘It is when I have a five year old in the house.’ Kate hissed.

‘Don’t pretend this is about Grey.’ Jack snapped. ‘He’s met Ianto several times and they get on really well. You let Suzie stay here when I was seeing her, Ianto is no different.’

Kate rolled her eyes. ‘He is Jack, you know he is.’

‘Because he’s not a girl?’ Jack asked incredulously.

‘No, like I said that doesn’t matter.’ Kate replied.

‘So what is it?’ Jack pressed.

‘Suzie’s family ...’ Kate started to say uneasily. ‘Suzie’s family were like us.’ she said quickly. ‘I didn’t have to worry when she was here.’

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘You think Ianto is going to steal from us?!’ he cried shaking his head in disbelief. ‘Rhiannon is his sister, you trust her to clean our house, you leave her here all day - she even has a bloody key!’ he raged.

‘That’s different, that’s her job.’ Kate snapped.

‘Ianto would never steal from us.’ Jack said trying to control his temper. ‘I can’t believe you’d even think that.’

‘Well maybe I wouldn’t if you even gave me the chance to meet him before he stayed here.’ Kate argued. ‘I don’t know anything about him Jack.’

‘I’m not listening to this.’ Jack muttered heading out the room. ‘It’s too stupid for me even to have an argument with you over.’

‘JACK! I haven’t finished yet.’ Kate shouted after him.

‘You have.’ Jack snapped back at her. ‘Maybe you should take care of your other son for once.’ he added spitefully.

Ianto quickly headed back over to the sofa when he heard Jack heading back, his sat down his heart hammering - how could Jack’s mother think that of him?’

Jack entered the room. ‘Coming upstairs?’ he asked.

Ianto glanced at him worriedly. ‘Maybe I should go?’ he said. ‘She clearly doesn’t want me here.’

‘I don’t care what she thinks.’ Jack replied, he took Ianto’s hand and led him up the stairs to his room. ‘You heard I take it?’ he asked as they entered his room and flopped down onto the bed together.

‘Yeah.’ Ianto replied with a weary sigh. ‘Jack I’d never -’

‘Don’t.’ Jack said quickly cutting him off. ‘I’ve never even considered it.’

Ianto sat up and looked down at his hands. ‘I should go home.’ he mumbled.

Jack slid his arm around Ianto’s shoulder. ‘I’m so sorry about her. God she just makes me so angry.’

Ianto cuddled him close and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘It’s okay cariad.’

Jack frowned slightly. ‘Welsh?’ he asked.

Ianto blushed and nodded slightly. ‘Just a term of endearment, nothing bad I swear.’ he smiled.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Cariad?’ he asked. Ianto nodded slightly. ‘I like it.’ Jack smiled.

Ianto knew it was best for him to leave, but he was so distracted by Jack’s lips and his wandering hands that he lost himself in him as they sank back onto the bed together.

\----

‘Jack?’ Kate called from outside Jack’s room a couple of hours later.

Jack sighed and slid off the bed. ‘What?’ he muttered crossing the room and opening the door. Ianto, who was laid on Jack’s bed half un-dressed listened hard as he heard Kate lower her voice.

‘Isn’t it about time Ianto went home?’ Kate asked.

Anger coursed through Jack’s veins as he remembered the argument from earlier. ‘He’s staying here tonight.’ he told her firmly.

‘Excuse me?’ Kate asked her eyes narrowing.

‘He’s staying here tonight.’ Jack repeated.

‘Jack!’ Kate sighed. ‘Look can you let me adjust to this first? Please?’

‘I just don’t get why can’t he stay here?’ Jack asked.

‘Jack please.’ Kate replied. ‘Look he can stay round in the future after I’ve gotten to know him, but not tonight that’s fair isn’t it?’ she asked trying to be fair.

‘Fine.’ Jack replied closing the door firmly, he turned to see that Ianto was already dressed his school bag slung over one shoulder. ‘I’m sorry.’ Jack sighed.

‘It’s fine Jack.’ Ianto replied. ‘It’s for her to decide, this is her house after all.’

‘She said wants to get used to the idea at first.’ Jack replied with a roll of his eyes.

‘That’s fair enough.’ Ianto replied nodding. ‘She has Grey to think of, I don’t blame her for not wanting a complete stranger to stay over even if she does think I’m going to steal things.’

‘You’re not a stranger though.’ Jack protested.

‘I am to her.’ Ianto replied.

‘Let me walk you home?’ Jack asked. ‘I could do with getting out of here for a bit.’

Ianto nodded and the two of them headed downstairs together. However, when they reached the hall they heard Grey howling again. Jack and Ianto went to investigate and found Grey lying in the middle of the living room kicking his legs and screaming, his homework sheets spread all around him. ‘I WANT TO GO TO LEGOLAND!’ he cried thumping the floor with his tiny fists.

Jack sighed heavily knowing that Grey had riled himself up into such a state that it wouldn’t be easy to calm down, he knew he couldn’t leave his mom alone to cope with him. Ianto knew this too. ‘You’d better stay here.’ he said. ‘You can’t leave Grey like this, he’s terribly upset.’

Jack nodded in agreement and followed Ianto out of the living room back into the hallway. ‘I’ll see you at school tomorrow then?’ he said as Ianto opened the front door.

Ianto nodded. ‘I’m sorry that my mam told yours, it’s made things a bit difficult for you hasn’t it?’ he sighed.

‘She thought my mom knew, it’s not her fault.’ Jack replied reassuringly.

‘Jack will you help me with him?!’ Kate shouted from the living room.

Jack kissed Ianto. ‘Do you want a lift home, I can drive you?’ he offered.

‘I’m fine, take care of Grey and I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Ianto said pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Jack nodded and let Ianto out of the house, he turned back and watched as Grey got up and started throwing his homework around the room. Jack sighed heavily and headed into the living room to sort everything out. It was far too late for Grey to still be up let alone doing homework, especially after a swimming lesson which tired him out more than usual. The homework would have to wait until the morning he decided.

\---

Ianto headed down the long driveway that led away from Jack’s house and let himself out of the gate at the bottom, he checked his phone it was only just gone nine but being late September it was already pitch black. Ianto headed off and automatically took the shortcut through the park, which he quickly regretted due to the lack of street lighting.

Ianto heard footsteps behind him and immediately quickened his pace, he knew it was most likely to be a dog walker or a jogger but still felt a little worried. Ianto glanced over his shoulder when he heard the footsteps behind him quicken to match his. He stopped and turned seeing John Hart and Owen Harper who’d obviously been waiting for him.

‘I saw you.’ John snarled grabbing Ianto by the collar. ‘You thought you could get away with it didn’t you?’ he hissed. Ianto tried to pull himself free, but was suddenly punched by Owen hard in his stomach. Ianto was winded and when John suddenly let him free he collapsed to the floor groaning in agony.  ‘I always knew there was something wrong with you.’ John muttered kicking him hard in the ribs.

Ianto cried out in pain and rolled into a ball. Owen pulled him half of the floor and punched him in the face before dropping him back down onto the cold concrete of the pavement.

‘Disgusting fag.’ John spat venomously, his eyes locked onto his as the Owen continued to beat him. John straightened up and laughed watching as blood tricked out from Ianto’s cut lip whilst Owen gave him another sharp kick.

Ianto groaned heavily and tried to get up, but Owen beat him back down. ‘Jack’s not like you. He’ll never be like you.’ he snarled. ‘Just leave him the fuck alone okay?’

Ianto felt himself losing consciousness as John and Owen dragged him across the hard pavement into the bushes where they left him before running off.

Ianto could see his phone which had fallen out of his pocket, he reach out and tried to dial but his right arm wouldn’t move and he couldn’t move his fingers either. Tears ran down Ianto’s face when he realised something was wrong with. ‘HELP ME!’ he cried out, spitting out a mouthful of blood and what felt like part of his tooth. ‘SOMEONE! PLEASE!’ he shouted. He heard his mobile buzzing on the floor beside him, Ianto rolled himself over groaning in agony and could see his mother’s mobile number on the display and a picture of her face; he tried to press the button to answer but the agony was unbearable and before he could do it he slipped into un-consciousness.

 


	22. Chapter 22

The following morning, Jack was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with Grey who was quietly working through his homework. Jack and Kate between them had managed to calm Grey down the previous night and coax him into bed although Jack had to read to him for well over an hour before he fell asleep.

Jack was eating his breakfast and Kate was stood behind Grey attempting to get a comb through his mass of dark curls, failing miserably. Jack just watched amused as he ate his cereal. ‘I hope you don’t mind picking Grey up this afternoon Jack, I’ve got a meeting with a client.’ Kate said to him.

‘Yeah fine.’ Jack replied, he slid off his stool and put his now empty bowl in the dishwasher. ‘I might invite Ianto over after school is that a problem?’ he asked.

‘Do you really want to have another argument over this?’ Kate muttered.

‘No.’ Jack replied moodily.

‘Well stop bringing it up then.’ Kate snapped setting the comb down on the counter.

Grey closed his homework book and glanced up at her. ‘I like Ianto.’ he said. ‘He’s nice, he’s a lot better than Suzie.’

‘Suzie was a nice girl.’ Kate replied her eyes flicking to Jack’s. ‘She had a nice family and -’

‘You mean rich.’ Jack interrupted. ‘Ianto’s really great mom, I wish you’d give him a chance.’

Kate rolled her eyes. ‘Knowing you you’ll be shot of him and with someone else by the end of the week, you’ve had more girlfriends that I care to remember.’

‘It’s not like that with Ianto.’ Jack replied stabbing at his cereal moodily. ‘We didn’t just get together on a whim.’ he asked. ‘I … I think I love him mom.’

Kate shook her head. ‘You’re young Jack to know what real love is.’ she sighed exasperated.

‘I’m 17.’ Jack snapped. ‘I’m not a kid anymore.’

‘When I was your age I met a guy ...’ Kate started to say. ‘I thought I loved him, I was even going to drop out of college to go travelling with him.’ she told Jack. ‘Luckily your grandmother made me see sense and I changed my mind, I found out years later that he’d been cheating on me with my best friend at the time - promised her everything he promised me. When I met your father years later, I knew that what I felt for him was real love; one day when you meet the woman you’ll end up marrying, the woman who will have your children you’ll realise that he’s just a temporary infatuation.’

Jack pulled his navy sweater over his head. ‘What if you’d have met dad when you were 17? You’d have still fallen in love with him wouldn’t you?’

‘Jack.’ Kate sighed. ‘It’s perfectly natural for you to experiment and -’

‘This isn’t some game mom.’ Jack snapped. ‘Do you think I just woke up one morning and thought I’d see what kissing a guy feels like for fun because I didn’t. I didn’t plan this, it just happened. He makes me happy why can’t you just accept that?’

‘I don’t want you to get hurt Jack.’ Kate sighed wishing he could see that she was just saving him the heartache bound to come. ‘I’ve got your best interests in mind sweetheart. I mean look at when you found out Suzie was cheating, you were devastated.’

Jack snorted. ‘I wasn’t that bothered.’ he muttered.

‘Well you were hurt I could see that, you didn’t come out your room for days.’ Kate replied. ‘You shouldn’t be getting into another serious relationship at your age, you should be having fun there is plenty of time love when you’re older.’

‘Suzie and I weren’t in a serious relationship.’ Jack replied irritably. ‘I can’t help how I feel about Ianto. It really hurts that you won’t support me on this when I really need you to, and what you said about Ianto last night really hurt too. I trust him and you should trust my judgement.’

‘Can we talk about this later? You two will be late for school.’ Kate said tucking Grey’s school shirt in and straightening his tie.

Jack sighed heavily wondering if there would ever be time in the day for the two of them to talk properly. ‘I’ll drop Grey off on my way.’ he told Kate as he dumped his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and then headed off to brush his teeth.

Grey got up and put his homework in his bag. ‘Do I have to go?’ he whined.

‘Yes.’ Kate replied pressing a kiss to his forehead. ‘Be a good boy today eh?’

Grey nodded slightly and then slid his hand into Jack’s when he returned from the bathroom. ‘Come on then.’ he sighed.

Jack led him out of the house and down the driveway. ‘Feeling better today kiddo?’ he asked Grey who was busy un-tucking his shirt and loosening his school tie. Grey shrugged his shoulders and walked ahead of Jack. ‘I’ll take you to Legoland on Saturday if you like?’ Jack asked catching up with him.

‘If you want.’ Grey replied, not looking remotely bothered.

‘Don’t you want to go anymore?’ Jack asked with a slight frown.

‘I do, but ... I don’t know ...’ Grey just sighed trailing off.

‘You wanted mom and Nathan to take you didn’t you?’ Jack asked. Grey glanced up at him glumly and then nodded slightly. ‘I know you don’t get to see a lot of mom, but she loves you very much.’ Jack told him.

‘I know.’ Grey replied with a heavy sigh. ‘She’s always busy though, even when we went out yesterday she was on the phone most of the time.’

Jack felt bad for him and knew that he could never ask her to into get a nanny. He scooped him up and Grey shrieked with delight as he hoisted him up onto his shoulders. ‘You like me looking after you don’t you?’ he asked.

‘Yeah of course.’ Grey replied. ‘I just wish mommy was home more often.’

‘I know.’ Jack replied tickling the back of his knees causing him to laugh. Jack carried him all the way to school and only set him down at the gates. Jack attempted to neaten Grey’s appearance much to his protest. ‘Go on, you’d best go in.’ Jack said to him ruffling his hair. ‘Like mom said be good today.’

Grey walked off, but stopped and turned. ‘Hey Jack?’ he called.

‘Yeah?’ Jack replied.

‘If we go to Legoland can Ianto come too?’ Grey asked.

‘I’ll ask him.’ Jack smiled whilst wondering if taking his five year old brother to Legoland could count as a third date.

‘Okay, well do it today.’ Grey told him.

‘Yes Sir.’ Jack saluted with a roll of his eyes before heading toward his own school. Jack pushed his headphones into his ears listening to his music as he walked, consequently not hearing his name called from behind him. It was only when he felt a hand touch his shoulder did he spin around. ‘Rhys.’ Jack smiled. ‘What’s up?’ he asked watching as Rhys, who’d run after Jack panted trying to catch his breath.

‘I ...’ Rhys panted. ‘I ... think ... I think Owen has done something stupid.’

Jack frowned slightly. ‘Have his parents kicked him out?’ he asked, this wouldn’t have surprised him since they’d been threatening to do so for months unless Owen cleaned up his act.

‘No.’ Rhys replied finally recovering. ‘At lunch yesterday we were in the common room and John told us that he saw you and Ianto at the cinema on a date.’

Jack swallowed hard. ‘He did?’

Rhys nodded. ‘He also said that you took Ianto back to your house afterwards.’

‘How does he know that?!’ Jack cried alarmed.

‘Apparently he and Suzie followed you in his car.’ Rhys replied noticing that Jack wasn’t denying any of what John had told him like he thought he would. ‘He kept calling Ianto all sorts of names and said that he deserved what was coming to him. He was trying to make us agree with him, but we didn’t believe him ... well I didn’t ...’

Jack’s heart skipped a beat as he listened to what Rhys told him. ‘What happened?’ he asked desperately. ‘What have John and Owen done?’

‘I didn’t think Owen believed a word John said either, I mean you and Ianto? It’s just ridiculous! Obviously some stupid game Suzie has cooked up, but he called me last night - he said that we didn’t have to worry about Ianto anymore that he and John had dealt with him.’ Rhys explained.

‘What did they do to him?’ Jack asked horrified.

‘I don’t know, they might be bluffing but I thought I’d better tell you.’ Rhys replied.

Jack pulled out his phone and scrolled through it finding Ianto’s number, he dialled and it rang and rang before going onto voice mail. Jack snapped the lid of his phone closed. ‘He’s not answering.’

‘We should wait and see if Ianto shows up at school today.’ Rhys suggested a little surprised that Jack had Ianto’s phone number. ‘Owen could get in real trouble if he’s done something to him, he could be put in prison Jack. I mean he’s got previous for shoplifting and drug dealing, okay it was only a bit of weed, but -’

‘Is that why you told me?’ Jack interrupted, staring at Rhys in disbelief. ‘You’re worried about Owen?!’

‘Well yeah.’ Rhys replied with a slight frown. ‘Why else?’

‘I’ll go to Ianto’s house.’ Jack replied heading off, running as fast as he could.Rhys followed, struggling to catch up with Jack.Jack opened Ianto’s gate and made his way down the garden path, he hammered on the door. ‘IANTO?!’ he shouted through the door. ‘Ianto it’s me Jack! Are you in there? Beth?!’ he shouted rattling the letter box hard. Jack stopped and listened at the door for any sign of life, but the house was still.

‘I can’t believe John lied like that though.’ Rhys said watching as Jack tried calling Ianto’s mobile again. ‘I mean I know he’s with Suzie but you’re no threat to him he knows you’re not interested in her anymore.’

‘He’s not lying.’ Jack replied snapping his phone shut. ‘It’s all true.’

‘What do you mean it’s true?’ Rhys cried.

‘If something bad has happened to Ianto I’m going to kill Owen and John.’ Jack snarled as he tried dialling Ianto’s phone for a third time.

‘Wait.’ Rhys said shaking his head. ‘Are you trying to tell me that you actually went on a date with Ianto Jones?’

‘Yes.’ Jack snapped. ‘Now have you got any idea where Ianto is?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Rhys replied shaking his head. ‘Jack I don’t understand, what’s going on?’

‘Shut up.’ Jack hissed answering his phone as it started to ring. ‘Hello? Beth hi where’s Ianto? What’s going on?’ he asked. Jack stopped and listened for a few moments. ‘What?!’ he cried alarmed. ‘Okay I’m on my way.’

‘Jack?’ Rhys asked as Jack charged down the street.

‘Ianto’s in hospital, he was found unconscious in the park this morning.’ Jack said to Rhys as he headed home.

‘Do you think it was Owen and John?’ Rhys asked.

‘Who else?’ Jack snapped. ‘Can you tell Tosh and Lisa, they’ll want to know.’

‘Where are you going?’ Rhys shouted after him.

‘Rhiannon, our cleaner, is Ianto’s sister and she doesn’t know yet.’ Jack replied before breaking into a run. He headed for his house knowing that Rhiannon would be there cleaning as she usually was in the mornings.

Rhys watched him; he sighed heavily and headed toward the school feeling completely lost. He didn’t know what was true and what wasn’t anymore, but surely Jack hadn’t been with Ianto on date?

Jack was surprised to find Rhiannon leaning against her van which was parked on the driveway with tears in her eyes. ‘Rhiannon?’ Jack asked. ‘I take it you’ve heard then?’

‘She’s just told me.’ Rhiannon replied sniffing back her tears.

‘She?’ Jack queried.

‘Kate.’ Rhiannon muttered. ‘It’s all your fault, why couldn’t you leave my brother alone?!’ she shouted pushing Jack hard.

Jack grabbed her by the arms. ‘My mom told you? How does she know? I’ve only just found out now.'

‘Don’t pretend you didn’t know!’ Rhiannon shouted. ‘I’ve lost my job because of you!’

Realisation dawned on Jack - he and Rhiannon were talking about completely different things. ‘My mom fired you?!’

Rhiannon nodded tears dripping down her face. ‘My business is going to go under because of this, Kate was my biggest client and she recommended my company to her friends - now what’s she going to say to them?’

‘Why did she sack you?’ Jack asked.

‘Because of you and Ianto of course!’ Rhiannon shouted. ‘I can’t believe I had to find out this way.’

‘Ianto’s in hospital, we have to go now.’ Jack said urgently. ‘Rhiannon are you listening to me? Ianto’s in hospital.’

‘Hospital? Why’s he in hospital?’ Rhiannon asked alarmed.

‘He was found unconscious in the park this morning, he was beaten up last night and just left there.’ Jack told her.

‘What?!’ Rhiannon cried. ‘We’ve got to go now!’ she said wrenching her van door open.

‘No, you’re in no fit state to drive.’ Jack said taking her by the arm. ‘We’ll take my car.’

‘And what makes you think I want to be anywhere near you?’ Rhiannon shouted angrily.

Jack stared at her. ‘Can’t we just concentrate on Ianto and talk about everything else later.’

Rhiannon rubbed her eyes. ‘Fine you drive.’

\---

‘Come on come on!’ Jack sighed irritably. They were stuck in the morning rush hour traffic on the way to the hospital which annoyingly was right in the middle of town.

‘Just drop me off, I’ll walk the rest of the way.’ Rhiannon said to Jack.

‘I want to see him too.’ Jack snapped.

‘Why? You’re not family - you’re nothing.’ Rhiannon replied glaring at him.

‘I’m his ...’ Jack stopped unsure what to say.

‘What?’ Rhiannon asked.

Jack studied her. ‘Rhiannon I care about Ianto just as much as you do.’

Rhiannon shook her head. ‘You’re just fooling around with him, why would you be interested in him?’

‘Rhi I -’ Jack started to say in defence.

‘No Jack, don’t you think you’ve done enough? I’ve lost my job, Ianto’s been beaten into unconsciousness and it’s all because of you. Just stay away from my family.’ Rhiannon snapped, and with that she climbed out the car and slammed the door shut behind her.

Jack slammed his hands on the steering and swore under his breath, he crawled forward in the heavy traffic praying that he’d be able to see Ianto when he eventually got to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

‘Mam I’m fine will you stop fussing!’ Ianto sighed with annoyance.

Beth, who was straightening the bedcovers for a third time, sat back down in the seat beside the bed. ‘Sorry sweetheart.’ she said, taking hold of his hand.

Ianto gave it a soft squeeze. ‘Mam honestly I’m fine.’

‘You’re not fine Ianto look you at you!’ Beth cried; Ianto was covered in bruises, had a black eye, swollen lip and was recovering from a dislocated shoulder which had recently been re-set.

Ianto closed his eyes and resisted the urge to snap, he was tired and had a pounding headache which had made him irritable but he knew that was no excuse to takes things out on his mother. ‘I thought you said Jack was coming?’ he asked wondering why he wasn’t there yet. Ianto had wanted to speak to Jack himself, but was being seen to by a very stressed nurse at the end of her night shift who he really didn’t want to get on the wrong side of.

‘He said he’d pick up Rhiannon and then come over.’ Beth told him.

‘Where is he then? You called him ages ago.’ Ianto asked desperate to see Jack.

‘I suspect they’re stuck in traffic.’ Beth replied glancing at her watch. ‘It’s not even nine yet - still rush hour.’

Ianto sighed heavily. ‘I still can’t believe I was lying there in that park all night.’

Tears that had welled up in Beth’s eyes, which she’d been trying to hold back, broke free and dripped down her face one by one. ‘It’s my fault, I should have known something was wrong when you didn’t answer your phone. I just assumed you were staying at Jack’s, I’m so stupid.’ she muttered hating herself.

‘Mam it’s not your fault.’ Ianto replied. ‘You weren’t to know, twice now I’ve stayed at Jack’s without telling you so I don’t blame you for thinking that’s where I was last night.’ he reassured her.

Beth squeezed his hand tightly. ‘You were all alone like this though ...’ she whispered. ‘If it weren’t for that lady finding you this morning you might still be lying there.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘Someone would have found me and Jack would have known something was wrong when I didn’t show up at school.’ he reassured her.

‘I suppose so ...’ Beth replied with a weary sigh.  ‘Ianto you know who did this to you, I know you do, please tell me.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘It doesn’t matter mam.’

‘But Ianto -’ Beth started to protest.

‘Mam I said no!’ Ianto snapped irritably. ‘Please let that be the end of it.’ he sighed lying back into his pillows and closing his eyes.

‘But if you were mugged than the person needs to be caught, they might do it to someone else.’ Beth urged.

‘I wasn’t mugged.’ Ianto told her. ‘I still had my phone and wallet on me, just leave it mam it’s over now.’

Beth got up and poured a glass of water as Ianto started to cough. ‘Here drink this.’

Ianto took the glass and drank down the water quickly. ‘Thanks.’ he mumbled wiping his mouth.

Just then the door flew open. ‘Oh Ianto look at you!’

Ianto looked up to see Rhiannon head into the room, she dumped down her handbag on the floor and threw her arms around him.

‘Rhi mind his shoulder he’s just had it re-set.’ Beth warned.

‘Sorry.’ Rhiannon mumbled drawing back to look at her brother. ‘What happened?’ she asked taking in each and every bruise that covered him.

‘Where’s Jack? He was with you wasn’t he?’ Ianto asked. Rhiannon didn’t answer but her guilty expression gave her away. ‘Where is he?’

‘Stuck in traffic.’ Rhiannon replied quickly.

‘I don’t understand.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘I thought he picked you up?’ he asked.

‘He did, I got out the car ... I kind of yelled at him a bit.’ Rhiannon confessed. Ianto looked at her appalled. ‘I’m sorry Ianto, but I lost my job today because of him! Kate fired me. I can’t believe I found out about you and him from her why didn’t you tell me?!’

‘What did you say to Jack?’ Ianto asked ignoring her questions. Rhiannon didn’t answer. ‘Rhi!’ Ianto cried exasperated. ‘What did you say?’

‘I told him to stay away.’ Rhiannon replied staring down at the floor.

‘You did what?!’ Ianto shouted causing him to burst into a fit of coughs.

‘Ianto!’ Beth cried thrusting the glass of water into his hand. ‘You need to rest sweetheart don’t get so worked up.’ she said rubbing his back and glaring at Rhiannon.

‘You heard what she said!’ Ianto cried. ‘Call Jack, tell him I want him here.’

‘There’s no need, I’m here.’ Jack replied from the doorway.

Ianto looked up. ‘Jack.’ he smiled, relief washing over him.

Jack ignoring Rhiannon and Beth headed across the room, he slid onto Ianto’s bed and wound his arms around him. Ianto buried his head in his shoulder. ‘I thought you weren’t coming.’ he mumbled.

Jack cuddled him close. ‘Of course I was.’ he replied. ‘And I know what happened.’

Ianto drew back and his eyes darted over Jack’s. ‘Mam, Rhi can you give us a minute.’ he asked looking over Jack’s shoulder at his mother and sister.

‘But Ianto!’ Rhiannon started to argue.

‘Please.’ Ianto asked.

‘Come on Rhi, let’s get a coffee and leave the boys to talk.’ Beth said to her eldest. Ianto smiled at her gratefully.

‘Fine, but I want to know why I was the last one to know about all of this.’ Rhiannon replied grabbing her handbag and heading out the room. Beth gave Ianto an encouraging smile before following her.

Jack shifted closer to Ianto, his fingers gently tracing down the bruises on his arms. ‘Owen and John.’ he stated simply.

Ianto nodded. ‘They were ruthless Jack, I could barely move by the time they’d finished with me and then they dragged me into the bushes and left me.’  

Jack cuddled him close carefully not to hurt his injured body. ‘I’m so sorry ...’ he whispered. ‘So so sorry.’

‘I was scared Jack.’ Ianto mumbled into his chest, tears streaming down his face.

‘I can’t believe they did this to you.’ Jack said touching gently at Ianto’s his cut and swollen lip.

Ianto laid back into his pillows and sighed heavily. ‘I’ve got to stay here tonight, some rubbish about concussion. I really don’t want to though, I hate hospitals.’ he mumbled glancing around the small room miserably.

‘It’s best if you stay Ianto, they can keep an eye on you.’ Jack replied.

Ianto nodded knowing it was probably for the best. ‘How did you know it was Owen and John anyway?’ he asked, his head still pounding.

‘Rhys came to find me this morning.’ Jack replied. ‘John did see us at the cinema afterall and he and Suzie followed us after we left.’

Ianto eyes slid open and his eyebrow raised. ‘They saw everything then?’ he asked.

Jack nodded. ‘Yep, everything from when we left the cinema including our snogging session in my car.’

Ianto blushed heavily remembering how they’d let things get a little carried away. ‘So he told Owen?’

‘Rhys and Owen.’ Jack replied with a nod. ‘Rhys didn’t believe a word of it, but John managed to get Owen on side.’ Jack explained.

Ianto sighed heavily. ‘They were waiting for me in the park, it was all planned.’ he said feeling sick to his stomach.

‘I can’t believe Owen did this.’ Jack said with a shake of his head. ‘Why didn’t he come to me? Why did he talk to me? He’s supposed to be my friend.’

‘Owen doesn’t seem the talkative type, more of a fists first, questions later.’ Ianto muttered. ‘He’s always had it in for me and I guess this, me and you, was the last straw as far as he was concerned.’

‘That’s not an excuse.’ Jack muttered, his fists clenched and body shaking slightly with anger. ‘You wait till I see him, I’m going to -’

‘No Jack, don’t make it worse.’ Ianto said quickly.

‘You can’t expect me to do nothing!’ Jack cried. ‘I can’t let him get away with this! Or John for that matter.’

‘Don’t do anything please Jack.’ Ianto begged taking his hands and squeezing them tightly. ‘Please, it will only make things worse.’

Jack studied Ianto for a few moments and then, giving in, he sighed heavily. ‘I can’t promise anything Ianto, when I see him I might not be able to control myself but I’ll try.’

Ianto slid his arms around his neck and cuddled him close. ‘Just don’t get in a fight with him, one of use covered in bruises is more than enough.’

Jack smiled weakly. ‘God Ianto it must have been so awful for you! I feel so guilty, if I’d just taken you home this would never have happened.’

‘They would have got me sooner or later.’  Ianto replied pressing a reassuring kiss to his lips. ‘It’s not your fault Jack, please don’t blame yourself cariad.’

Jack smiled at the term of endearment he was still getting used to; he kissed him back reassuringly and Ianto clung to him desperately, they only drew apart when they heard the door open.

‘Jack I bought you a coffee.’ Beth said giving him a warm smile.

Jack let go of Ianto and took the small polystyrene cup Beth offered. ‘Thank you.’ he smiled.

‘Where’s mine?’ Ianto pouted.

‘I think it’s best if you stick to water.’ Beth replied.

Ianto glanced over at Rhiannon who didn’t look happy. ‘Rhi is what you said true? Did you really get fired?’ he asked.

Rhiannon nodded. ‘Kate didn’t think it was appropriate for me to carry on working for her given the circumstances. I, of course, had no idea what she was talking about and she took great pleasure in telling me.’

Jack gritted his teeth together. ‘She had no right to do that.’ he told her.

‘No, and since it’s your fault you can fix it.’ Rhiannon snapped at Jack.

‘Rhi!’ Ianto growled protectively.

‘I can’t believe you kept this from me!’ Rhiannon said glaring between Ianto and Jack. ‘How long were you going to keep me in the dark eh?’ she asked.

‘Rhiannon no offence, but it’s none of your business.’ Ianto said taking Jack’s hand. ‘It has nothing to do with you.’

‘Nothing to do with me?! I got fired because of you two.’ Rhiannon argued

‘I’ll make sure you get your job back.’ Jack replied calmly.

Rhiannon crossed her arms. ‘Fine, make sure you do that then.’ she grumbled.

‘Please don’t be like this Rhi.’ Ianto mumbled. ‘I really want you two to get on, you’re both so important to me.’

Rhiannon sighed heavily, she glanced at Jack a little uneasily but then nodded. Jack smiled up at her gratefully. ‘So how long have you two been seeing each other then?’ Rhiannon asked.

‘Not long.’ Ianto replied with a slight smile. ‘Our first date was only the other night wasn’t it?’ he asked Jack. Jack smiled and nodded.

Rhiannon’s eyebrows rose. ‘You two seem pretty close considering.’ she replied noticing their joined hands, the way their eyes lingered on each other’s and the constant smiles that passed between them.

‘You don’t need to tell us that!’ Ianto laughed lightly. ‘It’s been a bit of a whirlwind hasn’t it?’

Jack nodded. ‘Certainly has.’ he whispered his fingers stroking over Ianto’s bruised knuckles.

‘Ianto if you’re staying the night here I’m assuming you’ll want some things from home?’ Beth asked.

Ianto nodded and began to list everything he thought he’d need. Rhiannon sat in silence, studying Jack and Ianto, she had been dubious at first but after close inspection she failed to find anything to fault Jack he genuinely seemed to care for her brother.

‘Is there anything else?’ Beth asked studying the list she’d jotted down in her notebook. ‘What about William?’ she asked.

‘William?’ Jack asked a small amused smile crossing his lips. ‘Have I got competition?’

‘No no William is his teddy bear.’ Beth replied. ‘He’s had him since he was a baby, he couldn’t sleep without him up until a few years ago.’ she told Jack.

‘Several years ago.’ Ianto muttered glaring at his mother, his face bright red with embarrassment. Jack glanced at Ianto and just grinned. ‘Shut it you!’ Ianto cried shoving him playfully.

‘I’m saying nothing!’ Jack laughed.

Ianto glanced at his mother who had his pen poised over her notebook. ‘No William can stay at home.’

Beth nodded closing her notebook. ‘Well I’ll go and get everything sorted for you.’

‘Thanks mam.’ Ianto replied, knowing he’d feel a lot better staying the night in hospital if he had his home comforts with him.

‘Do you want me to give you a lift home?’ Jack offered Beth, knowing Ianto’s mother didn’t own a car and Rhiannon’s van was still parked on his driveway.

‘It’s okay, you stay here with Ianto I’ll get the bus.’ Beth replied getting up and pulling on her coat.

‘I’ll come and pick up my van.’ Rhiannon said also getting up.

Beth nodded, she leant over the bed and kissed Ianto on the forehead. ‘I’ll be back with your things later sweetheart.’ she told him.

Ianto nodded. ‘Thanks mam.’

Rhiannon gave him a gently hug. ‘You’ll be alright kid.’ she said ruffling his hair.

‘Rhi, I’m sorry you didn’t know but I would have told you.’ Ianto said to her as she and Beth headed for the door.

‘Ianto it’s fine, I’m sorry I over reacted but his has all come as a bit of a shock.’ Rhiannon replied.

‘Not just to you, but me as well.’ Ianto replied glancing at Jack with a small smile. ‘Rhi I know what I want and that’s Jack.’ he said his eyes resting on hers.

Rhiannon nodded accepting that, she glanced up at Jack. ‘You’d best look after him.’ she warned.

Jack nodded. ‘Of course I will.’

Rhiannon slid her hand bag over her shoulder. ‘We’ll see you a bit later then.’

Ianto nodded slightly and with one final kiss from his mother the two of them left the room.

‘You okay?’ Jack asked gently.

Ianto nodded. ‘I’m sorry about Rhi, she’s hot headed.’

‘Just like someone else I know.’ Jack teased.

Ianto swatted him playfully before laying back into his pillows. ‘You should be at school.’

Jack shook his head. ‘You’re more important.’

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘What’s going to happen Jack?’ he asked. ‘I’m sure John and Suzie would have made sure everyone knows about us by now.’

Jack nodded slightly. ‘I’m sure they will have.’ he sighed. ‘We’ll be okay Yan.’ he said reassuringly. ‘As long as we have each other we’ll get through it, I know we wanted to tell people ourselves but it’s out there now so we might as well face it.’

‘Are you sure you want me, I wouldn’t blame you if you did after all this.’ Ianto sighed.

Jack leant forward and kissed Ianto softly. ‘I’m sure.’ he told him with a smile as he drew back.

Ianto smiled shyly. ‘Guess we just have to be brave then don’t we?’ he said twisting his fingers through Jack’s and holding them tightly. The thought of going back to school and facing everyone didn’t as terrify him as much with Jack by his side.

‘We do.’ Jack agreed. ‘Because if we let this stop us then John and Owen would have won, and I’m not prepared to let that happen.’ he said firmly. ‘We’ll show them that their actions only brought us closer together.’

Ianto nodded, gritting his teeth with determination. He would not let anything or anyone take what he had with Jack away from him.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Jack stayed with Ianto for the rest of that morning; nurses came in and periodically checked Ianto over and were pleased that he was recovering nicely. By the early afternoon Ianto had fallen asleep and Jack took the opportunity to go to up to the canteen and buy some lunch for himself.  
  
Ianto woke a couple of hours later to find Jack sitting beside his bed reading a magazine with cup of steaming hot coffee on the table beside him. ‘You’ve been here all this time?’ he asked groggily.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘Of course, feeling better?’ he asked.

‘Drowsy.’ Ianto mumbled.

‘That’s just the painkillers.’ Jack replied with a small smile as he stroked his fingers along Ianto’s hairline. Ianto nodded slightly and shifted up into a sitting position hissing as pain tore through his shoulder. ‘Easy ...’ Jack warned helping to sit up.

‘Thanks.’ Ianto mumbled as Jack propped the pillow up behind him. ‘I feel a bit stiff.’

‘Oh really?’ Jack smirked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘You know what I mean Jack.’

Jack laughed lightly. ‘Sorry, I can’t help myself. Anyway, the nurses came by earlier with some lunch for you, but they didn’t want to disturb you whilst you were asleep.’ Jack told him. ‘Are you hungry now?’ he asked.

‘Not really.’ Ianto replied with a shrug.Jack crossed the room and poured him some water handing the glass to him. Ianto sipped it gratefully. ‘I just want to go home.’ he told Jack.

‘I know, they’ll let you out tomorrow morning don’t worry.’ Jack replied.

‘Has my mam come back yet?’ Ianto asked.

‘No, not yet.’ Jack replied glancing at his watch. ‘But I’ve got to go and get Grey from school soon.’ he sighed reluctantly.

‘I thought your mam was home now?’ Ianto asked a little confused.

‘Yeah.’ Jack replied bitterly. ‘She never actually stops working though.’

Ianto just nodded slightly. ‘You’d better go then, he’ll be waiting for you.’ he said glancing at the time. Jack nodded as he got up, he slid his school bag over his shoulder and drained the remainder of his coffee. He decided to leave the magazine he’d been reading for Ianto in case he got bored. Just before he turned to leave, Ianto reached for his hand grasping it. ‘Jack you’ll come back right?’ he asked.

Jack turned back to him and smiled softly. ‘Of course I will.’

‘Promise?’ Ianto asked in a small voice.

Jack leant down pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Promise.’ he whispered.

‘I love you.’ Ianto mumbled into his shoulder, breathing in the scent of Jack. He really didn’t want him to go, but he knew Jack had to get Grey who’d be waiting for him.

Jack heart skipped a beat, he drew back and his eyes darted over Ianto’s which looked wide with surprise at the words he’d just spoken. ‘Sorry.’ Ianto stammered wishing he hadn’t said them, it was far too soon.

Jack kissed away his concern. ‘I love you too.’ he replied before pressing another quick kiss to his lips. Ianto sighed with relief and couldn’t help but smile between kisses, his arms winding around Jack’s neck to keep him close, he felt like he was walking on air.

Jack drew back and sighed sadly. ‘I have to go, but I’ll be back soon as I can okay?’ he said wishing he could stay.

Ianto nodded and with one final kiss Jack left the room.  

Finding himself alone for the first time since he’d woken up in the hospital that morning, Ianto finally let the tears he’d been holding back drip down his face - he was fed up of being stuck in the hospital, scared about what would happen when he went back to school and worried about what Jack’s mother thought of him. He still couldn’t quite believe that Kate had fired his sister.

‘Ianto?’

Ianto quickly wiped away his tears and looked up to see Lisa and Tosh standing in the doorway.

‘Oh God Ianto!’ Tosh cried running over. ‘Look at you!’

Ianto sobbed into her arms; Tosh rocked him from side to side and rubbed his back soothingly. ‘What’s wrong?’ she asked as Ianto drew back and rubbed his eyes.

‘Nothing.’ Ianto sighed determined not to cry anymore. ‘I’m just fed up with being stuck in here.’

Tosh sat down on the edge of his bed and took his hand. ‘When Rhys told us what had happened I couldn’t believe it.’ she said shaking her head. ‘How could they just leave you like that?’

Ianto shrugged his shoulders miserably; he glanced up at Lisa who was just staring at him a little stunned to say the least.  ‘I take it everyone knows then?’ he asked his eyes returning to Tosh’s.

Tosh nodded. ‘John and Suzie made sure of that. It’s sick, he actually seems proud of what he did to you!’ she exclaimed.

‘What about Owen?’ Ianto asked, a knot of anguish tightening in his stomach.

‘He wasn’t there today.’ Tosh replied. ‘Too ashamed of himself I hope.’ she muttered.

Ianto cast his eyes down. ‘What have people been saying?’ he asked uneasily, part of him didn’t want to know but he knew he’d find out eventually and it was best to hear it from a friend.

‘Most people are horrified.’ Tosh told him. Ianto glanced up at her alarmed. ‘Not of you and Jack, of what John and Owen did to you.’ Tosh replied quickly.

‘They are?’ Ianto asked surprised.

Tosh just nodded. ‘A lot of people have asked us to give you their best wishes.’ she smiled warmly.

‘Really?’ Ianto asked slightly stunned, he never thought anyone would actually care.

‘Yes Ianto.’ Tosh smiled squeezing his hand tightly. ‘People were a little shocked to find out you and Jack were together, but that’s just natural given that you two have barely been seen to say two words to each other. Jack’s very popular you know that, most people don’t care that he’s with you except Suzie’s lot.’

‘Jack doesn’t want to be with her, she should just accept that.’ Ianto muttered. ‘I thought she was with John now anyway?’

‘Yeah well we all know that’s just a stupid attempt to make Jack jealous.’ Lisa said adding to the conversation for the first time.

‘Lisa?’ Ianto asked looking up at her, their eyes rested on each other’s for a few moments. ‘I don’t know what to say.’ he sighed shaking his head.

‘It’s been Jack all along hasn’t it? He’s the one you meant when you left me on our date wasn’t he?’ Lisa murmured studying him.  Ianto glanced down at his hands and nodded slightly - this wasn’t how he wanted things to come out, he wanted to talk to Lisa properly, tell her himself. The last thing he wanted was for her to find out from someone like John or Suzie. ‘Do you really love him?’ Lisa asked gently. Ianto looked up at her in surprise. 

‘We were waiting outside when Jack was just about to leave.’ Tosh explained. ‘We weren’t eavesdropping, we just kind of overheard.’

Ianto swallowed hard. ‘Yes.’ he replied.

Lisa’s heart sank in her chest, but she nodded accepting it. ‘Well I guess that explains a lot.’ she mumbled.

‘Lisa I’m so sorry, I never meant for us to fight like this.’ Ianto cried desperately, he was sick of the tension between them. ‘I was just so scared when I realised I was attracted to Jack I wasn’t thinking properly, I thought if I went on a date with you it would stop me thinking about him.’ Ianto gabbled wanting her to understand.

‘You don’t need to explain.’ Lisa mumbled. ‘At least I know now that it would have never have worked, it was horrible not knowing what I’d done wrong.’

‘Lisa you didn’t do anything wrong.’ Ianto replied. ‘I’m so sorry, I was an idiot and I hurt you, but it wasn’t intentional I swear.’ he told her.

Lisa just nodded. ‘I know that Ianto and I guess I can understand how difficult it must have been for you. I wasn’t entirely innocent in all of this, I overreacted but it was because I felt so bad that our date didn’t go well when I really wanted it to be perfect.’

Ianto reached out. ‘Please Lisa, I want to be friends I can’t bear to be fighting.’

Lisa took his hand and slid onto the bed the opposite side to Tosh. ‘I had no idea it was Jack, no idea even though now it seems so obvious.’

‘It does?’ Ianto asked.

‘When you two were in the library together the other day ...’ Tosh started to say with a laugh. ‘I thought you were just going to make out there and then the sexual tension was so strong.’

Ianto, this time, blushed heavily. ‘That bad huh?’ he asked.

‘You two were flirting so badly!’ Tosh giggled. ‘I really thought you were going to suss it out Lisa.’

Lisa was a little annoyed to find out that Tosh knew about Jack and Ianto and hadn’t told her, but she decided not to say anything not wanting to ruin their newly repaired friendship. ‘In the back of my head I guess I could see something between you two, but I never thought that there was anything like that going on.’ Lisa confessed. ‘How did you manage it? How did you get a guy like him?!’ she laughed.

Ianto shrugged. ‘I really don’t know, he really pissed me off at first and I wasn’t exactly kind to him. It seemed like one moment I was trying to avoid him and the next we were ...’ he trailed off feeling his skin start to burn.

‘You were what?’ Lisa asked eagerly. ‘Ianto? What have you two been up to?!’ she laughed.

Ianto shook his head. ‘Nothing.’ he replied quickly. ‘Well ...’ he started to say weakening. ‘No nothing!’ he laughed.

‘Ianto! You have to tell.’ Lisa insisted. ‘I want to know everything, you owe me that at least!’

Ianto glanced at her. ‘We’ve kissed each other, a lot, and we’ll he’s ... oh don’t make me say it!’ he cried embarrassed.

‘Sucked you off?’ Lisa asked matter-of-factly, not a shred of embarrassment on her part.

‘LISA!’ Tosh cried shocked by how bold she was. Lisa looked at her with a raised eyebrow. ‘You’re so gross.’ Tosh mumbled.

‘Blunt you mean.’ Ianto replied wishing he’d never started the conversation now, Lisa was relentless when she wanted to know something and wasn’t likely to give up.

‘What?’ Lisa replied innocently, but the small smirk on her lips gave her away. ‘Well has he?’ she asked turning back to Ianto.

‘No!’ Ianto protested burning red.

‘Okay, so a hand job then?’ Lisa asked again very boldly.

Ianto looked away, his stomach clenching with awkwardness, but at the same time he was trying to prevent himself from laughing. ‘Kind of, but I was still clothed ... well partially clothed.’ he smiled.

‘Ah I see.’ Lisa grinned knowingly. ‘So have you done it to him?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied shaking his head. ‘Can we change the subject now please?’

‘No way!’ Lisa laughed. ‘Did it feel good?’ she asked.

‘Lisa please!’ Ianto cried in embarrassment.

‘Just tell me that and I promise I’ll shut up.’ Lisa replied.

‘Yes it felt good.’ Ianto said quickly, hoping that would be the end of it. ‘So can we change the subject now?’

Lisa nodded with a small satisfied smile and the three of them began to talk about school. Lisa yawned with boredom when Tosh started to explain to Ianto what he’d missed from their Math’s class that morning but soon her interest in the conversation perked up when they began to discuss what Ianto was going to do when he went back to school. ‘Are you and Jack going to be open about it? Or deny it?’ Lisa asked.

Ianto glanced at his two friends. ‘We’ve decided we’re not going to lie, I mean people would probably believe Jack if he said John and Suzie were making it up, but he doesn’t want to and neither do I.’

‘So I take it that Jack is your boyfriend now?’ Tosh asked.

Ianto bit at bottom lip. ‘Yeah.’ he replied unable to stop the grin crossing his face.

Tosh smiled. ‘I still can’t believe this, you and Jack Harkness!’ she laughed. ‘If someone would have told me this time last year that this was going to happen I’d never have believed it.’

‘I wouldn’t have believed it either.’ Ianto replied. ‘Jack just stumbled into my life, we’ve been at school together and not really noticed each other and then suddenly we’re together and I … well I love him.’

Tosh made a strange squealing ‘Awww ...’ noise at this point and clapped her hands together in glee. Yes at first she had to admit that she wasn’t sure about Jack’s intentions toward Ianto, but after seeing them together when they thought they were alone she could see how much he cared for Ianto. After talking to Ianto a couple of days previously she could instantly tell how much he adored Jack and how happy he made him and from the moment she’d decided to wholeheartedly support her friend.

‘So you didn’t fancy him before?’ Lisa asked glancing at Tosh and rolling her eyes - she was like Jack and Ianto’s own personal fan girl.

Ianto shrugged. ‘I haven’t really thought about anyone that way before. It just happened, I wasn’t expecting it, I didn’t plan it - before I even realised I’d fallen for him.’

‘Well he must have liked you a lot.’ Tosh replied. ‘I mean he didn’t give up even though you rejected his advances several times.’

‘I’m so glad he didn’t.’ Ianto smiled. ‘He just makes me so happy.’

‘So when did you realise that you loved him?’ Lisa asked slipping off her shoes and curling up on the bed next to him.

Ianto smiled to himself. ‘It just hit me.’ he replied. ‘When I woke up this morning I just wanted him here, and when he got here I just looked at him and I knew.’

‘And what about him?’ Lisa asked.

‘Hey!’ Ianto protested. ‘Since when did my love life become so interesting, I feel like I’m being interviewed here.’ he chuckled.

‘Well it’s not like either of us have got anything going on is it?’ Lisa replied.

‘Well actually ...’ Tosh smiled secretively. ‘I have something to tell you.’

Ianto and Lisa glanced at her in surprise. ‘Tosh ...’ Ianto said slowly. ‘You can’t just tease us like that, you know you have to tell us.’

‘Well it was just a kiss, nothing more.’ Tosh replied a deep pink blush slowly crossing her cheeks.

‘Who?’ Lisa asked eagerly.

Tosh glanced down at her hands. ‘It wasn’t even that much of a kiss, just a quick peck on the lips. I was so surprised I didn’t say or do anything I just froze.’

‘Tosh!’ Lisa sighed. ‘Spill the beans come on.’

 ‘It was Tommy.’ Tosh told them. ‘I was tutoring him, it was so embarrassing because my mum made us sit in the dining room and she watched us like a hawk.’

‘Get to the good bit already!’ Lisa urged.

‘I showed him to the door and he said thank you to me, he said that I’m really helping him and that he was really grateful.’ Tosh explained. ‘Then he just did it, he leant forward and before I even knew what was happening, before I even registered his lips touching mine, before I could even kiss him back it was over.’

‘Why didn’t you tell us?!’ Lisa exclaimed.

‘I was embarrassed and a part of me still doesn’t believe it happened.’ Tosh replied with a shrug.

‘Have you seen him since?’ Ianto asked.

‘No, but I’m supposed to be doing another tutoring session with him tomorrow.’ Tosh told them. ‘Oh it’s just going to be so awkward!’ she cried her head in her hands.

‘No it won’t.’ Ianto reassured her. ‘He made the first move so if you like him you should just let him know that.’

‘He’ll ask you out, I bet he will.’ Lisa added.

‘I’m not sure I should though, I mean I’ve got so much studying to do and my mum is breathing down my neck at the moment she’d never let me go on a date.’ Tosh sighed heavily.

‘Look.’ Lisa said firmly. ‘If you like him, screw what your mum thinks. You should do what you want to do, you can make time for him as well as school work.’

Tosh smiled. ‘I guess and I do like him, I really like him.’

Lisa grinned. ‘You two need to pair me up with someone now, I can’t be the only one left out.’

‘We’ll do our best won’t we Tosh?’ Ianto replied. Tosh laughed and nodded in agreement buzzing at the excitement of seeing Tommy again.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

When Jack returned to the hospital later that evening he found Ianto lying in his hospital bed with Tosh and Lisa perched on the edge of his bed either side of him, the three of them chatting and eating sweets.

‘Should I be jealous?’ Jack asked leaning against the door frame, his arms folded and an expression of mock concern on his face; Grey was beside him clutching an envelope anxiously.

Ianto couldn’t help but grin as Lisa and Tosh scrabbled off the bed; Jack crossed the room, pulled Ianto into a hug and, not caring about Lisa and Tosh being in the room, pressed a kiss to his lips.

‘Ianto! I made this for you!’ Grey said eagerly pushing Jack away handing Ianto the envelope he’d been holding.

Ianto took it and tore open the envelope. ‘Aw thank you so much!’ he beamed studying the homemade get well soon card Grey had made for him.

Grey scrambled up onto the bed beside Ianto and hugged him. ‘Are you really hurt?’ he asked biting his lip with worry.

‘I’m okay,’ Ianto smiled encouragingly.

‘Will you be able to come to Legoland with us on Saturday?’ Grey asked drawing back and fixing with large hopeful eyes.

‘I wasn’t aware I was invited,’ Ianto said glancing up at Jack with a small smile.

Grey glared up at Jack. ‘You were supposed to ask him,’ he said crossly.

Jack hauled Grey up into his arms. ‘Sorry, but I was a little bit pre-occupied,’ he explained.

Grey rolled his eyes. ‘That just means you forgot doesn’t it?’

Jack laughed. ‘Alright smarty pants, yes I forgot,’ he confessed as he set Grey back down.

‘So do you want to come?’ Grey asked Ianto.

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘Sure, that sounds fun,’ he smiled.

‘YEAH!’ Grey grinned happily, bouncing up and down with excitement.

‘If he feels up to it,’ Jack warned Grey.

‘Yeah yeah I know,’ Grey replied. ‘Can I go and get sweets?’ he asked Jack as he spotted the empty wrappers on the bed.

Jack fiddled in his pocket and gave Grey a two pound coin. ‘Go on then,’ he sighed.

‘Cool thanks!’ Grey replied heading for the door.

‘Hey wait a minute, you can’t go on your own,’ Jack said getting up and following him.

‘God Jack, I am nearly five and a half you know,’ Grey sighed with a roll of his eyes, he glanced at Tosh and Lisa. ‘He treats me like a little kid sometimes,’ he told them before heading out the room.

Tosh and Lisa both laughed. ‘Your little brother is so cute,’ Tosh told Jack.

Jack smiled slightly. ‘He’s quite the character that’s for sure,’ he smiled before quickly following Grey out of the room to find the vending machine.

\---

‘I take it Rhys told you what had happened?’ Jack asked Tosh and Lisa when he and Grey returned to Ianto’s room.

Tosh nodded. ‘Not until after lunch, he stupidly didn’t look for us in the library.’

‘I doubt Rhys knows where the library even is,’ Jack replied sitting down on the bed next to Ianto.

‘Grey’s cheered up then?’ Ianto said in a low voice, glancing over at Grey who was happily munching on his sweets and flipping through the magazine Ianto had left on the side; the last time Ianto had seen him was the night before he’d been attacked and Grey was lying on the living room floor crying his eyes out.

Jack smiled. ‘Yeah, he’s okay,’ he replied.

Ianto took his hand and gave his a soft squeeze. ‘You were gone ages.’

‘I know sorry,’ Jack replied. ‘Mom was still out when we got back so I had to get Grey’s dinner and make sure he’d done his homework, then of course he wanted to make you a card so that took even more time.’

Ianto smiled, his fingers stroking over the inside of Jack’s palm. ‘Well it was worth it,’ he replied glancing at the card he’d propped up on his bedside table.

\---

An hour passed and Ianto was pleased to find Jack, Tosh and Lisa got on very well even if the girls were a little shy of him at first; Ianto was glad, and somewhat relieved, he’d been worried about how they would react, particularly about Lisa, when they found about Jack.

‘You should take him home,’ Ianto said glancing at Grey who was half asleep in the arm chair. He didn’t want Jack to go, but knew he would have to get Grey home and to bed.

Jack nodded slightly. ‘Yeah I probably should,’ he replied reluctantly.

‘I’d best get going too,’ Tosh sighed. ‘My mum is going to go mad when I get in,’ she said glancing at her watch.

‘Didn’t you tell her you were coming here?’ Ianto asked.

‘No,’ Tosh replied. ‘I’m probably going to be in big trouble,’ she sighed heavily.

‘Sorry,’ Ianto mumbled feeling bad for her.

‘It’s okay I’m in the dog house already so it can’t get that much worse,’ Tosh replied with a shrug.

‘Wow is there a party going on in here?!’ Beth laughed as she and Rhiannon entered the hospital room with a bag of Ianto’s things to find Ianto, Jack, Grey, Tosh and Lisa all crowded in the relatively small room.

‘The nurses will have a fit if they see all of you lot here, Ianto’s supposed to be resting,’ Rhiannon added.

‘Don’t worry we’re just going,’ Tosh replied.

Lisa got up and gave Ianto a hug. ‘Don’t worry about school, everything will be fine,’ she reassured him.

‘Thank you,’ Ianto replied grateful that they weren’t fighting anymore.

‘I’ll give you two a lift if you want?’ Jack offered Tosh and Lisa not wanting them walking to the bus station on the other side of town alone.

‘If you’re sure?’ Tosh asked.

‘It’s no problem,’ Jack replied with a smile. ‘You ready Grey?’ he asked.   
  
Grey nodded sleepily and slid off the chair. ‘Can I have a piggy back?’ he asked with a yawn. Jack nodded and knelt down, Grey climbed onto his back wrapped his legs around his middle and his arms around his neck he laid his head against his back and closed his eyes.

Jack got up carefully, leant down and pressed a kiss to Ianto’s mouth. ‘Sleep tight,’ he smiled. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow okay?’

Ianto nodded quickly, his heart starting to beat hard against his chest in anxiety … he really didn’t want Jack to go. ‘Don’t you even think about missing another day of school for me though,’ he warned him.

‘Alright alright!’ Jack laughed shifting Grey into a slightly more comfortable position to carry him. ‘I’ve got a free before lunch, I’ll come by yours then.’

Ianto nodded. ‘Ok that would be good,’ he mumbled wishing he didn’t have to go.

After bidding him good night, Tosh, Lisa, Jack and Grey all left the room.

Beth set the bag down on the end of the bed and started to unpack a few of Ianto’s things. ‘You’ll be alright won’t you?’ she asked glancing at Ianto worriedly. ‘I hate the thought of you here on your own.’

‘I’ll be fine,’ Ianto smiled reassuringly, hiding how much he really didn’t want to be left on his own.

‘I bought you a few nice things to eat,’ Beth smiled setting a carrier bag down by his bed. ‘I know how bad hospital food can be!’ she laughed.

Ianto grabbed a packet of Jaffa cakes and opened it. ‘Thanks mam,’ he grinned biting into one and smiling happily.

‘Don’t eat them all at once you’ll be sick,’ Beth warned. Ianto nodded slightly as he tucked into his second Jaffa cake.

‘Mam I know you don’t want to go but visiting hours are over, they’ll be here to chuck us out in a minute,’ Rhiannon warned, knowing that Beth was stalling as she didn’t want to leave her son.

‘I’ve brought you some clean pyjamas and your wash things,’ Beth said setting them down on the chair beside the bed. ‘Oh and I know you told me not to but I brought William anyway,’ she smiled as she tucked the teddy bear up into bed with him. ‘I thought you might have change your mind.’

Ianto smiled as he ran the pad of his thumb over its furry nose. ‘Thanks mam,’ he smiled gratefully.

Beth cuddled Ianto tightly. ‘I’ll come and get you tomorrow morning,’ she told him.

Ianto nodded cuddling his mother back and breathing in her comforting smell. ‘I’ll be fine mam,’ he whispered reassuring himself as well as her.

‘Come on mam, he’s a big boy he’ll be alright,’ Rhiannon smiled taking her mother’s hand.

Beth nodded as she drew back but there were tears sparkling in her eyes. ‘Sorry I’m being silly aren’t I?’ she said flushing a little.

‘Not at all,’ Rhiannon replied with a warm smile. ‘It’s just one night mam, he’ll be home tomorrow.’

Beth pressed a kiss to Ianto’s cheek. ‘Love you sweetheart.’

‘Love you too,’ Ianto replied with a warm smile.

Rhiannon gave her brother a tight hug. ‘See you tomorrow kiddo.’

Ianto nodded fighting back the tears as his mother and sister departed the room, leaving him on his own for the first time all day. Ianto eased himself out of the bed and changed out of his hospital gown and into his clean pyjamas - they were a little small as Beth had picked once that he hadn’t worn for years but it was comforting none the less. Ianto climbed back into bed grabbing the packet of Jaffa cakes and the magazine Jack had left behind. He knew there was little chance that he was going to sleep since he’d been asleep that afternoon - it was going to be very long night for him he thought miserably.

 


	26. Chapter 26

By the time Jack had dropped Lisa and Tosh off, Grey had fallen asleep in the back of the car. Jack parked the car in the garage next to his mother’s convertible and climbed out; he carefully lifted Grey out of the back seat surprised that he didn’t even stir as he carried him into the house.

Kate was sitting at the dining room table, her laptop in front of her and piles of paperwork all around her; Nathan was sitting beside her, pouring a large measure of scotch into two glasses. ‘Jack there you are, where have you been?’ Kate asked as Jack cut through the dining room and headed for the stairs.

‘I’m surprised you noticed,’ Jack replied glaring at Nathan without stopping as he passed through the room.

After he’d put Grey to bed he headed back down ready to face his mother.Kate had closed the lid of her laptop and took of her glasses. ‘Where have you been?’ she asked.

Jack just crossed his arms over his chest. ‘You fired Rhiannon.’

Kate nodded. ‘Yes I did,’ she replied. ‘Don’t start on at me Jack I’m not going to change my mind.’

Jack gritted his teeth. ‘You had no right to do that,’ he hissed.

‘I’m not talking to you about this,’ Kate said shaking her head.

‘Yes you are!’ Jack shouted angrily. ‘I can’t believe you’d go to these lengths, just because you can’t accept that I’m with Ianto.’

Nathan downed his drink and set his glass down with a heavy thump. ‘So that’s where you’ve been?’ he said wiping his mouth. ‘Well I don’t like the idea of Grey seeing you two together.’

Jack stared at Nathan. ‘Since when did you care about Grey?’ he snarled. ‘Don’t start acting the parent now it’s too late.’

‘Jack don’t,’ Kate muttered not wanting a fight to start between them.

Jack rolled his eyes; he didn’t care for Nathan one bit and had no respect for the man. ‘Ianto’s in hospital, that’s where I’ve been,’ he told them.

‘Hospital? Why?’ Kate asked.

‘He was attacked last night,’ Jack told her. ‘It was Suzie’s new boyfriend John Hart and Owen,’ he added with a weary sigh.

Kate shook her head. ‘That’s terrible,’ she sighed.

‘I wasn’t planning on taking Grey with me, but there was no one in so I had no choice,’ Jack told them. ‘And for the record Grey actually really likes Ianto, maybe you’d know that if you actually bothered to ever have a conversation with him,’ he said turning on Nathan.

Nathan didn’t reply, but Kate looked at him apologetically. ‘He’s just like his father, so strong willed.’

Nathan glanced at Jack. ‘Perhaps that’s why he’s like this, he hasn’t had a proper father figure in his life - you like to think you own this place don’t you Jack?’ he said standing up. ‘Well you don’t.’

‘Neither do you,’ Jack snapped, glaring at Nathan. ‘Besides you can’t talk, I’m surprised Grey even knows who you are.’

‘You’re just jealous of my relationship with Grey,' Nathan snarled. 'Just because your father went and got himself killed -’ he started to say,

‘Don’t you _EVER_  talk about my father!’ Jack shouted, his face bright red with rage as he cut across him. ‘You’re not even half the man he was!’

Nathan gritted his teeth. ‘I won’t take this from the likes of you, you’re just a kid.’

‘Old enough to look after yoursm’ Jack spat back.

Nathan saw red. ‘Speak to me like that and I’ll see you regret it,’ he said his fist clenching at his side.

Kate got up at that point. ‘Speak to my son like that and you’ll regret it! No one threatens him but me!’  

Jack glanced at his mother a little surprised that she defended him.

‘Katie -’ Nathan started to say.

‘No! I think it’s about time you left,’ Kate said with a shake of her head. ‘I can finish the presentation myself,’ she said packing away Nathan’s things for him. ‘Jack fetch his coat will you please?’

Jack, still a little stunned, nodded and quickly headed off through the house. When he returned he paused in the doorway and listened in on Kate and Nathan’s conversation.

‘He is my son, not yours,’ Kate hissed.

‘The way he speaks to you, he has no respect you shouldn’t allow it,’ Nathan replied.

‘That is for me to decide,’ Kate told him. ‘We may share a son, but that does not give you the right to tell me how to treat all of my children.’

‘Fine,’ Nathan muttered. ‘You deal with the consequences, don’t come running to me when he gets out of control.’

‘Jack is strong willed and outspoken, but that is something I have and will continue to encourage,’ Kate told him. ‘And I won’t have you threatening him.’

Jack entered the room at that point and handed Nathan his coat.

‘I’ll be over tomorrow, I’d like to see Grey before I go to Brussels next week,’ Nathan told Kate as he slipped on his coat and picked up his briefcase.

‘We’ll see,’ Kate muttered. ‘Jack, show him to the door.’

Jack marched Nathan out of the room and over to the door, he opened it and smiled at Nathan. ‘You’ll never get your feet under the table in this house I’ll make sure of that.’

Nathan glared at him, but didn’t say anything. Jack shut the door in his face, turned and leant against it; he looked up to see Kate hovering in the doorway. ‘I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but I won’t have anyone threatening you like that,’ Kate told him.

Jack nodded. ‘He’s a waste of space mom, Grey doesn’t need the likes of him hanging around he’ll only be disappointed when he inevitably lets him down.’

Kate sighed. ‘I know that, but he’s Grey’s father and Grey wants to spend time with him ... well he does at the moment.’

‘He wants you mom,’ Jack replied gently. ‘Trailing him around town with you all day is not quality time is it?’

‘No,’ Kate sighed rubbing her forehead as she sat down on the stairs. ‘I just can’t seem to get the balance right Jack, I love my job but I love my family too.’

Jack sat down beside her. ‘Grey doesn’t need trips to Legoland or new toys to make him happy, he just wants to spend time with you,’ he told her.

Kate nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. ‘I miss him too, I hate not being here to tuck him up in bed, to cuddle him when he’s upset and help him with his homework. He’s growing up so fast and I’m missing everything.’

Jack nodded. ‘There is still time to make it up to him,’ he said gently. ‘You always say you’ll make time but you never do mom - now is your chance to really do it.’

Kate rubbed her finger over the wedding ring that she still wore, even though Jack’s father had died 10 years ago. ‘I miss your dad so much Jack, when he died everything changed. I had to take on his business as well as my own, I could have sold his, but I just didn’t want to and I always felt that if I let someone else run it that I’d failed him in some stupid way. It was part of him, he worked so hard to build this good life for us, we started with nothing when we moved here, we were penniless, but even though he worked so hard he always made time for you and Jennifer. Why can’t I do the same?’

‘You do too much mom,’ Jack told her gently. ‘You know Jen and Simon are more than willing to help.’

Kate nodded. ‘They’ve got things on their mind though, they’ve got their wedding to plan.’

Jack laughed lightly. ‘Jenny couldn’t possibly plan it anymore mom!’

Kate smiled slightly. ‘Maybe you’re right, I know they’re more than capable of running your father’s business.’

Jack glanced down at his hands. ‘And us? How are we going to fix things?’ he asked. ‘I can’t bear fighting all the time, but I want to be with Ianto.’

Kate glanced at him. ‘Is he really hurt?’ she asked gently.

Jack sighed heavily. ‘Dislocated shoulder and a lot of bruises,’ he told her. ‘It’s my fault I should have taken him home last night.’

Kate cuddled Jack close. ‘How were you to know that was going to happen eh?’ she asked pressing a kiss to his temple.

Jack shrugged. ‘I guess I couldn’t have, but thinking about him lying there like that -’ he sucked in a deep breath, holding back tears.

Kate was a little shocked to see Jack like this, he was usually so strong and it had been years since she’d seen him cry. At that moment she realised how much Ianto meant to him. ‘He’s okay Jack, he’s safe and sound in hospital,’ she reassured him.

Jack nodded. ‘I’m scared mom, I’ve got to go to school and face everyone tomorrow. It would be so much easier if I had him with me, I feel like I can face anything when he’s beside me.’

‘Everything will be okay,’ Kate soothed. ‘You’re tough Jack don’t listen to a word anyone says,’ she told him. ‘You’ll soon see who your real friends are.’

‘I guess you’re right,’ Jack replied wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. ‘I kept reassuring Ianto that it would be okay, I couldn’t let him know how scared I was - he’s terrified enough for the both of us.’

Kate cuddled her son tightly. ‘I’m so sorry Jack,’ she whispered hating herself for not seeing the truth, this wasn’t some temporary teenage infatuation Jack really was serious about him. ‘I’m and idiot for saying those things about him and you’re right I should trust your judgement.’

‘He might not be from such a wealthy family as Suzie, but he’s a better person than she’ll ever be,’ Jack told her. ‘There isn’t a bad bone in his body, he’s just perfect mom.’

Kate studied Jack and nodded slightly. ‘If you are really this serious about him then I’ll try my best Jack,’ she told him, finally realising that she needed to fix her family. ‘It’s going to take a little bit of time, but I promise I’ll try. I want this family back on track.’

‘And Rhiannon?’ Jack asked hopeful. 'You and dad were in the same boat as her once, struggling to make ends meet,’ he reminded her.

Beth bit her bottom lip. ‘I don’t think she’ll want to work for me anymore even if I did offer her job back,’ she sighed feeling incredibly guilty.

Jack nodded slightly knowing Rhiannon would eventually find out why exactly his mother had taken a dislike to Ianto, once that was out he very much doubted she’d ever want to work for Kate again. ‘Maybe not, but there must be some way we can help her? There must be someone you know that needs a cleaner?’ he asked. He desperately didn’t want Rhiannon to hate him, he wanted to get on with Ianto’s family and hoped that if he could help Rhiannon she might not resent him so much.

Kate nodded slightly. ‘I know a couple of people, I guess I could recommend her to them,’ she replied.

‘That would be great,’ Jack beamed. ‘Thank you.’

‘Mom? Jack? What’s going on?’ Grey asked, he was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them, his toy lion tucked under one arm.

‘Come here sweetheart,’ Kate said holding out her hand.

Grey headed down the steps and Kate pulled him onto her lap. ‘Jack and I were just talking that’s all,’ she said running her fingers through his wild hair.

‘You weren’t fighting?’ Grey asked looking between the both of them a little worriedly.

‘No,’ Kate replied shaking her head.

‘Good,’ Grey replied cuddling into her. ‘I don’t like it when you fight,’ he mumbled sleepily.

‘I know we argue sometimes but we love you so much,’ Kate told him. ‘And we love each other because we’re a family, right Jack?’ she asked her eyes resting on his.

‘Of course,’ Jack replied with a warm smile.

Grey nodded. ‘I know,’ he mumbled rubbing his tired eyes.

‘I think you, young man need to get back to bed,’ Kate said hauling him up into her arms as she got up off the stairs.

‘I’m not tired any more honest!’ Grey replied, yawning despite this.

‘Oh really?’ Kate grinned pushing back his dark curls. ‘How about some hot milk and a story then?’

Grey nodded eagerly, Kate carried him through to the kitchen and Jack followed. Kate picked up a story book from one of the shelves in the dining room and set Grey down on her lap.

Jack, meanwhile, took out a small saucepan and lit the gas stove, he set down the saucepan poured in some milk, a tiny bit of sugar to sweeten it and added a pinch of cinnamon for taste. He stirred the milk heating it through listening as Kate read to Grey. When the milk was warm, he poured it into a mug and set it down in front of Grey before returning to prepare a cup of coffee for Kate and himself.

An hour later, Kate carried Grey who was half asleep on her shoulder up the stairs and put him back to bed. Jack followed them up and leant against the doorframe to Grey’s room, pleased to see Grey so content and happy as Kate coaxed him back into bed.

‘You’d best get yourself to bed too,’ Kate said to Jack as she switched on Grey’s night light and closed his door half way up. ‘You look exhausted,’ she added stroking the dark circles under his eyes gently.

Jack leaned into his mother’s touch for a moment and soaked in the comfort; he nodded slightly and headed down the corridor toward his bedroom situated at the very back of the house.

‘Jack?’ Kate called after him. Jack stopped and turned to her. ‘I’m glad we’ve talked things through, don’t worry about tomorrow I promise everything will be fine.’

Jack smile gratefully. ‘I hope you are right,’ he replied before heading off to his bedroom. He pulled of his clothes and left them in a heap on the floor, he slid under his bedcovers catching the slight hint of Ianto’s scent which had mingled into the covers were he’d lain the previous evening. Jack found it comforting as he closed his eyes willing himself to sleep; he hated the thought of Ianto lying in hospital alone knowing he was likely to have as little sleep as him, he couldn’t wait to see him the following day, although, he had to survive a morning of school first.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Jack headed up the school drive with a stomach full of butterflies; he glanced around him wondering if the whispers he heard where about at him or if it was just his paranoid imagination. Jack headed straight for the office trying to block out everything around him; when he opened one of the heavy glass doors he found, among others, someone he really didn’t want to see - John Hart.

Jack pushed through the small group of students and quickly signed in, he could feel everyone’s eyes on his and caught both his and Ianto’s name in their whispered conversations. Jack took a deep breath and turned around to come face to face with John. ‘Get out my way,’ Jack muttered.

The hall suddenly went quiet and everyone stared at the two of them - waiting for something to happen.

John looked Jack up and down. ‘How’s your boyfriend?’ he asked his top lip curling into a slight sneer.

Jack’s eyes locked onto his. ‘Don’t push me Hart,’ he growled in warning, before pushing past him and heading for the door.

‘Pity he was found really, next time he might not be so lucky,’ John called after him.

Jack felt anger boil up inside of him and before he even knew what was happening he’d grabbed John by the collar and shoved him hard against the office wall. ‘If you ever touch him again I’ll kill you, do you hear me? I’ll kill you!’ he spat venomously, his hands gripping the collar of John’s shirt tightly.

‘I wouldn’t, I don’t know what I’ll catch,’ John replied with a grin.

Jack lost control at that moment and smacked him hard in the nose. John stumbled backwards, but Jack held onto him, his grip actually tightening. ‘You’re sick, you know that? That how you get your kicks is it?’ he hissed.

John chuckled as blood trickled out of his broken nose and down to his lip. ‘Get your hands of me Harkness,’ he muttered thickly.

‘Why? Going to do to me what you did to Ianto?’ Jack snarled. ‘No, because you wouldn’t dare would you?’

John struggled against Jack’s tight grip, but Jack held him firmly. Just then the door open and Owen entered the hall, he stopped and stared at the sight of Jack holding John by the scruff of his neck against the wall. Jack looked furious; his hands were actually shaking with rage. Owen swallowed hard - John was covered in blood, and he knew that could very soon be him.

‘Harkness let him go,’ Mrs. Taylor, the music teacher, barked at him.  Jack didn’t move, still staring at John. ‘HARKNESS!’

‘Don’t go near him,’ Jack hissed, not breaking eye contact for a second. ‘Don’t speak to him, don’t even look at him or you’ll have me to answer to,’ he warned letting go of John so quickly that he stumbled back into the wall.

‘Headmasters office now!’ Mrs. Taylor told Jack. ‘John, go and clean yourself up,’ she snapped. Jack, who was breathing heavily with pent up rage headed off slamming the office doors behind him. The group of students that were gathered in the hall burst into conversation. ‘You lot off to your first lessons now please!’ Mrs. Taylor called above the noise; the students all groaned reluctantly headed off.

\---

Jack leant against the cool wall outside the headmaster’s office and sighed heavily, he knew he shouldn’t have let John rile him up like that but he just couldn’t help himself. As soon as he came face to face with John all he could see was Ianto, covered in bruises, lying in the hospital bed scared and alone. Jack was disgusted by John, he was a pathetic creep, he didn’t have the guts to confront Ianto on his own or even face to face.  Jack turned and pressed his forehead against the cool wall. ‘Calm down ...’ he muttered under his breath, all he wanted to do was find John and tear him to pieces but he had to fight the urge.

‘Jack,’ Mrs. Taylor said laying her hand on his shoulder. ‘Let’s go and talk eh?’

Jack glanced at her. ‘But you said to come here,’ he replied with a slight frown.

Mrs. Taylor smiled. ‘Come on, let’s go to my office,’ she coaxed.

Jack nodded slightly and followed her, glad not to have face the headmaster who was extremely strict - Jack couldn’t risk being expelled. He followed the teacher into her office and took a seat.

‘Jack I heard rumours about what John and Owen did,’ Mrs. Taylor said taking a seat on the edge of her desk. ‘If it's true then I agree it's awful, but you mustn’t get yourself in trouble you have to keep calm and we'll deal with this properly.'

Jack sighed heavily. ‘The rumours are true,’ he told her. ‘I know I'm probably making things worse, but it’s just when I saw him all I could think about was what he did to Ianto,’ he told her. ‘I tried to keep my control, but when he said those things ... horrible things ... I just lost it.’

‘Ianto wouldn’t want you getting into a fight now would he?’ Mrs. Taylor whispered gently.

Jack shook his head glancing down at his knuckles which were already starting to swell. ‘No, actually he tried to make me promise not to but I told him I couldn’t.’

'Don't make things worse for yourself or Ianto,’ Mrs. Taylor smiled slightly. ‘Just take my advice and steer clear of John and Owen until we get this sorted … through the proper channels,’ she smiled.

Jack nodded slightly. ‘Yeah okay I’ll try.’

Mrs. Taylor patted Jack on the back. ‘Give Ianto my best, when will be back in?’ she asked.

‘Monday,’ Jack replied getting up.

‘Will he still be okay for the music competition? Mrs. Taylor asked.

Jack sighed irritably - was that all she cared about? ‘I don’t know,’ he replied crossly before heading out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

\---

Jack took a deep breath as he reached the common room door, by this point he’d missed most of his first lesson and really didn’t want to walk in late so he decided not to bother with it at all. He hadn’t been planning to go in the common room, but after his confrontation with John that morning he knew he had to carry on as normal - he couldn’t hide because he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Jack stepped inside the common room, his eyes swept around the room - there weren’t many people there and none of his usual crowd. John Hart, however, was stood in one corner with Suzie who was attempting to clean the blood off his shirt. Jack ignored the two of them who glared at him, but didn’t say anything as he headed across the common room and took a seat on one of the arm chairs.

Jack took out his mobile and thought about texting Ianto, but he wasn’t sure if he was home from the hospital yet. He decided to leave it, since in a couple of hours he’d be going over to his house anyway. He pulled out his folders and pad of paper and half-heartedly started on his business coursework. Whilst he was working, people periodically entered and left the common room; many of them just left Jack to it but others asked him how Ianto was doing and when he’d be back at school. Jack was a bit wary at first wondering if they genuinely cared or if they just wanted the gossip. Several people came to talk to him, many of which seemed pleased that Jack had punched John that morning - they genuinely seemed to think he deserved it which pleased Jack immensely.

\---

Jack looked up to see two Gwen and Rhys stood in front of him. None of them said anything, which made the atmosphere between them suddenly become very awkward.

‘How’s Ianto?’ Rhys asked, the first to break the silence.

Jack studied the two of them, not sure where their stance on the whole situation was. ‘He’s doing okay,’ he replied.

‘What John and Owen did was awful,’ Gwen said sitting down beside Jack. ‘I can’t believe they just left him like that!’ she exclaimed.

Jack just nodded in agreement. ‘They followed him, waited for him to leave my house and then jumped him,’ he told her.

Gwen just shook her head. ‘They’re just pathetic,’ she muttered under her breath.

‘Are you two really a couple?’ Rhys asked. ‘I don’t know what’s real and what’s not anymore.’

Jack looked him in the eyes. ‘Yes we are a couple, I don’t know what John and Owen thought they could achieve by doing this. If they thought they’d break us up then they were wrong, we’re closer than ever now.’

Rhys just nodded slightly a little stunned by Jack’s admission to say the least. There was another awkward silence between them. ‘Haven’t seen Owen since this morning, have you?’ Rhys asked Jack.

Jack just shook his head - he really didn’t want to even look at Owen Harper, his part in the whole situation hurt more than John’s, since he was supposed to be his friend.

‘Don’t be silly, after seeing what Jack did to John he’s definitely going to be avoiding him,’ Gwen replied.

‘He saw?’ Jack asked completely unaware that Owen had been there.

Gwen nodded. ‘He saw alright and I think it terrified him! I don’t think he or anyone will be messing with you or Ianto, not now we’ve seen your temper!’

Jack sighed. ‘I’m not going to hit Owen, you can tell him that if you want,’ he told Gwen. ‘Actually, you can tell him that I don’t even want to talk to him at the moment.’

‘If he’s in Media this afternoon I’ll let him know,’ Gwen replied more than happy to pass on the message and see Owen squirm.

Jack glanced at Rhys. ‘So you haven’t given me your opinion on this?’

Rhys didn’t say anything for a few moments, but then sighed heavily. ‘What Owen did was wrong, but you know what he’s like Jack he doesn’t think … in some stupid way I think he believed he was doing you a favour.’

Jack shook his head and gritted his teeth. ‘He should have spoken to me about it,’ he muttered.

‘I genuinely think he’s ashamed of what he did,’ Rhys continued. ‘He’s not like John, he hasn’t been telling everyone what he did with pride.’

Jack glanced across the room at John, their eyes met for a few brief seconds before John dropped his gaze. ‘He’s sick in the head,’ Jack muttered. ‘Ianto and I have nothing to do with him, I don’t know why he got involved.’

‘Suzie’s influence I’d imagine,’ Gwen replied. ‘She was probably jealous when she saw you and Ianto together, she doesn’t want John she wants you. Maybe she was hoping John could scare Ianto away giving her a chance to get back with you?’ she suggested.

‘Never going to happen,’ Jack muttered under his breath. ‘I know you’ve never especially liked Ianto, but I want to be with him and if you make me chose then I’ll chose him.’

‘Well Gwen and I won’t be making you chose,’ Rhys told him firmly. ‘Look I know in the past I did and said some awful things to Ianto and I know he’ll never forgive me for that, but I’ve grown up now Jack.’

‘Same here,’ Gwen nodded. ‘You’re our friend so if it’s Ianto you want to be with then we accept that don’t we Rhys?’

Rhys nodded. ‘It will take time for us to get used to you two being together, but we’ll do our best.’

Jack smiled slightly. ‘Thank you.’

‘Owen is our friend too, what about him? You can’t stay mad for ever can you?’ Rhys asked warily.

‘Just thinking about Owen makes me angry,’ Jack replied his fingers clenching into a fist. ‘It’s going to take a lot of time for me to forgive him for what he’s done, but I know why he did it and what was going through his head. He’s always been this way and that’s not going to change. I don’t expect you all to suddenly become best friends with Ianto, all I want is for you to accept that he’s part of my life now.’

‘We can do that,’ Gwen smiled.

‘How did you two even get together? I’ve never seen you two even talk to each other?’ Rhys asked.

‘The music competition,’ Jack replied with a slight smile. ‘He really didn’t like me at first, but Mrs. Taylor has asked us to do a duet and so we got to know each other whilst rehearsing and I guess it just happened. I can’t believe I’ve never noticed him before.’

Gwen’s eyebrows rose. ‘I can,’ she replied. ‘I’m not trying to be rude Jack, but he’s always kept himself to himself.’

‘I guess,’ Jack replied. ‘Still, I have been in his maths class for well over a year now,’ he laughed. ‘Not that it matters now, we’re together and it’s just brilliant. He’s brilliant.’

‘Better than Suzie I take it?’ Rhys laughed.

Jack glanced at his friends. ‘Definitely, there is no comparison. Suzie was just a stupid mistake, a part of my life I want to forget.’

‘Don’t let her hear you say that!’ Gwen laughed.

‘Don’t care if she does,’ Jack replied glancing over at her and John who were sitting on the other side of the common room.

The bell sounded. Gwen groaned slightly. ‘English and I haven’t done my assignment.’

‘Don’t go,’ Rhys coaxed. ‘Stay here with me.’

‘I’ve got to,’ Gwen replied getting up. ‘Mrs. Andrews has seen me already this morning, so she’ll know I’m skiving.’

‘I’ll walk with you, I’m headed in that direction,’ Jack replied slipping his bag over his shoulder.

‘See you at lunch then guys,’ Rhys said to them.

‘I won’t be here, I’ve got a free before lunch and I’m going to check on Ianto,’ Jack told them.

‘Oh right,’ Rhys replied. ‘Well I hope he’s okay.’

Jack headed out of the common room with Gwen and they took a short cut across the grass in the direction of the English block. ‘Thanks for not telling anyone, I know it must have been hard pretending this was all news to you when everyone found out,’ he said to Gwen.

Gwen just shrugged. ‘It’s okay, and I’m sorry for not realising how serious you were about him.’

‘It’s okay Gwen,’ Jack smiled. ‘Being with Ianto will change what people think of me and how they see me but I don’t care, I’m not ashamed of how I feel and I’m not going to hide.’

Gwen smiled. ‘You shouldn’t have to, I do hope you and Owen can sort things out though I mean you’ve been friends for so many years it would be a shame for something to get between you.’

‘We’ll have to see how things go,’ Jack sighed. ‘At the moment I’m angry with him, I don’t want to see him because I’m scared of what I’ll do and I’m not sure how long that’s going to last.’

Gwen stopped outside the English block. ‘We’ll I’ll see him this afternoon if he shows, I’ll try and talk to him if he’ll even speak to me.’

‘Thanks Gwen,’ Jack replied giving her a quick hug before continuing on toward his business class. This time he didn’t feel nervous when he stepped into a room full of his peers, he made his way to his usual seat. There were a few whispers and stares as well as some rude comments from some of John and Suzie’s crowd, but this was nothing compared to the majority of the class who came over to Jack to on their best wishes to Ianto and to give their support.

Jack was pleased the day was going well, but couldn’t wait until his lessons were over so he could go and see Ianto.


	28. Chapter 28

Jack couldn’t help but smile when Ianto opened his front door dressed in a pair of very ill-fitting pyjamas. ‘Hey gorgeous,’ he grinned pressing a kiss to his lips.

Ianto quickly ran his fingers through his wild hair attempting to tame it into submission. ‘Is it 12 already?’ he asked letting Jack into the house.

‘Quarter past actually,’ Jack smiled. ‘Just got up?’ he asked slightly amused as he watched Ianto trying to tug his pyjama shirt down to cover his exposed skin.

‘Think I feel asleep on the sofa,’ Ianto mumbled stretching as they headed into the living room. ‘Sorry, I should have made myself more presentable,’ he replied embarrassed about his appearance.

Jack laughed shaking his head. ‘Not on my account you don’t,’ he replied.

Ianto smiled shyly. ‘I do when I’m wearing clothes I haven’t worn since I was 12!’ he laughed.

Jack’s eyes slipped down the length of him. ‘Well I was wondering what this was all about?’ he grinned stroking his fingers down the soft woollen fabric.

Ianto’s eyes rested on each other’s and they instinctively moved closer to each other. Jack could feel Ianto’s heart beat quicken beneath his palm as they slid into each other’s embrace. Ianto rested his head on Jack’s chest, and they stood, just holding each other in the middle of the living room. Ianto sighed happily as he breathed Jack in. ‘I really missed you last night, he confessed.

Jack slid his fingers through Ianto’s hair and gently tilted his head up, he smiled down at him. ‘How was it staying in the hospital?’ he asked.

Ianto shrugged slightly. ‘Not that great, didn’t sleep a wink.’

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Me either,’ he confessed.

They drew apart and Ianto climbed back under the blanket which he had laid out on the sofa. Jack sat down beside him. ‘Hope you haven’t eaten, I stopped off at a bakery on the way home and bought lunch.’

‘Great, I’m starving,’ Ianto replied nodding eagerly.

‘Is your mom not in?’ Jack asked. ‘I bought enough for all of us.’

‘No, she got called into work,’ Ianto explained. ‘Secretly I’m glad though, she hasn’t stopped fussing since we got home this morning.’

Jack smiled slightly. ‘She’s such a great mom, I wish mine was more like her.’

‘I guess I’m lucky,’ Ianto replied thoughtfully. ‘I take her for granted, I shouldn’t complain so much.’

Jack reached for his bag which he’d dumped on the floor and sorted through it. ‘A gift for you - your homework,’ he grinned handing him some sheets of paper.

Ianto groaned slightly. ‘Great,’ he sighed setting it down on the coffee table.

‘Mr. Kent actually tracked me down this morning can you believe that?’ Jack exclaimed. ‘It’s not too bad though, a brain box like you will get it done in five minutes,’ he smiled slipping his arm around Ianto as he cuddled into him.

‘How was school this morning?’ Ianto asked glancing up at him.

Jack smiled encouragingly. ‘It went better than I thought it would,’ he replied. ‘Most people asked about us, I just told them the truth and they seemed to accept it.’

‘Really?’ Ianto asked in disbelief.

‘It’s true,’ Jack smiled. ‘They asked after you too.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘Still can’t believe people actually care,’ he mumbled lying against Jack.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his temple. ‘You’re innocent in all of this,’ he said. ‘John and Owen had no right to do what they did to you.’

‘I’m still dreading Monday though,’ Ianto replied wearily.

‘I won’t let anything happen to you,’ Jack told him.

Ianto nodded. ‘I know,’ he smiled sitting up, cupping Jack’s face in his hands and pressing his lips against Jack’s. ‘So did I hear you say something about lunch?’ he grinned as they drew apart.

Jack laughed. ‘Alright, hint taken! Stay here and I’ll sort it out in the kitchen,’ he said sliding out from underneath Ianto and off the sofa. He grabbed the carrier bag he’d brought with him and headed for the kitchen.

Ianto watched him go, inside he buzzed with excitement and couldn’t help but smile to himself - Jack was incredible, perfect and his!

Jack entered the room a few moments later handing Ianto a plate containing a pile of sandwiches containing various fillings. ‘Wow this is a feast!’ Ianto laughed tucking into one of the sandwiches.

‘I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I bought one of everything they had,’ Jack explained. ‘Don’t eat what you don’t like.’

Ianto’s eyes skimmed over the plate. ‘All looks great to me, I’m not fussy,’ he replied.

Jack studied Ianto for a few moments. ‘Don’t you think it’s a bit odd that we don’t even know what kind of food the other one of us likes?’

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. ‘Not that important is it?’ he asked.

‘I guess ...’ Jack replied thoughtfully, ‘but there is so much I don’t know, like what your favourite colour is, if you have a middle name or anything like that!’

Ianto glanced at Jack. ‘My favourite colour is red and I don’t have a middle name,’ he told him. ‘Does that change anything?’ he asked.

‘Not really,’ Jack replied with a slight shrug.

‘See, it’s not important,’ Ianto replied picking up another sandwich and biting into it. ‘I love you, that’s all you need to know and I hardly think finding out you don’t like prawns or something is going to change that,’ he mumbled turning back to the TV. Jack laughed and shook his head. Ianto turned back him. ‘What?’ he asked with an amused smile.

Jack smiled broadly. ‘You,’ he laughed. ‘Telling me that you love me like that.’

Ianto blushed furiously, suddenly realising what he’d said. ‘Sorry,’ he stammered.

Jack shook his head. ‘Don’t be,’ he smiled. 'Actually I wasn't sure that you remembered ... you know, saying it at the hospital last night? You'd had a lot of pain meds that day,' he chuckled shyly.

Ianto licked his lips, his heart beating hard against his chest. 'Of course I remember,' he said taking hold of Jack's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. 

Jack smiled and squeezed his hand back in return. 'And I said it back because I meant it,' he told him, not taking his eyes of Ianto's for a second.

Ianto coloured, a deep shade of red spreading over his face. He loved Jack. Jack loved him. Fuck! He was mindblown.

\---

‘I feel sick now,’ Ianto murmured screwing up the now empty bag which had contained the cream éclair Jack had bought him and throwing it down onto the empty plate which had been discarded on the floor.

‘Nice though weren’t they?’ Jack replied licking some chocolate fondant off his fingers.

‘Great,’ Ianto grinned happily. ‘Now I owe you for two lunches.’

‘You can buy lunch at Legoland tomorrow then,’ Jack smiled. ‘If you’re still up for it.’

Ianto glanced at him and nodded quickly. ‘I know it’s for Grey, but I’m actually really looking forward to it,’ he smiled.

‘We have to leave really early tomorrow, I set the SatNav up and it’s going to take a couple of hours to get there,’ Jack explained.

‘Road trip then!’ Ianto grinned. ‘Sounds fun.’

‘Sure you’re going to be up for it?’ Jack asked a little concerned.

Ianto nodded. ‘As long as I take my pain killers I’ll be fine,’ he told Jack.

‘Grey’s so excited about it,’ Jack smiled. ‘Especially now you’re coming.’

Ianto grinned. ‘Well at least someone in your family likes me then.’

‘Actually I had a really good talk with mom last night, she’s not had a complete change of heart but I think she’s going to try a bit harder to accept you and to spend more time with Grey,’ Jack explained.

Ianto sighed heavily. ‘I bet you’ve heard that before though haven’t you?’

‘Yeah, but this time feels different,’ Jack told him. ‘I think she really means it.’

Ianto just nodded, he doubted it but knew that he couldn’t say too much since it this was Jack’s mother they were talking about and he didn’t want to offend him. Ianto wasn’t convinced, the things she’d said about him still hurt and he wasn’t ready to forgive her just yet. He wanted to ask about Rhiannon’s job, but the fact Jack himself hadn’t raised the subject didn’t look good and he didn’t want to spoil what had been a really nice afternoon together by bringing it up.

\---

‘What exactly is this rubbish?’ Jack asked, the two of them were laid on the sofa with Ianto’s quilt wrapped warmly around them watching the TV both feeling full and very content.

‘Some daytime rubbish.’ Ianto replied lazily as he yawned and stretched his arms out.

The two of them continued watching for a few minutes until Ianto grew tired of the programme and switched it off tossing the remote control on the floor. ‘Would you prefer it if I were a girl?’ he asked.

Jack laughed. ‘Where did that come from?’  he asked.

Ianto shrugged. ‘I was just thinking that if I were a girl then none of this would have happened.’

‘You think I care about that?’ Jack asked. ‘Yan, I want to be with you, just the way you are,’ he said pressing a kiss to his lips.

Ianto pushed his mouth against Jack’s desperately. ‘Even though I don’t have certain womanly attributes?’ he smiled as they drew apart for air.

‘Yes Ianto so don’t start saving up for a sex change just yet,’ Jack laughed. ‘Besides, have you seen Suzie? She’s flatter than you!’

Ianto laughed lightly, then whacked Jack with one of the scatter cushions from the sofa. ‘Don’t compare me to her,’ he scolded, but Jack knew he was only teasing. ‘She’s never getting her hands on you again,’ he told Jack. ‘You’re mine.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Jack grinned.

‘Yep,’ Ianto replied claiming his mouth with an intense kiss. Jack kissed him back his hand sliding down his back. Ianto, feeling himself get carried away, rolled over and grabbed his hands. ‘Later Jack,’ he murmured sliding his fingers through them.

‘Spoilsport,’ Jack pouted.

Ianto studied Jack’s hands for a few moments, his forehead creasing into a frown.  ‘Jack?’ he murmured glancing up at him. ‘What have you done?’ he asked.

Jack glanced down and noticed that Ianto was stroking his fingers over his swollen knuckles. ‘Oh,’ he replied sheepishly. ‘I somehow managed to break John Hart’s nose.’

Ianto looked up at him alarmed. ‘You hit him?!’ he exclaimed.

Jack nodded. ‘I told you I couldn’t promise not to.’

Ianto studied him. ‘You shouldn’t have done that,’ he sighed. ‘You’ll make things worse.’

Jack rubbed his knuckles realising for first time that his hand was actually aching. ‘I’m not going to apologise,’ he muttered.

Ianto bit his bottom lip, he studied Jack for a few moments. ‘He must have really upset you for you to lose your control like that?’ he whispered eventually.

Jack swallowed hard. ‘He deserved it that’s for sure,’ he muttered.

‘What did he say?’ Ianto asked gently. Jack just shook his head. ‘Jack,’ Ianto sighed. ‘What did he say?’ he pressed.

‘Doesn’t matter,’ Jack replied shortly. ‘He got the message not to bother you anymore so that’s the end of it.’

Ianto studied Jack for a few moments; a part of him wanted to be angry at Jack for fighting, but another part of him secretly loved that Jack had stood up for him. Ianto decided John Hart really wasn’t worth arguing about and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jack’s swollen knuckles. ‘Idiot,’ he mumbled with an affectionate smile, ‘but thank you.’

Jack stroked his fingers through Ianto’s hair. ‘You’re mine,’ he grinned. ‘No one messes with you, John knows that now.’

‘I’m yours am I?’ Ianto grinned. ‘Possessive much Jack?’ he teased.

‘Hey you were the one being possessive when I mentioned Suzie’s name,’ Jack replied playfully.

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘Well you’ve got me there, we’ll look out for each other then?’

Jack nodded pulling Ianto down into an intense kiss. Ianto kissed him back and their hands again began to wander. Ianto only broke away when he felt Jack’s fingers un-buttoning his pyjama shirt. ‘Jack,’ Ianto protested, breathing heavily as he sat up. ‘You have to go back to school soon.’

‘Sorry,’ Jack replied quickly.

‘It’s okay,’ Ianto smiled kissing him reassuringly.

‘I suppose I should go,’ Jack said glancing at the clock, if he didn’t make a move soon he’d risk being late for his afternoon classes.

Ianto sighed with disappointment, but didn’t protest as Jack slid off the sofa and picked up his school bag - he didn’t want Jack to miss any more school because of him. Jack pulled his bag over his shoulder and headed out into the hall. ‘I wish you didn’t have to go,’ Ianto mumbled following him. ‘Can you stay here with me tonight?’ he asked.

‘You want me to?’ Jack asked a little surprised.

Ianto nodded. ‘Please?’ he asked with a shy smile.

‘Okay,’ Jack smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. ‘We’ve got to get up early though.’

‘I know,’ Ianto smiled as he let Jack out of his house. ‘Come and meet me after school, I’ll come with you to your house so you can get your things.’

‘Okay, you sure?’ Jack asked unwinding the headphones attached to his Ipod.

Ianto nodded. ‘I could do with some fresh air.’

‘Okay, I’ll be over about three then,’ Jack told him as he pushed the headphones into his ears.

Ianto nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Don’t get in anymore fights, you were lucky not to get in trouble this morning.’

‘Yeah I know,’ Jack replied, talking loudly over the sound of his music. ‘I’ll do my best.’

Ianto nodded. ‘Go on, you’ll be late,’ he said giving him a playful shove.

Jack kissed him deeply. ‘See you later,’ he smiled squeezing his hand tightly before heading up the path that led through Ianto’s front garden. Jack opened the gate and set off toward the school humming to his music as he walked.

Ianto closed the door behind him, quickly removed the plates, wrappers and his quilt from the living room and then headed up the stairs to his bedroom which desperately needed a tidy before he could let Jack see it for the first time.

 


	29. Chapter 29

Ianto headed down stairs and sat down in the armchair in the living room; he quickly pulled on his trainers knowing in any moment Jack would be knocking on the door. Despite the ache in his shoulder he couldn’t help but buzz with excitement at seeing him again, even though it had only been a couple of hours since he’d headed back to school.

 ‘Where are you off to?’ Beth asked, watching as he laced up his shoes.

‘Jack’s,’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘He’ll be here any moment,’ he added glancing out the living room window.

‘You should be resting,’ Beth reminded him although she knew there was nothing she could really say to stop him, he wasn’t a child anymore and she had to get used to that.

‘Mam all I’ve done today is rest,’ Ianto moaned. ‘I just need some fresh air. I won’t be back late.’

Beth studied him for a few moments and couldn’t help but agree that some fresh air would be beneficial. ‘Well just take it easy eh?’ she replied.

‘I will,’ Ianto smiled, pleased she wasn’t going to try and make him stay in.

‘And don’t walk home on your own,’ Beth warned him.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘As if Jack would let me!’ he laughed. Ianto knew this was the moment to ask about Jack staying the night, but suddenly felt nervous; he’d told Jack his mother would be fine with it, but now he was about to ask he wasn’t so sure. Ianto took a deep breath, he had to do it and it was best to do it sooner rather than later. ‘Actually I’ve invited Jack over tonight ...’ Ianto told Beth. ‘To stay,’ he added for clarification.

Beth’s eyebrows rose slightly. ‘Oh you have, have you?’

Ianto eyes tracked over his mother’s, unsure what she meant by that. ‘That isn’t a problem is it?’ he asked.

‘When you say to stay the night I assume you don’t mean in the spare room?’ Beth asked.

Ianto bent down and pretended to adjust his shoes avoiding his mother’s gaze. ‘No, I meant in my room with me,’ he replied feeling his skin start to burn. Beth was about to speak, but at that moment there was a knock on the door. Ianto got up and headed out into the hall, before he opened the door he turned to his mother. ‘Mam this is your house so if you don’t want Jack to stay that’s fine. I just didn’t think it would be a problem,’ he said in a low voice so that Jack wouldn’t be able hear. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t ask first, that was wrong of me.’

Beth smiled reassuringly. ‘Well I’m glad that you realise that,’ she told Ianto. ‘Now let the poor boy in before he freezes.’

Ianto opened the front door. ‘Hi,’ he grinned at Jack. ‘I’m ready if you want go now?’ he said grabbing his scarf from the coat hook behind the door and winding it around his neck.

Jack nodded. ‘Sure,’ he smiled. ‘Don’t worry Mrs. Jones I’ll look after him,’ he said smiling at Ianto’s mother.

Beth smiled back. ‘I know you will, and please call me Beth Jack,’ she told him. ‘Now are you two having dinner when you come back?’ she asked.

Ianto glanced at his mother knowing that this was her letting him know that Jack could stay and grinned broadly. ‘We thought about getting a takeaway,’ he told her. ‘Fish and chips? We could pick some up on our way back?’

‘Okay, sounds great,’ Beth replied. ‘I’ll have my usual then.’

‘Great, well we won’t be long,’ Ianto told her as he headed out the door with Jack. ‘See you later.’

‘Just go easy Ianto,’ Beth called watching as they made their way up the garden path.

‘Mam!’ Ianto laughed. ‘I’ll be fine, now go and put your feet up for a change.’

‘That’s the best suggestion I’ve heard all day,’ Beth replied before closing the front door. She leant against it and gathered her thoughts - Jack was staying the night with her son in his bedroom. In his bed. Beth was a little uneasy about the prospect, it wasn’t anything to do with her son’s sexuality as she knew she’d feel exactly the same if Ianto had a girlfriend over to stay the night for the first time. Beth knew she had to get used to the idea because otherwise she could lose the close relationship she had Ianto and that wasn’t an option for her; she did actually like Jack which made things easier, he clearly adored her son and she trusted him to look after Ianto.

\---

Ianto slid his hand into Jack’s. ‘No more fights this afternoon I hope?’ he asked.

Jack happily accepted Ianto’s hand and then laughed lightly. ‘No I kept well away from John this afternoon,’ he told him.

‘And Owen?’ Ianto asked warily.

‘Haven’t seen him at all, he’s definitely avoiding me,’ Jack replied as they walked toward the gates of the park which allowed them to take a shortcut to the wealthier part of the town where Jack lived.

‘Can we not go this way?’ Ianto asked coming to a halt in front of the gates. ‘It’s just ...’ he started to say, but then trailed off feeling a little foolish.

‘You don’t have to explain,’ Jack replied gently, knowing instantly what was wrong and he was annoyed with himself for even thinking about crossing through the park - of course Ianto wasn’t ready to go through there just yet.

‘Sorry,’ Ianto mumbled with a slight shiver of fear as he peered through the gates. He felt a little foolish for wanting to avoid the park; it was broad daylight, it was bound to be full of kids and their parents as well as the usual joggers and dog walkers and he knew that Owen and John wouldn’t be waiting there for him, but the thought alone just un-nerved him.

‘Don’t be sorry, it’s perfectly understandable,’ Jack replied his thumb stroking across the inside of Ianto’s wrist reassuringly. ‘We’ll go this way okay?’ he smiled jutting his head down a side street that would take them around the edge of the park.

Ianto just nodded and let Jack lead him the long way around to his house. Jack noticed that Ianto was rather quiet as they walked, but left him with his thoughts.

Before Ianto even realised it, he and Jack were heading up the long driveway up to Jack’s house and let themselves in. ‘Hello?!’ Jack called through the house. ‘Anyone home?’ The two of them stood in the hall and listened carefully. ‘Looks like we’re alone,’ he smiled to Ianto.

Ianto slipped his tatty old trainers off and pulled off his jacket; Jack took it and hung it up along with his own. ‘My room?’ he asked his arms snaking around Ianto’s waist and he brought him in close.

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘We’re supposed to be getting dinner,’ he reminded him, clearly sensing Jack had other ideas on his mind.

‘Yeah, but it’s still early yet,’ Jack replied slipping his fingers through Ianto’s and coaxing him up the stairs.

When they entered Jack’s room Ianto circled it slowly still amazed at Jack’s good fortune; he had everything he could ever dream of Ianto thought wistfully. Jack picked up his school bag and emptied it of his books, paper and pencil case before re-filling it with everything he’d need to spend the night at Ianto’s.

After circling Jack’s room twice more, Ianto sat down on Jack’s vast bed and laid back; he stared up at the ceiling for a few moments his eyes tracing around the shadows caused by the bars crossing the window pane before he turned on his side and watched as Jack raked through the clothes in his wardrobe pulling out a clean pair of jeans and packing them into his bag before sifting through his various t-shirts.

Ianto slid off the bed, crossed the room to the large mirror that hung on the far wall and examined his face; much of the swelling had gone down but his eye was still blackened and his lip cut. He touched his cheekbone gingerly and winced in pain. ‘God look at me,’ he mumbled with a slight shake of his head.

Jack headed over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Yes, look at you,’ he smiled, touching one of the bruises gently.

Ianto shrugged out of Jack’s arms and headed back across the room. Jack watched him knowing that Ianto’s self-confidence had severely been knocked by his ordeal; he hated the fact that just a simple touch could make him flinch so much and was determined to do something about it.

Ianto sat down on the bed and sighed heavily, his pain killers were beginning to wear off and his shoulder was starting to ache.

‘You okay?’ Jack asked gingerly.

Ianto looked up to see him standing over him. ‘Fine,’ he murmured with a half-hearted smile.

‘Let me look at you,’ Jack said sitting down on the bed beside him.

‘What do you mean?’ Ianto asked slightly confused.

‘I want to see what they did,’ Jack told him, his eyes slowly tracing down Ianto’s body.

Ianto shook his head. ‘Jack -’ he started to protest. Jack silenced him by pressing his lips against his. Ianto didn’t kiss him back, but Jack was not deterred, his hand reached up to cup Ianto’s cheek as he pressed his mouth against his keenly, trying to coax out a kiss in return.

Ianto couldn’t help but open his mouth slightly finally caving into the kiss, Jack’s lips too soft an inviting to ignore.Jack stroked the back of his neck with his fingers and the kiss deepened; soon it had become frantic and passionate their hands grasping at each other’s clothing. Ianto explored the inside of his boyfriend’s mouth slowly losing himself, drowning in everything that was Jack Harkness.

Jack broke the kiss first and the two of them gazed at each other, their eyes lust blown. Ianto smiled, excitement dancing in his eyes as reached for Jack again. Their lips crushed against each other’s frantically, Ianto’s fingers combing through Jack’s hair. Heart beats picking up, Jack pushed his body gently against Ianto encouraging him to sink back onto the bed. Ianto did so, his heart starting to hammer as Jack sank down on top of him.

‘Jack ...’ Ianto mumbled surprised when he felt his hand slip up inside his shirt.

Jack kissed him softly. ‘S’okay,’ he murmured between reassuring kisses, his hand creeping back under his shirt.

Ianto closed his eyes; he felt hideous, he didn’t want Jack to see his bruised and beaten body but he couldn’t deny that his soft warm hand caressing over his stomach felt good. Ianto let out a small sigh as Jack leant down and pressed his warm lips against one of the bruises on his hip. Jack, encouraged by this, repeated the action. Ianto moaned softly.

Jack sat up and gazed down at Ianto; he touched gently at the top button of his plaid shirt before looking Ianto into the eyes – gently asking permission. Ianto just nodded slightly.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to the delicate flesh behind his ear. ‘Yan ...’ he sighed burying his nose in his shoulder, breathing him in as his fingers slipped down his chest and pushed the buttons of the shirt through their holes. ‘You smell so good,’ he mumbled into his neck.

Ianto shivered slightly, his whole body quivering with excitement at Jack’s touch. Jack finished undoing the shirt and then pushed the soft woollen fabric apart. Ianto glanced up at Jack worriedly, watching as his eyes roamed over his battered body. ‘Jack I’m sorry I …,’ he mumbled starting to apologise.

Jack shook his head quickly. ‘Don’t you dare apologise for them,’ he said his eyes resting on his. Ianto coloured slightly, a delicious shade of pink creeping over his cheeks.  Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Ianto I love you,’ he said between kisses.

Ianto felt his whole body soften. ‘You do?’ he asked.

‘You know I do,’ Jack breathed; he took Ianto by the elbow and encouraged him to sit up, Ianto didn’t protest as Jack slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms throwing it onto the floor beside him.

Ianto shivered slightly with anticipation. Jack studied him for a few moments taking in every detail of Ianto’s milky white skin peppered with bruises of various colours; he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to one of the bruises at the juncture between his collar bone and neck. Ianto sighed slightly, his fingers trailing down Jack’s back feeling the warmth of his skin radiate through the t-shirt he was wearing.

Jack glanced up at Ianto who smiled back at him reassuringly; he moved along to the next bruise and slid the flat of his tongue over it. Ianto bit his bottom lip and sucked in a sharp breath, the flesh was swollen and sensitive and pricked with pain but also pleasure at the pressure applied by Jack’s tongue.

Jack moved down his body taking his time to kiss every single bruise that covered him. Ianto’s once tense body relaxed, Jack looked up to see he had his eyes closed and a small smile across his lips. Jack decided to be bold; he slid the tip of his tongue down the Ianto’s hip bone, his fingers at the same time sliding the button of his jeans out of the hole.

Ianto’s eyes flicked opened. ‘Jack?’ he asked sitting up slightly. Jack paused, his fingers on Ianto’s flies; he slid up Ianto’s body and kissed him tenderly. Ianto drew back. ‘You don’t have to ...’ he mumbled.

‘I want to,’ Jack whispered kissing him again. Ianto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feel of Jack’s lips against his own.  Ianto’s eyes opened as the kiss broke and rested on Jack’s. ‘Trust me,’ Jack murmured.

Ianto studied him for a few moments; he swallowed hard and then nodded.

Jack unzipped Ianto’s jeans and slowly pushed them down his hips. Ianto’s stomach clenched with worry, not sure what Jack was planning. So far Jack had twice brought him to climax, both times using his hands and Ianto had been clothed. Now he suddenly felt so exposed and nervous. Jack pressed soft kisses down his stomach, his fingers toying with the elastic of his boxers. Ianto was hard, painfully hard, and despite his fear he desperately wanted Jack to move things along. His rocked his hips back and forth encouragingly, his straining cock rubbing the inside of his underwear causing a wet spot to form on the front.

One of Jack’s hands slid between his thighs and pushed slightly encouraging him to part his legs, his hand then slid under his knee and pushed gently causing his knees to bend. Ianto laid back and closed his eyes, his breaths heavy.

Jack slowly slid down his underwear, ready to stop if Ianto protested, but was rather pleased when Ianto didn’t say anything. Jack gently removed his underwear tossing them aside.

Ianto glanced down worriedly, now completely naked and exposed. Jack smiled up at him encouragingly which soothed Ianto’s nerves slightly.‘Okay?’ Jack asked. Ianto just nodded quickly. ‘Sure?’ Jack asked.

‘Jack please,’ Ianto cried desperately.

Jack took his cock in one hand and ghosted the tip of his tongue over the glistening tip. Ianto moaned, his hands grasping Jack’s quilt tightly in his fist. He’d never felt anything like it. Jack repeated the action smiling to himself, his body buzzing at the sounds coming from his boyfriend’s lips.

Jack slid his tongue down the shaft of Ianto’s swollen cock; he’d never ever gone down on a guy before. Of course he’d performed similar acts on his previous girlfriends, but Jack didn’t gain much personally from them and only went along with it as a build up to sex. With Ianto it was different, all he wanted was to make him feel good, to show him how much he loved him and so was surprised at how good it felt, how every gasp of pleasure, how every involuntary shiver caused his own skin to prickle in delight.

Ianto gulped down a mouthful of air and wriggled his hips, but Jack held him down firmly his strong hands resting on his hip. It was too much for Ianto, he panted heavily, his hips bucking up of the bed as Jack’s tongue teased the head of his cock. ‘Jack please!’ Ianto begged in a strangled cry. ‘I can’t!’

Jack paused, before taking the whole of Ianto’s length into his mouth. Ianto groaned, his muscles tightening, he was so desperate to come it hurt, but at the same time he didn’t want the experience to end. Jack took him deep into the back of his throat having to concentrate hard in order not to gag; it was worth it though he could tell Ianto liked what he was doing by the way his hands grasped the quilt and he thrust his head from side to side pushing his hips up off the mattress.

‘Jack, I’m sorry, I -’ Ianto cried knowing any second it would be over. He tried to struggle free, but Jack held him down firmly not releasing him until he was completely spent.

Jack let go of Ianto, feeling his whole body quivering as he orgasm swept through him. He laid down beside Ianto and coaxed him into his arms. Ianto laid his head against Jack’s chest, his warm arms wrapping around him and cuddling him. Ianto panted heavily and closed his eyes willing his body to recover at least so he could speak.

Jack let go of Ianto, rolled him onto his back and kissed him. ‘Good?’ he asked drawing back and smiling down at him.

Ianto smiled back at him contently. ‘In a word – amazing,’ he said sighing happily. ‘Fuck Jack will it always feel that good?’ he asked breathlessly.

‘I should hope it will only get better,’ Jack smiled tracing his fingers down his collarbone.

Ianto’s eyes widened and he laughed lightly. ‘Better? Really?’ he grinned.

Jack pressed another kiss to his lips, his tongue slipping deep into his mouth. Ianto moaned into the kiss. When they broke apart he gazed at Jack. ‘Do you want me to do the same to you?’ he asked biting his bottom lip a little worriedly.

‘You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,’ Jack replied.

Ianto placed his hand over the bulge in Jack’s jeans. ‘You could sort yourself out,’ he said. ‘And let me watch?’ he added quickly.

‘You want to watch me get myself off?’ Jack asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, unable to hide his grin.

A shy smile crossed Ianto’s lip as he nodded.

Jack slid off the bed and pulled off his t-shirt exposing his muscles. Ianto’s eyes travelled down his body and he grinned. ‘Come on then, get the rest of your kit off,’ he grinned sitting up.

‘Full of confidence now aren’t you?’ Jack said unzipping his jeans. A moment later, her dropped his trousers and boxers and stepped out of them. Ianto couldn’t help but stare, Jack was bigger than him. Ianto swallowed hard, the thought of it filling him was daunting and he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to let Jack have him in such away.

Jack saw the slight concern in Ianto’s eyes. ‘It’s okay, you don’t have to do anything just yet,’ he told him as he climbed up onto the bed beside him and laid down.

Ianto watched, unable to take his eyes off Jack as he took hold of his cock and slowly began to stroke himself.Jack closed his eyes, his toes curling tightly as he breathed in the scent of Ianto sitting barely an inch away from him watching him with his devastatingly blue eyes. Jack couldn’t see, but he could feel Ianto next to him, hear his ragged breaths.

Jack’s head was full of the sounds Ianto’s had made only a few moments before; he imagined it was Ianto’s hand around him, touching him intimately and this thought alone caused him to moan involuntary.

Ianto’s skin prickled with delight as Jack reached out and stroked his thigh, letting out soft moans of pleasure as he stroked the soft skin at the same time tending to himself. Ianto leant over and kissed Jack, his hand stroking down his bare chest. Jack moaned into the kiss. ‘Yan …’ he mumbled between kisses.

Ianto laid back on the bed, he took Jack by the elbow and encouraged him to roll onto his side. Jack moved next to him pressing his body against his, his hard, heavy cock pressed against the outer side of his thigh. Ianto closed his eyes and clutched Jack’s hand as he began to rub himself against him. One of Jack’s legs slid over his and continued to move against his body, groaning with pleasure as he neared release.

Ianto slid his hand down Jack’s bare back and rubbed slow comforting circles into the base of his spine, at the same time, he buried his head in Jack’s neck kissing, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin he found there.

Jack’s whole body quivered as he neared climax; Ianto held him close, kissing his temple, his fingers carding through his damp hair listening as Jack panted heavily, gasping as he tried to take in more air than was possible.

‘Yan please … I need you to ...’ Jack moaned softly as he rolled onto his back, his eyes on his begging him - pleading with him, to finish him off.

Ianto kissed him quickly, before moving down his body; he grasped his cock and stroked him. Jack bucked his hips up off the bed and grasped Ianto’s forearm tightly. Ianto pumped him harder, faster, his eyes on Jack’s face the whole time. Jack came within moments, Ianto’s name tumbling off his lips. Ianto kept on pumping him until Jack, completely spent, flopped against the bed panting hard.

Ianto let go of him. ‘Sorry if that wasn’t good,’ he mumbled embarrassed. ‘I’ve never done that before.’

Jack pulled Ianto down on top of him and kissed him reassuringly. ‘Don’t be silly,’ he murmured cuddling close. ‘I thought it was pretty amazing actually,’ he chuckled as his fingers combed through Ianto’s hair.

Ianto hummed happily as settled down against Jack’s chest; Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s temple. ‘Love you,’ he whispered.

Ianto sighed happily. ‘Same,’ he replied.

Jack pouted slightly. ‘Say it.’

Ianto mustered up enough energy to lift his head off Jack’s chest and kissed him lovingly. ‘I love you,’ he told him before laying his head back down.

 


	30. Chapter 30

Deciding to take separate showers to avoid temptation, Jack double-checked his bag before he and Ianto left the house. Jack left a note on the fridge telling his mother to call him so he could double check the arrangements for taking Grey to Legoland the next day; he wrote on the note that he was staying at Ianto’s not sure how she would take it, but knowing there was little she could do about it.

Before heading back to Ianto’s, they made their way into town to grab the fish and chips. As they stepped into the rather busy shop, Ianto instantly noticed Owen waiting at the counter. ‘Let’s just go,’ Ianto whispered to Jack, before Owen had noticed them.

‘We shouldn’t have to avoid him,’ Jack replied heading straight for the counter. Ianto sighed and reluctantly followed.‘Hi,’ Jack said heading straight over to the woman behind the counter and placing their order.

Owen glanced over, an American accent in a Welsh city was fairly rare so it wasn’t a complete surprise to find Jack beside him. Owen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot unsure whether to say anything to him, he leant forward slightly to see Ianto standing next to Jack deliberately avoiding looking at him.

Jack felt Ianto tense beside him; he glanced at Owen to see him eyeing Ianto. ‘Owen,’ he practically growled as a greeting.

Owen quickly averted his eyes. ‘I don’t want any trouble,’ he muttered paying for his chips.

‘We’re just getting dinner,’ Jack replied turning to look at Owen. ‘I have no intention of causing any trouble,’ he added calmly.

‘I saw what you did to John,’ Owen replied swallowing anxiously; he glanced at Ianto who had unconsciously moved closer to Jack. ‘So when is it my turn?’ he asked his eyes returning to Jack’s.

Jack gritted his teeth. ‘Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?’ he asked concentrating very hard on controlling himself.

 ‘Just get it over with, I feel bad enough already so a punch from you won’t make much difference,’ Owen muttered.

‘Jack isn’t going to hit anyone,’ Ianto said nudging him. ‘Are you Jack?’

‘Depends,’ Jack replied, his eyes not leaving Owen’s. Eventually, he turned back to the counter and took the bag of the food they’d ordered and handed over the money. Jack pocketed the change and turned back to Owen.

‘Look,’ Owen said stopping Jack before he left. ‘I don’t even like John Hart, he’s a nasty piece of work and -’

‘So are you,’ Jack snapped cutting across him. ‘You beat Ianto up and left him unconscious in the park all night,’ he hissed. ‘How could you do that to anyone? How could you do that to me? I thought we were friends Owen.’

‘We are!’ Owen protested; he glanced at Ianto, his eyes taking in his bruised face and split lip knowing there was far worse hidden beneath his clothing. ‘Ianto I really am -’ he started to say.

‘Don’t you dare apologise!’ Ianto shouted angrily causing the customers waiting in the shop to look up in alarm. ‘I don’t want to hear it, you did what you did and there is no going back,’ he raged. Ianto stopped and glanced around feeling eyes on him. ‘Jack can we just go?’ he asked in a lower voice.

‘You should let him apologise for what he did,’ Jack replied.

Ianto glared at Jack. ‘What about everything else he’d done in the past? What about Rhys and Gwen? Going to make them apologise too?’

‘Yan,’ Jack replied weakly.

‘It’s too late for apologies,’ Ianto replied with a shake of his head as he marched out of the shop.

Jack was about to follow, but Owen stopped him. ‘Jack I really do mean it, I’m sorry,’ he said in a small voice.

Jack glanced at his usually cocky, confident friend and for some reason he believed him. ‘Ianto will never accept your apology and frankly I think you’re lucky that he hasn’t been to the police,’ he told him.

‘He won’t will he?!’ Owen asked alarmed. ‘Jack I’ve already been in too much trouble with them in the past, they’ll throw the book at me if Ianto reports this. Please don’t let him.’

‘That’s up to him, and I wouldn’t blame him if he did,’ Jack snapped before turning on his heel and heading out of the shop after Ianto.

Owen trailed out of the shop miserably; ever since that night, he’d been wracked with guilt. He knew he should have acted more rationally when he heard about Jack and Ianto, he should have spoken to Jack about it rather than going along with John’s stupid plan. Owen knew he’d made Ianto’s life hell during their time at school together, but ever since they’d joined the sixth form he knew it was time to grow up - he and Rhys had left Ianto alone, as well as everyone else they’d ever enjoyed torturing for their own amusement including Toshiko and Lisa.

Owen had bullied Ianto in the past, but he’d never done anything like what he’d done that night in the park – the way they’d ruthlessly beat him, made it impossible for him to fight back, or get away, they’d ganged up on him and hadn’t stopped until he was barely conscious and then ... then they’d left him. Owen’s body shivered with self-loathing; how could he have done such a thing? To someone his friend clearly cared so much about? How could have deluded himself, made him think that he was somehow helping Jack? Owen wouldn’t blame Ianto for going to the police, he was disgusted with himself.

Owen charged down the street, he threw his chips in a nearby bin and ran toward his house; he needed to talk to someone, confess and then be reassured. He didn’t want to be that sort of person anymore - he needed to change.

Owen let himself into his house, tears streaming down his face as he thought about everyone he’d let down over the years - his mum and dad, his little sister and Rhys who had no idea that he and Gwen had been sleeping together behind his back. Owen sat down, tears rolling down his face.

‘Owen?’

Owen looked up to see his mother standing there. ‘Mum,’ he mumbled suddenly needing her more than he had in years.

‘Owen what’s wrong?’ Louise Harper asked sitting down on the sofa and pulling her 17 year old son into her arms. Owen buried his head in his mother’s shoulder; Louise held him, rubbed his back and whispered reassuring words to him. ‘Nothing can be this bad sweetheart?’ she murmured.

‘It is,’ Owen replied drawing back and rubbing his eyes.

Louise grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table and handed it to him. Owen blew his nose noisily. ‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbled feeling foolish.

‘Hey now don’t say that,’ Louise scolded. ‘I’m your mum, I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye lately, but you can talk to me about anything,’ she told him.

‘I’ve done some bad things mum,’ Owen muttered needing to tell her everything about Ianto and Gwen. ‘I just don’t know how to fix any of it.’

‘Tell me sweetheart,’ Louise coaxed.

\----

Jack had to run to catch up with Ianto. ‘Yan wait up!’ he called. Ianto ignored Jack and carried on walking; Jack eventually caught up with him. ‘What’s up with you?’ he asked.

‘Can’t you guess?’ Ianto sighed irritably as he carried on walking.

Jack ground to a halt. ‘Do you still want me stay over? Or should I just go home then?’

Ianto stopped and turned back to Jack. ‘You want to go?’ he asked unable to hide his disappointment.

‘No, but if you’re not going to bother talking to me then maybe I should,’ Jack replied a little harsher than he’d anticipated.

‘Oh don’t be so childish,’ Ianto snapped.

‘Me?!’ Jack exclaimed.

Ianto rolled his eyes and sloped off, heading back for his house. Jack glanced down at the bag of chips he held in his arms and sighed as he trailed after Ianto; he caught up with him just as he was letting himself to his house.

Ianto kicked off his shoes and pulled off his coat before pushing past his mother and heading for the living room; he knew he was being stupid for being angry with Jack when Owen was the real source of his frustration but he couldn’t shift his mood.

‘Everything okay?’ Beth asked sensing tension between Jack and Ianto.

‘Yeah,’ Jack sighed heavily.

‘I’ll plate dinner up then,’ Beth replied, taking the bag of food from Jack and heading into the kitchen.

Ianto flopped down on the sofa and sighed wearily; Jack stood in front of him. ‘I don’t want to fight with you,’ he him.

Ianto looked up at him, his lips pursed. ‘I don’t want Owen’s lame apology,’ he muttered.

Jack sighed slightly. ‘If he wants to apologise you should let him.’

Beth entered the room a little surprised to see Ianto glaring up at Jack. ‘Grubs up,’ she smiled attempting to ease the tension that filled the air.

Jack turned to her and took the plate. ‘Thanks,’ he said heading over to the arm chair.

Beth handed Ianto his plate; Ianto took it without saying anything. Beth sat gingerly in the other arm chair and glanced between Jack and Ianto. ‘Everything okay?’ she asked tentatively.

‘Fine mam,’ Ianto mumbled stabbing at his chips moodily.

‘Jack?’ Beth asked.

‘Yeah fine,’ Jack replied with a polite smile.

Beth just nodded, she flicked on the TV as an attempt to drain the tension from the room. ‘Oh, before I forget, someone from the school phoned today, a Mrs. Richards?’

Ianto glanced at his mother with a slight frown. ‘What did she want?’ he asked knowing that this was the school secretary.

‘Just to say that the headmaster wants to see you first thing on Monday morning,’ Beth replied. ‘Any idea what about?’

‘No,’ Ianto mumbled knowing full well that is was about Owen and John.

‘Jack?’ Beth asked.

Jack glanced at Ianto, but decided not to betray him, for some reason Ianto hadn’t told him mother that it was two fellow students that were responsible for his injuries. ‘Probably just about him missing a couple of days of school,’ he said with a shrug.

‘Have you thought anymore about speaking to the police about what happened?’ Beth asked turning back to Ianto. ‘What if this happens to someone else?’ she asked.

‘It won’t,’ Ianto replied simply.

‘How do you know that?’ Beth asked.

Ianto dropped his knife and fork and got up. ‘Mam, just drop it please,’ he snapped heading out to the kitchen.

Beth sighed heavily, she glanced at Jack. ‘What’s going on?’ she asked.

Jack shook his head and didn’t reply. Jack took his and Beth’s plate into the kitchen where Ianto was washing up; Jack set down the empty plates, grabbed a tea towel and started to dry the dishes.

Ianto didn’t say anything and the atmosphere was horrible. After washing up, he drained the water and wiped down the counters in the kitchen.

Jack stacked the last of the dried plates and placed them in the cupboard. ‘Should I just go?’ he said to Ianto as he hung the tea towel on its hook.

Ianto glanced at him, and before Jack was even knew what was happening, Ianto’s arms were suddenly around his neck. ‘Don’t,’ Ianto mumbled into his shoulder. ‘Please, I’m sorry.’

Jack softened instantly. ‘Talk to me,’ he whispered pressing a soft kiss to his lips. ‘I don’t want to fight.’

Ianto cuddled him tightly. ‘Sorry,’ he said again. ‘It’s Owen I’m angry with, I just don’t want his apology he’s only saying it to make himself feel better he doesn’t mean it.’

‘Just forget about him,’ Jack coaxed. ‘I don’t want him to come between us,’ he whispered as he stroked his fingers down Ianto’s face and under his chin and gently lifted his head so his eyes met his. ‘Are we okay?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded. Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips; Ianto smiled into the kiss glad they weren’t arguing anymore and kissed him back deeply. The two of them soon forgot they were standing in Ianto’s kitchen as they lost themselves in each other.

‘Ianto, oh -’ Beth blushed at the sight of Jack and Ianto in a passionate embrace in the middle of the kitchen.  Ianto drew back and glanced at his mother, his face reddening. ‘I’m off out with Rhiannon, won’t be more than a couple of hours,’ Beth replied. ‘I thought I’d leave you two to talk, but you seem okay now.’

‘You don’t have to go out because of us,’ Ianto protested.

‘I’m not, well not completely, Rhiannon has just called but I doubt you even heard the phone!’ Beth laughed. ‘I want to go,’ she reassured him.

‘If you’re sure?’ Ianto asked unconvinced.

‘Yes of course,’ Beth replied. ‘Are you two okay then?’ she asked.

‘Sorry, my pain meds have worn off and I guess I’m just a bit irritable,’ Ianto replied.

‘Okay well you are due to take some more soon so don’t worry,’ Beth said pressing a kiss to his temple. ‘I’ll see you later then,’ she smiled. Ianto nodded and followed her to the front door.

Ianto found Jack in the kitchen after he’d said goodbye to his mother; he headed over to the sink and filled a glass of water, grabbing his pills from the window ledge he swallowed down a couple with the water. ‘You’re not mad with me are you?’ he asked glancing at Jack.

‘No,’ Jack replied with a small shake of his head. ‘I understand this is hard for you, if you don’t want to accept Owen’s apology then so be it. I’m on your side Ianto, always,’ he smiled.

Ianto headed over to his, slid his arms around his waist and kissed him gratefully. ‘Let’s go upstairs eh?’ he smiled as he drew back. ‘Let me make it up to you,’ he smiled, his eyes resting on Jack’s meaningfully.

Jack nodded quickly and followed Ianto up the stairs to his bedroom.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Ianto led Jack up the stairs and down the landing to his bedroom at the back of the house; he pushed open his bedroom door and shyly gestured for Jack to go in. ‘It’s not as big as yours,’ he said following him. Jack’s turned to Ianto, his eyebrows rose and a naughty grin spread across his lips but said nothing. Ianto just rolled his eyes knowing exactly what that look meant. ‘You have a filthy mind,’ he scolded playfully as he flopped down onto his bed.

‘And you love it,’ Jack replied turning around on the spot to take in the whole of Ianto’s room. It was small, the paint on the walls was peeling a little and the carpet was worn, the furniture mismatched and Jack assumed most of it was second hand. He studied the room noting that there was no television, computer or expensive game consoles like in his own bedroom.

Ianto watched Jack. ‘Something wrong?’ he asked worriedly.

Jack turned to him. ‘No, I just wonder how you fit in here, it’s tiny!’ he laughed.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. ‘This whole house could probably fit in one wing of yours.’

‘Ianto!’ Jack laughed. ‘My house does not have “wings”,’ he protested. ‘It’s not that big!’

Ianto snorted slightly. ‘You’re kidding right?’

Jack didn’t reply, he crossed the room and leant over Ianto’s small wooden desk currently covered in school work and examined the photographs pinned to the wall. ‘Is that you?’ he asked pointing to a picture of an elderly woman sitting in an arm chair with a little boy on her lap.

Ianto nodded slightly. ‘Me and my grandma,’ he replied. ‘Ugly looking kid wasn’t I?’

Jack laughed studied the picture: Ianto had a thick bowl cut and was missing his two front teeth. ‘Who knew you’d grow up to be so handsome?’ he said shooting Ianto a wicked grin.

‘Hey you’re not supposed to agree!’ Ianto scolded smiling all the same. He reached for his hand, Jack took it and Ianto pulled him down on the bed beside him. ‘Let me make up with you properly,’ he said pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s lips.

Jack smiled into the kiss. ‘I’m not protesting,’ he replied as they drew apart.

Ianto placed his hand on Jack’s chest and pushed him down onto the bed. ‘I’m sorry I took my frustration for Owen out on you, that wasn’t fair,’ he said gazing down at him.

Jack tugged on Ianto’s elbow and coaxed him down onto the bed next to him. ‘Don’t worry about it, anyway you’re cute when you’re angry,’ he smiled tracing his jaw line with his finger.

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘You think so?’ he asked.

‘If I didn’t, we’d never have go together would we?’ Jack replied, thinking back a few weeks - Ianto had definitely not been his biggest fan back then!

Ianto smiled, amazed that there was even a time when he didn’t love Jack. ‘I guess not,’ he laughed placing a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘I’m surprised you even wanted to talk to me. God I behaved like such an idiot!’ he cried shaking his head.

Jack stroked his hand down Ianto’s back, his eyes locked on his and their bodies slid over each other’s. ‘Lucky I’m so persistent when I want something, anyone else might have just given up,’ he teased.

‘I’m glad you didn’t,’ Ianto murmured placing delicate kisses down Jack’s throat. ‘Really, really glad,” he whispered.

Jack shivered a little, stretching his neck to one side to give Ianto’s heavenly lips more access. ‘You make me so happy Ianto,’ he whispered. ‘Happier than I’ve been in a long time.’

Ianto drew back and gazed down at him. ‘You mean that?’ he asked touched by such an admission.

Jack nodded slightly, before coaxing him down into another kiss. Ianto parted his lips and allowed Jack’s tongue to slide into his mouth and tangle with his own, the two not breaking apart until they needed to for air.

‘I don’t think I could ever tire of kissing you,’ Ianto smiled, breathing heavily as he stared intently into Jack’s lust blown eyes.

‘Good,’ Jack replied rolling Ianto onto his back and slid over him, kissing him again.

Ianto’s hands scaled down his back and tugged at the sweater Jack was wearing. Ianto was offended by how it obstructed his access to the smooth honey toned skin that he knew lay beneath. Jack sat up, straddling Ianto, and pulled off the sweater and the t-shirt he wore underneath. ‘That’s better,’ Ianto grinned letting his fingers stroke down Jack’s smooth chest.

‘Let’s get this off,’ Jack grinned back, his fingers closing around the fabric of Ianto’s t-shirt.

Ianto sat up and let Jack tug it off over his head. ‘Mam could be back anytime,’ he told Jack. ‘Maybe we should wait?’ he suggested.

Jack silenced him with a kiss. ‘I can’t, can you?’ he asked breathless.

Ianto tremble with anticipation. ‘No,’ he confessed, his excited cock already straining in his jeans.

Jack slid off the bed, crossed the room and closed the door; he switched off the main light and Ianto flicked on his bedside lamp. Ianto slid up onto his knees as Jack made his way over to the bed; he reached out and unbuckled his jeans, tugging them down along with his underwear. Jack stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside before sliding back onto the bed. Ianto removed the rest of his own clothes and they landed in a heap next to Jack’s on the floor.

Ianto lay face to face next to Jack on the bed; Jack noticed that Ianto was still a little shy when it came to his body, but reassured him with gentle, loving kisses as his fingers teased over his skin. Ianto couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly as Jack’s fingers tickled over his ribs and Jack smiled watching as a red blush crept across Ianto’s cheeks.

Ianto gazed into Jack’s eyes feeling his hand disappearing between their bodies and grasp his swollen cock.  ‘Okay?’ Jack asked in a whisper. Ianto nodded slightly, letting out a soft moan as Jack began to stroke him.

Jack buried his head in Ianto’s shoulder and breathed him in; he couldn’t believe how much this one person meant to him, how only a few weeks ago he had barely noticed him.

‘You okay?’ Ianto whispered stroking his fingers through the soft dark layers of Jack’s dark hair.

‘Just thinking,’ Jack murmured, pressing a line of soft kisses down Ianto’s neck, his hand still working his cock as he sucked on the base of Ianto’s neck.

‘What about?’ Ianto asked, his body shuddering with pleasure as Jack gently grazed his teeth along the firm muscle of his shoulder.

‘How much I love you,’ Jack whispered. Ianto moaned, his back arching off the bed and his fingers clamping around Jack’s arm as he stroked him faster.

‘Feels good,’ Ianto whispered. ‘Feels amazing,’ he said between heavy breaths.

Jack drew back a little and kissed his lips. ‘You can touch me if you like?’ he suggested gently. Ianto bit his lip, still a little uneasy about his lack of experience, he wanted to do it right, he wanted to be better at pleasuring Jack than any of his previous girlfriends. ‘You don’t have to,’ Jack added quickly, sensing Ianto’s reluctance.

‘No I want to,’ Ianto replied in a whisper. ‘I’m just worried I won’t do it right.’

Jack shook his head. ‘Nonsense,’ he replied kissing him quickly. ‘There is no right way, just what feels good.’

Ianto kissed Jack softly, his fingers slowly trailed down his chest and down between their bodies. Jack’s eyes rested on his and he nodded slightly, Ianto swallowed hard, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Jack’s kisses whilst his fingers wrapped around his cock.

Jack grinned between kisses. ‘Yeah like that,’ he whispered and at the same time he resumed his slow strokes. Ianto matched his pace and soon the two of them were groaning, panting hard into each other’s mouth. They moved faster and faster neither caring about the noise of the creaking bed springs or the wooden bed posts hitting against the wall.

Knowing Ianto was close and having the desire to finish him off, Jack drew back and slid down the bed. Ianto opened his eyes and met Jack’s. ‘It’s okay.’ Jack breathed, sliding his hand under Ianto’s knees and bringing them up.

‘Jack?’ Ianto asked. ‘What are you -? Oh!’ he groaned as Jack took him into his mouth. Ianto couldn’t help but buck his hips of the bed, forcing himself deeper into Jack’s mouth. Ianto closed his eyes and gripped the bed covers, Jack’s mouth was heavenly warm and wet. ‘Jack,’ he moaned, knowing he was really on the edge.

Jack grinned. ‘Good?’ he asked glancing up at him briefly before going down on him again.

Ianto writhed, unable to stop the string of gasps and moans falling from his lips; his fingers slid through the dark locks of Jack’s hair. “Fuck Jack, don’t stop,” he panted. “Please don’t stop,” he moaned.

Jack couldn’t help but buzz at his words, he just loved making him feel good. Ianto couldn’t help but thrust his hips off the mattress but Jack held him steady with a firm hand.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned. “I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum,” he moaned.

Jack realesed him, wrapping his hand around him and stroking fast, the whole time he was staring up at Ianto, watching him. Ianto came suddenly and hard, his seed spilling over Jack’s hand as he pumped him until he was completely spent. Ianto’s fingers dug into his shoulders, hard enough to leave angry red marks all over them but Jack didn’t care.

Ianto’s body melted beneath Jack’s hands, sagging back down onto the bed and relaxing as a happy contented smile settled on his face.

Jack slid back up the bed, smiling down at Ianto who gazed at him with dark soft eyes. ‘Fuck, could you be any more gorgeous than you are right now?’ he moaned softly, watching as beads of sweat rolled down Ianto’s heaving chest.

Ianto smiled lazily. ‘Jack I ... you ... that was ...’ he shook his head unable to finish.

‘Maybe you could do the honours next time?’ Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded. ‘Yeah,’ he repled breathlessly. ‘Wanna show you how good that feels.’

‘Promises promises,’ Jack grinned pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He laid down beside him, his leg sliding over his body, he pressed soft kisses to the salty skin of Ianto’s shoulder as he used his spent body to finish himself off, rubbing against him, the friction and the heat of his skin against his own causing them both to groan with pleasure.

Ianto sought out Jack’s hand and grasped it tightly as he let out a strangled cry; he felt Jack’s whole body tense, shudder and then relax as he climaxed. Ianto rolled onto his side and curled into him, his free hand lying over his chest feeling his racing heart as they both recovered. ‘When we do it properly, it will feel even better won’t it?’ Ianto whispered.

 

Jack nodded. ‘Yeah ...’ he smiled. ‘Can you imagine what it would feel like to be inside me?’ he asked. ‘Or for me to be inside of you?’

Ianto groaned turned on by the mere thought of either scenario, but was scared at the same time and knew he wasn’t quite ready for that yet. Ianto shuffled closer to Jack. ‘It’s not that I don’t want to because I do, but we’re not in a rush are we?’ he asked.

‘Of course not,’ Jack replied kissing him softly.

Ianto reached across Jack and grabbed his alarm clock, he pushed the little button on the top to light up the display. ‘It’s only 8,’ he yawned. ‘We should shower, I’m so tired though,’ he yawned.

‘We can rest a bit,’ Jack replied as Ianto set the clock back down, he reached for the covers and pulled them over the two of them.

Ianto cuddled into him. ‘Bit of a squeeze isn’t it?’ he smiled as they curled up in the small single bed together, a wildly different experience to sleeping in Jack’s king size one.

‘I prefer it this way, at least I can’t lose you in a bed this size,’ Jack replied.

Ianto closed his eyes and laid his head down on Jack’s chest, he sighed happily feeling warm and content. Jack stroked his fingers through Ianto’s hair, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing which steadily grew heavier and heavier until he’d fallen into a deep sleep.

Jack wound his arms around Ianto and kissed his temple; he was just about to settle down himself when he heard his phone buzzing as it vibrated in the pocket of his jeans. Ianto stirred in his sleep, but didn’t wake. Jack carefully slid his arm from underneath him and reached for his jeans; he quickly pulled out his phone and glanced at the display - Owen.

Jack just sighed, he glanced at Ianto sound asleep beside him and couldn’t decide whether or not to answer.


	32. Chapter 32

At first Jack had ignored his phone, even switching it on to silent but then he received a text he couldn’t ignore.  _“Please come over. It’s urgent.”_ Jack sighed knowing he couldn’t ignore a message like that; deciding he had to go and see Owen he eased out from underneath Ianto who’d fallen asleep half on top of him and quiet as possible, trying not to disturb him, he slid out of the bed and dressed quickly. Before leaving, he wrapped the quilt around Ianto and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. Ianto snuggled into the covers, a small smile crossing his lips but he did not wake.

Jack let himself out of Ianto’s house and headed for Owen’s. It wasn’t late, but being mid-September it was dark and bitterly cold. It was Owen’s mother who answered the door when he knocked a short while later. ‘Oh Jack it’s so good to see you, thank you for coming,’ Louise Harper smiled warmly.

‘Hi.’ Jack replied stepping into the house.

‘Owen could really do with a friend right now.’ Louise said her eyes full of concern.

Jack’s eyebrows rose. ‘Owen and I aren’t exactly talking at the moment.

Louise nodded. ‘I know Jack, but you’re here so that must mean something? Please could you just talk to him?’ she asked.

Jack chewed at his bottom lip as he thought for a moment. ‘It was you that sent that text wasn’t it?’ he asked, everything suddenly making sense now.

Louise nodded. ‘You know Owen’s too proud to ask for help when he needs it.’

‘Why me though? If you knew Owen and I aren’t speaking, why didn’t you call Rhys?’ Jack asked.

Louise cast her eyes down. ‘I don’t think he’ll want anything to do with Owen when he finds out what he’s done.’ she replied. Jack frowned and was about to ask, but Louise shook her head. ‘It’s not for me to say - Owen has to tell you.’

Jack knew at that moment Owen had done something awful, something potentially worse than he’d done to Ianto. ‘Where is he?’ he asked with a weary sigh, wondering what mess he’d have to sort out for Owen now.

‘In his room.’ Louise replied.

Jack headed up the stairs and down the corridor toward Owen’s room; he stopped outside and knocked on the door gingerly ‘Owen? It’s me.’ he called through the door when there wasn’t a reply. Jack listened, but Owen didn’t respond. Jack sighed, pushed the door open and stepped into Owen’s room. The room was in darkness; the only light was that which came from the PC monitor. ‘Owen?’ Jack asked spotting him sitting at his desk just staring at the screen, his eyes glazed over.

Owen’s eyes snapped toward the doorway. ‘Jack, what are you doing here?’ he asked.

Jack sat down on the edge of Owen’s bed, he could see Owen’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and this shocked him a little. ‘Your Mom called me, she said you needed a friend.’ he replied gently.

Owen snorted. ‘So why did  _you_  show up then?’ he muttered.

Jack sighed irritably. ‘I’m pissed off with you Owen, just looking at you fills me with rage but ... but I still care.’

Owen surveyed Jack. ‘You’ve been with  _him_  haven’t you?’ he muttered his eyes roaming over Jack’s rumpled clothes and finger combed hair.

‘So what if I have?’ Jack replied crossly. ‘Look if you want Ianto to forgive you, if you want our friendship to be repaired then you have to accept that he and I are together. This isn’t some stupid game, or some experiment … I love him.’

‘Love?’ Owen scoffed. ‘I don’t get it Jack.’ he sighed shaking his head. ‘I’ve never even seen you even speak to him before and now suddenly you’re together. What can you two possibly have in common? What do you even see in him?’

Jack gritted his teeth. ‘I came here to talk, but if you’re going to be like this then I’ll leave.’

‘I’m trying to understand!’ Owen argued.

‘If you wanted to understand you should have come and talk to me, not beat Ianto into unconsciousness.’ Jack hissed.

‘Just go Jack.’ Owen muttered with a wave of his hand.

Jack got up. ‘We’ve been friends since we were kids Owen, don’t you care at all?’

Owen shrugged his shoulders feeling thoroughly miserable. ‘Maybe I don’t, maybe I don’t care about you or Rhys.’ he said knowing he didn’t really mean it - he did care, of course he did. ‘If I did why would I have done such awful things to hurt the two of you?’

‘What have you done to Rhys?’ Jack asked. Owen swallowed, he stared down at his desk and scratched at a coffee cup stain and mumbled something Jack couldn’t hear. Jack watched him. ‘Owen, tell me.’ he urged. ‘I want to help you, but I can’t unless I know what you’ve done.’

‘Why do you want to help me? You saw what I did to Ianto why do you want anything to do with me?’ Owen asked.

‘Because I believed you when you said you were sorry.’ Jack replied. ‘I want us all to be friends: you, me, Rhys, Gwen and in time I hope Ianto too.’

Owen put his head in his hands unable to even look at Jack knowing what he was about to confess. ‘I very doubt that’s possible Jack, there is no way Ianto will forgive me and when Rhys finds out what I’ve done he’ll never forgive me either.’

‘Owen.’ Jack urged. ‘Tell me please.’

‘I slept with Gwen.’ Owen told Jack still not looking at him.

Jack stared at Owen, two full minutes of silence passed between them before he spoke. ‘You did what?’ he asked slowly, not sure he could believe it.

‘We slept together.’ Owen muttered. ‘More than once, but it’s over. I swear Jack it’s over.’

Jack shook his head unable to even process what Owen had told him. ‘Why her?’ he asked. ‘She’s your best friend’s girlfriend Owen!’

‘I know, I know!’ Owen cried. ‘Don’t you think I’ve been racked with guilt? It’s been eating me up inside Jack!’

Jack paced Owen’s room. ‘Do you want to be with Gwen?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Owen protested with a shake of his head. ‘The first time it happened, we were at a party, we were all drunk Gwen and Rhys had an argument. Gwen was really upset, she asked me to walk her home and then -’

Jack shook his head. ‘Don’t, I don’t want to know the details.’ he protested. ‘But it’s definitely over?’ he asked.

‘I swear.’ Owen nodded. ‘I don’t want to be with her, not at all but I don’t know what to do about this, do I tell Rhys or keep it quiet? What do I do Jack?’ he asked desperately.

Jack continued pacing. ‘I don’t know, God Owen why? Why her of all the girls in the world?’

‘Yeah that’s right blame me! It’s all my fault isn’t it?’ Owen muttered bitterly. ‘Gwen couldn’t possibly have anything to do with it could she?’

‘Owen.’ Jack sighed. ‘I’m not saying you’re to blame entirely, all I’m saying is you should have thought about Rhys rather than getting your leg over.’

‘What about you? Screwing around with Ianto?!’ Owen argued.

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’ Jack shouted back at him.

‘You didn’t think to tell us your so called friends that you’re gay did you? No we all had to find out from John Hart of all people!’ Owen exclaimed.

Jack was a little taken aback by this. ‘Owen I’m not gay,’ he replied. ‘I haven’t been lying to you if that’s what you think.’

‘So when you were with Suzie? Or all those other girls?’ Owen asked frowning. ‘It wasn’t just a cover?’

‘No.’ Jack replied. ‘No matter how much I regret being with Suzie I’m not going to pretend I wasn’t attracted to her or any of the other girls.’

‘So have there been other guys?’ Owen asked.

‘No, Ianto’s the first.’ Jack replied.

Owen just nodded, there was another long period of silence before Owen finally spoke again. ‘I really am sorry for what I did Jack.’ he mumbled.

Jack placed his hand on his friends shoulder. ‘I know.’ he said looking him the eye. ‘You’re not like John, he’s heartless and somehow he corrupted you.’

‘I shouldn’t have let him.’ Owen sighed angry with himself. ‘I swear, it won’t happen again. I’m not like him. I won’t ever be like him, the guys sick in the head.’ he muttered.

‘So are you going to tell Rhys?’ Jack asked.

Owen shrugged his shoulders. ‘Do you think I should?’

‘It’s eating you up inside because you feel guilty.’ Jack told him.

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right.’ Owen sighed. ‘I feel better now that you know.’

‘That won’t last long.’ Jack replied. ‘If it were me I’d have to tell Rhys, but that’s a decision both you and Gwen need to make.’

‘She’s barely speaking to me and when I try to bring the subject she just tries to act like it never happened.’ Owen sighed.

‘You need to talk about it sooner or later,’ Jack replied simply.

\---

Ianto woke up with a smile on his lips as he remembered falling asleep with Jack’s arms around him feeling more content than he’d ever felt in his life. Ianto buried his head in his covers, and curled his quilt around his sleep warm limbs and snuggled into his pillow. ‘Jack? You awake?’ he mumbled sleepily. Ianto paused, and frowned when he didn’t get a reply, he couldn’t hear Jack’s breathing or feel the warmth from his body. Ianto stretched out his hand and reached behind him, he groped blindly for Jack failing to find him in the small bed. ‘Jack?’ he murmured rolling over and sitting up. He stared down at the empty bed beside him, wondering where Jack was. Maybe he was just in the bathroom? Ianto slid to the edge of the bed and swung his legs out.  Finding himself naked, he reached for his boxers and pulled them on quickly; he then strolled out of the bedroom, down the hall to the bathroom at the far end. Ianto knocked softly on the closed door. ‘Jack?’ he called, turning the handle slightly. When there was no answer, Ianto gently pushed open the door finding the small bathroom empty. Ianto stood in the empty room for a few moments, confused and still a bit sleepy.

Entering his room once more, Ianto scanned the floor noticing that his own clothes were still strewn across it in small heaps but Jack’s were gone. Ianto’s heart started to hammer hard against his chest - why had Jack left? What had he done wrong? Ianto swallowed hard, he reached for his phone which was lying on the bedside table and was about to call Jack when he noticed that the rucksack he’d packed earlier was still lying on the floor. Ianto put down his phone - why would Jack have left his rucksack behind?

Ianto heard a rattle of cups from the kitchen and the sound of the kettle boiling; sighing with relief he skipped down the stairs two steps at time and bounded into the kitchen expecting to find Jack there. Ianto stopped finding, his mother stirring the cup of coffee she’d just made. ‘Oh it’s you.’ Ianto said with a frown.

‘Don’t sound too pleased.’ Beth laughed. ‘Who did you think it was?’

‘Jack.’ Ianto confessed suddenly realising he was standing in the kitchen only wearing his boxers.

‘From the look of your neck I’d assume the vampire was back in his coffin by now.’ Beth said tapping one of the love bites that dotted her son’s neck and shoulders.

Ianto blushed red and rubbed his hand over his neck in a failed attempt to rub away the marks. ‘We fell asleep, but I woke up alone.’ he told her. ‘You haven’t seen him?’ he asked.

‘No, I’ve just go in.’ Beth replied. ‘Woke up?’ she asked glancing at the clock, it was only just gone 11 at night. Ianto opened his mouth, but then closed it blushing once more. ‘No don’t explain I get the picture!’ Beth laughed with a small shake of her head. ‘I’m glad you two have made up.’

‘Mam, we weren’t ...’ Ianto started to say, but then he trailed off because he couldn’t lie and say they hadn’t been up to anything, because they had even though they hadn’t gone as far as they could have. Ianto didn’t bother to finish his sentence; he headed out into the corridor to check the shoe rack. ‘His shoes are gone, but he left his bag here?’

Beth sipped her coffee. ‘Call him sweetheart or drop him a text, I’m sure there’s a simple explanation.’

Ianto nodded. ‘Yeah, will do.’ he said climbing the stairs; he headed for his bedroom and grabbed his phone. Ianto paused for a few moments wondering what to put, he didn’t want to sound like a nag but then again Jack had just disappeared on him in the middle of the night. Ianto sighed and then quickly wrote a text: _“Wondering where you are? Hope you’re okay. Ianto x”_  he wrote quickly pressing send before he worried over it too much.

\---

Jack felt his phone buzz in his pocket; he pulled it out and read the text. Owen watched as he smiled. ‘From the lovesick expression on your face I’m guessing that’s Ianto?’ he asked with a roll of his eyes.

‘Yeah, sorry.’ Jack replied. ‘He was asleep when I left, probably wondering where I’ve disappeared to.’ he replied quickly texting him back.

‘You’d best go then.’ Owen replied.

‘I don’t want to leave you like this.’ Jack protested. ‘You’re not yourself, you’re not the cocky confident Owen I’ve known for the past seven years.’ he smiled.

Owen laughed. ‘I’ll be alright Jack.’ he said stretching his arms and yawning. ‘But are you around this weekend?’ he asked. ‘Could really do with a proper talk otherwise all I’ve got is my mum.’ he replied with a roll of his eyes. ‘Can’t believe I told her everything.’

‘She’s just worried about you.’ Jack replied pulling on his coat.

‘Yeah I know.’ Owen sighed. ‘That worry will soon turn to anger once it all sinks in, she’s trying to be supportive but I can see she’s disgusted with me. If my dad finds out it will be even worse!’

‘Will your mom tell him?’ Jack asked, Owen’s parents were divorced but he still saw his dad most Saturdays when they went to football matches together. Jack had got on well with Owen’s father the few occasions they’d met but he couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t the sort of man that would approve of his relationship with Ianto - he may even commend Owen for what he’d done Jack thought bleakly.

‘Nah, she avoids speaking to him if possible!’ Owen replied with a short laugh. ‘Go on, I can see you’re itching to go.’

Jack buttoned up his coat. ‘Try and talk to Gwen.’ he urged.

‘Yeah.’ Owen grumbled. ‘I’ll try. Thanks for coming over.’

‘Thank your mom, she’s the one that called me.’ Jack replied. Owen looked up surprised but didn’t say anything; he followed Jack out of his room and down the stairs.

Louise met them at the bottom. ‘Are you leaving Jack?’ she asked.

Jack nodded. ‘I’ve got to get back.’ he replied.

‘Thanks for coming over.’ Louise smiled showing him to the door.

‘No problem.’ Jack smiled. ‘Night.’

‘Goodnight.’ Louise smiled closing the door behind him. She turned to Owen who was sitting on the stairs. ‘He’s a good friend.’

‘I know.’ Owen replied glumly. ‘I’m surprised he even wants anything to do with me.’

Louise smiled sympathetically. ‘Jack doesn’t hold grudges; he values your friendship too much. He’s the sort of person you want as a friend not John Hart.’

‘Hart isn’t my friend.’ Owen said sternly. ‘I was an idiot to listen to him.’ he replied getting up and heading up the stairs.

‘Don’t you want tea?’ Louise called after him. ‘Kettle’s on?’

Owen turned. ‘Yeah, alright.’ he replied trudging back down and heading for the kitchen. Louise smiled and followed him through.

\---

Ianto waited for a few moments and then smiled when a text came back from Jack. _“Sorry had something to deal with which couldn’t wait. Was going to wake you but I couldn’t bring myself, you look too bloody gorgeous when you’re asleep! :-) Will be back soon. I’ll explain then. J x”_

Ianto was still a little perplexed by what was so important that Jack was dragged away from him, but felt reassured that it was nothing that he’d done wrong. He picked up the pair of pyjamas he’s been wearing that morning and headed down to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ianto stripped his clothes and glanced in the mirror examining his mottled skin; the bruised from his beating were angry red and rather painful, but the love bites were smaller, purple and just looking at them made Ianto smile - they were the sort of bruises he didn’t mind being covered in. Ianto closed his eyes, smiling as he remembered Jack’s mouth on his skin, sucking, kissing and nipping him hard enough to mark him, but not enough to cause him pain. Ianto remembered the feel of Jack’s tongue stroking over his skin, the nips from his perfectly straight white teeth and then the warm brush of his lips and the slight brush of his teenage stubble; he opened his eyes and found that he was gripping the sink with both hands, breathing rather heavily. Ianto quickly stepped into the shower and turned it down cold to snap himself out of the state of arousal he’d worked himself into just by thinking about Jack.

Ianto washed quickly and stepped out of the shower shivering; he grabbed the thick blue fluffy towel and rubbed it over his body before pulling on his pyjamas.

Ianto headed out into the hall rubbing the towel over his wet hair. He stopped when he heard voices.  ‘I see Ianto’s not the only one covered in bruises.’ Beth said loud enough for Ianto to hear. Ianto leant over the banister and could just make out Jack standing in the kitchen doorway.

Jack laughed. ‘No, I guess you could say we got a bit carried away.’ he replied shyly.

‘Just promise me you’ll look after him.’ Beth replied. ‘I know he’s 17, but he’s still my baby and I couldn’t bear to see his heart broken.’

Ianto was touched by this and suddenly felt the desire to hug his mother; he headed started to make his way down the stairs, but stopped hearing Jack reply. ‘I won’t, he means everything to me, I know that must be hard for you to understand because we’ve not known each other long but it’s the truth.’

‘I know.’ Beth smiled nodding. ‘You both dived straight into the deep end with your relationship and I was concerned at first, but the way he looks at you - I can see he adores you. I thought you might not feel the same way, but when I saw you together in the hospital I knew you’d fallen for him just as much as he had for you. You’re good for him Jack, I can see that.’

Ianto headed down the stairs and pressed a firm kiss to Jack’s lips and then to his mother’s cheek. ‘You both mean the world to me too.’ he said brimming with happiness.

Beth smiled and hugged her son tightly. ‘I’m very happy, you two have made up, Rhiannon has two new clients thanks to your mam Jack and I won £100 at bingo!’

Ianto laughed, his fingers sliding through Jack’s and clutching them tightly. ‘All in all a good day then?’

‘Yes.’ Beth nodded. ‘I’m going to put my feet up and watch a movie care to join me?’ she asked.

‘Jack’s got some explaining to do I’m afraid.’ Ianto said glancing up at Jack with a slight smile. Jack nodded and tugged Ianto toward the stairs. ‘Night mam!’ Ianto called over his shoulder.

‘Night boys, and remember to keep the noise down eh?’ Beth called, deliberately teasing them.

‘MAM!’ Ianto cried in protest, his face bright red.

‘Come on.’ Jack laughed as Beth winked at him, a wicked smile on her lips.

Ianto followed Jack up the stairs and back down the landing to his bedroom; he sat down on his bed and watched as Jack changed into the pyjamas bottoms he’d bought with him opting to leave his top half un-clothed.

‘Shall we get into bed first?’ Jack asked glancing at Ianto who was obviously waiting for an explanation.

Ianto nodded, he slid under the covers pleased to find the bed warmed from their body heat earlier that night. Jack climbed in beside him and laid down on his back, Ianto curled up beside him, squashed slightly against the cold wall. Jack wriggled slightly giving Ianto more room and after a few moments they found their way into a comfortable position.

‘Come on then.’ Ianto said with a yawn. ‘What was so important you had to go?’ he asked.

Jack glanced at him. ‘Owen, well actually Owen’s mom.’ he replied simply. ‘She called my mobile, I ignored it at first but she didn’t stop calling. I guess I could have turned my phone off but I then she sent me a text to say it was urgent.’

Ianto stiffened. ‘Owen? You went and saw him?’

Jack sighed. ‘What he did was terrible, but he regrets it and really is sorry. I don’t want to cut him out of my life.’

‘So you’ve forgiven him then? What did you two do have a laugh at my expense?’

‘I didn’t say I’d forgiven him.’ Jack replied trying to remain calm. ‘All I’m saying is that I believe that he is truly sorry.’

Ianto shook his head impatiently. ‘What did he want? If it was to try an apologise to me again well I’m not -’

‘It wasn’t about you Ianto.’ Jack said interrupting him. ‘Not everything is.’ he added regretting saying it immediately. Ianto scowled at Jack and his whole body stiffened before he moved away from him. Jack shook his head. ‘I didn’t mean that.’ he said quickly.

‘Yes you did.’ Ianto replied sliding to the edge of the bed.

Jack reached out and took him by the arm, stopping him from going any further. ‘Please, let’s not fight over Owen he’s not worth it.’

‘You seem to think he is.’ Ianto snapped, but at the same time he could feel the anger draining from his body – he didn’t want to fight either, least of all over Owen.

Jack sat up, slid his arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. ‘Please Yan.’ he whispered.

Ianto’s body softened and he slid back down onto the bed, he pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘I don’t want to fight either cariad, it’s just when his or John’s name is mentioned I seem to fill with rage.’

‘I understand that, but don’t be mad with me.’ Jack whispered, pressing his mouth gently against his.

Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed and he sighed with happiness as Jack kissed him. ‘Sorry ... of course I don’t expect you to cut him out of your life, but equally so you can’t expect me to suddenly become best pals with him.’ he murmured between kisses.

Jack broke away. ‘I know that’s not going to happen, but maybe one day you two will be able to get along?’

Ianto’s eyebrows rose. ‘You might be waiting a long time for that one.’ he mumbled settling down next to Jack. ‘So if it wasn’t about me what was it about?’ he asked with a yawn.

Jack sighed heavily. ‘He slept with Gwen.’ he replied.

Ianto’s eyes grew wide. ‘Seriously?’ he asked. ‘When was this?’

Jack shrugged. ‘I didn’t ask for the details but it was more than once.’

‘So he told you this? I would have thought he’d want to keep that to himself.’

‘I don’t think he could, he feels really guilty.’ Jack replied.

‘Is he going to tell Rhys?’ Ianto asked, biting his bottom lip - this was something that could tear their friendship apart.

‘I’m not sure, that’s up to him and Gwen I guess. I’m not going to say anything, I don’t want to get involved.’ Jack mumbled sleepily.

‘I don’t know if that can be helped.’ Ianto replied. Jack was involved now whether he liked it or not, if he kept quiet and Rhys found out he knew he’d be in trouble and if he told Rhys Owen and Gwen wouldn’t be happy with him. ‘They should tell him sooner rather than later, it’s best to get it over with.’

‘Do you think Rhys would forgive them?’ Jack asked his eyes sliding open.

Ianto thought about it. ‘Don’t know ... it wasn’t just once, it was several times, so they can’t even make out it was just a mistake.’

‘That’s the trouble.’ Jack sighed; he opened his eyes and studied Ianto. ‘Would you forgive me?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied instantly. ‘I couldn’t.’

Jack’s eyes rested on his. ‘You don’t need to worry, I would never, could never do that to you.’

‘Same.’ Ianto replied with a small smile.

Jack smiled and pulling him down into a deep kiss. ‘Legoland tomorrow.’

‘Can’t wait.’ Ianto grinned back at him.

‘I think you’re more excited than Grey if that’s even possible.’ Jack laughed. ‘I bet my Mom’s having trouble getting him to sleep tonight!’

‘Yeah I bet.’ Ianto laughed. ‘He’s going to absolutely love it.’

 ‘Mmm ...’ Jack sighed his eyes sliding closed, a small smile crossing his lips.

‘You falling asleep on me?’ Ianto asked sitting up and smiling down at him. ‘That’s very rude you know?’ he teased.

‘Hmmm ... what?’ Jack asked on the cusp of falling asleep.

‘Nothing.’ Ianto smiled pressing a kiss to his lips. ‘Love you.’ he mumbled curling into him. Jack didn’t reply and at first Ianto thought he was ignoring him, but then he realised he was fast asleep. ‘Useless you are.’ he tutted, smiling all the same.


	33. Chapter 33

Ianto didn’t want to get out of bed the following morning, he was far too warm and comfortable snuggled up with Jack and it felt like he’d only caught five minutes of sleep before the alarm on Jack’s mobile phone had woken them. Ianto rolled over and smiled as Jack’s sleepy eyes slid open and fixed on his.

‘You’re a nice sight to wake up to.’ Jack grinned.

Ianto couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Not too bad yourself.’ he replied pressing a soft kiss to his lips. ‘We should get up.’ he murmured, although, at the same time as saying this he moved closer to Jack and closed his eyes.

Jack’s arms wound around him. ‘I pressed snooze, we’ve got ten more minutes yet.’ he told him. Ianto just hummed happily in response. Jack swept his fingers through Ianto’s hair, all curled and wild from sleep, he pressed a soft kiss to his temple before closing his own eyes and dozing happily.

Ianto groaned in protest when the alarm sounded for a second time what seemed like only ten seconds later. ‘Press snooze again.’ he mumbled from somewhere deep under the mounds of quilt wrapped around the two of them.

Jack chuckled softly, reached over to the bedside table and silenced his phone. ‘We have to get up.’ he said reluctantly.

Ianto nodded, but still didn’t move. Jack slid out of the bed, found his wash bag and headed for the bathroom down the end of the hall. When he returned a few moments later Ianto was still in bed. ‘Rubbish you are.’ Jack smiled shaking his head as he sat back down on the edge of the bed pulling out the clean clothes out of his bag and starting to dress.

Jack decided to leave Ianto in bed a little longer; he headed down the stairs and switched on the kettle. Jack hummed happily to himself as he leant against the kitchen counter waiting for the kettle to boil. It was just gone seven and they were due to be leaving Cardiff by eight, the journey was roughly two and a half hours but Jack knew he’d need to stop at a services for Grey at some point. Jack’s eyes roamed around the kitchen, like the rest of the house it was small and in dire need of updating but at the same time it was clean and tidy. Beth was obviously very house proud. Jack tried not to think like that - like his mother would; he reminded himself that not everyone was as fortunate as he was and he couldn’t judge people based on wealth.

The kettle clicked indicating that the water was boiled; Jack threw a tea bag into two mugs before carefully poured the water into the cups before adding milk and sugar; he headed back up the stairs and found Ianto sitting up in bed, still looking very sleepy. ‘According to my mother it’s bad luck to get up early on a Saturday in this house.’ Ianto told Jack as he entered the room.

Jack smiled. ‘That’s a rule I would usually love to live my life by, but we’ve got to get on the road soon and we haven’t even picked Grey up yet.’

‘Tea will get me going.’ Ianto smiled reaching for the cup Jack offered. ‘Sugar?’ Ianto winced after sipping the tea.

‘Oh sorry.’ Jack replied quickly. ‘I didn’t even think to ask you how you like it.’

Ianto shook his head. ‘It’s okay.’

Jack sat down beside him and glanced down into his mug. ‘I can’t believe I don’t even know how you like your tea.’

‘Jack.’ Ianto laughed. ‘We’ve discussed this remember? I thought we agreed the little things don’t matter, we’ll learn those as we go along right?’

Jack nodded, but still felt bad about it. ‘Shall I make you a fresh cup?’ he offered getting up.

‘No honestly it’s fine.’ Ianto protested taking another sip just to prove the point. Jack watched Ianto try and not to grimace at the sweetness of the tea. ‘Yan you don’t have to -’ he protested reaching for the cup weakly.

Ianto stubbornly wouldn’t let Jack take the cup from him. The two of them sat together in silence sipping their tea. Ianto finished his first, leaving a large amount in the bottom of the cup. He swung his legs out of bed. ‘Thanks.’ he said pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheekbone. ‘At least that sugar rush will give me energy.’ he smiled heading off to the bathroom.

Jack smiled back, but at the same time he mentally reminded himself that in future Ianto didn’t take sugar in his tea. He knew it was stupid of him to be upset about a simple mistake, but he couldn’t help but worry about it - he loved Ianto so much and wanted to know everything about him even the “little things” as Ianto put it.

Ianto returned and started to sort through the chest of drawers; he pulled out some clean clothes and dressed. ‘Let’s get going then.’ he said putting his mobile phone, house keys and wallet into his jeans pocket.

Jack got up and the two of them headed down the stairs together, they pulled on their coats and scarves and headed out of the house closing the door quietly behind them so they didn’t disturb Beth who was still sleeping upstairs.

Ianto let Jack take him the short cut route to his house through the park where Owen and John had attacked him. Ianto was apprehensive and walked quickly, he soon calmed down when Jack stretched out a gloved hand toward him. Ianto took it and moved close to Jack who gave him his hand a reassuring squeeze. They received a few cross looks from passers-by, but aside from one old lady who said tutted, shook her head and muttered ‘such a waste’ under her breath nobody said anything too offensive to them.

Jack headed up the driveway and let himself and Ianto into his house. The two of them were immediately leapt upon by Grey who’d spotted them from the large living room bay window. ‘Can we go now!’ he squealed excitedly as Jack lifted him up into his arms.

Jack laughed and ruffled his little brother’s hair. ‘In a bit, don’t worry we’ll get there in plenty of time.’ he told him as he set him back down.

‘Grey you’d better go up and brush your teeth.’ Kate said heading out into the hall.  Grey trudged up the stairs reluctantly. ‘He barely slept last night.’ Kate told Jack.

Jack smiled. ‘Have you packed everything he’ll need?’ he asked.

Kate nodded and unzipped the rucksack she’d packed for Grey. ‘I think that’s everything.’ she said checking through the bag.

‘We had a look online last night a lot of the rides seem to get you wet so I think a towel would be helpful.’ Jack told her.

‘Yep I’ve got that packed and a change of clothes, oh and his waterproof coat just in case.’ Kate told him and she re-packed the bag. ‘Are you taking lunch or getting something there?’ she asked.

‘They’ve got a picnic spot we thought we’d stop at the supermarket on our way and get some of Grey’s favourites.’ Jack told him.

‘Okay that sounds good.’ Kate smiled. ‘But don’t get too many fatty foods Jack you know how I feel about that junk.’ she warned him.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Yes Mom I know.’

 ‘Here take this, I’m sure there will be tons he’ll want to buy.’ Kate said handing him an envelope.

Jack peered into it before folding it in half and tucking it into the inside pocket of his coat. Ianto caught a glimpse of the contents and saw a generous pile of large pinkish-red fifty pound notes. Ianto’s heart rate quickened - that was more money than he’d ever seen in his life before! ‘Are you encouraging me to spoil him rotten?’ Jack laughed.

Kate smiled and shook her head. ‘Not at all, I just know how much those sorts of places charge!’ she exclaimed. Kate glanced at Ianto. ‘I trust your sister has her new clients booked now?’ she asked rather stiffly.

Ianto nodded, he was about to say thank you out of politeness but then he realised that he had nothing to thank her for - Kate had fired his sister for no good reason he thought feeling bitter resentment bubble up inside of him.

Jack could feel the slight awkward tension between his mother and Ianto. ‘Let’s get going eh?’ he said nudging Ianto gently.

Ianto’s hardened stare drifted away from Kate’s cold blue eyes and rested on Jack’s lovely warm ones. ‘Sure.’ he smiled.

At that moment Grey bounced down the stairs singing happily. ‘Look all clean and shiny!’ he said baring his teeth at his mother. ‘Can we go now?’ he asked.

‘Alright go on then.’ Kate smiled, she wound her arms around Grey and hugged him. Grey squirmed away and made a “yuck” face when Kate kissed him. ‘Be good for your brother.’ Kate told him. ‘I’ll be back Wednesday okay?’

‘Yeah.’ Grey replied barely even listening - he just wanted to get going so badly.

Jack handed Grey the keys to his car. ‘You and Ianto go and get buckled up I’ll be out in a minute.’ he said.

Grey took the keys and with whoop of joy he ran for the garage. ‘Come on Ianto!’ he called. Ianto couldn’t help but grin as he followed - Grey’s excitement was just too infectious.

‘Wednesday?’ Jack asked. ‘I thought you were only going to be away the weekend?’ he asked.

‘I know.’ Kate sighed with a small shake of her head.

‘We can’t get a flight home until Tuesday night.’ Nathan explained appearing from the kitchen dressed in only his mother’s dressing gown.

‘What is  _he_  doing here?’ Jack asked, his voice stony and his hands shaking with anger.

Kate turned and glared at Nathan. ‘I told you to stay in the kitchen.’ she hissed.

Nathan headed over to them. ‘We can’t hide this from the boy Katie.’

Jack gritted his teeth watching as Nathan slid his arms around his mother and kissed her cheek. ‘Just go up and get dressed we’ve got a flight to catch in a few hours.’ Kate told him as she shook him off her. Nathan smirked at Jack, kissed Kate once more and then headed for the stairs. ‘Jack please don’t be mad.’ Kate begged. ‘He came over to spend some time with Grey last night, he’s really sorry for what happened the other night and what he said to you.’

‘And you believed him?’ Jack asked outraged.

‘I explained to him the trouble I’ve been having trying to balance you kids with work and he’s going to help.’ Kate told Jack. ‘He’s going help me out with your father’s business.’

Jack felt like he was going to be sick. ‘You’re kidding?!’

‘Not just him, I’m going to get Jenny and Simon to help too. Then I’ll have more time to spend with you and Grey.’ Kate explained. ‘That’s what you wanted right?’

‘Not at that cost.’ Jack grumbled. ‘I don’t want  _him_  in our lives!’ he growled. ‘You’re trying to replace dad can’t you see that?’

‘I’m not Jack, no one could ever replace your father.’ Kate replied defensively.

Jack shook his head. ‘Fine do what you want, just don’t come running to me when it all goes wrong.’

‘Jack!’ Kate cried in protest.

‘It’s fine.’ Jack snapped. ‘I thought things were really going to change this time, apparently I was wrong.’ he said heading off.

‘Jack!’ Kate called after him desperately, her eyes brimming with tears. ‘Don’t you trust me?’

Jack turned to her. ‘I’ll see you Wednesday.’ he said, before turning back and heading for the car.

\---

‘You okay?’ Ianto asked when Jack got in the car and slammed the door.

‘Fine.’ Jack muttered slipping the key into the ignition and starting the car.

Ianto slid his hand over his thigh. ‘What’s up?’ he asked watching as Jack’s hands shook with anger, his breaths heavy.

Jack’s eyes rested on his. ‘Just family stuff.’ he replied. ‘I’m fine, really.’

Ianto nodded, he could tell something was up but knew Jack didn’t want to talk about it front of Grey. Jack took two deep breaths to calm himself down before starting the car and reversing it out of the garage. Jack turned the car around on the drive and then headed down toward the gates.

‘Jack?’ Grey asked.

‘Yeah?’ Jack replied glancing in the rear-view mirror at him.

‘I’m not sure I like dad anymore.’ Grey mumbled. ‘He shouted at me last night, and he told me to go away.’

Ianto glanced at Grey. ‘I’m sure he didn’t mean it.’ he said with a warm smile.

‘He did.’ Grey replied crossing his arms and pouting. ‘He called me a stupid brat.’

Jack’s fingers curled tightly around the steering wheel. ‘He’s not going to get away with that, if he thinks he can he’s mistaken.’ he snarled.

‘Jack?’ Ianto asked a little concerned.

Jack shook his head, he glanced at Grey. ‘Don’t worry kiddo he won’t be sticking around long.’

Grey chewed his bottom lip. ‘I don’t mind him being around sometimes, but if he moves in it will be awful!’ he exclaimed.

Jack drove out of the gates. ‘What makes you think he’ll be moving in with us?’ he asked.

‘He asked mommy if he could last night, she said she wasn’t sure that she had to talk to us first.’ Grey explained.

‘You heard that?’ Jack asked.

Grey nodded. ‘I was sitting on the stairs, they didn’t know I was listening.’

Jack swallowed hard - there was no way he was letting Nathan move in with them. He wouldn’t let the man live under the same roof, sleep in the same bed, as his father had done. What game was Nathan playing? He barely took an interest in Grey as it was, he certainly didn’t love his mother and so the only thing he could be after was money.

\---

The journey to Legoland was a quiet one at first, Jack drove thinking hard about how on Earth he could convince his mother to see sense, Grey had fallen asleep and Ianto was just staring out the window. Things perked up a little after they stopped at the supermarket where they bought breakfast in the form of croissants, fruit salad and orange juice as well as picnic food for later that afternoon. They ate their breakfast in the car before setting off again and with food in their bellies they all felt a lot happier.

‘Can we have my CD on now?’ Grey asked.

Ianto turned. ‘Sure, what have you got?’ he asked.

Grey unzipped his rucksack and sorted through it, eventually, he found the CD which was buried right at the very bottom and handed it to Ianto. Ianto glanced at the cover and couldn’t help but laugh - it was a Disney Classics Collection. Ianto pushed the eject button on the CD player and removed the mixed tape he and Jack had created for the journey replacing it with Grey’s CD. Soon the car was filled with tracks from the Lion King, Aladdin as well as many other films. Jack and Ianto couldn’t’ help but laugh at first, but soon Grey had them singing along which they both couldn’t help but enjoy immensely.

\---

‘THERE IT IS!’ Grey shouted unwinding the car window and hanging his head out as Jack pulled into the visitor’s car park. As soon as the car had stopped Grey leapt out and bounced up and down excitedly. ‘Come on come on!’ he squealed.

Jack and Ianto climbed out the car, collected their bags and then locked up the car. By the time they’d done this Grey was half way across the car park heading for the entrance and they had to run to catch up with him. Ianto slipped his digital camera out of his pocket and snapped a few pictures of Grey standing outside the entrance under the huge sign “Legoland” sign with a huge grin on his face. The three of them then headed for the ticket booth, handed over their pre-booked tickets and then entered the park.

Being a Saturday the place was absolutely brimming with adults and their children as well as staff all wandering around in different directions. ‘Where do we go first?’ Grey asked spinning around on the spot taking in all the wonderful sights and sounds of the park.

‘I think we have to take the train first.’ Jack said glancing over Ianto’s shoulder at the map he was studying. ‘Come on let’s queue up.’

Ianto folded the map and tucked it into his jeans pocket, the queue for the train was quite long and Grey kept jumping up and down trying to see how far it was to the front. Jack managed to distract him by showing him the map and asking him which rides he wanted to go on first. Grey studied it carefully and arranged his top ten in his mind and before he knew it they were getting ready to board the train.

‘Let’s go in the green one!’ Grey grinned running down the platform to the green carriage. Jack and Ianto followed passing several brightly coloured carriages and they all climbed in. Grey leant out the window as they set off. ‘Look over there it’s a pirate ship!’ he said pointing. ‘Do you think there are real pirates on there?’ he asked.

‘Yep.’ Jack grinned. ‘I bet they’ve got lots of gold too.’

‘I’m going to get loads of gold.’ Grey told him. ‘When do we get off?’ he asked tapping his feet impatiently.

‘In a bit.’ Jack told him, he leant out the window and could just about make out the station they’d be getting off at in the distance.

The train took them right into the middle of the park, when they climbed off Grey charged over to a crowd that had gathered on the far side of the platform. ‘Whatever it is, it must be good!’ he called over his shoulder to Jack and Ianto.

‘He’s got far too much energy.’ Ianto said as they headed after Grey.

Jack laughed. ‘Tell me about it, it’s going to be a long day that’s for sure!’

When they finally made it over they soon found out why the crowd had gathered; there were two staff members dressed up: one as a Lego knight and the other as a dragon. They were taking photos with all the kids.

‘Look Jack’s it’s a dragon and a knight!’ Grey exclaimed.

‘Do you want a picture with them?’ Jack asked.

Grey nodded eagerly. ‘I can show mummy when I get home can’t I?’

‘Yeah you sure can.’ Jack smiled. ‘Right you’d better join the line then.’ he told Grey.

Grey nodded and joined the queue, amazingly he was quite patient and didn’t complain even though he had to wait quite a long time before getting his chance to have his photo taken. Jack took out his phone and quickly snapped a few pictures; Ianto did the same with his own camera. After the professional photo was taken they were directed to a booth where it was printed out and placed in a medieval themed cardboard frame. Jack paid for the photo and showed Grey the picture before tucking it carefully into his rucksack.

‘It’s so cool!’ Grey grinned admiring the picture before handing it back to Jack. ‘Right where now?’ he asked already keen to move onto the next thing.

Ianto took out the map. ‘I suggest we do the waterworks, give us a chance to dry off then.’

‘Good idea.’ Jack replied. ‘Grey how about the waterworks?’ he asked zipping his rucksack back up.

‘Yeah okay!’ Grey grinned running off.

‘GREY!’ Jack called trying not to laugh, Grey stopped and turned. ‘It’s this way!’ Jack laughed jutting his head in the opposite direction to where Grey had been running.

Grey headed over and grabbed Jack’s arm swinging from it. ‘Let’s go then!’ he giggled excitedly. Jack took his hand, sought out Ianto who seemed to have been sucked into the large crowd and once all together they set off toward the waterworks. Grey was so excited on more than one occasion he’d disappeared in the crowd and Jack had to call for him to wait up.

‘It will be a miracle if we don’t lose him at least once today.’ Jack told Ianto.

Ianto smiled. ‘It will be a miracle if we get around all the rides in one day, the place is packed.’

‘I know.’ Jack replied. ‘Well as long as he goes on all the ones he wants I’m sure he won’t mind missing out on a few.’

They reached the waterworks and started to queue; Ianto and Jack watched as several parents and their kids that were leaving all soaked to their skin. Jack glanced at Ianto and raised his eyebrows. ‘Ready to get wet?’ he asked with a grin. 

 


	34. Chapter 34

‘That was BRILLIANT!’ Grey exclaimed as he bounced down the path and away from the waterworks not bothered at all that he was soaking wet from head to toe.

Jack glanced at Ianto and noticed he was just as soaked. ‘How did I manage to keep so dry?!’ he exclaimed.

‘Because you’re a lucky git.’ Ianto said elbowing him playfully in the side.

Jack laughed and shoved Ianto back. ‘Let’s find somewhere to dry off.’ he suggested.

‘That would be good.’ Ianto replied with a dramatic shiver.

‘No! We’ve got to go on the next ride!’ Grey protested overhearing this. ‘Come on I want to go on the fire engines.’ he told them.

‘Two seconds Grey.’ Jack said taking his hand and leading him away from the crowd to a quieter area; he took off his backpack, pulled out a towel and rubbed it over Grey’s hair whilst Ianto dried himself off as best he could.

‘That was so cool wasn’t it Jack?’ Grey grinned up at him. ‘When the flowers starting squirting water it made me jump!’

‘Caught Ianto right in the eye!’ Jack laughed.

‘Oh yeah!’ Grey giggled remembering that moment.

Ianto pouted at the two of them. ‘So not funny.’ he replied folding up the towel and placing it into a plastic bag before putting it in his rucksack.

‘So was.’ Grey replied. ‘You should have seen your face!’

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Well I’m glad it amused you two.’

‘You looked very cute.’ Jack said leaning forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. ‘Come on let’s get going eh?’  he encouraged.

Ianto nodded and set off with Jack’s arm around his shoulder. Grey raced off ahead of them and was soon in the queue for the riding the fire trucks. Jack and Ianto joined the queue annoying several people who they had to push through to get to Grey.

‘You’re not allowed to push in.’ A woman snapped at them as they passed her.

‘We’re not.’ Jack replied politely. ‘My little brother is up ahead.’ he told her.

The woman watched as Jack slipped his fingers through Ianto’s and led him through the queue. ‘There are children around you know?’ she huffed disapprovingly.

Jack just rolled his eyes, he glanced at the three boys the woman had with her. ‘With your attitude I hope to God one of your’s isn’t gay.’ he told her. ‘Come on Yan.’ he muttered heading off.

‘Hey you can’t speak to me like that!’ The woman called after them.

‘You started it.’ Jack called back childishly not even bothering to turn and look at her.

‘Jack!’ Ianto said trying to stifle a laugh as they joined up with Grey. ‘Promise me you won’t start arguments with anymore random people in the middle of Legoland.’

Jack smiled slightly. ‘Promise.’ he said kissing him quickly.

‘Hey stop being lovey-dovey and see how much longer the queue is.’ Grey scolded. ‘I can’t see from down here.’ he said jumping up and down.

‘Alright shortie.’ Jack teased peering over the tops of the other people in the queue. ‘Not that far to go.’ he told him.

‘Good.’ Grey replied buzzing with excitement as he watched the other children on the fire trucks putting out house “fires” with their water cannons. ‘He’s aiming too low.’ Grey said knowingly as he watched a small boy attempting to put out a fire in one of house windows.

Ianto just laughed. ‘Let’s see how you and Jack do first.’

‘You’re not coming?’ Grey asked turning to him.

‘I can’t.’ Ianto replied. ‘Only one of us can go on with you.’ he explained.

‘Oh.’ Grey said clearly disappointed. ‘Jack do you mind if I go on this one with Ianto?’ he asked.

‘Not at all.’ Jack smiled glad that his little brother was so fond of his boyfriend. ‘I’ll go on the next one with you.’

‘Okay.’ Grey grinned happily.

Jack glanced at Ianto. ‘Someone’s popular.’ he smiled.

‘Jealous?’ Ianto grinned an eyebrow expertly raised.

‘Not at all.’ Jack replied with a small shake of his head.

Ianto brushed a soft kiss against his lips, his arm snaking around his waist as the queue shuffled forward a few paces. Ianto heard whispered giggles and glanced over his shoulder, but it was just a pair of silly teenage girls eyeing them both up. Jack noticed them too and leant in and kissed Ianto tenderly.

‘Was that for my benefit or theirs?’ Ianto asked as they broke apart.

Jack grinned at him. ‘Bit of both.’ he confessed.

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head pretending to be exasperated with him. ‘Grey what am I to do with your brother?’ he asked.

Grey looked up at him. ‘I know.’ he sighed shaking his head dramatically. ‘I feel the same way sometimes. He’s hopeless isn’t he?’

Ianto cracked up laughing and Jack pretended to be offended. He scooped Grey up into his arms. ‘Take that back, take that back!’ he told him as he tickled him relentlessly until Grey begged him to stop gasping for air, his face bright red. ‘Do you take it back?’ he asked.

Grey caught his breath, grinned at Jack wickedly and shook his head. ‘Never!’ he giggled as Jack tickled him again.

‘Jack.’ Ianto said nudging him. Jack looked up to see the queue had moved forward quite considerably, he set down Grey and the three of them ran to catch up. When they reached the queue they found that they, fortunately, were the last group to be let onto the rides. In Grey’s haste to get the fire truck he’d had his eye on whilst in the queue he’d completely forgotten that he’d asked Ianto to go on the ride with him and called after Jack to hurry up.

‘Go.’ Ianto smiled at Jack as he took the bags and headed over to the side lines where some of the other parents were waiting whilst their children boarded the rides with their older brothers, sisters or other parents. He didn’t mind not going on the ride with Grey finding it rather enjoyable to watch the two brothers together.

‘You sure?’ Jack asked.

Ianto nodded and with that Jack headed off. Ianto leant against the railings and watched as Grey climbed up into the large toy fire truck and then Jack climbed in beside him; he pulled out his camera and snapped several shots of the two of them using the water cannon to try and knock down the plastic fire targets. He wasn’t sure why he was surprised that they were clearly the best at this game, the Harkness’s just seemed to excel at everything!

They didn’t seem to get hardly any time on the ride at all and before he knew it Jack and Grey had joined him and they were heading out of the exit.

‘Did you see us?’ Grey asked Ianto buzzing happily. ‘Did you see how good we were?!’

‘I sure did.’ Ianto grinned. ‘You were the best firemen out there that’s for sure, I think that’s your calling in life Jack.’ he added.

‘You just want to see me in the uniform.’ Jack teased back.

‘They sell Lego fire stations and trucks in the gift shop can I get a kit later?’ Grey asked Jack. ‘Please?’ he added remembering that his mother never said yes until he’d said please.

‘If that’s what you want to buy.’ Jack replied knowing that this was likely to change to a pirate ship or castle once they reached those themed areas of the park.

‘So where to next?’ Ianto asked Grey as he knelt down and showed him the park map.

Grey studied the map. ‘Well I’m not too bothered about the helicopter ride we can come back to that later if we have time, but I definitely want to go on the cars can we go there next?’ he asked.

Jack nodded. ‘I think that’s this way?’ he said pointing.

‘Let’s go then!’ Grey grinned bouncing off.

\---

Several rides later Jack managed to coax Grey into agreeing to take some time out to eat. Over the course of the morning they’d been on many water rides causing them to get soaked several times, by the time they’d dried off for the last time the heavens had opened and it started to pour with rain. This didn’t get them down though and they decided to break for lunch in the hope that the rain would ease off by the time they’d finished. They headed to the designated picnic spot and took refuge from the drizzle under a large tree. The area was rather quiet since it was gone almost two in the afternoon and most people had either had their lunch or had gone to the numerous cafe’s and restaurants to get out of the rain. Jack and Ianto had been prepared and had bought with them a plastic ground sheet to sit on whilst they ate.

 Grey munched on his sandwich whilst studying the park map. ‘How much longer have we got?’ he asked Jack.

Jack swallowed down the piece of apple he’d bitten and glanced at his watch. ‘I think we should think about leaving by five.’ he replied. ‘So another three hours.’

‘Oh that’s loads of time!’ Grey replied happily.

‘There will be lots of queues though Grey, and we’ve got to leave time to get to the gift shop so don’t expect to be able to go on everything.’ Jack warned him.

Grey pouted slightly and stared down at the map. ‘I’m not bothered about going to the enchanted forest but I definitely want to go on that ride with the lasers, oh and the pirate ship and the dragon!’

‘Okay.’ Jack smiled. ‘We’ll leave the pirate ship until later since we’ve just had lunch.’

‘Yeah.’ Grey nodded. ‘Don’t want to puke!’ he laughed.

Ianto pulled out his mobile which buzzed in his pocket and noticed a text message from Tosh; she wanted to know if he wanted her and Lisa to meet him before school tomorrow. Ianto smiled, pleased that his friends wanted to look out for him, but Jack had already insisted on walking with him the next day so he declined the offer.

‘Alright?’ Jack asked glancing at Ianto.

‘Yeah.’ Ianto smiled nodding quickly.

Grey screwed up the packed his sandwich came in and tossed it on the floor. Jack told him off for doing so, Grey rolled his eyes but did collect the packet and put it in the bin. ‘That’s more like it.’ Jack said as Grey sat back down and rifled through the bag of crisps for a flavour he liked.

Grey wolfed down the packet and then got up. ‘Come on let’s not waste any more time.’

‘Hey Mr. Impatient.’ Jack scolded. ‘We’ve got to eat too you know?’

‘You take so long.’ Grey replied with a hiccup.

‘And you’ve eaten too fast and given yourself gas.’ Jack replied handing him a bottle of water.

Grey took the water and drank it down quickly, he burped and then giggled. ‘I think they’re gone now.’

‘You’re gross.’ Jack said shaking his head.

Grey threw the water back to him. ‘Not as gross as you two.’ he replied. ‘Everything I turn around you’re kissing!’ he exclaimed.

Ianto blushed slightly and glanced at Jack. Jack just laughed. ‘Alright alright I give in, let’s get going then.’ he said packing away the lunch.

‘Yeah!’ Grey grinned jumping up and down.

\---

_Later that evening ..._

Jack parked the car outside Ianto’s house. ‘Today’s really taken it out of him.’ he smiled glancing at Grey in the rear-view mirror to see him sound asleep in the back seat curled up under his coat.

Ianto glanced at his house a little disappointed to have arrived back. ‘It's been such a brilliant day.’ he sighed happily.

Jack stroked his hand over Ianto’s thigh, he leant over and pressed a soft kiss to his cheekbone. Ianto turned his head and brushed his lips against his. ‘I wish this weekend didn’t have to end.’ he murmured between long, loving kisses. ‘I’m dreading tomorrow.’

‘It’s going to be okay.’ Jack whispered reassuringly. ‘You could stay at mine tonight?’ he suggested.

‘Mmm ... I’d love to,’ Ianto replied between kisses, ‘but what about your mam?’ he asked, his arms sliding around Jack’s neck and his lips crushing against his.

‘She's not here.’ Jack replied his kisses sliding down Ianto’s mouth to his chin and neck.

Ianto broke away, fearing they were getting far too carried away, especially with Grey in the back of the car. ‘Let me go and get some things then.’ he said with a small smile.

Jack nodded and pressed soft kiss to his lips. Ianto got out the car and headed down his garden path feeling a little wobbly from kissing Jack; he let himself into the house and dashed up the stairs throwing some clean clothes, deodorant and other essentials into a bag before heading back down.

‘Off again?’ Beth asked. ‘Your sister is here.’

‘Oh sorry.’ Ianto replied skidding to a halt, he popped his head around the living room door. ‘Hi Rhi, sorry can’t stop.’

‘Charming.’ Rhiannon replied only teasing him. ‘I was wondering when you and Jack were going to stop snogging.’

‘You were watching?!’ Ianto exclaimed flushing red.

‘Don’t wind him up Rhi.’ Beth scolded. ‘He’s just a little love sick at the moment, well they both are - just leave them be.’

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. ‘Go on then, Casanova’s waiting.’ she replied glancing out of the window.

‘See you later.’ Ianto said as he grabbed his bag, pressed a kiss to both his mother’s and sister’s cheeks and dashed for the door.

‘Don’t forget to take your pills Ianto.’ Beth called after him. ‘And remember you’ve got that meeting with your head teacher tomorrow morning.’

‘Yes, yes.’ Ianto replied as he dashed up the garden path.

‘Oh and you’ve got your school books for tomorrow haven’t you?’ Beth called.

‘Yes Mam!’ Ianto replied impatiently. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ he said climbing into Jack’s car.

‘Drive safely Jack.’ Beth called from the doorstep glancing worriedly at the expensive, powerful car Jack sped off in.

Beth watched as Jack turned at the end of the road and disappeared from sight; she headed back into the house and closed the door behind her. ‘Looks like you’ll have to share your good news some other time.’ she told Rhiannon.

Rhiannon nodded. ‘I guess so.’ she smiled. ‘Do you really think I’ll be able to do this on my own?’

‘You’re not on your own darling.’ Beth said hugging her. ‘You’ve got me and Ianto.’ she reminded her. ‘He doesn’t want anything to do with the baby and I don’t think he’s going to change his mind, you’re better off without him sweetheart.’

‘Maybe you’re right.’ Rhiannon replied placing her hands on her stomach unconsciously protective over the baby growing inside of her. ‘Ianto will be pleased for me right?’ she asked.

‘Of course.’ Beth grinned. ‘He’ll make a great uncle.’

Rhiannon smiled. ‘Yeah, I think he will.’

 


	35. Chapter 35

Jack carefully lifted Grey out of his car and carried him through the house; he laid him down gently on the sofa and then covered him with a blanket.

Ianto set down the numerous bags containing various toys they’d bought from Legoland in the hall and leant against the living room doorframe. ‘I hope he had a good day.’ he smiled watching Grey sleeping peacefully.

‘I think he did.’ Jack replied with a nod. ‘It’s just a shame that Mom couldn’t take him.’ he added, a little bitterness in his tone.

‘Do you think Nathan will move in?’ Ianto asked cautiously.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders moodily. ‘No idea.’ he mumbled.

Ianto crossed the room, slid his arms around Jack and hugged him tightly. ‘I’m sure she’ll see sense.’ he whispered positively.

Jack rested his chin on Ianto’s shoulder and sighed heavily. ‘You don’t know what Nathan’s like.’ he replied. ‘He’ll try to manipulate her, he’s after my father’s money - I can’t prove it but I just know.’

Ianto rubbed Jack’s back reassuringly. ‘Your Mam doesn’t seem the type to be manipulated easily.’ he said drawing back and looking Jack in the eyes. ‘She’ll see through him eventually.’

‘Mmm ... I hope you’re right.’ Jack replied with a weary sigh. ‘I’m going to speak to Jenny and Simon though; they’re not keen on Nathan either so maybe they can help me convince Mom that he’s just using her.’

‘Good idea.’ Ianto nodded. ‘How are their wedding plans coming along anyway?’ he asked as he followed Jack out of the living room and through to the kitchen.

‘I’ve tried to keep out of it!’ Jack laughed as he pulled open the fridge and surveyed its contents.  ‘Hungry? We’ve got plenty of eggs so how about an omelette?’ he asked glancing over his shoulder at Ianto.

‘Sounds great.’ Ianto smiled; he watched as Jack pulled out a box of eggs, some cheese and ham. ‘When is the wedding?’ he asked conversationally.

‘Not until December 21st, though Jenny’s acting like it’s next week or something!’ Jack replied cracking the eggs into a glass jug one at a time.

‘I guess it is quite a way off.’ Ianto said as he slid off the stool he was sitting on, grabbed a cheese grater from the draining board and began to grate it.

‘Thanks.’ Jack smiled grabbing half of the cheese and mixing it with the eggs. ‘Hope you’ve got a suit otherwise we’d better think about hiring you one, it will be more difficult the nearer it gets to Christmas.’ he said whisking up the mixture with a fork.

‘What do you mean?’ Ianto asked as he crossed the room, fetched a frying pan from one of the kitchen cupboards and placed it on the stove.

Jack poured in a little oil, he glanced at Ianto. ‘Well you’re coming to the wedding right?’ he asked.

Ianto glanced at him a little surprised. ‘You want me to?’

‘Of course!’ Jack laughed. ‘You’re my boyfriend, who else would I have as my plus one?’

Ianto blushed heavily – the word Boyfriend still sounded strange to him, he still didn’t quite believe it was true.

Jack laughed lightly, knowing what Ianto was thinking. ‘Well, we’re a little more than friends don’t you think?’ he grinned, his hand sliding down his arm and touching his.

Ianto opened his hand and slid his fingers through Jack’s. ‘I guess, just still doesn’t feel real.’ he smiled shyly.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips, at the same time his arms slid around his waist and pulled him close. Ianto parted his lips and allowed Jack’s tongue to slide into his mouth, the kiss deepened and they two lost themselves in each other forgetting completely about the pan on the stove until it spat hot oil onto Ianto’s bare arm.

‘Ouch.’ Ianto hissed breaking away from Jack; he quickly headed over to the sink and ran his arm under the cold tap for a few moments.

Jack quickly added the egg mixture to the pan.  ‘You okay?’ he called across the vast kitchen.

‘Fine.’ Ianto nodded heading back over to him. ‘Smells good.’ he grinned watching as Jack sprinkled the remaining cheese over the omelette and put it under the grill to finish cooking.

Ianto grabbed a couple of plates and waited patiently beside the oven. ‘Someone’s eager.’ Jack grinned watching him.

‘I’m starving!’ Ianto laughed.

‘It won’t be long.’ Jack replied. Soon enough, Jack had taken the omelette out from under the grill slice it in half and they were tucking in.

‘You’re a good cook Jack.’ Ianto said between mouthfuls.

Jack smiled. ‘Thanks, I guess I’ve just picked it up - I used to cook for both Jenny and Grey.’ he told him. ‘Jenny is useless when it comes to things like that.’

Ianto smiled. ‘How about Simon?’ he asked.

‘Not much better!’ Jack laughed. ‘They live off takeaways from their local restaurant.’

Ianto grabbed some more ketchup and squirted it onto the side of his plate before continuing to eat eagerly. ‘Shame we have to go to school tomorrow.’

‘Yeah it sucks.’ Jack smiled slightly. ‘I’ve got a lesson first thing how about you?’ he asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I’ve got Chemistry at 10, but I have to go to the library as I’ve got an assignment due in and I haven’t finished it yet. I’ve also got that meeting with the Headteacher to go to.’ he groaned.

‘Not like you to leave things until last minute.’ Jack replied. ‘That’s more my style.’ he added with a grin.

‘Yeah I know.’ Ianto shrugged. ‘I just haven’t really felt like doing school work in the past few days.’ he mumbled staring down at his, now empty, plate.

Jack took his hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb over his knuckles gently. ‘That’s understandable - you’ve been through a lot recently.’

Ianto opened his mouth to reply, but then stopped hearing Grey calling for Jack. Jack glanced over at the kitchen door also hearing this. ‘In here Grey!’ he called.

A few moments later Grey appeared in the kitchen doorway. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked noticing that Jack was holding Ianto’s hand. ‘Are you proposing?’ he asked.

Jack laughed. ‘No! Nothing like that.’ he replied quickly. ‘What made you think that?’ he asked.

‘Oh, well it’s just I saw Nathan holding Mommy’s hand when he asked her to marry him.’ Grey replied. ‘They didn’t know I was spying.’ he added with a giggle.

‘Wait! Nathan did what?!’ Jack cried leaping up from his seat.

‘He asked Mom to marry him.’ Grey replied. ‘She said no, that’s when he asked if he could move in.’ he explained.

‘No? She definitely said no?’ Jack asked a little panic stricken.

Grey nodded. ‘She laughed, she thought he was joking but he wasn’t. So are you and Ianto getting married?’ he asked glancing over Jack’s shoulder at Ianto.

Ianto turned a deep shade of red. ‘No we’re not. Definitely not.’ he said shaking his head.

‘Oh,’ Grey replied looking a bit disappointed, ‘but I thought that’s what you did when you love someone? I mean that’s why Jenny is getting married to Simon isn’t it?’ he asked.

‘Yes squirt,’ Jack replied pulling him onto his lap, ‘but Jenny and Simon are older and they’ve been together for a very long time.’

‘How long?’ Grey asked glancing up at him.

‘Before you were even born.’ Jack smiled stroking his fingers through his brother’s long curls.

Grey nodded his head slightly; he glanced at Ianto who was still bright red. ‘You’ve gone a funny colour.’ he giggled. Jack laughed too causing Ianto to redden even further.

‘Are you hungry?’ Jack asked Grey, changing the subject for which Ianto was very grateful.

Grey shook his head. ‘No.’ he replied. ‘Jack do I have to go to school tomorrow?’ he asked. ‘Can’t we just stay home and play with my new toys instead?’

‘I wish we could,’ Jack replied, ‘but you know school is very important.’

Grey rolled his eyes. ‘Why?’ he moaned. ‘It’s boring, I won’t tell Mom I swear!’

Jack laughed lightly and ruffled Grey’s hair. ‘After school we’ll play okay?’

Grey pouted and crossed his arms. ‘Not fair.’ he mumbled.

Jack glanced up at the clock - it was just gone half past ten. ‘Right monster, it’s way past your bed time. If you’re good and go and put your pyjamas on and brush your teeth I’ll read to you for a bit how does that sound?’

‘Okay.’ Grey replied, his pout turning to a grin as he slipped off the stool and heading out of the kitchen.

‘He’s a little mokey isn’t he?’ Ianto laughed watching him go.

‘Sure is.’ Jack grinned, he yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head showing off his muscular arms. ‘Bed?’ he asked Ianto with a slight smile as he noticed him staring.

Ianto nodded. ‘How about I clean up down here while you get Grey sorted and then I’ll meet you in your room?’ he suggested.

‘Sounds good to me.’ Jack replied leaning across the counter and kissing him softly before leaving the room.

Ianto smiled to himself as he cleared away the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher; he then cleaned up the rest of the kitchen before making his way up to Jack’s bedroom. Letting himself into Jack’s room he found it empty, Ianto set down his rucksack and rooted through it. Finding his toothbrush, he headed to the bathroom and gave his teeth a good clean.

Ianto then headed to the large window and stared out of it content with admiring the view whilst waiting for Jack. The view from Jack’s window was simply gorgeous, in the foreground he could just make out his large back garden complete with swimming pool and then there were just miles and miles of fields and woodland. Just in the distance he could just make out the glistening lights of the city center. It was a clear night, virtually cloudless and moonlight flooded the room. Ianto studied the sky trying to pick out the constellations his grandfather had taught him to recognise when he was young. Ianto felt a slight pang of sadness when he thought of his grandfather who’d died a few years back, he wondered what he’d think to his relationship with Jack. He was terribly old fashioned, but loved him dearly so maybe he’d accept it because Jack made him so happy.

Ianto smiled as he felt a familiar pair of arms wind around his waist, a soft pair of lips brush against his neck. ‘Jack ...’ he whispered smiling as he stroked his forearms. ‘Sneaking up on me?’ he teased.

‘You bet.’ Jack grinned. ‘Grey’s sound asleep.’ he whispered kissing him again, causing the hair on the back of Ianto’s neck to rise and his skin to tingle.

‘Mmm ...’ Ianto sighed happily as he stretched his neck to one side to give Jack’s irresistible lips more access.

Jack trailed soft kisses down Ianto’s neck before settling at the base and sucking gently on the tender flesh between the juncture of his shoulder and neck, at the same time his hand slid under Ianto’s sweater and stroked over his smooth skin.

Ianto closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards he couldn’t help but sigh with pleasure as Jack fingers stroked down his ribs tickling him lightly as he continued his assault on his neck. Ianto drew in a sharp breath and his body couldn’t help but shudder as Jack’s teeth nipped at his earlobe.

Ianto twisted his head to one side desperate to kiss Jack. ‘Jack ...’ he murmured staring into his lust blackened eyes.

Jack’s lips claimed his, his tongue delved deep into his own and kissed him lovingly. Their tongues tangled over each other’s, battling for dominance as their teeth clashed messily. Ianto eventually broke away panting heavily - the kiss leaving him breathless.

Jack nuzzled his nose into his neck. ‘I love you so much.’ he mumbled pressing small, quick, little kisses along his shoulder before taking the firm flesh into his mouth and sucking on it hard enough to bruise but at the same time not crossing the fine line between pleasure and pain.

Ianto’s arm stretched up and reached behind Jack’s shoulder, his fingers carded through his hair and then stroked the nape of his neck. The whole time Ianto’s eyes were closed, allowing him to just concentrate on the feel of Jack’s mouth on his shoulder, and his fingers which circled the hardened nubs of flesh on his chest.

Ianto bit his bottom lip as Jack pinched his nipples. He was hard now, painfully hard, his jeans tight and uncomfortable. Ianto knew Jack was in the same situation, his erection pressing against him. Ianto let out an involuntary moan as Jack rolled his hips causing his hardness to brush against him. This sound seemed to drive Jack mad with desire, he pushed against Ianto’s body, causing him to fall forward supporting himself by resting his hands on the window frame.

Ianto groaned as he felt Jack’s hardness through his jeans grind against him. ‘Jack!’ he moaned as Jack’s fingers trailed down his from his chest and dipped into the front of his jeans.  Jack slowly began to rub himself against Ianto, the movements only small but having a huge effect causing the both of them to moan deliciously and their breaths turn heavy.

Ianto felt his stomach muscles tighten and his legs begin to wobble underneath him, he was so close that he couldn’t control himself any longer. He grasped the window ledge tightly whilst he rocked back and forth fucking Jack’s hand that was wrapped around his aching cock. ‘Jack?’ he cried unsure as he neared climax.

‘It’s okay ...’ Jack breathed into his neck.

‘So close.’ Ianto murmured. ‘Please Jack.’ he moaned desperately as he closed his eyes and gulped in deep amounts of air. Jack didn’t relent for even a second, Ianto had come completely undone and it was a beautiful sight to see - he’d begun to pant heavily and was crying his name over and over as the two of them picked up their pace. Jack’s mouth latched onto Ianto’s neck once more, he pumped Ianto’s cock harder and faster at the same time rubbing himself against him.

‘Jack!’ Ianto cried out as he came, spurting pearlescent streams over Jack’s hand.

Jack came moments after, the feel of Ianto’s body shaking and clenching against his far too much for him to be able to control himself. Jack worked the last of Ianto’s orgasm whilst finishing off himself before letting go of him and removing his sticky hand from the front of his jeans.

Ianto hung his head his shoulders shaking as he panted heavily, struggling to catch his breath. Jack clung to him for a moment his forehead resting against his back. ‘Yan ... Ianto ...’ he panted into his shoulder.

Ianto turned in his arms and crushed his mouth against his. ‘I love you. I love you so much.’ he said between desperate kisses.

‘Fuck Yan that felt amazing.’ Jack grinned.

Ianto trailed his fingers through Jack’s hair and pressed soft kisses to his face. ‘Shower?’ he asked. Jack just nodded eagerly. Ianto led him to the en-suite bathroom where they both kicked off their jeans and sticky underwear and then their jumpers and t-shirts.  Jack gathered up the clothes and put them in the wash basket. Ianto, meanwhile, turned on the shower and let it heat up for a few moments. When Ianto deemed the water warm enough, he climbed under the hot jets, grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it up with some shower gel. He popped his head around the shower screen. ‘Coming in?’ he asked Jack who was now brushing his own teeth.

‘One second.’ Jack replied, he ran his hand under the sink cupped some water and then rinsed out his mouth. ‘Are you sure there is room?’ he asked slipping around the shower screen.

Ianto took him by the wrist and he pulled him close; he pressed a long hard kiss to his lips before breaking away.  Jack kissed him softly, then trailed small kisses down his neck before nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. Ianto laughed softly. ‘Jack you’re not helping, I’m trying to get you clean.’ he teased finding it difficult to wash Jack when he’d pressed his body tightly against his own.

‘I just like being close to you.’ Jack whispered into his ear. ‘I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone.’

A shiver of desire ran down the length of Ianto’s spine and his heart began to beat hard against his chest. ‘I love you too.’ he replied with a kiss. ‘Now stop being a soppy idiot and let me finish eh?’ he added with a playful grin.

Jack chuckled lightly; he grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and squirted a generous measure into the palm of his hand. Ianto sighed with pleasure as Jack’s long, strong fingers massaged the shampoo into his scalp; he closed his eyes, tilted his head back slightly and just smiled. ‘That feels good.’ he moaned appreciatively.

Jack laughed lightly. ‘Now I’m sure I’ve heard you say that before.’ he whispered. Ianto opened his eyes, grinned and then stuck his tongue out at Jack. ‘Rinse and I’ll quickly do mine.’ Jack told Ianto after he’d finished.

Ianto nodded slightly, they shifted positions and he rinsed his shampoo from his hair. Jack quickly washed his own and then they switched positions again. ‘Bit crowded isn’t it?’

Ianto just laughed lightly. ‘Come on hurry up it’s time for bed I think.’

‘Great idea.’ Jack smirked.

‘To sleep Jack, we’ve got school tomorrow remember?’ Ianto replied sternly.

‘Spoilsport.’ Jack pouted.

Ianto laughed. ‘Come on.’ he said taking his hand, his free one switching off the shower.

Together they climbed out of the shower, grabbed the towels hanging on the heater and wrapped them around themselves. Ianto took the hand towel and rubbed it quickly over his hair to dry it before handing it to Jack who did the same.

Ianto then headed back into the bedroom and pulled his pyjamas out of his rucksack. Sitting on the end of Jack’s bed he dried himself and then dressed. Ianto then pulled back the sheets and slid underneath, pleased to find that despite the fact they were clean they still had a hint of Jack’s unique, head spinning scent which was rather comforting to have surrounding him as he slept.

After drying and dressing in only a clean pair of boxers Jack switched out the main light and then slipped into the bed beside Ianto. ‘You’ve got too many clothes on.’ he complained as he fondled the pyjama top Ianto was wearing.

Ianto shuffled closer to him pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then laid his head on his chest. ‘Thought it would help you control yourself.’ he teased his fingers stroking over his smooth still slightly damp skin.

Jack chuckled softly and wound his arms around him. ‘Are you worried about your meeting tomorrow?’ he whispered.

‘Mmm ...’ Ianto sighed, his stomach twisting with nerves. ‘I’ve made my mind up Jack, I’m not going to the police and nothing anybody says going to change that.’

‘It’s your decision.’ Jack whispered back.

Ianto glanced up at him. ‘You think I should don’t you?’ he asked. ‘Even though Owen is your friend?’

‘What I think doesn’t matter.’ Jack replied neither confirming nor denying it. ‘It’s your decision Ianto and I’ll stick by you no matter what.’

Ianto kissed him softly. ‘Thank you cariad.’ he whispered.

Jack smiled into the kiss. ‘You don’t know how hot that is do you?’ he grinned as they broke apart.

‘What?’ Ianto asked with an amused smile.

‘You - speaking Welsh.’ Jack grinned. ‘It’s incredibly hot.’

Ianto laughed. ‘Your accent isn’t without its own benefits.’ he replied.

Jack fingers stroked through his hair. ‘I love you.’

Ianto grinned up at him. ‘Rydw i'n dy garu di.’ he whispered with a stronger accent than usual.

A strange, predatory growl came from somewhere deep in the back of Jack’s throat; he quickly flipped Ianto onto his back, moved over him and kissed him hotly. Ianto couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss. ‘I should speak Welsh more often.’ he giggled as Jack’s hands wandered down his body, a mischievous smile crossing his lips. ‘I thought I told you that tonight the bed is for sleeping?’ Ianto grinned.

Jack drew back. ‘Tonight yes, but I want you Ianto.’ he told him his eyes fixed on his. ‘I want you, properly I mean.’

Ianto’s eyes grew wide. ‘You really want to?’ he asked nerves sweeping through his body.

Jack nodded. ‘I can’t stop thinking about it.’

‘Aren’t you scared?’ Ianto asked starting to panic - how much longer could their relationship go on if he refused? Would Jack leave him if he didn’t want to sleep with him? Ianto suddenly felt a huge amount of pressure on his shoulders - he wasn’t ready to sleep with him yet, but he didn’t want to lose Jack either.

Jack shook his head. ‘Are you?’ he asked.

Ianto nodded. ‘Bloody terrified.’ he confessed.

‘I understand that you’re not ready yet, but you trust me don’t you?’ Jack asked.

‘Of course.’ Ianto nodded. ‘It’s just a huge step, I mean I haven’t had as much experience as you - well I’ve had none. You’re the first person I’ve ever kissed, the first person that’s ever ...’ he trailed off and blushed.

‘Ianto I’ve only ever been with girls before so if you think about it I’m just as inexperienced as you.’ Jack replied.

Ianto chewed his bottom lip. ‘I guess ... well if you really want to then I guess ...’

Jack shook his head. ‘I’d never make you do anything you didn’t want to, or you’re not ready for.’ he whispered. ‘The last thing I want is for you to just do it because you want to make me happy, it has to be right - it has to be when we’re both ready.’

Ianto glanced at him. ‘I want to Jack. I really do.’ he told him. ‘Just not yet. I love you so much, but we haven’t been together long. Is it so wrong to just want to take it a little slower?’ he asked.

‘Not at all.’ Jack replied shaking his head.

Ianto pressed a firm kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘You still want to be with me right?’ he asked worriedly.

‘Of course.’ Jack replied quickly. ‘There is no pressure Ianto, I just wanted you to know how I felt.’

‘I think I already knew.’ Ianto blushed. ‘Just give me some more time?’ he asked.

Jack slid his arms around him and kissed him reassuringly. ‘Take all the time you need. It will be worth waiting for.’ he grinned.

Ianto laughed. ‘God don’t add to the pressure Jack, it might not be any good.’

Jack kissed him again, this time more reassuringly. ‘It will be trust me, it’s going to be amazing.’

Ianto smiled softly. ‘Thank you for being so understanding.’ he whispered.

‘I love you Ianto,’ Jack replied, ‘there is no rush, we’ve got all the time in the world. Nothing is ever going to part us.’

 


	36. Chapter 36

Ianto groaned into the pillow when the alarm on Jack’s phone sounded early the next morning. ‘No, not yet it’s too early ...’ he mumbled burying his head under the covers to block out the sound.

Jack’s arm stretched over him and took hold of the phone; he stared at it dumbly for a few moments, his brain not quick awake yet. Jack stabbed at the buttons on the phone one of them eventually silencing it. Jack then tossed the phone across the bed and snuggled back under the covers. ‘More sleep.’ he mumbled his arms curling around Ianto.

Ianto sighed heavily knowing they couldn’t just lounge around in bed no matter how much he wanted to. ‘We should get up.’ he yawned.

‘Five minutes.’ Jack protested, burying his head into Ianto’s shoulder.

Ianto rolled over and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. ‘Up Jack.’ he murmured shuffling over and swinging his legs out of the large bed.

Jack grasped his arm and tugged him back down onto the bed next to him. ‘Five minutes won’t hurt Yan.’ he whined.

Ianto cuddled into Jack not needing any further persuasion. ‘Just five, don’t fall back to sleep.’ he warned watching Jack’s eyes droop and then close.

‘Just resting my eyes.’ Jack mumbled.

Ianto laid his head on Jack’s chest and sighed happily. They lay their together in absolute peace for the next few minutes. ‘Jack?’ Ianto whispered lifting his head up slightly. ‘You’re not going to sleep are you?’ he asked hearing his breathing deepen.

‘Mmm? No ...’ Jack mumbled sleepily.

Ianto planted a soft kiss on his lips. ‘Thanks for being so understanding about ... well you know?’ he blushed. ‘I’m glad we talked about it, it’s been playing on my mind recently.’

Jack’s eyes cracked open slightly, he glanced at Ianto and smiled. ‘Yan you can always talk to me if something's on your mind. I just want you to be happy and we eventually do take that step I want it to be our decision. I want it to be perfect.’

‘Me too.’ Ianto grinned laying his head back down. ‘God I’m so lucky to have you.’ he whispered.

‘Yes you are.’ Jack replied with a slight grin.

Ianto nudged him slightly. ‘Oi.’ he growled playfully.

Jack laughed, and at the same time he rolled Ianto onto his back and pinned him down. Staring down at him, Jack’s heart began to beat faster. ‘You’re gorgeous you know that?’

‘Even in the morning?’ Ianto asked with a playful smile.

‘Especially.’ Jack grinned. ‘Bed hair is very sexy look for you.’

Ianto blushed heavily. ‘You’re not too bad to wake up to yourself.’ he quipped.

Jack quirked and eyebrow expertly and a mischievous grin crossed his lips; he was about to speak when, suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and Grey came skidding in sliding on Jack’s wooden floor in his socks.

‘Hey how come you’re still in bed?’ Grey asked.

Ianto quickly slid out of the bed and headed for the bathroom a little embarrassed to be caught like that by his boyfriend’s five year old brother.

‘Grey you need to learn to knock.’ Jack told him crossly.

‘Why?’ Grey asked climbing up onto the bed.

‘Just because.’ Jack replied annoyed.

‘Were you and Ianto kissing again?’ Grey asked innocently.

‘We might have been.’ Jack replied.

‘Okay I’ll knock then.’ Grey told him. ‘I don’t want to see that, it’s so gross!’

Jack laughed. ‘Brat.’ he said grabbing Grey, pulling him down onto the bed and tickling him.

Grey squealed in delight and tried in vain to struggle free. ‘NO JACK!’ he shouted as Jack continued to tickle him relentlessly.

Ianto, who’d just finished washing and dressing in the bathroom, stood in the doorway and watched the two brothers play fighting with an amused smile. ‘I’ll go and get breakfast, you two finish up here and then get ready for school.’ he told them.

Jack looked down at Grey who was red in the face and panting from laughing so much. ‘Come on squirt you need a wash and to put your uniform on.’ he told him.

‘No! Can’t we stay here today?’ Grey asked with his perfected puppy dog eyes.

‘Nope.’ Jack replied sliding off the bed. ‘Go and wash your face I’ll iron your school clothes.’ he told him realising he’d forgotten to do them the night before.

Grey headed out of Jack’s room and for the family bathroom just down the hall grumbling under his breath and muttering curse words a five year old really shouldn’t know.

Jack had a record quick shower and dressed before grabbing Grey’s clean school clothes from his bedroom and then heading down the stairs to iron them for him.

When he entered the kitchen Ianto glanced over at him. ‘Do you two both like scrambled eggs?’ he asked.

‘Yeah.’ Jack nodded.

‘Good I’ve made more than enough.’ Ianto replied putting some bread into the toaster. ‘Won’t be long.’ he added.

‘Thanks.’ Jack grinned plugging in the iron.

Grey appeared a few moments later. ‘Are they done yet?’ he asked impatiently watching Jack.

‘One minute.’ Jack replied quickly doing the collar of the white shirt. ‘Here, go and put that on your trousers will be done in a bit.’ he said handing the shirt to him.

Meanwhile, Ianto dished up the breakfast and then loaded the dishwasher. ‘Need me to do anything?’ he asked Jack.

‘Can you put this board away while I go and make sure Grey’s dressed?’ Jack asked finishing up with his trousers.

‘Sure.’ Ianto replied folding down the ironing board whilst Jack headed out of the room. He then sat down at the breakfast table and started to eat thinking about all the extra chores had and the time Jack took to care for Grey while his mother was away - it really wasn’t fair on him. God knows when he got the chance to see his friends and concentrate on his school work!

Jack entered the kitchen a few minutes later with Grey. ‘I don’t care if you don’t like it you have to wear the tie it’s part of your uniform.’ he told him.

‘You’re not mom you can’t tell me what to do.’ Grey muttered climbing up onto the kitchen stool and tucking into his eggs.

‘While mom is away I’m in charge.’ Jack told him. ‘Besides she’d make you wear the tie too.’

Grey rolled his eyes and stabbed at his breakfast moodily contemplating spilling some of it down his tie just so he didn’t have to wear it, but from the look Jack was giving him he knew it was a bad idea.

Quarter of an hour later they’d all eaten, brushed their teeth and were on their way to school. Grey’s mood hadn’t improved and he didn’t look happy as they reached the playground gates of the primary school later that morning.

Jack ruffled his younger brother’s hair. ‘Be good kid.’ he told him.

‘Yeah yeah ...’ Grey sighed heading off. ‘Bye Ianto.’ he called over his shoulder.

‘Bye Grey.’ Ianto called back.

‘Why am I always the bad guy?’ Jack grumbled as they set off toward the secondary school.

Ianto slipped his fingers through Jack’s. ‘He doesn’t mean it.’ he soothed. ‘I think he’s missing your mam.’

‘Yeah I think so ...’ Jack sighed. ‘Maybe I should call her tonight so he can talk to her?’ he suggested.

‘That’s a good idea.’ Ianto replied warmly.

Hearing a sarcastic wolf whistle behind them, Ianto immediately dropped Jack’s hand and flushed red. Turning around quickly, with a cross look on his face Jack’s eyes fell on Rhys.

‘Sorry.’ Rhys replied catching up with them. ‘I was only mucking about.’ he added sheepishly. Ianto didn’t say anything and even walked on ahead of Jack and Rhys. ‘Have I upset him?’ Rhys asked Jack.

‘He’s just worried, he’s got to see the Head teacher this morning,’ Jack reassured Rhys, ‘but if I were you I’d be careful he’s a bit sensitive after what John and Owen did.’

‘Understandable.’ Rhys nodded. ‘Sorry I didn’t even think.’

Jack shook his head. ‘No worries.’ he smiled.

‘Have you spoken to Owen yet?’ Rhys asked.

Jack nodded. ‘I went over to his house.’ he told Rhys. ‘It’s a bit awkward at the moment, but he’s apologised and I do believe he regrets what he’s done but it doesn’t mean we’re the best of friends again.’

‘What about Ianto?’ Rhys asked glancing over at him, Ianto had reached the school gates and had met Lisa and Tosh who were waiting for him eager to see him given his recent ordeal.

‘I don’t think he’s ready to forgive him just yet.’ Jack replied. ‘I don’t blame him, but I wish he’d just listen to Owen - he just shuts him out when he tries to apologise.’

‘It’s different for Ianto.’ Rhys reasoned. ‘You know him, you know when he’s lying and when he’s not but Ianto doesn’t. He doesn’t believe he’s truly sorry and I can’t blame him for that myself.’

‘Yeah I guess.’ Jack replied frowning when he spotted John Hart heading straight for Ianto. Jack made a move to go over there, but when John spotted him out of the corner of his eye he immediately walked in the other direction but not before calling some hideous obscenity to Ianto over his shoulder.  Jack growled angrily. ‘I’m going to kill Hart.’

‘Just leave it.’ Rhys said placing a restraining arm on Jack’s. ‘He’s scum, he’s not worth it.’

‘I told him not to go near Ianto, I made it perfectly clear that he’s not to look at him or say anything.’ Jack hissed.

‘You don’t want to cause more trouble do you?’ Rhys reasoned. ‘Let Ianto talk to the Head - he’ll sort this all out properly.’

Jack relaxed a little, remembering what Mrs. Taylor had told him about sorting this out the right way without resorting to violence. He nodded his head slightly and Rhys let go of his arm. ‘I can’t help but feel protective of him.’ he told him.

‘That’s understandable,’ Rhys smiled gently, ‘but Ianto can look out for himself trust me on that.’ he told him. ‘I’ve been on the wrong end of his acid tongue far too many times in the past.’

‘You have?’ Jack asked surprised.

Rhys nodded. ‘He’s got a sharp wit and a quick mind, some of the things he’s said to Owen and I cut real deep.’

Jack’s eyebrows rose in surprise. ‘I’ve never seen that side to him.’ he told Rhys, the Ianto he knew was sweet, playful and loving albeit rather irresistibly stubborn.

‘Hopefully you never will.’ Rhys replied noticing the lovesick expression on his friends face as his eyes rested on Ianto. ‘It’s not that I didn’t deserve it anyway, God some of the things I did to him ... some of the things I said weren’t pleasant. We made his life hell Jack, and it wasn’t just him either.’

‘I know.’ Jack replied remembering all the times his friends pull several poor souls to shreds including Ianto, Tosh and Lisa. Back then he’d been worried about his image and his popularity so had just stood back and let him happen but now he’d grown up - he didn’t care what anyone thought and made sure Owen, Gwen and Rhys knew exactly what he thought of their bullying. Luckily, in the past two years they too had calmed down and aside from the occasional taunt or scathing remark their wrath over the school had stopped much to Jack’s and everyone else’s relief.

Jack and Rhys headed over to Tosh, Ianto and Lisa. ‘Shall we head up and sign in?’ Jack asked. Tosh and Lisa nodded and set off. Rhys trailed after them leaving Ianto and Jack alone. ‘You okay?’ Jack asked Ianto cautiously. Ianto nodded his head slightly, but Jack noticed he was careful not to be so close to him. ‘Everything is going to be okay.’ Jack told him, wishing he could hug and kiss him reassuringly but knowing Ianto would protest such public displays of affection at this early stage.

Ianto nodded his head and then walked quickly to catch up with the others. Rhys was somewhat surprised by this - he assumed that now they’d decided to be open about their relationship they’d be all over each other, but they were being so much more discreet. He felt a little like it was his fault - would Ianto have still held on to Jack’s hand if he hadn’t had whistled at them?

The bell sounded just as Jack signed his name on the registers in the entrance hall. ‘I’ve got to go, I’m in the IT block.’ he said to Ianto. The IT block was on the other side of the school and was a bit of trek to reach, if he didn’t go now he’d be late to his Business class and the teacher was be a real bitch when it came to tardiness.

‘Okay.’ Ianto replied suddenly filling with nerves - it was time for him to go and meet the Head teacher.

‘Good luck.’ Jack smiled touching his hand slightly.

Ianto glanced around nervously, but everyone in the hall was either heading to their lessons or chatting with their friends. ‘Thanks.’ he whispered squeezing Jack’s hand three times in succession.

Jack knew what this meant - three squeezes for those three little words that made his heart skip a beat. ‘It’s going to be fine I promise.’ he smiled warmly.

Ianto nodded. ‘You’d better go.’ he said letting go of his hand reluctantly.

Jack hovered for a few moments wishing he didn’t have to leave, but eventually he trailed off. Ianto watched him go, filling with dread as he made his own way to the Head teachers office. He didn’t want to talk anymore about what had happened, it was over and he just wanted to forget about it.

 


	37. Chapter 37

Ianto let himself out of the Headmaster’s office half an hour after entering; he closed his eyes as he sank against the door and sighed with relief, he was just glad it was finally over. Ianto headed down the corridor in the direction of the library.

‘Jones!’

At the sound of his name, Ianto span around and was shocked to find John Hart heading toward him. ‘What do you want?’ Ianto asked trying to keep calm, he did not want to show any of the fear he felt.

John quickly closed in on Ianto and backed him against the wall of the corridor. ‘What did you say to him? The head?’ he asked through gritting his teeth.

‘That’s none of your business.’ Ianto snapped pushing him away and hurriedly heading back down the corridor.

John caught up with Ianto and grabbed him tightly by the wrist. ‘What did you tell him?’ he hissed pulling Ianto around roughly to face him. Ianto swallowed hard, and tried to remain calm although he could feel his body starting to shake. ‘You told him it was me didn’t you?’ John said, his eyes ablaze with anger.

‘He already knew, he’d heard the rumours.’ Ianto told him. ‘That’s your fault not mine, you were the one who took great pleasure in telling everyone what you did to me.’ he spat.

John’s grip on Ianto’ wrist tightened. ‘If you even contemplate going to the police over this I’ll -’ he started to threaten.

‘You’ll do what?’ Ianto snapped back. John stared at him for a few moments but didn’t say anything. ‘Precisely.’ Ianto hissed. ‘You’ve done your worst, there is nothing more you can do to hurt me so just give up. Now let go of me.’ he demanded.

John’s grip only got tighter and he could tell by Ianto’s pained expression that he was hurting him. ‘You deserved everything you got that night.’ he hissed, his face and inch from Ianto’s. ‘You’re sick you know that.’

‘John!’ A voice boomed down the corridor, and with the American accent there was no denying who it was.

John let go of Ianto like he was red hot and turned to see Jack at the other end of the corridor, his face like thunder. ‘Reinforcements?’ he said to Ianto with a smirk. ‘Can’t you fight your own battles?’

‘I specifically told you not to go anywhere near him.’ Jack said heading toward them. ‘Have you got a death wish or something?’

‘That a threat?’ John asked with raised eyebrows.

‘You bet it is.’ Jack replied his eyes not leaving John’s.

Ianto glanced between the two students, they looked like the wanted to kill each other. ‘Jack just leave it.’ he said moving between the two of them who had their eyes locked on one another.

‘He needs to be taught a lesson.’ Jack argued.

‘Please just leave it.’ Ianto begged.

Jack dropped his shoulders and his fists uncurled as he nodded his head slightly. ‘Okay.’ he said taking Ianto’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. ‘You’re right, fighting won’t solve this.’ he said. ‘But you’ll get what’s coming to you eventually.’ he said to John.

John didn’t say anything in return; instead, he pushed past Jack and left the building slamming the door behind him. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto whose face has drained to white as the shock of the confrontation hit him. ‘What was all that about?’ Jack asked.

‘He wanted to know what I told the head, and if I was going to the police.’ Ianto replied with a shake of his head.

‘And?’ Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I already told you I’m not. Nothing has changed.’

Jack sighed. ‘I know that’s what you said but I thought speaking to Mr. Reynold’s might have changed that?’

‘No.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘I’m not changing my mind, so can we just drop it?’

‘I just don’t get it Ianto.’ Jack said with a shake of his head. ‘What they did was terrible and they should be punished for it.’

‘I know that.’ Ianto growled defensively, he sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. ‘Please Jack I know what I want.’

Jack nodded sensing Ianto’s frustration. ‘Well I can see you’ve made your mind up.’

‘Yes.’ Ianto replied irritably.

‘Where are you going now?’ Jack asked.

‘Library.’ Ianto muttered heading off. Jack started to follow him. ‘I don’t need a babysitter Jack.’ he snapped over his shoulder.

 Jack stopped and couldn’t help but feel hurt by this. ‘I just wanted -’ he started to say.

Ianto’s hardened expression softened slightly and he felt guilty for snapping, none of this was Jack’s fault - he just hated himself for being so weak, for needing Jack’s protection. Why was he so scared of a stupid idiot like John Hart? ‘Please Jack I just need some space.’

‘What does that mean?’ Jack asked.

Ianto eyes flicked over Jack’s, he hovered uneasily for a few moments. ‘I’ll see you later.’ he sighed shaking his head before walking off briskly.

Jack leant back against the wall and closed his eyes - just what was wrong with Ianto? They needed to be a united front right now, but Ianto just seemed to be pushing him away. Maybe it was his fault Jack thought as he drifted toward the common room, feeling thoroughly miserable.

‘Are you okay?’ Gwen asked as Jack flopped down onto the sofa beside her. Jack just shrugged. ‘Where is Ianto?’ Gwen asked. ‘I thought you two would be joined at hip now?’ she added with a gap-tooth smile. Jack huffed slightly and crossed his arms. Gwen’s eyebrows rose. ‘Sorry I asked.’ she mumbled under her breath before turning her concentration back to her magazine.

Jack glanced at her and studied her for a few moments. ‘Sorry, it’s not you I’m just not in a great mood.’ he explained.

Gwen closed her magazine and laid it on her lap. ‘What’s up?’ she asked gently. ‘Have you and Ianto had a fight?’

‘No.’ Jack replied. ‘Well not really ...’ he mumbled. ‘John’s been hassling him again.’ he said unconsciously rubbing his bruised knuckles from where he’d punched John a few days previously.

Gwen shook her head unable to believe how stupidly John was acting. ‘Jeez is he asking for trouble or something?’ she exclaimed.

‘He sure is.’ Jack muttered. ‘Ianto told me to give him some space, I don’t understand what’s up with him. I was only trying to help.’

‘Jack you’ve got to try and not suffocate him.’ Gwen told him. ‘It’s his first day back it’s tough for him.’

‘I’m not suffocating him!’ Jack cried outraged. ‘I was just looking out for him isn’t that what boyfriends do?’

Gwen smiled slightly – this was the first time she’d heard Jack refer to Ianto as his boyfriend, clearly they’d finally defined their relationship. ‘Of course it is,’ she replied, ‘but he might not see it that way. You can be very protective you know that?’ she added with a teasing smile and a gentle nudge.

Jack opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped and blushed slightly. ‘Yeah I guess.’

‘He’s probably just riled up because of John.’ Gwen told him. ‘He’ll calm down eventually.’

‘Why’s he taking it out on me though?’ Jack grumbled.

‘He doesn’t mean it.’ Gwen replied trying not to laugh at the wounded puppy expression on Jack’s face. ‘You’re just a safe target, he’ll been fine once he’s calmed down.’

‘Hopefully.’ Jack mumbled under his breath.

\---

Ianto sat down in the library and put his head in his hands. ‘Could this day get any worse?’ he moaned.

‘Ianto what’s up? Are you okay?’ Tosh asked concerned.

‘No I am not.’ Ianto snapped. ‘John just cornered me.’

‘Oh God what did he say?!’ Tosh asked unable to believe John was stupid enough to go anywhere near Ianto after Jack had threatened him.

Ianto shook his head. ‘Not much, just wanted to know what I’d told the Head.’

‘Are you okay?’ Tosh asked gently. ‘He didn’t hurt you did he?’

Ianto shook his head slightly, covering his swollen wrist with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. ‘I was scared Tosh, actually scared. I shouldn’t feel that way should I?’

‘John is a nasty piece of work.’ Tosh whispered laying her hand over Ianto’s.

Ianto chewed his bottom lip. ‘I don’t like having to hide behind Jack, he must think I’m so weak - I should be able to stand up for myself.’

‘Jack was just looking out for you.’ Tosh whispered reassuringly.

Ianto nodded. ‘I know that.’ he sighed knowing he should be grateful for it. ‘I think I’ve pissed him off, he was only trying to help but I pushed him away.’

‘Go and sort it out then.’ Tosh said giving Ianto an encouraging shove. ‘Don’t let John get between you two, he’ll have won then.’

Ianto studied Tosh for a few moments and then suddenly realised she was right - if he let his relationship with Jack be affected by John then he’d be playing right into his hands. Ianto was determined not to let that happen, together he and Jack were strong enough to deal with whatever John threw at them. ‘Thanks Tosh!’ he called as he headed out of the library hurriedly.

‘No worries!’ Tosh called back, just happy to help.

\---

Jack and Gwen had been sat in a subdued silence, Gwen with her nose in her textbook and Jack “apparently” reading his Business textbook when in actual fact he was just thinking about Ianto. Jack didn’t even look up when he heard the common room door open.

‘Jack.’ Gwen whispered nudging him.

‘What?’ Jack grumbled glancing at her. Gwen nodded to the common room door; Jack frowned and looked over shocked to see Ianto standing there glancing around nervously.

Jack’s eyes met Ianto and he was pleased to see him smile back at him; feeling reassured, Jack got up and headed over to him. ‘Hi you okay?’ he asked.

‘Can we talk?’ Ianto asked glancing around noticing that everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing and were watching them intently.

‘Sure.’ Jack smiled. ‘Outside?’ he asked knowing Ianto felt thoroughly uncomfortable being in the common room. Ianto nodded and smiled gratefully; he headed back out of the room with Jack following close behind him.

Jack leant against the brick wall of the common room. ‘What’s going on Ianto?’ he asked watching his boyfriend pace up and down.

‘I’m sorry cariad ...’ Ianto whispered stopping and turning to him.

Jack couldn’t help but smile as he used that term of endearment. ‘Don’t, you don’t need to apologise I know you’re having a hard time.’ he said when he noticed tears forming in the corner of Ianto’s eyes.

Ianto crossed over to Jack, suddenly needing to be close to him, he wound his arms around his middle and rested his head on the top of Jack’s arm. ‘We’re okay?’ he asked.

‘Of course.’ Jack whispered stroking his hand down Ianto’s back and resting it at the base of his spine. ‘Just tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?’ he coaxed.

‘I just hate the way John makes me feel.’ Ianto mumbled into Jack’s shoulder. ‘I’m sorry I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.’

‘I’m sorry too.’ Jack whispered pressing a soft kiss to his temple. ‘Just be honest with me, am I suffocating you?’ he asked.

‘No not at all.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘I just wish I didn’t have to rely on you to protect me from him. As much as I love the fact you’re always looking out for me I just wish I didn’t feel so stupidly afraid of him.’

‘I won’t let him hurt you again, that’s a promise.’ Jack said glancing at the bruises forming on his wrist from where John had hold of him earlier that morning. ‘If he so much as looks at you -’

‘Please don’t get into any more fights.’ Ianto whispered shaking his head slightly.

Jack nodded slightly. ‘I’ll try.’ he promised.

Ianto glanced around checking the coast was clear before lifting his head and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. ‘What?’ Ianto asked with an amused smile as he drew back a little.

‘You - kissing me here.’ Jack replied with a smile.

‘Aren’t I allowed to?’ Ianto asked with a mischievous grin. ‘You’re my dashing hero after all.’ he said pressing another kiss to his lips.

Jack laughed and snaked his arms around Ianto’s waist. ‘I’d like to believe that you mean that, but your smirk has given you away.’ he grinned at him.

Ianto chuckled lightly; he moved away from Jack as the bell sounded causing students to surge out of the common room, heading off in all directions. There were several wolf whistles and a few comments from some students that passed by them but most of them where in jest rather than malice so both and Jack Ianto didn’t retaliate.

‘You’ve got Chemistry now right?’ Jack asked. Ianto nodded. ‘Come on I’m heading that, I’ll walk with you.’

'Liar.' Ianto smiled. 'I know you've got another free period.' he said but he set off with Jack all the same.

‘Did you get your assignment done?’ Jack asked as they took a shortcut across one of the school’s playing fields.

Ianto shook his head. ‘No, I’m probably going to get a detention for that.’ he sighed.

‘Hopefully, given what you’ve been through your teacher will be lenient.’ Jack replied.

Ianto just shrugged. ‘I’ll be lucky.’

When they eventually reached the Science building, Jack stopped outside and held the door open for Ianto. ‘Go on you’d better head in, don’t add lateness to you list of offences.’ he smiled.

Ianto glanced around, there were still students milling around and these were the younger ones more likely to give them hassle. Ianto decided not to do anything to draw attention to them, but he did lean forward and quietly say. ‘I love you. You know that right?’

A smile spread across Jack’s lips. ‘Maybe you could come over and show me tonight?’ he grinned.

Ianto heartbeat quickened. ‘You know I’m not ready for  _that_ just yet.’

‘No I didn’t mean  _that_.’ Jack replied quickly. ‘It’s just the other day at your house ... remember when we ...’

‘Yes.’ Ianto blushed. ‘I remember.’ he nodded quickly.

‘Do you remember what you said?’ Jack asked letting go of the door and moving closer to Ianto. ‘About showing me how good it felt.’ he whispered in his head. ‘My mom won’t be around so you can stay the night if you want?’ he offered.

‘What about Grey?’ Ianto asked feeling his stomach fill with butterflies.

‘I can ask Jenny to babysit, it’s about time she spent some time with Grey anyway.’ Jack told him. As much as he loved his little brother and as much as Ianto got on with him, it would be nice for them to spend some time together alone.

‘I’m not sure Jack.’ Ianto said anxiously.

Jack wanted to kiss him to reassure him, but knew Ianto wouldn’t be comfortable with it in that moment. ‘Think about it?’ he asked. ‘No pressure.’

Ianto smiled and nodded. ‘I’ll see you later? In Maths?’ he said pulling open the door to the Science block.

‘Will do.’ Jack smiled turning and heading back to the common room.

Ianto hovered a split second admiring Jack’s perfect arse, encased in his tight dark jeans as he walked away from him; he couldn’t help but grin as he made his way into the building.

\---

‘From the look on your face I assume you and Ianto have made up?’ Gwen asked as Jack sat back down beside her in the common room.

‘Yep.’ Jack grinned happily; he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his sister asking if she could have Grey for a few hours that evening. Jack was expecting her to text back so was surprised when his mobile rang. ‘Jenny hi.’ he said answering it.

‘No I can’t have Grey tonight.’ Jenny snapped rather moodily.

‘Why not?’ Jack asked. ‘He’s your brother too.’

‘Half-brother.’ Jenny reminded him.

‘Doesn’t make a difference.’ Jack replied quickly, annoyed that his sister would even bring that up. ‘What are you doing that’s so important anyway?’ he asked.

‘I’ve got a meeting with my flower arranger for the wedding.’ Jenny told him. ‘I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want lilies any more I’m going for -’

‘Take Grey with you.’ Jack interrupted quickly before she got the chance to bore him to death with talk of flowers.

Jenny sighed exasperated. ‘I can’t Jack, I can’t have him mucking around in her shop.’

‘He won’t.’ Jack replied. ‘Look he got loads of new toys this weekend, they’ll keep him quiet.’

Jenny sighed. ‘Well how long did you want me to look after him?’ she asked.

‘Just overnight.’ Jack told her. ‘Just bring him back over after school tomorrow.’

‘Oh so I’ve got to ferry him to school and back?! Jenny cried in outrage.

‘Please Jen, you’ll be doing me a huge favour.’ Jack begged.  There was a long pause. ‘Come on.’ Jack pleaded.

‘Have you got a girlfriend coming over or something?’ Jenny asked suspiciously.

‘Not a girlfriend no.’ Jack replied feeling a little bad for dodging the truth, he wanted to tell her about Ianto but didn’t feel that over the phone was the best way to handle the situation.

‘You’re not having a party are you?’ Jenny asked warily.

‘No!’ Jack protested. ‘Please Jen just for tonight.’

‘Okay fine, I’ll pick him up about six.’ Jenny said finally caving.

‘Sure.’ Jack smiled. ‘Thanks so much. I owe you one.’

‘Yeah well you remember that.’ Jenny sighed before hanging up the phone.

Jack tucked his phone back into his pocket and just grinned happily.

‘What are you so happy about?’ Gwen asked with an amused smile.

‘My sister is looking after Grey tonight.’ Jack told her.

‘Ah so will Jack Harkness be getting a little action tonight then?’ Gwen teased.

‘Well not exactly, but it will be nice to spend some time with Ianto alone.’ Jack replied.

Gwen glanced at him. ‘Are you saying that you and Ianto haven’t slept together yet?’ she asked a little surprised.

Jack shook his head. ‘Not yet, we haven’t been together long Gwen.’ he reminded her.

‘Long enough for you to tell him that you love him and vise versa.’ Gwen replied with a raised eyebrow. ‘So come on what is it? Ianto’s a virgin right? Is he scared or something?’

‘Gwen it’s none of your business’ Jack snapped.

Gwen laid back against the sofa. ‘Must be frustrating though?’ she said sneaking a glance at Jack out of the corner of her eye.

‘Look I don’t really want to talk about it - it’s private.’ Jack replied moodily, wishing he’d never brought up the subject now.

‘Okay okay!’ Gwen replied defensively.

Jack got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. ‘I’ll see you later.’ he said heading off.

Rhys entered the common room just as Jack was leaving. ‘Hey mate, you okay?’ he asked, but Jack just pushed past him with nothing more than a grunt. ‘Charming.’ Rhys muttered under his breath. ‘What’s up with him?’ he asked Gwen as he flopped down onto the sofa beside her.

‘Oh he’s just cranky.’ Gwen sighed.

‘Yeah I got that.’ Rhys laughed. ‘Any reason in particular?’ he asked.

‘Sexual frustration probably!’ Gwen laughed.

‘Jack Harkness not getting any? That’s a first!’ Rhys chuckled. ‘Poor guy.’ he said shaking his head. ‘I assumed they’d be at it constantly with them being both guys and all.’ he said shaking his head.

‘Why would it make a difference?’ Gwen asked.

‘Well ...’ Rhys said feeling rather uncomfortable talking about his friend having sex no matter who it was with. ‘They’re both blokes so there is no one to say they’re too tired or they’ve got a headache.’ he said with a shrug.

Gwen laughed. ‘You’re an idiot!’ she said slapping him on the arm.

\---

Ianto headed into his Maths class a little late that afternoon, he’d been in the library all lunchtime finishing his Chemistry assignment - the teacher had told him as long as she got it by the end of the day he wouldn’t get a detention. Ianto was pleased to see that his Maths teacher wasn’t yet there so he’d gotten away with being late. He was little surprised to see Tosh sitting beside Jack at the back of the room rather than in her usual seat at front. Ianto headed over to them and took the empty seat beside Jack.

‘Hi Ianto?’ Tosh smiled. ‘Did you get your work done?’

‘I’ve just handed it in.’ Ianto replied with a nod. ‘I’ve managed to avoid detention which is brilliant.’ he smiled happily.

‘That’s good.’ Tosh smiled back before turning her concentration back to her books.

‘Grey is staying with Jenny for the night so we’ll have the place to ourselves.’ Jack told Ianto.

Ianto’s eyebrows rose. ‘You seem very confident that I’m coming over, I haven’t said yes yet.’ he reminded him, but he was only teasing. They both knew what his answer would be.

‘What if I agree to cook you a nice meal?’ Jack asked playing along.

Ianto smiled. ‘Are you trying to get to my heart through my stomach?’ he asked.

‘That’s right.’ Jack nodded. ‘Is it working?’ he asked with a grin.

‘Throw in a nice desert and I’m all yours.’ Ianto replied.

Jack grinned. ‘All mine eh?’ he said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Tosh laughed to herself wondering if Jack and Ianto were aware of just how much they flirted with each other.

The classroom door opened and the teacher marched in - his mood just as bad as usual. Since there were only a handful of students in the A-level Maths class he immediately noticed Tosh and Ianto had moved places. He, of course, had heard the rumours going around about Jack and Ianto and upon noticing them sitting together, heads bent low whispering to each other and Ianto’s blush this was confirmed. ‘Alright boys you can stop flirting and get your books out.’ he said heading to the front of the class.

Tosh and the other few members of the class glanced at Jack and Ianto noticing that Ianto was now as red a beetroot and that Jack was glaring at the teacher. Everyone knew it was wrong of the teacher to say such a thing especially since it was a clear it wasn't some kind of bad joke, but everyone expected the two of them to say silent.

‘I think that’s a little inappropriate Sir.’ Jack said with a deadly calm voice.

The teacher’s eyes locked onto Jack’s. ‘I’ll decide what’s appropriate and what’s not in my classroom Harkness.’ he barked.

Jack and his teacher held each other’s gazes for a few moments - staring each other down. The teacher broke first. ‘Right, all of you copy down these equations and work on them in silence.’ he said turning to the board on which he began scribbling away.

Ianto didn’t dare say anything to Jack, but he conveyed everything with one concerned look. Jack nodded his head slightly and quickly scribbled the word  _‘sorry’_ in pencil on Ianto’s notebook.

Ianto continued copying down the equations in order not to attract attention to himself, but secretly he slid his left hand under the table and stroked it over Jack’s thigh reassuringly. Jack just smiled at him and when the teachers back was turned once more he quickly jotted down again on Ianto’s notebook _‘keep that up and we’ll have another big problem ;-)’_ he wrote underlining the word big to emphasise it.

Ianto had to bite the inside of his cheeks to prevent himself from laughing out loud. He took Jack’s pencil and wrote underneath ‘ _save that for tonight.’_

Jack couldn’t help but grin throughout the rest of the class.


	38. Chapter 38

After school Jack picked Grey up, took him home and made sure he got his homework done whilst he packed him a clean pair of pyjamas, school clothes and a few toys in his overnight bag to take to their sister’s.

After Jennifer had picked Grey up, Jack busied himself with cooking the meal he’d promised for Ianto. Ianto had just text him to say he was on his way over; Jack had offered to pick him up, it was almost six o’clock and being late September it was already beginning to get dark outside and ever since the night in the park with John and Owen he’d been very overprotective of his boyfriend. Ianto had text back that he was getting a lift from Rhiannon.

Jack sang along to the radio as he cooked; he was making lasagne. Once he’d prepared the dish he placed it in the oven along with the vegetables he’d prepared and started to roast earlier. Hearing the doorbell ring, Jack dashed through his house to the front door and pulled it open. ‘Hey!’ he grinned finding Ianto standing there. ‘You look great.’ he said pressing a kiss to his lips.

‘I haven’t changed since this morning you know?’ Ianto laughed, running a hand quickly through his hair. ‘Anyway you’re not so bad yourself.’ he added blushing slightly; he stepped through the door and removed his coat. ‘It’s freezing out there.’ he muttered rubbing his hands together. ‘Mam reckons it might even snow tonight.’

‘I’ve lit the fire in the living room, come on let’s go and warm up.’ Jack smiled as he took Ianto’s coat and hung it up; he glanced back out of the door as he closed it and waved to Rhiannon before she drove off.

Ianto headed into the living room and knelt down in front of the lovely wood fire burning in the huge fireplace that stood proudly in the centre of the room. ‘This is lovely.’ he grinned warming himself.

Jack grabbed a poker from the fire basket and stoked the fire to get it going some more. ‘Jenny picked Grey up about half an hour ago.’ he told Ianto.

Ianto nodded slightly. ‘I don’t mind him being here you know?’ he said glancing up at Jack.

‘I know.’ Jack smiled sitting down beside him. ‘I love the fact you two get on so well, but I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together alone.’ he explained. ‘Anyway it’s about time Jen spent some proper time with him.’ he added.

Ianto leant against Jack and sighed happily. ‘What did you have in mind for tonight then?’ he asked with a small smile.

Jack smiled, turned to him and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. ‘Plenty more of that,’ he smiled drawing back, ‘and if you’re lucky a bit more too.’ he added with a cheeky grin.

‘Sounds good.’ Ianto laughed lightly. ‘Oh by the way I’ve got some news.’

‘Go on?’ Jack asked.

‘I’m going to be an uncle.’ Ianto grinned happily.

‘Rhiannon’s pregnant?!’ Jack exclaimed.

Ianto nodded. ‘Yep, twelve weeks.’ he confirmed. ‘She told me when I got home from school today. Apparently she wanted to tell me yesterday but as I only dashed in and then back out she didn’t get the chance.’

‘Oh that’s my fault isn’t it?’ Jack replied with a wicked grin as he remembered back to the night before when he’d coaxed Ianto back to his house and into his bed.

‘Only partially.’ Ianto replied knowing it hadn’t taken much persuasion.

‘It’s great news.’ Jack smiled. ‘I take it she’s happy about it?’ he asked.

‘It was unexpected,’ Ianto replied, ‘but yeah I think she’s happy. Although, she’ll be raising it on her own. Father wants nothing to do with the baby.’ he added with a slight shake of his head.

‘She won’t be alone, she’ll have you and your mom.’ Jack replied reassuringly. ‘And I’m great with kids so if she wants any babysitting I’m more than happy to help.’ he added.

‘I’ll let her know that, but I doubt she’ll be planning that far ahead.’ Ianto smiled, loving the fact Jack was so willing to be involved in his family life. ‘Mam is trying to convince her to move back in with us, she says she won’t be able to afford her flat now she’s on her own especially with a baby on the way.’

 ‘Do you think she’d struggle that much if she does stay where she is then?’ Jack asked.

‘Well she’s got her business so she’ll still be earning money from that.’ Ianto shrugged. ‘I can always help out too.’

‘She could expand?’ Jack added thoughtfully. ‘I mean if we could get her some more cleaning contracts, she could take on more staff and then eventually buy some more vans?’

Ianto laughed. ‘She’s not that business minded!’

‘I could help?’ Jack suggested. ‘I mean I’m being taught this kind of thing at school and my whole family are business minded - my mom and dad started with nothing and look at what we’ve got now.  They’ve made millions between them!’ he laughed.

‘Millions?’ Ianto asked a little surprised. ‘Exactly how rich are you Jack?!’ he laughed.

Jack shrugged. ‘Not sure, but I know my inheritance from my father alone is pretty sweet, although I can’t get any of it until I’m 21. My mom insisted on that clause.’ he sighed. ‘She wanted to wait until I was responsible enough and I guess she feels it gives her some sort of control over me.’ he scoffed.

‘So when you’re 21 you’re going to be a millionaire?’ Ianto asked completely astonished. Jack nodded his head. Ianto hummed slightly. ‘I guess now I can see why your mother was so worried when you started seeing me, no wonder she thought I was some sort of gold digger.’ he sighed heavily.

Jack took his hand. ‘She was wrong to think that but she knows that now.’ he reassured him. ‘She knows we’re serious and she’s going to try her best to accept us - she promised.’

Ianto shrugged his shoulders, not really convinced. ‘Why aren’t you in some posh private school Jack?’ Ianto asked changing the subject. ‘You’ve got the money to afford it?’

Jack shrugged. ‘My mom tried after I finished primary school, particularly as Jenny did really well at her private school, but I wanted to stay with my friends I insisted on going to the same school as them.’ he explained.

Ianto relaxed into Jack. ‘I’m glad.’ he smiled. ‘We might not have met otherwise.’

‘I’m glad things didn’t turn out any different.’ Jack said his fingers curling tightly around Ianto’s.  ‘If you want to go home and be your family then you can? I’m sure Rhiannon and your mom would like to celebrate wouldn’t they?’

‘They’ve have by going to bingo tonight.’ Ianto replied with a slight smile. ‘Besides I’m starving so I’m not leaving without that dinner you promised.’ he teased.

‘Speaking of that I’d best go and check on it, stay put and keep warm.’ Jack said getting up and heading out to the kitchen. When Jack returned he set down an expensive bottle of champagne and two glasses on the coffee table. ‘Dinner won’t be long.’ he said. ‘I thought we could raise a glass to toast the little one on the way?’ he smiled.

‘Trying to get me drunk again?’ Ianto asked with a raised eyebrow. ‘Shame on you.’ he teased.

Jack smiled. ‘Not drunk, but I’d like to see that cute side of you again.’ he said popping the cork and pouring two glasses.

‘Hey! I’m always cute.’ Ianto protested with a slight pout.

‘True,’ Jack grinned, ‘but even more so with a little alcohol in your system.’

Ianto rolled his eyes playfully but accepted one of the glasses. ‘Let’s try to at least remember we’ve got school tomorrow.’ he suggested as he clinked his glass against Jack’s and sipped at the contents. ‘I’ve never had champagne before.’

‘What do you think?’ Jack asked.

Ianto drank down half the contents of the glass before holding it out to Jack. ‘I think you should top me up.’ he smiled.

Jack took Ianto’s glass and set it down on the coffee table before he moved toward him purposefully; his arms slid around Ianto’s back and he gently lowered him down onto the rug in front of the fire. Ianto smiled as he stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair. ‘I’m really happy cariad.’ he whispered gazing up at him. ‘Despite everything that’s happened with John and Owen I wouldn’t change anything.’

‘I’m glad.’ Jack replied kissing him softly. ‘I want you to be happy.’

‘Good.’ Ianto grinned, as he slid his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him back, his tongue slipping deep into Jack’s mouth. Ianto propped himself up onto his elbows and moaned softly as Jack’s lips slid off his mouth and down his chin, before sighing happily as he sucked at the base of his neck at the juncture with his shoulder - a place he knew drove Ianto wild. ‘Jack we shouldn’t get carried away ... not yet ...’ Ianto whispered unable to stop another moan of pleasure from escaping his lips.

Jack didn’t even register what Ianto had said, far too lost in him at that moment to even be capable of coherent thought. Ianto felt Jack’s hands slide under his shirt and his strong yet tender hands stroke over his stomach. Ianto stretched his neck back as Jack’s lips moved up his throat to his jaw. ‘Jack ...’ he sighed happily.

‘Yan ...’ Jack mumbled his hands slipping further up the inside of his shirt as his lips crushed against his once more.

Ianto suddenly stopped and pushed Jack away. ‘What’s that smell?’ he asked with a frown. ‘Jack something’s burning!’

‘The dinner!’ Jack cried jumping up and running off.  Ianto quickly got up and followed. They entered the kitchen to find smoke billowing out from the oven; Jack quickly switched it off and opened the door standing back as smoke poured out.

Ianto crossed the room and opened the window and then the back door to let the smoke out. The fire alarm suddenly sounded; Ianto clamped his hands over his ears and watched as Jack quickly deactivated it. ‘Bloody hell.’ Ianto sighed uncovering his ears once the alarm was silenced.

‘Dinner will be ruined.’ Jack muttered slipping on a pair of oven gloves and pulling out the dishes.

Ianto couldn’t help but laugh as Jack pulled out two dishes both as black as coal. ‘We’re hopeless aren’t we?’ he laughed with a shake of his head.

Jack turned to him and looked a little upset. ‘I spent ages preparing this, I wanted it to be special.’ he mumbled.

Ianto wound his arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. ‘Don’t worry it’s not your fault I think I helped distract you.’

Jack sighed heavily as he glanced back over at the burnt dishes. ‘So shall I start again?’ he asked.

‘Can’t they be rescued?’ Ianto asked prodding one of the dishes with a spoon. He grimaced slightly. ‘Actually I don’t think it’s possible!’ he laughed.  ‘Takeaway?’ he suggested.

Jack chuckled lightly deciding there was not point getting upset or cross over it - what was done was done. ‘Pizza?’ he offered.

Ianto nodded. ‘How about I top up our drinks and you order the food?’

Jack nodded, grabbed the phone and a menu from one of the kitchen drawers. ‘Anything you don’t like?’ he asked as he dialled.

‘Anchovies.’ Ianto replied. ‘Oh and mushrooms.’

Jack smiled. ‘Meat feast then?’

‘You read my mind.’ Ianto grinned nodding.

Jack ordered the pizza and then returned to the living room where Ianto was busy pouring two some more champagne. ‘This evening hasn’t gone at all to plan.’ he sighed flopping down onto the sofa.

Ianto sat down next to him. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ he replied reassuringly as he handed him a glass. ‘How long for the pizza?’ he asked.

‘About an hour.’ Jack replied.

Ianto nodded, he grabbed the remote for the huge plasma screen that hung on the wall and flicked it on. ‘Did you get your Maths homework done for tomorrow?’ he asked as he flicked through the channels eventually settling one of the music stations.

‘Yeah, I couldn’t do one of the questions though.’ Jack sighed.

‘Which one?’ Ianto asked.

‘The last one.’ Jack replied.

‘Oh I struggled with that.’ Ianto told him. ‘Had to call Tosh in the end, I can show you what to do if you want?’ he offered.

Jack shrugged his shoulders - homework was the last thing he wanted to do, but then again the whole evening had been ruined now so maybe there wasn’t much point in bothering to make anything of it anymore. ‘If you want.’ he replied with a shrug.

Ianto got up and headed across the room. Jack sighed heavily thinking he was going to get his maths homework from his bag. Instead, Ianto - who had sensed Jack's mood - switched out the main light and then turned on one of the lamps. Jack watched as he headed over to him and stood in front of him, the music from the TV playing in the background. ‘Ianto?’ he asked looking up at him quizzically.

‘An hour?’ Ianto asked. Jack just nodded. ‘There’s a lot we could do in that time,’ Ianto replied with a slight smile, ‘and I’m not talking about Maths homework.’


	39. Chapter 39

‘So what did you have in mind then?’ Jack asked, a small smile crossing his lips, he wasn’t used to Ianto being so forward, but it excited him greatly.

Ianto just smiled secretively as he pushed Jack back and slid onto his lap. Jack’s heart was in his throat and he gazed up at Ianto, it amazed him just how much in love with him he was. Ianto leant down and pressed his lips to Jack and they enjoyed a tender kiss. When they drew apart Jack took Ianto’s wrist into his hand and stroked his fingers over the marks left there by John Hart when he’d grabbed him earlier that day. Ianto smiled as Jack pressed soft kisses to the marks and squirmed as Jack inched kisses slowly up his arm, pausing briefly to tickle the inside of his elbow, before continuing his journey closer and closer to his mouth.

Ianto moaned keenly and rolled his body into Jack’s as his lips closed around his shoulder and he groaned with want and need as his lips slid up his neck. ‘Jack please, just kiss me,’ Ianto begged, despite enjoying the tease he wanted his prize.

Jack slid his arms around Ianto and eased him down onto the sofa before sliding over him and pressing his lips to Ianto’s. Ianto opened his mouth slightly accepting Jack’s eager tongue and moaned into the kiss, his arms winding around Jack’s waist encouraging him to stay in his arms.

Jack slid one leg over Ianto and awkwardly moved his body over his, not letting his mouth leave Ianto’s for more than a few seconds. Ianto sighed softly as he felt Jack’s hardness rub against his own through their jeans; he stared up at Jack and smiled as he wriggled his hips, the friction of their sensitised skin rubbing against the course fabric causing them both to prickle with pleasure.

Jack gazed down at Ianto, his eyes roaming over his moist inviting lips which were just too tempting to ignore; he kissed him again and at the same time his hands slid down his chest and stroked over his lover’s chest. Ianto chuckled into the kiss as Jack’s fingers tickled him lightly.

They spent the next few moments just enjoying each other’s company knowing that they were completely and utterly alone and didn’t have to worry about being interrupted. They kissed each other slowly, deeply, as their eager hands explored each the other’s bodies. Along the way they each discovered a few more sensitive spots on each other and mentally stored them for future use.

‘Yan?’ Jack whispered breaking away and gazing down at him.

Ianto’s eyes fluttered open. ‘Mmmm?’ he asked.

Jack smiled down at him. ‘Do you think ... ?’ he started to ask.

Ianto nodded eagerly, desperate to pleasure his boyfriend and show him how good it felt. ‘I’m sorry if -’ he started to say, worrying about his lack of experience but Jack silenced him with a kiss.

The kiss was long and deep and when it broke Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s and closed his eyes; his hand slid down Ianto’s chest and rested over his rapidly beating heart. ‘Don’t be nervous.’ he whispered.

‘I’m not.’ Ianto mumbled laying his hand over Jack’s. ‘I’m crazy about you.’ he smiled. ‘I want to show you how much I love you.’

Jack’s eyes opened rested on his. ‘I love you too.’

Ianto slid his hand around his neck and stroked the nape of his neck. ‘Let me show you how I feel about you.’ he whispered.

Jack grinned. ‘How do you want me?’

Ianto pushed Jack gently off him and down on the thick fluffy white rug in front of the fire. ‘Just lay back and enjoy.’ he whispered taking control.

Jack smiled, loving this new side to Ianto - one which he was definitely keen to explore in the future. Jack’s thoughts were cut off as Ianto kissed him deeply sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and nipping at it gently before trailing soft kisses down his chin, over his jaw and down his neck. Jack tilted his head back enjoying the sensation of lips sucking gently at the sensitive flesh around his throat, being slightly grazed by his teeth. Jack sighed with pleasure, his fingers stroking the nape of Ianto’s neck as he continued; he was pretty sure he was going to have some serious love bites on show … but he far from cared about that.

Ianto’s mouth moved back up and pressed against Jack’s firmly, he gently teased his lips open with his tongue. Jack opened his mouth wider as Ianto’s kiss grew deeper at the same time as his hands delved under his shirt. Ianto continued to kiss Jack as he ground his hips against his feeling Jack’s heavy erection through their jeans. ‘Turned on?’ Ianto whispered quirking one eyebrow expertly.

‘You know I am.’ Jack grinned back. ‘Going to sort me out?’ he asked. Ianto smiled and rolled his hips forward a few times. ‘Fuck Yan.’ Jack groaned at the heat and the friction. Ianto pressed a soft kiss to the side of his face. Jack turned his head to one side desperately seeking out Ianto’s lips. ‘Don’t stop.’ he whispered before crushing his mouth against his.

Ianto’s hand slid down between their bodies he pushed the flat of his hand against the bulge in Jack’s jeans, and pressed firmly before moving his hand up and down.

‘Ianto.’ Jack groaned gripping the tops of his arm. ‘Please.’ he begged needing him to touch him properly.

Ianto’s fingers fell at the flies of Jack’s jeans; he quickly unbuttoned them and pushed them down along with his underwear. Ianto then took Jack by the elbows and encouraged him to sit up. Jack did so and Ianto quickly pulled his shirt off him tossing it aside carelessly.

‘You too.’ Jack whispered pulling Ianto’s shirt up. Ianto lifted his arms up and Jack pulled the rest of it over his head and off him. Ianto then freed himself off his own jeans and underwear before he pushed Jack back down onto the rug and moved over him.  Jack groaned heavily. ‘Yan ...’ he sighed, his fingers stroking through his lover’s hair as his mouth trailed down to his neck. Ianto sucked on the base of his neck and Jack sighed happily, pushing down on the back of his neck encouragingly.

Ianto drew back and grinned at the blossom that had formed on Jack’s skin; he shuffled down his body and slowly trailed his lips down Jack’s chest and stomach causing him to wriggle impatiently the lower he went. 

‘Yan!’ Jack panted when he felt his tongue sweep down his hipbone.

Ianto drew back and grinned at him. ‘Don’t you like being teased Jack?’ he whispered with a mischievous smile.

‘No.’ Jack pouted. ‘Please Yan I want to be in your mouth.’

Ianto chuckled. ‘There you go being blunt again.’

‘Please Yan.’ Jack moaned gripping the rug tightly between his fingers. Ianto ducked his head down and ran his tongue down the trail from Jack’s navel down to the top of his hip, stopping before he reached the base of his cock. ‘Ianto Jones.’ Jack growled rolling his hips desperately. ‘You’re such a cock tease.’

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘You love it really.’

‘I love you.’ Jack mumbled.

‘Creeping are you?’ Ianto smiled up at him.

‘Please.’ Jack begged.

Ianto, deciding that it would just be too cruel to deny Jack any longer, pushed back all his worried about his lack of experience and took Jack’s cock into one hand and experimentally stroked his tongue up the underside. Jack sighed with relief; he settled back on his propped up elbows and watched as Ianto continue to experiment. Jack let out a high pitched gasp when he swirled his tongue around the head and his hand clamped around Ianto’s shoulder squeezing it tightly. Deciding this was a good sign, Ianto repeated the action eliciting a deep moan from the back of Jack’s throat.   
  
Jack bucked his hips forward desperately. ‘Yan,’ he breathed never having experienced something like this before despite all the girls he’d been with before.  The sensation was quite unreal, his body quivered uncontrollably and his hand gripped the rug so tight that his knuckles were white. He could feel his orgasm brewing already, but held on desperate for the experience not to end.

Ianto pressed soft kisses up the inside of Jack’s thigh before taking the entire length of his cock into his mouth for the first time. Jack couldn’t help but sigh with satisfaction as Ianto’s warm, wet mouth wrapped around him. ‘Yes that’s it,’ he whispered encouragingly. Jack arched his back, pushing his hips forward sending himself deeper into Ianto’s mouth. One hand found its way into Ianto’s hair, his other kneading and clenching at the rug below them. ‘God Yan ...’ he moaned.

Ianto's hollowed his cheeks and began to suck spurred on by Jack’s rasping pants, interspersed moans and curse words. He placed one hand on Jack’s hip to steady himself and sucked harder, his other hand massaging the inside of Jack’s thigh.

Jack groaned softly and stroked his hand down to the back of Ianto’s neck. ‘Ianto I’m not sure I can last much longer,’ he cried desperately. Ianto quickly released his cock, slid up his body and kissed him deeply. ‘Don’t leave me now, finish me off please.’ Jack begged between hot, desperate kisses.

Ianto’s hand slid between their bodies and took hold of his cock and within three successive strokes Jack came crying out Ianto’s name. Ianto crushed his mouth against Jack’s desperately. ‘Not bad for a first timer eh?’ he laughed as Jack collapsed back onto the rug panting hard.

‘Not bad at all!’ was all Jack could muster in response.

Ianto rolled onto the rug beside Jack; he smiled and chuckled lightly. ‘Good then?’ he asked turning to look at his boyfriend.

Jack glanced at him, panting hard, his eyes two black pools of desire. ‘Amazing ...’ he nodded.

‘Did I do it right?’ Ianto asked. Jack just nodded unable to even put into words how good it felt. Ianto still had the issue of his own erection to sort out and since Jack was indisposed he decided to tend to himself. Ianto he took his hard, aching cock into his hand and began to stroke rhythmically.

Jack sat up slightly and watched as Ianto stroked himself to the brink of climax, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. ‘Fuck Yan you’re so gorgeous.’ he whispered his eyes transfixed on him.

Ianto gasped suddenly as he came and then groaned deliciously. Jack moved over to him, took hold of his cock help him to finish him off. Ianto sat back, one hand supporting him the other bringing Jack’s mouth down against his. Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lips feeling. Ianto stroked his fingers through Jack’s hair and let his fingers tangle through the locks; he moaned softly as Jack’s mouth clamped over his neck sucking firmly on his pulse point.  ‘Jack ...’ he whispered.

‘Mmmm?’ Jack hummed against the skin of his neck.

‘Shower?’ Ianto smiled.

Jack cuddled Ianto close. ‘Now? Can’t we stay here for a bit?’ he asked.

Ianto smiled. ‘Cariad ...’ he whispered chuckling slightly. ‘We should clean up.’

Jack nodded slightly; he laid his head on Ianto’s chest and sighed happily. ‘I love you.’

Ianto stroked his fingers down Jack’s back. ‘Love you too cariad.’ he whispered. ‘Now come on let’s clean up.’ he coaxed.

Jack nodded and they were about to get up but froze when he heard what sounded like a key in the lock of Jack’s front door. ‘Jack?’ Ianto whispered. ‘What’s that noise?’

Jack frowned. Suddenly, the front door was open and the hallway was filled with the sound of Grey, Jennifer and her fiancés voices. ‘Oh crap!’ Jack cried jumping up and grabbing his clothes.

‘What’s that smell?’ Simon asked. ‘Is something burning?’

‘Check the kitchen.’ Jennifer replied. ‘Jack?! Jack are you in?!’ she called through the house.

Ianto quickly did his shirt buttons up at lightning speed hearing Jennifer’s footsteps heading toward the living room. Ianto glanced down, noticing all his buttons were done up wrong but it was too late now - the living room door had opened and there stood Jack’s sister gawping at him.

Jennifer frowned at the sight of her brother, his hair was muddled, his lips were swollen and his clothes all dishevelled. ‘Jack?’ she asked glancing over at the other boy who looked just the same. ‘What’s going on?’ she asked curiously.

‘What are you going back?’ Jack asked smoothing down his shirt and quickly running his hand through his hair.

‘Grey forgot his toy lion, he said he can’t sleep without it.’ Jennifer replied her eyes darting between Jack and Ianto. ‘Jack can I talk to you for a second? Alone.’ she emphasised.

‘I’ll uh go upstairs.’ Ianto said grabbing his school bag and heading out of the living room; he made his way up to Jack’s bedroom and flopped down onto the bed and sighed as he wondered what Jennifer was going to say.

‘So? Are you going to tell me who that was?’ Jennifer asked pointing over to the stairs that Ianto had disappeared up.

‘Ianto.’ Jack replied casually. ‘My boyfriend.’

‘Boyfriend?!’ Jennifer exclaimed. ‘Since when?!’

Jack shrugged his shoulders. ‘A while.’ he replied.

‘Ah so that’s why you didn’t want Grey tonight so you could have him over?’ Jennifer replied.

‘That’s not fair!’ Jack replied angrily. ‘I’m always looking after him, I love him but I just wanted one night with Ianto on my own is that so much to ask?’

Jennifer sighed. ‘I think he should go.’ she replied.

‘Not going to happen.’ Jack muttered crossing his arms.

‘It’s a school night.’ Jennifer told him.

‘You are not Mom so quit trying to be.’ Jack replied. ‘Besides I’m 17 so I can do what I want.’

Simon entered the room with Grey. ‘Everything alright?’ he asked glancing between the two siblings.

‘Take Grey up to his room to get his lion.’ Jennifer told him. ‘Then wait in the car.’

‘Alright.’ Simon sighed heading off. He could sense some tension between his fiancée and her brother and really didn’t want to get involved.

‘Mom must have mentioned Ianto to you?’ Jack said unable to believe his mother would keep something like that to herself.

‘She said you were seeing a boy from school,’ Jennifer replied, ‘but she said it was just a silly phase and that nothing would come of it.’

‘Well she was wrong.’ Jack muttered.

‘Jack I don’t care who you see but you what if Grey had walked in on you two before I did?’ Jennifer asked.

‘As far as I knew I had an empty house tonight.’ Jack replied trying to keep his patience. ‘You could have called or text me to say you were coming over.’

‘Well I assumed when you told me you weren’t having a party or any girls over you were telling me the truth.’ Jennifer shot back.

‘I was.’ Jack retaliated.

‘No you avoided the truth.’ Jennifer snapped. ‘I can’t believe you sometimes.’ she said shaking her head as she left the living room.

‘Okay I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the real reason I wanted you to look after Grey tonight.’ Jack conceded a he followed her to the door.

Jennifer opened it, but paused. ‘Are you gay?’ he asked glancing at her brother.

Jack sighed. ‘No,’ he replied. ‘I like girls, I’ve always liked girls but I like Ianto too. I more than like him, I love him.’

Jennifer’s eyes tracked over her brother’s. ‘I’ve got to get Grey home and into bed, we’ll talk about this again soon.’ she said laying her hand on her brother’s shoulder briefly before leaving the house.

Jack closed the door and leant against it sighing heavily, he guess it was only fair he gave his sister time to process it all.

\----

Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed when Jack entered the room. ‘Jack?’ he asked worriedly as his boyfriend entered.

Jack smiled reassuringly. ‘She’s pissed but she’ll get over it.’

Ianto got up and quickly wrapped his arms around him. ‘She was just a bit shocked to walk in on us after we’d obviously been …’ he blushed and shook his head not sure what word to use. ‘Busy.’ he added with a slight smile. ‘She’ll come round once she’s gotten over that!’

Jack laughed too. ‘I guess you’re right.’ he nodded.

‘Come on let’s get showered before the pizza arrives.’ Ianto said leading him to the en-suite bathroom; they crammed into the cubical together and spent a great deal of time washing each other in between long, loving kisses.

‘We’re okay right?’ Ianto asked when they climbed out of the shower.

Jack smiled and nodded. ‘Of course.’ he replied wrapping a towel around his waist and then passing one to Ianto. Whilst drying the front door bell rang. ‘Pizza time.’ Jack grinned heading out of the bathroom, ruffling his wet hair as he walked down the hall toward the door in just his towel.

Ianto made his way into the living room and took a seat, he could smell the pizza from where he was sitting and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. Jack entered the room with a huge box and set it down on the coffee table he pulled it open and both of them immediately dived in.

‘Heaven.’ Ianto grinned swallowing down a large mouthful of hot pizza.

Jack nodded, finished off his slice and went for another. They sat together Ianto in just his underwear and Jack in just a towel and finished off as much of the huge pizza as they could whilst finishing off the rest of the champagne too.

‘We should have got garlic bread.’ Jack said reaching for another slice of pizza.

‘I’m not kissing you if you have garlic breath.’ Ianto laughed.

‘So pizza breath is okay then?’ Jack shot back playfully.

‘You could always brush your teeth.’ Ianto replied.

‘Well then so could you.’ Jack teased back.

They sat and ate for the next few minutes before both deciding they just couldn’t eat any more pizza. Feeling thoroughly stuffed, Ianto curled up on the sofa next to Jack and dozed lightly - the leftover pizza lay on the coffee table. ‘I should put that in the fridge.’ Jack mumbled, although he was far too comfortable to really move.

‘No.’ Ianto protested ‘Don’t move.’ he mumbled wrapping his arms tighter around him.

Jack stroked his hand down his back and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. ‘Not going to, just said I should.’ he smiled. Ianto just smiled back.

They lay there for the next hour or so watching a long and rather boring film but neither really were concentrating on it and neither could be bothered to reach for the remote. They were just too content where they were and just happy to be spending some time together, although they could have done without the earlier interruption.

After the movie finished Ianto sat up, picked up the remote and flicked off the TV. ‘Shall we go upstairs?’ he asked glancing at Jack with a small smile.

‘You're insatiable you are.’ Jack said slipping his hand through his.   
  
'Complaining?' Ianto asked climbing up off the sofa.  
  
'Not at all.' Jack grinned letting Ianto drag him off toward the stairs and up to his room both of them praying the rest of the night would be theirs alone.


	40. Chapter 40

Ianto let himself into his house early the next morning; it was just gone seven and he’d headed home despite Jack’s attempts to coax him back into bed. Ianto couldn’t help but smile to himself as he remembered how well, and how uninterrupted, the rest of the evening had gone. Ianto hadn’t imagined it possible, but knew he was more in love with Jack now than ever before. Ianto closed his front door behind him and slid his shoes and coat off.

‘Is that you Ianto?’ Beth called from upstairs.

‘Yeah it’s me mam.’ Ianto called back as he made his way up the stairs. He found his mother in her bedroom applying her make-up. ‘Everything okay?’ he asked standing in the doorway.

Beth nodded. ‘Well apart from the fact I have to go back to work after a lovely week off.’ she sighed. ‘How about you?’ she asked glancing up from her mirror briefly. ‘I didn’t expect to see you back this morning?’ she inquired. ‘I thought you’d be making the most of your time with Jack until his mother gets back.’

Ianto just smiled. ‘Well I thought I’d best show my face around here sometime so you don’t forget who I am.’

Beth laughed jovially. ‘And Jack? Is he okay?’ she asked.

‘He’s fine.’ Ianto nodded his heart skipping at the mere sound of his name. Ianto blushed embarrassed by his own love sickness.

‘And you two are you okay?’ Beth pressed.

Ianto nodded. ‘We’re good mam. Why all the questions?’ he asked.

‘Aren’t I allowed to take an interest in my son’s love life?’ Beth asked.

‘I guess.’ Ianto replied with a shrug.

‘I just worry about you that’s all, you’re both still young and this is your first real relationship I don’t want you getting hurt.’ Beth said getting up and fiddling with her hair in the mirror.

‘Do you think that will happen?’ Ianto asked worriedly.

‘No of course not.’ Beth smiled reassuringly. ‘Jack is a really nice boy and I know he cares a great deal about you, but I’m your mam so I’ll always be concerned no matter who you’re with … it’s the same with Rhiannon.’

Ianto nodded his head slightly.

‘Are you over at his tonight?’ Beth asked. ‘I’m not prying I just want to know what to do for dinner that’s all.’ she added quickly.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I promised Lisa I’d go round her after school and help her with party planning.’ he explained. ‘I’d rather be with Jack’s but I promised her so I’d better stick to it or there will be hell to pay.’ he chuckled.

Beth nodded. ‘I know what it’s like when you get in a new relationship - you want to spend every second of the day with that person.’ she replied glancing at Ianto’s reflection in the mirror. ‘It’s perfectly natural.’ she smiled. ‘Just try to remember your family and friends eh?’ she laughed.

Ianto nodded and was unable to prevent himself from blushing heavily.

‘Anyway Rhiannon and I thought it would be nice if we all went out for a meal on Friday to celebrate her pregnancy properly; you can bring Jack along if you like?’ Beth offered.

‘Seriously?’ Ianto asked a little surprised.

‘Of course, he’s practically family now.’ Beth replied.

Ianto nodded eagerly, desperate for an opportunity for his sister to get to know Jack better since she and Jack hadn’t had a chance to speak properly since their visit to the hospital when their conversation had been rather frosty. Rhiannon blamed Jack for losing her job; Ianto understood where she was coming from but all he wanted was for her to see how great Jack really and for them to build bridges. Hopefully the fact that Jack had spoken to his mother’s friends and arranged some more cleaning jobs for her would help ease the tension.

‘I’d better get going.’ Beth said grabbing her handbag and making her way down the stairs. ‘Have a good day.’ she called.

‘You too.’ Ianto replied heading to the bathroom to shower before getting ready for school.

Ianto jumped out of the shower ten minutes later when he heard his mobile phone ringing and dashed to his room. For one fleeting moment he panicked thinking it was Jack and there was something wrong, but when he spotted Lisa’s name on the display he relaxed. ‘Hi Lisa you okay?’ he asked answering.

‘Hi Ianto, sorry to call so early I hope I haven’t woken you or Jack up?’ Lisa replied.

Ianto rolled his eyes knowing instantly that Lisa was just prying; he’d mentioned the fact he was staying at his house for the night and she’d been unable to let it drop since. Lisa was sometimes a very difficult friend to cope with - her hunger for gossip often irritated Ianto particularly when it was his private life that was targeted. ‘Don’t worry Jack could sleep through anything.’ he told her.

‘Oh so you did stay over then?’ Lisa asked eagerly.

‘Yes Lisa I did.’ Ianto chuckled.

Lisa didn’t even pause before asking her next question - it just rolled off her tongue probably before she even knew what she was saying. ‘And you’re in bed with him now?’ she asked, the tone of her voice full of curiosity.

‘Yep.’ Ianto lied enjoying the chance to wind-up his friend. ‘He’s asleep next to me, completely naked, as we speak.’

‘Are you serious?!’ Lisa cried unable to stifle a giggle.

‘No Lisa!’ Ianto exclaimed unable to believe she’d actually fallen for that.

‘Spoilsport.’ Lisa mumbled a little flustered. ‘So where are you now?’ she asked.

‘At home.’ Ianto replied.  ‘Lisa will you quit asking questions?!’ Ianto sighed exasperated.

‘Sorry just interested.’ Lisa said defensively.

‘I couldn’t tell.’ Ianto replied sarcastically. ‘Why are so interested anyway?’ he asked. He would have thought, given the feelings she’d once had for him that she wouldn’t want to know anything about his relationship with Jack. Ianto sighed - Lisa wasn’t the sort of person to hold a torch for someone if they knew it was never going to work out. For her to be so eager about his relationship with Jack clearly meant that she was well and truly over him. Ianto felt a huge surge of relief at this thought.

‘Well my best friend is seeing the most popular guy in school what’s not to find interesting?!’ Lisa replied.

Ianto laughed. ‘Jack’s just a normal guy you know?’ he laughed despite knowing that Jack was the most popular, the most handsome and generally most desired boy at their school.

Lisa snorted. ‘Taken a good look at him lately?’ she asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Hmmm ... no can’t seem to picture what my own boyfriend looks like off the top of my head.’ he chuckled.

Lisa laughed pleased that Ianto was playing along rather than being so cagey. ‘All right I was just ringing to make sure you’re still up for helping me plan tonight?’ she explained. ‘I thought I’d better remind you in case you decide to make plans with Jack.’

‘Tonight I’m all yours.’ Ianto assured her. ‘Tosh and I will be over after school.’

‘Good. Right well I’ll see you at school okay?’ Lisa replied happily.

‘Will the interrogation proceed there?’ Ianto teased playfully.

‘You bet, once I’ve got Tosh on side you don’t stand a chance.’ Lisa laughed. ‘I want full details Ianto Jones!’ she warned.

Ianto just rolled his eyes. ‘All right all right since my love life is so fascinating to you I might allow you to tease a few details out of me.’ he told her.

‘Good. I’ll see you soon.’ Lisa replied hanging up the phone.

Ianto laughed and shook his head as he cut the call. After dressing, packing his bag and making some lunch he made his way to school. Ianto spotted Jack just ahead of him and ran to catch up with him.   
  
Jack had his headphones in and so didn’t hear Ianto approach, however, once he felt a familiar hand slide into his he turned and smiled. ‘Morning.’ he grinned pulling out his headphones and accepting the kiss Ianto gave. ‘You know I should be very annoyed with you?’ Jack said to him as he wound his headphones around his iPod and stuffed it into his coat pocket.

‘Oh yeah and why’s that?’ Ianto asked knowing Jack was only teasing.

‘Not only did you leave my bed at an indecent time this morning,’ Jack replied with a raised eyebrow, ‘but you’ve also left these on me.’ he grinned turned to one side to show Ianto the dark purple bruises at the base of his neck which were only partially hidden by the collar of his shirt.

Ianto laughed and immediately flushed red. ‘Sorry about that.’

Jack shook his head and pretended to sigh with exasperation. ‘I’m going to have to answer a lot of questions from Gwen over this you know?’

‘Don’t worry I’ve already had the first part of one of Lisa’s interrogations.’ Ianto replied. ‘I’ve got more to face when I see her and Tosh today.’

‘Shall we just bunk off, avoid them and spend all day in bed together?’ Jack asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto smiled. ‘Not that doesn’t sound like a perfect way to spend the day,’ he replied wishing they could do just that, ‘but we’ve got lessons to attend, coursework to hand it and our duet to work on.’ he reminded him.

Jack groaned. ‘I’m really not in the mood for any of that today.’

‘It will be over soon enough.’ Ianto replied positively.

‘How are you feeling this morning anyway? Are you okay after last night?’ Jack asked glancing at him with concern filled eyes.

Ianto glanced away blushing once more. ‘No I’m fine honestly.’ he said with a small shake of his head.

Jack cupped his chin, turned Ianto back toward him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. ‘I’m glad.’ he whispered. ‘I was a bit worried, thought that might be why you left so early this morning.’

‘No that wasn’t it Jack.’ Ianto replied reassuringly. ‘It was fine honest, it was more than fine ... it was really good actually.’ he smiled.

Jack smiled back. ‘Did it make it feel good?’ he said leaning in close. ‘When you came did it feel good? Did it feel better?’ he asked whispered.

Ianto closed his eyes and briefly and nodded. ‘Yeah.’ he breathed feeling suddenly very warm. ‘Yeah so much better ...’ he murmured momentarily losing himself in the memory of that night:

 

_After heading up stairs they’d undressed and lay on the bed together spending a great deal of time just kissing and exploring each other’s bodies slowly building their desire and arousal until they were both on the brink of climax. Jack sucked Ianto’s cock deep into his mouth and his tantalising tongue swept across the glistening head causing Ianto to buck of the bed and moan with appreciation. Jack continued to pleasure him this way until he knew Ianto was on the very verge of coming which was when he sucked his fingers into his mouth and stroked them over the tight entrance to his body. Ianto stiffened at first, but with more loving kisses and reassuring words from Jack he relaxed enough for him to gently tease one digit inside of him. Ianto hissed at the breach of entry, the sensation was uncomfortable at first but this soon gave way to pleasure as Jack’s finger pushed deeper inside of him. Jack’s free hand took hold of Ianto’s neglected cock squeezed the base firmly, preventing his climax as long as he could whilst he teased a second finger inside of him._

_Ianto’s breathing became a sharp rasping pant. ‘Jack please I need to come.’ he cried desperately._

_Jack teased him open further before gently releasing his cock and slowly removing his two fingers before inching them back inside. Jack carefully built up a slow and steady rhythm, fucking him with his fingers whilst his other hand worked his cock. The whole time, his eyes remained on Ianto’s. ‘Okay?’ Jack breathed as he picked up the pace a little._

_‘Yeah.’ Ianto groaned. ‘Fuck Jack! Cariad!’ he cried rocking back and forth pushing down on Jack’s fingers and grasping the quilt beneath him._

_‘Yan you’re so hot right now.’ Jack groaned bending down to kiss him. ‘So hot ...’ he panted._

_Ianto crushed his mouth against Jack’s and looped his arms around his neck. Jack’s fingers probed deeper inside of him heightening the pleasure they both felt; he desperately wanted to bury his cock in Ianto and fuck him but he controlled himself not prepared to do that until Ianto was ready.,_

_Ianto pressed soft kisses to Jack’s shoulder. ‘Jack!’ he cried. ‘There, right there!’_

_Jack had found the hidden sweet spot inside of Ianto and knew it wouldn’t be long. He was right as within moments Ianto’s hips suddenly bucked three times, his body shuddered uncontrollably and he gasped into Jack’s mouth as he came. Jack’s fingers slipped from his body, he took his cock into his hand stroking him until he was completely spent. Ianto’s eyes clamped shut and a string of Welsh tumbled from his lips as he lay back on the bed smiling with satisfaction. Jack quickly finish himself off before collapsing down onto the bed beside him._

_‘Jack that was unbelievable.’ Ianto sighed as he curled up beside him. ‘God I love you so much.’ he mumbled kissing his shoulder and any skin close to him appreciatively._

 

‘Ianto?’ Jack asked nudging him.

‘Huh?!’ Ianto replied suddenly pulled out the memory.

‘You okay?’ Jack smirked knowing exactly what had caused that expression on his boyfriend’s face. Ianto nodded, he face turning an even deeper shade of red. ‘So if you’re not willing to bunk off with me say you’ll at least come over tonight?’ Jack asked as they continued their walk toward school.

‘I can’t.’ Ianto replied regretfully. ‘I’m helping Lisa with her party planning.’

Jack pouted. ‘Surely that won’t take long?’ he whined sounding a lot like Grey.

Ianto laughed. ‘And you said I was insatiable!’

As they approached the school they heard the bell sound; fearing they’d be late for their first lesson they sped up the school driveway and quickly signed in at the office before going their separate ways.

\---

‘So come on Ianto spill.’ Lisa said the second Ianto entered the library that afternoon.

‘You know these free periods are for us to work in not gossip?’ Ianto replied sitting down and taking his books out of his bag.

‘Stop avoiding the question.’ Lisa replied. ‘What happened last night?’

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘You’re not going to back down are you?’ he asked already knowing the answer. Lisa shook her head and just smiled expectantly. Ianto sighed. ‘I went to Jack’s, we had pizza, his sister practically caught us at it and then we went to bed.’ he summarised. ‘Enough?’ he asked.

‘Whoa whoa whoa!’ Lisa cried. ‘Jack’s sister caught you two at it?’ she cried trying to stifle a giggle. Tosh remained quiet but the pink blush that crossed her cheeks was visible despite the fact she had her laptop in front of her.

‘Well no not quite but she may as well have.’ Ianto replied with a weary sigh. ‘I think she was a little shocked to say the least.’

‘I’d expect so!’ Tosh replied glancing up from the laptop.

‘What did she say?’ Lisa asked. ‘Could she say anything at all?! I don’t think I’d be able to!’

‘I didn’t really stick around long enough to find out, I headed upstairs.’ Ianto explained.

‘She was probably so shocked she didn’t know how to react!’ Tosh laughed.

 ‘Oh I completely forgot!’ Lisa cried clapping her hand over her forehead dramatically. ‘I was supposed to tell you about John!’

‘What?’ Ianto asked his eyes narrowing. ‘What about him?’

‘He’s been expelled.’ Lisa replied. ‘Not even allowed back to do his exams this year I’ve heard.’

Tosh glanced up in surprise and Ianto stared at her completely stunned. ‘How do you know?’ Ianto asked. ‘Is it just a rumour?’

‘Nope it’s true.’ Lisa confirmed. ‘I overheard Suzie talking about it when I signed in this morning. Apparently, both John and Owen were called to see the headmaster after school yesterday. It was about you Ianto.’ she said glancing at him.

‘Oh great.’ Ianto grumbled wishing that the matter would just be dropped once and for all.

‘Apparently Owen just sat there and didn’t really say anything, but John kicked off and got really angry and aggressive. The head told him to calm down but he wouldn’t. Apparently he got so bad that he called the police who escorted John out of the school.’

Ianto put his head in his arms. ‘I didn’t want this to happen.’ he moaned. ‘It’s only going to make things worse.’

‘It’s not your fault Ianto.’ Tosh soothed. ‘He was the one that kicked off. If he’d have just stayed calm like Owen had then he wouldn’t have been expelled.’

‘He needs some anger management that’s for sure.’ Lisa muttered under her breath.

‘Why does he hate me so much?’ Ianto asked. ‘What have I ever done to him?’

Tosh and Lisa both shook their heads unable to come up with a sound reason. ‘He’s just a homophobic, ignorant bastard.’ Lisa said taking Ianto’s hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

Ianto sighed and nodded his head.

‘Should I be jealous?’ Jack’s voice suddenly came from behind them.

‘Jack!’ Tosh cried finding him just standing behind her.

Ianto smiled up at Jack, who had his arms folded and wearing an annoyed expression. Ianto knew he was only fooling around, pretending to be cross. ‘Don’t you have a class now?’ he asked.

‘The teacher is off sick and the cover didn’t show. I thought we could go get some practice done for the concert?’ Jack replied.

‘Sure.’ Ianto grinned. ‘I’ll see you guys later.’ he said to Lisa and Tosh as he gathered up his things, stuffed them into his school bag and headed out of the library with Jack explaining on the way to the library what he’d heard about John. Jack had already heard from Owen that morning who’d on his own accord had taken the seat next to Jack in their business class. Their conversation was a little tense as Jack still had a lot of resentment toward Owen mostly on Ianto’s part, but he was happy to try and build bridges with him.

‘Still can’t process the fact they’re together.’ Tosh said watching them make their way across the library to the door chatting comfortably with each other.

‘I know what you mean.’ Lisa replied. ‘Wasn’t so long ago he positively hated Jack.’

Tosh shook her head. ‘Oh I don’t think he ever truly hated Jack at all.’ she smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

‘I think that went well don’t you?’ Ianto asked as he and Jack made their way out of school that afternoon, both pleased to get some time to work on their duet.

Jack nodded enthusiastically. ‘The music is coming along nicely. I’m a bit concerned about the lyrics though.’ he replied.

‘They’ll come in time.’ Ianto said encouragingly. ‘The concert isn’t for a few weeks yet.’ he reminded him.   
  
The concert was usually held the last day of before their half term break. This meant they had five more weeks to go until the night which wasn’t long considering they had to write and practice their duet as well as their own individual performances for the competition.

‘Think we can do it?’ Jack asked a little warily. ‘I mean we’ve both got so much coursework and exams are coming up too.’

‘I know.’ Ianto nodded. ‘We can do it, but I think we need to stop ourselves getting distracted.’ he said glancing up at Jack meaningfully.

‘You know I can’t control myself when I’m around you.’ Jack replied in a low voice.

Ianto coloured slightly. ‘Which is why I can’t keep coming over after school.’ he replied with a small smile. ‘We end up wasting the entire evening.’

‘I wouldn’t call it  _wasting_  the evening.’ Jack replied with a slight smirk.

Ianto rolled his eyes and nudged him with his elbow. ‘You know what I mean.’ he scolded playfully.

‘So are you going to give me a little hint as to what you are planning for your individual performance?’ Jack asked.

‘No way, that’ stop secret.’ Ianto declared. ‘At the end of the day you’re my competition Jack.’

‘Oh that’s fighting talk, think you really have what it takes to take me on?’ Jack teased.

‘You bet.’ Ianto grinned at him. Jack just laughed. Ianto spotted Lisa and Tosh at the bottom of the drive waiting for him. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow then?’ he said glancing back Jack who’d slowed to a stop.

‘Are you sure you’re don’t want to come over tonight?’ Jack asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘Lisa is bound to keep me at her’s most of the night, she’s got a lot to plan for her party.’ He explained. ‘Sorry.’ he added regretfully.

‘No don’t be, have fun with your friends.’ Jack smiled encouragingly knowing he couldn't keep Ianto all to himself no matter how much he wanted to. ‘I’m sure Grey will insist that I help him build his new Lego models anyway.’ he added before brushing a quick kiss to Ianto’s lips. ‘Call me later though?’

‘Yeah sure.’ Ianto smiled accepting a final kiss before they bid each other goodbye.

‘You two are so cute.’ Tosh grinned as Ianto made his way over to them.

Ianto laughed and shook his head. ‘You two are so annoying sometimes.’ he teased. ‘Come on stop gawping at Jack and let’s get going.’

‘He’s got a nice arse in those jeans ...’ Lisa murmured her eyes following Jack as he made his way home.

‘Hey for my eyes only remember?’ Ianto said looping his arm through her’s and leading her down the road.

‘I can window shop can’t I?’ Lisa teased, glancing back over her shoulder, but much to her disappointment Jack had already turned the corner out of view.

‘Absolutely not.’ Ianto replied shaking his head, but he was only fooling around.

The three of them made their way to Lisa’s house where, as Ianto had predicted, they spent most of the evening discussing the plans for her birthday party which was going to be held in a few weeks time.

It was just gone ten when he left Lisa’s house with Tosh. ‘Sure your mam won’t be annoyed that you’ve stayed out this late?’ Ianto asked walking her home before heading back to his own home.

Tosh shrugged. ‘I told her we were all working on a project for school and she fell for it.’

Ianto just laughed. ‘Tosh you’re becoming more and more unruly these days, you’d never dream of lying to your mother before!' he exclaimed.

Tosh just smiled. ‘She’s being unreasonable so I have no choice.’

‘So now that Lisa isn’t here you can tell me about Tommy.’ Ianto said nudging her encouragingly. Lisa had of course questioned her already, but Tosh had refused to say anything.

Tosh glanced at Ianto. ‘He took me out last night, we went to the cinema.’ she told him.

‘And? How was it?’ Ianto asked.

Tosh nodded. ‘Really nice, he walked me home after and we kissed for the second time.’ she added blushing heavily. ‘I really like him Ianto.’

‘He clearly likes you just as much.’ Ianto replied happy for her. ‘Are you going to go on another date?’ he asked.

‘He’s coming over for another tutoring class tomorrow after school.’ Tosh replied.

‘That’s not a date!’ Ianto laughed.

‘It’s the closest I’m going to get with my mother sniffing around.’ Tosh grumbled. ‘I’ve lied to her twice this week already about where I’ve been so I dare not push my luck again she might put a stop to me seeing him altogether.’

‘Tosh.’ Ianto sighed. ‘You need to stand up to her, tell her that you’re perfectly capable of studying and seeing your friends.’ he told her. ‘You need some time to relax every now and then.’

‘It’s not that easy Ianto.’ Tosh replied with a small shake of her head. ‘You’re mother is so lovely and understanding mine isn’t anything like her.’

‘Just try talking to her.’ Ianto coaxed.

Tosh sighed heavily. ‘Yeah maybe ...’

They soon reached Tosh’s house and Ianto waited for her to let herself in before he made his way back home; he pulled out his phone as he walked and dialled Jack’s number. Jack didn’t answer which was a little odd since he never seemed to be without his phone. Ianto tried once more but again no answer; he slid his phone into his pocket and carried on deciding to try again later that evening.

When Ianto reached his house he closed the gate behind him, headed down the garden path to the front door. Ianto noticed the house was in darkness which meant his mother wasn’t back from work yet despite it being so late. Ianto sighed heavily as he slipped his key into the lock, he was about to turn it when he heard movement behind him.

Ianto froze for a second before he slowly turned around only to see John Hart standing behind him. Had he followed him home? Was he planning on beating him up again? Ianto shook slightly at the thought. Ianto swallowed hard, he stared at John’s unfocused eyes and realised straight away that he’d been drinking heavily and perhaps had taken something else too.

‘Ianto.’ John mumbled leaning against the brickwork to support himself.

Ianto controlled his shaking hands and stood firm. ‘What do you want? Here to beat me up again are you?’ he snapped. John shook his head and took a drunken step toward him. ‘If you think it will achieve something then go ahead I don’t care anymore.’ Ianto continued. ‘I’m sick of being afraid of you and I’m not putting up with it any longer.’ he said turning his back on him, his fingers taking hold of the key that was still in the lock.

‘I’m not going to hurt you even though I have good reason.’ John slurred. ‘You got me expelled Ianto.’ he said, his alcohol soaked breath on the back of Ianto’s neck.

Ianto turned back to him, a little alarmed to find John so close. ‘That was your own fault John not mine.’ he replied firmly determined not to let his fear show for even a second. ‘Just leave me alone.’

‘I can’t.’ John snapped grabbing Ianto by the arm to stop him from turning around and letting himself inside the house. ‘I can’t get you out of my head.’

Ianto’s eyes widened. ‘What do you mean?’ he stammered.

John’s mouth suddenly crushed against his. Ianto was so shocked at first he didn’t do anything he simply stood there. Slowly Ianto’s senses came to him and realisation suddenly dawned on him - John Hart was kissing him! Ianto pushed him away and rubbed at his mouth furiously. ‘What the hell are you doing?!’ he shouted angrily.

John pushed Ianto against his front door and kissed him again a kiss more desperate that the last, his course stubble grated against Ianto’s skin and he could barely breathe it was so intense.

‘John get off me.’ Ianto muttered trying to pull away from him.

John drew back from the kiss but pushed his body hard against Ianto’s. ‘Come on Ianto you want me. You want this.’ he growled pushing his obvious arousal against him.

‘You are the last person I’d ever want.’ Ianto spat with complete disgust. ‘Now let me go.’ he demanded.

‘What if I don’t?’ John said breathless. ‘What if I don’t want to?’ he asked reaching over Ianto’s shoulder and turning the key so the door opened. He pushed Ianto roughly into the hallway and up against the wall, pinning him there by his wrists.

‘John!’ Ianto cried really truly terrified in that moment.

John’s actions suddenly hit home when he noticed the fear in Ianto’s eyes and the feel of his body trembling against him; he quickly let go of Ianto and backed off. ‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!’ he cried covering his face with his hands.

Ianto was shocked when John started to sob; he didn’t know what to do so he just stood there shivering slightly. John eventually stopped and rubbed at his eyes with the cuff of his jacket. ‘I know what you’re thinking but I’m not gay.’ he said glancing at Ianto.

Ianto dare not scoff, fearful that he’d make him angry again. ‘What the hell was all that then?’ he asked.

John shook his head. ‘Ever since I saw you with Jack I haven’t been able to get you off my mind ... I’m jealous and I don’t know why.’

Ianto sighed deeply, his fear draining away – now he just pitied John. ‘Yes you do.’ he replied. ‘You’re just in denial.’

John sighed heavily. ‘Alright so maybe I am.’ he snapped. ‘Okay I admit it, since I saw you with Jack I’ve found myself wanting it to be me you’re with. You’ve been driving me crazy Ianto!’

Ianto tried to keep calm but the whole time his brain was screaming to him to get John out of his house before any more trouble ensued and go to Jack’s. Ianto gritted his teeth - no he didn’t need Jack to fight his battles for him, he was going to sort out this mess once and for all. ‘I’m with Jack. I love him.’ he told John. ‘And even if I wasn’t do you honest think this is the way to deal with it?’

‘Jack get’s everything doesn’t he?!’ John shouted. ‘He’s rich, he’s got half the girls in the school after him and he’s brilliant at everything! Why does he get to have you too?!’

‘Because I want him!’ Ianto shouted back in frustration. ‘It works both way you know? I’m not a possession for you to fight over!’

‘What’s so different about him?’ John snapped. ‘Why am I so disgusting to you?’

Ianto shook his head. ‘You’re not -’ he started to protest. 

‘Yes I am.’ John interrupted. ‘I saw the look on your face after I kissed you.’

‘I love Jack.’ Ianto said firmly. ‘I won’t let anything come between us least of all you; don’t you remember what you did to me? Do you honestly think I’d be remotely interested in you after that?’ he added harshly.

John headed for the door and opened it. ‘I’m not gay. I’m not. I can’t be.’

 ‘Maybe you’re not, maybe you’re bisexual?’ Ianto suggested. ‘I mean you’ve been seeing Suzie haven’t you?’

John shrugged his shoulders. ‘I’ve been sleeping with her yes, but ...’ he sighed. ‘I can’t do it unless I think about you.’ he confessed.

Ianto was shocked by this, but one look at John and he realised every word was the truth. ‘So you don’t have any feelings for her at all?’ he asked.

John shook his head reluctantly. ‘No it’s all just a lie Ianto.’ he sighed. ‘Maybe that’s why I’ve got all this rage toward you and Jack because you’ve accepted it, you’re together and happy.’

‘Maybe, but that’s not an excuse for what you’ve done.’ Ianto told him.

‘I know.’ John mumbled glancing out at the open door before looking back at Ianto. ‘What do I do now?’ he asked.

‘You can’t stay in denial.’ Ianto relied. ‘If you are gay you just have to learn to accept it because it’s who you are and nothing is going to change that.’

‘I want you.’ John said sadly, because he knew he’d blown any change he’d ever have.

‘Threatening me, beating me to a pulp, making my live a misery and then this ...’ Ianto stopped and shook his head. ‘You’ve got a funny way of showing it.’ he mumbled.

‘I am so sorry.’ John said hating himself for the way he’d behaved. ‘It kills me that I hurt you so badly and I know it’s not an excuse but I was so frustrated with myself for wanting you that I took it out on you stupidly thinking that would help. God Ianto I want you so much please I’ll do anything just put me out my misery.’

‘So you  _are_  gay?’ Ianto asked already knowing the answer but wanting John to admit it. John nodded his head ever so slightly at the same time fresh tears spilled from his eyes and dripped down his cheek. ‘I’m glad you’ve finally admitted it to yourself.’ Ianto told him as he took a step toward John.

John misread the situation completely and tried to kiss him again. Ianto stepped back and quickly shook his head. ‘It’s never going to happen John I’m in love with Jack and that’s not going to change. I don’t want you and never will, that’s the truth so you need to deal with it.’

‘But -’ John started to say.

‘I think its best that you leave.’ Ianto said cutting him off.

John headed outside. ‘Are you going tell Jack?’ he asked glancing at Ianto who was about to close the door. ‘He’ll kill me if he finds out about this.’

‘As far as I’m concerned I haven’t see you since tonight.’ Ianto replied. 'I think that's pretty generous of me so count yourself lucky.' he added.

‘I’m sorry.’ John said. ‘I wouldn’t have ... I hope you don’t think I’d do something like that?’

Ianto swallowed hard before he shook his head. ‘You and I both know that even you aren’t capable of that.’ he replied. ‘Now go and just leave me alone for good okay?’

John nodded and headed off. Ianto closed the door and stood for a few moments in complete shock, unable to take in what had happened. Suddenly his legs wobbled from underneath him, he sank against the wall of the hallway and burst into tears.   
  
Ianto thought back to when John and Owen had attacked him in the park: “‘ _I always knew there was something wrong with you._ ” John had said to him whilst he and Owen beat him relentlessly. “ _Disgusting fag_.” he’d called him. Everything seemed to make sense to him now ... Ianto had often wondered why John had taken such offense to his relationship with Jack, it wasn’t as if he and Jack were close friends or anything which was Owen’s pathetic excuse. Jack, Tosh and Lisa had two theories on the matter one that it was Suzie’s influence as she was jealous and wanted Jack for herself and the other simply just because John was homophobic. Ianto had never fully accepted either reason. Now it made sense - John was desperately fighting his own issues with his sexuality and was clearly terrified people would find out. That was why he was so keen for everyone at school to know what he and Owen had done and the reason why he acted so proud of such despicable action. It was so that no one would ever suspect that he himself was gay. Ianto also knew that John blamed him for the way the attraction he felt and that maybe in his twisted mind he thought by doing such a thing it would somehow “cure” him of those feelings. 

Ianto managed to calm himself down enough to pull out his mobile phone out from his pocket - he scrolled down the list of names and reached Jack’s. Ianto’s finger hovered over the call button for a few moments but then he sighed and quickly scrolled further down his contact list to Tosh’s name which was at the very bottom.

Ianto couldn't tell Jack, he'd already punched John once who knows what he'd do this time. Ianto was terrified Jack would end up either badly hurt or arrested; he knew the only way to protect him from either scenario was to keep what had happened from him. It was a grim prospect because Ianto never thought he'd keep things from Jack especially this early on in their relationship but he didn't know what else to do. Ianto sniffed back his tears and then dialled Tosh's number.

‘Ianto?’ Tosh answered just having been woken up. ‘Are you okay?’ she asked glancing at the clock on her bedside table and finding it close to midnight.

‘I need to talk to you Tosh.’ Ianto said sniffing again as fresh tears threatened to escape.

‘You’ve been crying ...’ Tosh said full of concern. ‘What’s wrong? What’s happened?’

‘I’ll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Lisa ...’ Ianto replied, he paused and then added, ‘or Jack.’

Tosh sat up in bed a little alarmed - what could be so bad that Ianto couldn’t even talk to Jack about it? She wondered her mind beginning to race with possible ideas. ‘I promise.’ she replied.

 


	42. Chapter 42

_Two weeks later ..._

Ianto was unable to sleep, he just lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was almost three in the morning and he’d spend most of the night just tossing and turning feeling nothing but complete and utter despair. It had been two weeks since the incident with John and although Ianto hadn’t seen him since it was still preying on his mind.

After a long phone conversation on the phone that night, Tosh had advised him to tell Jack about what had happened but Ianto just couldn’t do it; Jack already hated John enough, if he found out about this he’d go after him and who knew what would happen. Anyway it was too late now, if he told Jack now he’d wonder why he’d kept it from him and that would only lead to an unnecessary argument.

The past two weeks had been hard because he thought he’d just be able to forget about John but it was always at the back of his mind. All he felt was guilt and regret for not telling Jack. Ianto had barely slept and as a result he’d been cranky and moody; this had not gone unnoticed by Jack, Tosh and Lisa but only Tosh knew the reason behind it. Tosh had frequently told him that if he just told Jack he’d feel better; Ianto knew she was right but he still couldn’t face it.

The only time Ianto could sleep well was when he was with Jack; with Jack he could just forget everything and would happily fall into a deep contented sleep.

It helped that the two of them had become a lot more adventurous in bed together and so Ianto was too exhausted to think too much. Ianto was far more confident than ever though they still hadn’t actually gone all the way yet. Ianto knew Jack wanted to and was grateful for his patience. At first he’d been worried, but now he wanted too just as much as Jack; sometimes it took a hell of a lot of self-control to prevent himself from just giving in to his desires, but he always did. He didn’t want it to be a fumbled rush with them both conscious of being overheard or interrupted any moment. He wanted it to be perfect; he wanted them to be alone able to take their time and make as much noise as they both desired.

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed heavily - he couldn’t carry on like this, his crankiness was affecting his relationship with Jack and his friends. Knowing that he was keeping things from Jack killed him but he was also terrified that Jack would either go after John and get hurt or be so angry with him that he’d leave him. Ianto buried his head in his pillow and growled with frustration, why did John have to mess with him like this? Why couldn’t he just leave him alone?!

Ianto’s phone suddenly rang startling him; he sat up in bed, grabbed his from his bedside table and glanced at the screen. Ianto frowned when he glanced at the name - why was Jack calling him at this time? A little worried Ianto answered. ‘Jack are you okay? What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘IAANTO! HEEYYY!’

Ianto closed his eyes as relief washed over him, Jack was clearly okay if not a little drink. ‘Hi Jack,’ he said with a smile.

‘HEY!’ Jack cried happily.

Ianto quickly remembered that Jack had arranged to go out for Owen’s birthday; he could hear loud music and Owen and Rhys singing along to it in the background. ‘You’ve woken me up you bloody idiot!’ he teased.

‘SORRY BABE!’ Jack shouted above the music. ‘GO BACK TO SLEEP. SORRY! NIGHT NIGHT!’

‘Wait a minute!’ Ianto laughed. ‘What did you actually want?’ he asked.

‘I missed you’ Jack replied a little quieter since he’d headed out of the club and away from the blaring music, ‘ ... I wanted to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels.’

‘You’re a nightmare you are.’ Ianto chuckled although he was only teasing. ‘Where are you anyway?’ he asked.

‘Not sure.’ Jack replied. ‘Somewhere in town.’

The fact that Owen and Rhys were both out together meant that Owen obviously hadn’t told Rhys he’d slept with Gwen yet. If he had there was no way they’d be out drinking together that’s for sure. Ianto closed his eyes for a few brief seconds feeling relieved that he wasn’t the only one carrying secrets - Owen’s was far worse, the fact he’d slept with Gwen behind Rhys’s back was a secret that could potentially ruin their friendship forever. In some ways he knew Jack was hoping that Owen wouldn’t tell him just to keep the peace, but at the same time he knew that was selfish of him, Owen needed to tell Rhys for his own sanity not matter how bad the fallout would be. It was part of the reason why Jack was trying to build bridges with Owen, he wanted to just enjoy having his friends together while it lasted - he was sure that Rhys would never forgive Owen once he found out.

‘We’ll be coming home soon,’ Jack told him.

‘Well just be careful,’ Ianto said a little concerned since the three of them were obviously in no fit state to think straight. ‘Call me if you need me to come and meet you okay?’

‘Yeah, but don’t worry.’ Jack laughed. ‘Don’t worry about a thing.’

‘EVERY LITTLE THING IS GONNA BE ALRIGHT!’  Owen and Rhys sung in the background as they overheard Jack’s conversation.

Ianto laughed hearing Owen and Rhys cheering in the backround. ‘Those two are a bad influence on you Jack!’ he chuckled.

‘I know.’ Jack giggled.

‘Where’s Grey?’ Ianto asked with a slight frown - he was sure Jack was supposed to be looking after him tonight since his mother was on yet another one of her business trips.

‘Mom came back a day early with that pig.’ Jack slurred.

‘I take it that the “pig” you are referring to is Nathan?’ Ianto asked.

‘Yeah NATHAN.’ Jack replied spitting the name. ‘Gold digging, good for nothing worthless piece of shit.’

‘Jack!’ Ianto laughed. ‘I wouldn’t let him hear you say that if I were you.’ he warned.

‘Don’t care if he does.’ Jack grumbled. ‘Anyway go back to sleep, see you tomorrow yeah?’

‘If you make it in.’ Ianto laughed, he was going to have one hell of a hangover that’s for sure.

‘I will promise!’ Jack replied. ‘Love you babe.’

Ianto closed his eyes and chuckled. ‘Babe?’ he asked.

Jack giggled. ‘Darling? Sweetheart? Any of those better?’ he asked.

Ianto just laughed. ‘Just as bad.’ he replied. ‘Go on, go have fun. I’ll see you tomorrow whatever state you’re in.’

‘Love you.’ Jack said a little drunkenly. ‘I do Ianto, I really do you know that right?’ he asked.

Ianto smiled ignoring the wolf whistles from Rhys and Owen and the two of them teasing Jack about having to “check in with the wife” in the background of their conversation. ‘Yeah I know.’ he grinned. ‘Now let me get my beauty sleep eh?’

‘You don’t need it Yan.’ Jack told him.

Ianto smiled and bit back a laugh. ‘Thanks.’ he replied chucking slightly.

‘ALRIGHT I’D BETTER GO!’ Jack said his voice getting louder again as he made his way back into the noisy club. ‘BYE! LOVE YOU!’

‘Have fun and be safe.’ Ianto replied quickly.

‘WILL DO!’ Jack replied cheerily just before hanging up the phone.

Putting down the phone, Ianto snuggled back under the warm covers and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. Jack was happy and before all this mess with John he’d had been happy too. Ianto wished things could go back to how they were before, but he knew it was too late for that now. All he could hope was that in time things would get better and he’d forget what had happened with John and his guilt completely.

\---

The next morning Ianto found Jack at the bottom of the school driveway looking a little more than worse for wear, although, Ianto had to admit that this was still pretty decent looking. It was just gone nine and thankfully for them both they didn’t have lessons until ten. When Ianto reached Jack and greeted him with a kiss. ‘So what time did you get in then?’ he asked.

‘Don’t even ask.’ Jack groaned shaking his head.

Ianto chuckled. ‘You had a good time though?’

‘Yeah.’ Jack nodded. ‘The atmosphere was a little frosty with Owen at first, but it got better and eventually it was kind of ... well like before ...’ he trailed off. Ianto just nodded not wanting him to mention the attack that had happened just over a month ago. ‘You look tired too.’ Jack whispered as he ran his finger over the dark circles under Ianto’s eyes. ‘That’s my fault right?’ he asked.

Ianto kissed him again. ‘I love you, even if you wake me up at two in the morning.’ he added with a smile.

Jack chuckled lightly. ‘Sorry about that.’ he grinned cheekily.

Ianto slid his arms around his neck. ‘Idiot.’ he grinned before kissing him tenderly.

‘Fancy a walk, and a coffee?’ Jack asked when the kiss broke. Ianto nodded, he wrapped his arms around him and cuddled him tightly just needing to feel close to Jack, seeking comfort and reassurance. ‘Are you okay?’ Jack asked gently; he’d sensed something was wrong a while back, but try as he might he just couldn’t get Ianto to open up to him.

‘Yeah of course,’ Ianto replied burying his head in Jack’s shoulder and breathing him in; he closed his eyes and just soaked the warmth and happiness he felt with Jack in wishing he could just shut the outside world off forever.

‘You don’t seem yourself.’ Jack whispered noticing how Ianto clung to him. ‘Something on your mind?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Ianto replied drawing back and shaking his head. ‘Just a bad night’s sleep is all ... can I stay with you tonight?’ he asked glancing up at him.

‘Course you can.’ Jack replied. He frowned slightly, more and more frequently Ianto was staying with him but it seemed for out of desire for sleep than anything else, not that Jack minded because he’d never turn Ianto away and just loved being with him. ‘You know you can talk to me about anything right?’ he coaxed.

‘Of course.’ Ianto nodded feeling nothing but guilt for lying to him. He wound his fingers through Jack’s. ‘Come on I could do with a coffee.’ he smiled.

‘I know just the place.’ Jack grinned leading him away from the school.

\---

‘You know you’re going to get even less sleep when the twins are born.’ Jack said as they took a seat in the coffee shop with the drinks they’d ordered.

‘Yeah,’ Ianto sighed heavily staring down into his coffee. Rhiannon had moved back in with them just over a week ago, she was just over three months pregnant with her first scan showing that she was having twins. It had come as bit of a shock to the whole family including Rhiannon’s new boyfriend Johnny. Ianto hadn’t expected him to stick around much longer after he’d found out his girlfriend was carrying twins that weren’t his but surprisingly Johnny was rather enthusiastic. Ianto would often come home from school to find him pouring over baby magazines or “father to be” websites online.

‘Sure you’re okay?’ Jack asked. ‘Is it Jonny?’ he asked knowing that he often teased Ianto over the fact he had a boyfriend although it was only in brotherly jest.

Ianto shook his head. ‘He’s alright.’ he sighed. ‘I’m getting used to his crap sense of humour.’ he grumbled.

Jack just nodded. Not knowing how to make Ianto feel better he did the only thing he could, he leant across the small table and kissed him. Ianto closed his eyes and accepted the kiss desperately trying to block out all thoughts of what had happened with John. Ianto concentrated on the feel of Jack’s soft lips brushing over his own. The kiss wasn’t rough or desperate like John’s had been it was just gentle and loving.

Ianto sighed happily, smiled into the kiss and lost himself for a moment.

Suddenly, all that filled Ianto’s head was the feel of John’s body pushing against his, his beer soaked breath suffocating him and his stubble grating against his skin. Ianto broke the kiss and shook his head trying to rid the thoughts from his mind.

Jack frowned. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked watching as Ianto rubbed his lips furiously.

Ianto was worried, this had never happened to him before usually when he kissed Jack he forgot everything on his mind.  Why were things getting worse not better? ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled.

Jack sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. ‘Ianto what’s going on?’ he asked watching his boyfriend carefull.

‘Nothing.’ Ianto replied irritably.

‘You’re mad at me aren’t you?’ Jack asked not letting the subject die as he usually did, to keep the peace.

‘No why would I be?’ Ianto asked glancing up at him innocently.

‘Is it because I went out with Owen last night?’ Jack asked. ‘Look I know what he did to you was awful, but I really do think he regrets it. I believe that he’s sorry.’

Ianto didn’t say anything because he didn’t believe a word of it. On the odd occasion he’d had the misfortune to bump into Owen when with Jack he’d forced himself to be polite but gave nothing more. Owen tried to make small talk with him, but Ianto wasn’t having any of it. He knew he was being stubborn but he just didn’t care.

‘I’ll always stand by you, of course I will, but he’s my friend and I want to give him another chance.’ Jack continued.

Ianto sighed. ‘Jack I’m not bothered what you do with Owen, just don’t expect me to forgive and forget quite so easily okay?’ he added bitterly.

‘I’m not.’ Jack replied a little taken aback. ‘So is that it? Is that what this has all been about?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Ianto sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed in frustration. ‘It’s nothing, so please just drop it.’ he hissed a little harsher than he’d meant it to sound. Jack got up suddenly and Ianto could sense his frustration. ‘Where are you going?’ Ianto asked looking up at him.

‘You obviously don’t want to talk to me so I’m going to stop wasting my time here and get to school.’ Jack muttered slinging his bag over his shoulder.

‘Jack!’ Ianto cried, but Jack ignored him and headed out of the coffee shop. Ianto headed after him having to run to catch up. ‘JACK!’ Ianto called reaching out to grab the sleeve of his coat. ‘Jack please!’ he cried pulling him to a stop.

Jack stopped and turned to him. ‘Just tell me what’s going on Ianto!’ he cried desperately. ‘You haven’t been yourself for ages! Just tell me whatever it is we’ll sort it out I swear.’

‘It’s nothing.’ Ianto said breathless from running. ‘It’s nothing, I’m just tired and grouchy okay.’ he said willing himself to believe that were true. ‘Please cariad don’t be angry with me.’ he begged.

Jack’s anger drained away at the sound of his favourite term of endearment. ‘Yan ...’ he sighed shaking his head with exasperation. ‘All I want to do is help.’

Ianto wound his arms around Jack and pulled him into a tight embrace; he buried his head in his shoulder. ‘Just don’t be angry with me.’ he mumbled.

‘I’m not, but I need to know.’ Jack whispered back. ‘What’s going on in that head of yours?’ he asked.

Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘I love you that’s all you need to know.’

Jack nodded and sighed knowing that no matter how much he pushed Ianto just wasn’t going to tell him until he ready. ‘Come on we’d better get to class.’ he mumbled heading toward school. ‘I’ll see you at lunch time for rehearsals?’ he asked deciding to change the subject.

‘Sure,’ Ianto smiled gratefully. The music competition was only three weeks away now and they’d only just finished working out their complete piece let alone start properly rehearsing it.

Ianto followed Jack into school, his teeth gritted with determination - this was it he decided, he wasn’t going to let John do this to him anymore, he was going to forget about what had happened once and for all; he was not going to let it affect his sleep, his friends, his family or his school work anymore.

Most of all he was not going to let it poison his relationship with Jack.

 


	43. Chapter 43

It was Friday afternoon, school had finished for the week and Ianto was looking forward to spending the night with Jack. Whilst waiting outside the school gates for Jack, Ianto spotted Lisa and Tosh heading down the drive toward him both smiling cheerily.

Ianto smiled back but also felt a little bad as over the past few weeks he’d barley seen them due to the fact that he was working on his coursework, practicing for the concert and just spending the little free time he had with Jack. Tosh and Lisa understood since they had so their own work occupying them; Lisa also had her party planning and Tosh had her tutoring with Tommy keeping her busy.

'Hey.' Tosh smiled as she and Lisa reached Ianto. 'Waiting for Jack?' she asked.

Ianto nodded. 'I'm going over to his tonight.' he explained. 'What are you two up to? Any plans?' he asked.

Lisa groaned and shook her head wearily. 'I've got to help my mum do a stock check at the shop.' she sighed. ‘Really don’t want to spend my Friday night doing it but I can't exactly say no since they've already paid out loads of money for my party.'

‘That sucks.’ Ianto replied sympathising with her. Lisa's parents owned a really popular coffee shop in town and were making their daughter extra hours with her wages were going toward the cost of her birthday party. 'What about you Tosh?' he asked.

'Tommy is taking me out, not sure where yet since he won't tell me.' Tosh replied with an excited smile.

'How many dates will that make it?' Lisa asked with interest.

'Five.' Tosh replied unable to hide her smile.

'Did you and Jack even get that far?' Lisa asked chuckling as she nudged Ianto playfully.

Ianto shook his head and flushed red. 'Ended up in bed with him on our first.' he chuckled.

Tosh shook her head. 'You two!' she sighed dramatically. ‘Tommy and I have only kissed a handful of times. I actually really like taking it slow, at least I know that he’s serious about me.’ she added thoughtfully.

Ianto couldn’t help but rise to this comment. 'So are you saying that Jack isn’t?' he snapped.

'No Ianto I didn't mean -' Tosh started to protest.

'Save it.' Ianto spat over his shoulder as he headed off to meet Jack who he'd seen walking down the drive toward them. Ianto regretted instantly snapping at Tosh like that, but too stubborn to apologise he made his way over to Jack.

Tosh watched a little stunned as Ianto walked away briskly; she felt rather annoyed at him for snapping at her when she’d done nothing wrong.

Lisa glanced at Tosh who looked a little hurt. 'Don't worry about it, he's been so touchy lately.' she sighed. 'I don't know what's up with him.'

Tosh stayed quiet, she of course knew what was wrong with Ianto – he clearly hadn’t dealt with the whole John situation very well at all and instead of talking it through with Jack, he’d tried to bottle it up and pretend it never happened. Tosh knew that the fact he was keeping such a thing from Jack was eating away at him - no matter how hard he tried to not let it affect their relationship. Even so, it still wasn't an excuse for him to be so harsh with her Tosh decided. 'I'm going home.' she grumbled glancing at Ianto and Jack out of the corner of her eye. 'See you Monday.' she said to Lisa before sloping off.

'What's up with Tosh?' Jack asked watching her head off obviously in a bad mood.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. 'How should I know?' he muttered feeling a surge of guilt run through him. Ianto glanced at Jack who didn’t look at all convinced by his act of innocence. Ianto sighed deeply. 'I snapped at her okay?’

'What did you say?' Jack asked knowing something must have provoked him.

Ianto shook his head. 'She was talking about how she's enjoying taking things slow with Tommy, how it meant he was serious about her and I thought she was having a little dig at us.' he tried to explain, although he knew he’d just overreacted.

'I'm sure she didn't mean it like that.' Jack replied.

‘No she probably didn't.' Ianto sighed unable to disagree. 'Look can we just forget about it now?' he asked.

Jack paused for a few moments not giving in as easily as Ianto thought he would. 'I'm just worried, you don't usually argue with your friends.' Jack eventually replied.

Ianto just shrugged moodily. 'She'll be fine.’ he replied. ‘I'll send her a text or something later.' he added quickly.

Jack just nodded and they set off in the direction of his house. The walk was rather quiet as Ianto was still bad tempered so Jack decided to just leave him be guessing he’d calm down on his own. When they entered Jack’s house via the kitchen door they were surprised to find Kate, Jenny, Grey and Nathan all sitting at the breakfast bar pouring over pieces of paper and discussing something at great length.

‘Ianto!’ Grey squealed excitedly as he leapt off his stool and ran over. ‘Hi!’ he grinned throwing his arms around his middle.

‘Hey.’ Ianto grinned giving Grey a big hug.

‘Do you want to see my new train set?’ Grey asked eagerly.

‘Sure.’ Ianto grinned happy for an excuse to get away from the rest of Jack’s family who were all staring at him without even trying to hide it.

‘Come on.’ Grey said taking Ianto’s hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

‘I’ll come and join you in a minute.’ Jack called after them. He went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of bottles of water not bothering to say anything to his mother or sister, least of all Nathan.

‘How was school today?’ Kate asked.

‘Fine.’ Jack replied with a shrug.

‘You didn’t say Ianto was coming over today.’ Kate continued. ‘I was hoping you’d help us decide the seating plan for the wedding reception.’ she said nodding to the papers laid out on the counter where they were all sitting.

‘No thanks.’ Jack replied, that was the last thing he wanted in the world to do. ‘As long as you put me next to Ianto I’m not bothered where everyone else sits.’ he said grabbing some glasses and filling them up with ice from the freezer.

‘So he’s your plus one?’ Kate asked.

‘Yeah of course.’ Jack replied. ‘Who else?’

‘I was just asking Jack. I don’t want to argue over it.’ Kate muttered.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Jack asked turning to her.

Nathan glared over at Jack. ‘You know what it means Jack.’ he said firmly.

Jack stared him down. ‘This has got nothing to do with you,’ he spat. ‘Mom if you don’t want Ianto there then just say, I’m sure we can think of some other way to spend the weekend.’ he replied.

‘Are you saying you’d miss my wedding?’ Jenny cut in quickly.

‘Jenny told me how she found the two of you half undressed in the living room.’ Kate said. ‘I told you I wasn’t keen on Ianto staying over just yet.’

Save a roll of his eyes, Jack ignored his mother and turned to his sister. ‘If you want me at your wedding then you have to accept that Ianto is coming too.’ he told her.

‘It’s up to your sister who she invites.’ Nathan snapped. ‘Why do you have to be so difficult?’

‘I’m not.’ Jack replied crossing his arms. ‘If Ianto was a girl none of you would have any problem.’ he stated matter-of-factly.

‘But he’s not is he?’ Nathan shot back.

‘Please don’t fight.’ Jenny interrupted.

Jack continued to glare at Nathan. ‘Just what is your problem?’ he asked.

‘I don’t have a problem Jack.’ Nathan muttered.

‘Cleary you do.’ Jack pushed.

‘Will you two just quit it?’ Jenny snapped.

‘Jack you need to get over this issue you have with me, you’re upsetting your mother.’ Nathan told him.

‘Since when did you care about her?’ Jack snapped back. ‘Mind your own damn business.’

‘Don’t speak to him like that!’ Kate growled.

‘All of you just shut up!’ Jenny shouted in frustration. ‘I won’t have you ruining my wedding.’

‘Oh sweetheart, none of us have any intention of ruining your special day,’ Kate told her.

‘Of course not,’ Nathan replied smoothly. ‘Come on Jack give it up, this is clearly some game you’re playing.’ he said turning to look at Jack. ‘I’m not a fool, you’re clearly jealous of your sister.’

Jack laughed out loud. ‘How did you come to that conclusion?’ he asked finding it absolutely ridiculous.

‘The night of her engagement party I saw you with him sneaking off upstairs.’ Nathan replied crossing her arms. ‘You couldn’t stand the fact she was centre of attention could you?

‘So you think I started seeing Ianto for that reason?’ Jack asked biting back another laugh. ‘You really are thick aren’t you?’

‘Jack!’ Kate snapped. ‘Everyone needs to just calm down alright?’ she said getting up. ‘Look perhaps it will just be easier all round if you didn’t bring Ianto to the wedding.’

‘People will only talk, everyone will be whispering – think how that would make us look.’ Nathan agreed.

‘My relationship with Ianto has got nothing to do with any of you!’ Jack cried angrily.

‘It does if it ruins my wedding day!’ Jenny snapped back at him.

‘You selfish cow.’ Jack snarled through gritted teeth. ‘It’s all about you isn’t it?!’

Ianto, who had been standing in the kitchen doorway listening to every word quickly entered the kitchen when things turned ugly. Grey just behind him. ‘Jack, stop.’ he said crossing over to him and quickly taking his hand. Jack puffed angrily but nodded his head slightly letting him know that he was not going to lose his cool. ‘Let’s just go eh?’ Ianto coaxed.

Jack nodded, grabbed the drinks he’s abandoned on the side and headed out of the kitchen without another backward glance.

Grey not understanding what everyone was arguing about glanced at his mother worriedly. ‘What’s going on?’ he asked biting at his bottom lip.

‘Nothing sweetheart why don’t you go and play eh?’ Kate enthused smiling warmly at him.

Grey nodded and then headed off. Kate glanced at her daughter. ‘Everything will be okay sweetheart.’ she soothed.

Jennifer toyed with her engagement ring. ‘I just want everything to be perfect Mom.’ she whispered feeling both angry and upset over the argument with Jack.

‘What have I told you about that son of yours Kate.’ Nathan muttered. ‘He’s out of control.’

Kate sent Nathan a warning glare and he soon fell silent knowing that she didn’t like it when he criticised her eldest son who was so much like her late husband.

\---

Jack shut his bedroom door firmly once he and Ianto had entered the room. ‘Sorry I didn’t mean to get so angry, they all just frustrate me so much.’ he grumbled.

Ianto cuddled Jack close. ‘Don’t upset yourself cariad, it’s not worth it.’ he whispered.

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s mouth. ‘I love you so much.’

Ianto held him closer and rested his chin on his shoulder. ‘Love you too.’ he whispered. ‘Look if it’s going to cause this much of a problem I think its best I didn’t come with you to the wedding.’ he said drawing back and looking Jack in the eyes. ‘I don’t want another reason for your family to hate me.’

Jack sniffed slightly. ‘I want you there though.’ he mumbled.

‘I know cariad.’ Ianto whispered stroking his fingers through Jack’s hair. ‘But it’s Jenny’s day so just let her have her way, whatever she decides.’

Jack nodded his head slightly. ‘Alright I’ll let her decide.’ he grumbled.

Ianto pulled him down onto the black sofa. ‘Okay so now we can just relax.’ he smiled. ‘No school work and no concert rehearsal, just you and me for once.’

Jack smiled back. ‘I’d like that.’ he said as he lay back against sofa. Ianto moved next to him and flicked on the TV with the remote; he found a film that had just started and tossed the remote back on the small coffee table currently littered with magazines and school books. Jack wound his arms around him as Ianto laid back, his head resting on Jack’s chest. They lay there together in contentment watching the film peacefully, just enjoying the peace of each other’s company.

An hour or so later there was a knock at the bedroom door; Ianto didn’t even bother to move as Jack told whoever it was to just go away. The door opened anyway and Jenny hovered there watching the two of them for a moment. ‘Jack can we talk?’ she asked.

Jack lifted his head slightly, but didn’t remove his arms from around Ianto. ‘We’ve got nothing to talk about.’ he muttered stubbornly.

‘Please just come outside for a minute.’ Jenny urged.

Jack sighed and shifted ever so slightly; taking the hint Ianto sat up and stretched.

Jack got up and followed his sister out of the room. ‘What is it?’ he asked.

‘I’m sorry.’ Jennifer said with a heavy sigh. ‘You’re right I am being selfish, if you want to bring Ianto then of course you can.’

‘You know what Nathan said is completely ridiculous don’t you?’ Jack replied. ‘I’m not with Ianto to get attention, I love him.’

Jenny’s eyes darted over her brother’s. ‘You’re serious aren’t you?’ she asked.

Jack nodded. ‘And he loves me.’

‘Well any fool could see that.’ Jenny replied with a slight smile. ‘Can we be friends again?’ she asked.

‘You have to accept Ianto and I are together.’ Jack warned her. ‘I need you on my side, Mom and Nathan are enough to deal with without you too.’

Jennifer nodded her head. ‘Bring him to the wedding.’ she smiled warmly.

Jack gave his sister a hug. ‘Thank you.’ he mumbled into her shoulder. ‘And don’t worry we’re not going to do anything to embarrass you okay?’ he added reassuringly. ‘It’s your day I know that and I wouldn’t dream of taking the limelight of you.’ he teased.

Jennifer blushed and couldn’t help but laugh lightly. ‘Thanks Jack.’ she said swatting him playfully on the shoulder. Jennifer pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text message she’d just received. ‘Simon’s outside.’ Jenny said putting the phone back in her pocket. ‘I’d best be off.’ she said giving Jack a quick hug before heading down the corridor. ‘Oh Jack.’ she said stopping and turning to him. ‘I think you’re right about Nathan, something about him just doesn’t seem right, the way he was talking to you,’ she said with a frown. ‘I didn’t like it, keep an eye on him.’

‘Don’t worry I intend to.’ Jack replied determinedly.

‘I’ll have Simon keep an eye on the accounts and make sure nothing dodgy is going on with the business.’ Jennifer told him.

Jack nodded encouragingly. After Jenny had headed off Jack made his way down stairs to see if Grey was okay as he hadn’t seen him since the all the arguing. He found him in the living room lying on the rug playing with his toys, Nathan was on the phone and his mother was working on her laptop.

‘Are you and Jenny okay now?’ Kate asked.

‘We’re fine.’ Jack replied simply.

‘Is Ianto staying the night?’ Kate asked gently, she really did not wanting another argument.

Jack nodded. ‘Is that okay?’ he asked.

‘You’re actually asking for my permission?’ Kate replied in mock surprise.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Well you’re here and it’s your house so yeah I am.’ he replied grumpily. ‘Doesn’t bother me either way because I can always go to his.’ he added.

‘Ianto’s mother doesn’t mind?’ Kate asked already knowing the answer.

‘Not at all.’ Jack replied simply.

Kate felt a little bad, perhaps she was being unreasonable she considered; Jack waited patiently as she thought about it for a few moments and eventually gave in. ‘Alright he can stay at weekends, but not on school night’s deal?’

Jack nodded quickly agreeing to this compromise. ‘Thanks mom.’ he said bounding out of the room and up the stairs – he couldn’t wait to tell Ianto the news.

 


	44. Chapter 44

Jack was excited knowing that tonight Ianto could for the first time “officially” stay over at his house. Jack headed down the corridor with a smile on his face knowing that this news would reassure Ianto immensely. Jack was just about to enter his room, but stopped and frowned hearing Ianto on the phone.

‘Look I said I was sorry about snapping at you earlier can we just drop it now?’ Ianto asked irritably.

‘I’m just worried Ianto.’ Tosh replied trying to soothe Ianto’s temper. ‘This whole John situation is clearly distressing you.’

‘Its fine Tosh I’m dealing with it.’ Ianto snapped.

‘I don’t think you are though Ianto.’ Tosh pressed. ‘Just talk to Jack about it.’ she coaxed.

‘I can’t tell Jack, he won’t listen to me, he’ll just go off and who knows what will happen!’ Ianto replied wishing she’d just understand that.

‘He won’t Ianto.’ Tosh reassured him. ‘If you just talk to him I’m sure he’ll understand.’ she enthused.

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. ‘You don’t get it Tosh.’ he hissed. ‘I know Jack inside out, you don’t know how much he hates John if he finds out this ... I don’t even want to think about it, you know how protective he is of me.’

‘Fine.’ Tosh sighed. ‘I just don’t think you’ll be able to keep it from him forever.’

‘Are we alright though?’ Ianto asked ignoring her last comment, it cut too close to the truth for comfort.

‘Yeah we’re good.’ Tosh replied. ‘Just try not to take your frustration out on me or Lisa in future yeah?’ she added pointedly.

‘Yeah yeah alright.’ Ianto sighed. ‘Sorry.’ he grumbled.

‘It’s fine.’ Tosh replied.

‘Any idea where Tommy is taking you yet?’ Ianto asked quickly changing the subject.

‘Nope.’ Tosh said with the sound of a smile in her voice. ‘He’ll be over in a half an hour so I’ll soon find out.’ she added excitedly.

‘Alright, well I want details Monday Tosh!’ Ianto warned playfully.

‘As if Lisa will let me get out of telling you two!’ Tosh laughed. ‘See you then.’

‘Yeah bye.’ Ianto replied cancelling the call and then slipping the phone back into his pocket.

Jack hovered in the doorway unsure what to make of everything he’d overheard – Ianto was keeping secrets from him and they involved John Hart, he could only assume that John had threatened Ianto again and he shook with anger at the mere thought of it. Why couldn’t he just get the message! Jack wanted to go that very second to find John and get his hands on him but he knew that would only make matters worse, Ianto clearly didn’t want him to know and was afraid of what he’d do. Jack felt bad about that – it meant that his best friend, the person he loved, the person who loved him, couldn’t confide in him.

Jack entered the bedroom. ‘Guess what?’ he smiled pretending he hadn’t heard the conversation Ianto had just finished.

‘What?’ Ianto smiled up at him.

Jack noticed at once this smile wasn’t a genuine one, more one of relief as he clearly though that he hadn’t overhead him on the phone. ‘I just spoke to my mom and she said you can stay here.’ Jack told him.

‘Seriously?’ Ianto asked, more than a little surprised.

‘Yep,’ Jack nodded, ‘and in future too as long as it’s not a school night.’ he added with a weary roll of his eyes. ‘Ridiculous rule, but I won’t complain since she’s at least willing to compromise.’

‘Yeah we shouldn’t rock the boat too much.’ Ianto replied with a nod. ‘So what did you have planned for our evening in?’ he asked with a smile.

Jack grinned. ‘Movie ... pizza ... how does that sound?’ he asked.

‘Great.’ Ianto grinned nodding eagerly. ‘No coursework and no rehearsing for once.’

‘Absolutely.’ Jack replied sinking back down onto the sofa and pressing a kiss to Ianto’s lips.

Ianto kissed Jack back, once again having to push the feel of John’s lips crushing against his own to the back of his mind; he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Jack’s lips, concentrate on his hands eagerly worked down the buttons of his plaid shirt but it was more difficult than it should be.

Ianto couldn’t help but freeze and draw back as Jack’s cool hands stroked down his now bare chest, as he remembered the feel of John’s rough hands pushing against him, backing him against the wall. A shiver of fear and disgust ran through his body at the mere thought of John touching him in such a way. Ianto backed away from a confused looking Jack and quickly did up his shirt buttons. ‘Let’s not get carried away eh?’ he said with a shaky laugh. Something was wrong – things weren’t getting better they were getting worse, now he couldn’t even be slightly intimate with Jack without John preying on his mind.

‘Have I done something wrong?’ Jack asked worriedly.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I should go and get my things if I’m staying the night.’

‘We’ve got plenty of time it’s not even 5 o’clock yet.’ Jack replied.

Ianto grabbed his coat and slipped it on. ‘Well we can grab out pizza while we’re out too can’t we?’ he said buttoning up his coat.

Jack sighed, but nodded. ‘Alright.’ he replied picking up his own coat and pulling it on.

Ianto headed out of the room and down the corridor momentarily closing his eyes and mentally reminding himself of the promise he’d made to himself not to let John Hart interfere with his relationship with Jack. So far this hadn’t gone to plan.

Jack followed Ianto and couldn’t help but feel worried. Was Ianto going off him? Why had he shivered with disgust rather than desire at his touch? What if he left him? What would he do?

\----

_Later that night ..._

After coming back from town they’d eaten their takeaway pizza whilst it was still hot straight out of the box at the same time as watching a film. It was a horror that Jack had insisted upon seeing much to Ianto’s displeasure, but in some ways Ianto secretly loved the fact that he could curl up with Jack and hide his eyes in his chest whenever there was a particularly gory moment which Jack just laughed at.

After the film things had somehow become quite heated between the two of them as they lay on the sofa kissing each other passionately. Soon enough Jack was encouraging Ianto off the sofa and down onto the bed. For a moment Jack was relieved, everything was normal again between them or so he thought but then Ianto had pulled away from him again. He’d climbed into the bed claiming that he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. Jack didn’t really know what to say and so just slid into the bed beside him feeling a little disappointed. He didn’t know whether or not to question Ianto, he didn’t want to upset him or want Ianto to think he was pushing him into anything he didn’t want to.

Jack lay awake for a good hour or so after they’d climbed into to bed just listening to Ianto pretending to be asleep. Jack couldn’t help but notice that Ianto was lying right at the very edge of the bed with his back to him rather than curled up in the crook of his arm with his head on his chest as he usually slept. Jack swallowed hard – what the hell was going on?

\---

It was the middle of the night, almost three in the morning and Jack woke from a peaceful sleep to the sound of Ianto crying. Jack turned to find Ianto curled up in a ball at the very edge of the bed with his arms wrapped tightly around him. 'Yan?’ he asked placing his hand on Ianto’s bare shoulder. ‘Yan what's wrong?’ he asked desperately.

Ianto glanced over his shoulder. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled guiltily. ‘Sorry I didn't mean to wake you.’ he whispered. Ianto wasn’t entirely sure what had happened, all he knew was that he’d eventually fallen asleep after hours of just mulling thing over in his mind and he’d dreamt about John. The horrible nature of the contents of the dream had startled him so much that he woke with tears streaming down his face.

Jack wound his arms around Ianto and pulled him as close to him as possible. ‘This is getting ridiculous now.’ he said cupping his face and kissing him chastely on the lips. ‘Just tell me Yan, whatever it is just tell me. Talk to me.’ he begged.

Ianto drew back and wiped his eyes; he nodded slowly knowing that he had to tell Jack. ‘I can't bear this any longer.’

Jack froze, so this was it Ianto was leaving him? ‘Ianto I ... I don’t understand. I love you, I thought you loved me?’

‘I do!’ Ianto cried.

‘Why are you breaking up with me then?’ Jack asked. ‘Have I done something wrong?’ he asked. Jack was devastated, Ianto was leaving him because he couldn’t confide in him, because he couldn’t trust him. Jack couldn’t blame him, he was too overprotective but he just couldn’t help himself, he loved Ianto so much and the thought of someone hurting him just made him lose control especially when that someone was John Hart. ‘I’ll be better I promise, just give me a chance to prove it!’

‘I’m not breaking up with you Jack.’ Ianto said quickly. ‘You really think that?’ he asked. ‘After all you said about us looking out for each other? I thought we were in this for the long haul?’

‘I thought so too but things have just changed, the past few weeks – this week especially, things between us have been bad.’ Jack tried to explain. ‘Sometimes it’s good, but other times you won’t even let me kiss you.’

Ianto closed his eyes trying to prevent more tears from falling but failed miserably. ‘I know ...’ he mumbled. ‘I want to tell you why but I’m scared.’

‘Just tell me.' Jack coaxed. ‘Everything will be fine I swear. I just need to know so we can sort this.’

Tears dripped silently down Ianto's cheeks. ‘Before I do promise me you won't overreact, promise me you won't do anything?’ he asked.

‘Ianto how can I promise that when I don't even know what's going on?’ Jack replied, although he’d knew it involved John Hart. What could he have possibly said to Ianto to affect him so badly?

‘Please just promise me.’ Ianto begged sniffing back his tears. ‘Please Jack.’

‘Okay I promise.’ Jack said stroking his hands down his arms reassuringly. ‘I just want to know, I've been so worried you haven't been right for ages now.’ he said knowing it was going to take all his willpower not to go after John once Ianto had told him the exact nature of his threat.

Ianto bit his bottom lip which trembled slightly. ‘I wanted to tell you as soon as it happened but I thought if I just forgot about it then it would go away, but it just won’t and it’s tearing me up inside.’ he said choking on a sob that he’d tried and failed to prevent. ‘I’m so sorry I know it’s why I’ve been so horrible lately.’ Ianto tried to explain. ‘God I’m surprised you even want to be with me anymore.’

‘Ianto ...’ Jack breathed pressing another chaste kiss to his tear stained lips. ‘I love you so much nothing will ever change that.’ he whispered. ‘Whatever it is we’ll get through it I promise.’

Ianto nodded, he took a deep breath and knew that it was now or never. ‘Remember when I went to Lisa's after school to help her with the planning of her party?’ he asked.

‘Yeah?’ Jack replied with a frown.

‘I walked Tosh home that night and then headed back to my house ...’ Ianto started to explain. ‘I got to the door ... he was behind me ... he pushed me against the door and ...’ Ianto stopped and rubbed away the tears that started to once again stream down his pale face. ‘He kissed me. It just happened so fast Jack I couldn't stop it! I didn’t want it to happen I swear!’ he gabbled quickly.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head unable to process the rabble that had just come out of Ianto’s mouth. ‘Yan slow down!’ he coaxed taking his hands in his. ‘Start again.’

‘Sorry.’ Ianto mumbled biting his bottom lip once more. ‘John ...’ he whispered. ‘It was John Hart.’

Jack swallowed hard and gripped Ianto a little tighter. ‘What happened?’ he asked in a deadly calm voice.

‘He told me he wanted to be with me.’ Ianto told Jack. ‘He pushed me against my door, he kissed me and I couldn't stop him. I didn’t want it to happen Jack and I swear that as soon as I was able to I pushed him off me.’

Jack didn't say anything for a few minutes as everything slowly processed in his mind. John Hart hadn’t threatened Ianto as he’d previous assumed ... he’d tried it on with Ianto -  _his_   _Ianto_. That just wasn’t possible? How could that have happened? Jack knew Ianto would never lie to him, especially not about something like this. ‘What happened after that?’ he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

‘He -’ Ianto started to say before stopping.

‘What?’ Jack coaxed. ‘Ianto please tell me.’ he begged. Ianto just shook his head. ‘Did he hurt you?’ Jack asked fearfully.

‘He forced me into the house ... and he ...’ Ianto just shook his head unable to say anything more. Jack let go of Ianto and slid to the end of the bed where he got up. ‘Jack?’ Ianto asked watching as he started to dress. ‘Jack where are you going?’ he asked worriedly.

‘I'm going to find John.’ Jack said his voice hard as stone, he knew it was exactly what Ianto didn’t want him to do and that he’d made a promise but Jack was angry at that moment that he didn’t care about that, all he cared about was finding John.

‘No you can't!’ Ianto cried desperately. ‘Please don't do anything! Please!’

Jack turned to him. ‘I can't let him get away with this, I need to teach him a lesson.’ he growled.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hands. ‘Please.’ he begged clutching them tightly. ‘You'll only get into trouble or hurt.’

Jack snorted. ‘John Hart's got nothing on me.’ he muttered.

Ianto squeezed Jack's hands tightly. ‘Please Jack just stay here with me.’ he begged. ‘It’s over now, he won’t come near me again I know he won’t.’

Jack shook his head, anger pumping through his vein. ‘I can't ... I need to ... I just need to get my hands on him.’

‘It won't help!’ Ianto cried.

‘He kissed you?!’ Jack shouted in outrage. ‘He knows you’re with me what the hell is he trying to do?’

‘I don’t know Jack.’ Ianto sighed shaking his head.

‘Is he gay?' Jack asked.

‘Yeah.’ Ianto nodded. ‘But he’s been in denial about it for a long time I think, he’s really messed up Jack.’

‘That’s not an excuse to force himself on you.’ Jack snapped angrily.

‘This is why I didn't tell you!’ Ianto cried. ‘I knew you'd get angry and want to go after him.’

‘You should have told me right away.’ Jack shot back. ‘Why didn't you call me?' 

‘I wanted to.’ Ianto said his eyes filling with tears. ‘Keeping this from you was killing me Jack, I was just scared because I knew you'd overreact.’

‘Overreact!’ Jack cried angrily. ‘You're lucky I'm still here and not beating the life out of him right now!’

Ianto grabbed Jack's arms and pulled him down onto the bed. ‘Please stay here with me.’ he begged. ‘I need you right now.’

Jack shrugged free and pulled a t-shirt and jumper on over his head. ‘So I'm supposed to just sit by and let John get away with this am I?!’ he spat as he made his way across the room. ‘Not going to happen.’ he muttered.

Ianto burst into tears. ‘Please.’ he mumbled between sobs. ‘Please Jack.’

Jack left the room without even a backward glance, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Ianto dressed hurriedly and left Jack’s house not bothering to wait for his return; he was angry, upset and at that moment he was determined never to speak to Jack again. Ianto knew he shouldn’t have told him, Jack had overreacted just as he’d predicted. Just what did Jack think he was going to achieve by battering John? He thought crossly.

Ianto let himself into his own house slamming the front door behind him; he headed for the living room and flopped down onto the sofa sighing with frustration.

‘What’s up with you?’

Ianto was startled when he heard his sister’s voice; he turned to find her sitting at the table at the back of the living room with a baby magazine in one hand a cup of tea in the other. ‘What are you doing up at this time of night?’ Ianto asked with a frown.

‘Could ask the same of you.’ Rhiannon replied rubbing her lower back. ‘I couldn’t sleep, Johnny’s snoring and my back’s killing me.’ she explained. ‘What’s your excuse? Mr. Perfect snore too?’ she teased.

Ianto rolled his eyes – his sister always referred to Jack as “Mr. Perfect” a nickname he’d earned as, according to Rhiannon, he never put a foot wrong in Ianto’s eyes.

‘No he doesn’t snore ... well unless he’s had a lot to drink but even then it’s not as bad as Johnny!’ Ianto exclaimed.

‘So what are you doing back then?’ Rhiannon asked. ‘Trouble in paradise?’

‘You could say that.’ Ianto grumbled. ‘He pissed me right off tonight.’ he muttered crossing his arms.

‘You’ve had an argument?’ Rhiannon asked a little surprised as she’d never known them to argue before, well at least not seriously.

Ianto just shrugged; he didn’t really want to talk to Rhiannon about his argument with Jack. ‘I’m going to bed.’ he said getting up. ‘What about you?’ he asked.

Rhiannon nodded to her cup of tea. ‘I’ll finish this and be up.’ she replied. ‘You’re okay right?’ she asked a little concerned. Ianto nodded and gave her a warm smile; Rhiannon had enough problems of her own to deal with and so he wasn’t going to trouble her with his own. ‘Well if you want to talk then I’m here.’ Rhiannon told him.

‘I know, thanks Rhi.’ Ianto smiled as he slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the room for the stairs. As he walked up to his room, he could feel his mobile vibrating in his pocket and knew it was Jack calling him. Ianto ascended the stairs slowly, taking his time to avoid answering the phone.

Ianto’s bedroom was now barely recognisable; the walls once dotted with posters and photographs were now bare and most of his things were packed into boxes. Ianto would soon be relocating to the newly converted loft and his old room would become the nursery for the twins when they arrived. Money was tight at the moment because of this conversion but Ianto knew it would only get harder, they hadn’t bought half the things they needed for the twins yet.

At first Ianto wasn’t sure about the idea of being moved from his childhood room, but he knew it made more sense for the nursery to be on the same floor as his sister’s bedroom so tried not to complain too much. However, he had voiced his grievances to Jack who’d had just laughed and reminded him of all the benefits he’d obtain by having his bedroom right in the very eaves of the house where nobody could just burst in unannounced. Ianto had warmed to the idea very quickly after that.

Ianto set his things down on the floor and then pulled out his mobile phone: three missed calls from Jack and two text messages. Ianto was tempted to just delete the messages without reading them, but he just couldn’t and so gave in an opened them:

_“Answer the phone Jx”_

_“Call me. We need to talk. I love you Jx”_

Ianto just scoffed and deleted both messages – if Jack thought he could get himself out of the doghouse just by saying those three words he was wrong. Ianto stared at his phone and was startled when it suddenly buzzed with a new text message:

_“I’m coming over. You’d best let me in because I need to see you. If I have to wake up the whole house I will. Jx”_

Ianto stared at the last message, surely Jack wasn’t serious? Ianto quickly called Jack’s phone. ‘I’ve got nothing to say to you so I wouldn’t waste your time coming over.’ he spat before Jack even had a chance to say anything.

‘Listen to me -’ Jack started to say.

‘Did it feel good Jack?’ Ianto snarled cutting across him. “Teaching him a lesson” as you so eloquently put it.’ he added bitterly.

‘Ianto ...’ Jack sighed heavily. ‘I didn’t -’ he tried to explain.

‘No Jack!’ Ianto cried interrupting him. ‘I asked you to stay, I  _begged_  you and you still went after him! I can't believe you! I told John that I’d never be interested in someone like him, but as far as I can see you’re just as bad!’

Ianto’s words cut deep. ‘So what are you saying?’ Jack asked.

‘You don’t listen to me, you don’t think properly at all.’ Ianto raged. ‘You just go in fists first and don’t give a damn about the consequences.’ he growled through gritted teeth. ‘I want to be able to confide in you but how can I? You promised you wouldn't do anything and even when I begged you to stay you didn't. You think you're protecting me but you're making everything worse!’

‘So why don’t you just leave me then?’ Jack snapped. ‘If I’m so bad why do you even want to be with me?’

Ianto heart sank. ‘Is that what you want?’ he asked his voice suddenly quietened.

‘Well ...’ Jack muttered with a heavy sigh. ‘If I'm making everything worse then maybe you're better off without me.’

‘Yeah well maybe I am.’ Ianto snapped, and with that he cut the call and threw his phone across the room; the phone collided with the wall with a sickening crunch and then skidded across the floor. Ianto sighed with frustration; he crossed the room and picked it up only to find the screen smashed and the phone dead. ‘Great.’ he mumbled clutching the broken phone in his hand, tears prickled behind his eyes and he didn’t even bother to try and hold them back.

Jack desperately tried to call Ianto back again, but the call wouldn’t connect. Jack sighed heavily – Ianto must have turned his phone off. He thought about heading over to his house but Ianto clearly didn’t want to speak to him. Jack paced the length of his room, he didn’t want it to be over between them and prayed that deep down Ianto didn’t either. Surely they loved each other enough to work through this?

Jack sighed heavily, he’d behaved appallingly so there was no one to blame but himself for this. Ianto had needed him more than ever and he’d let him down. Jack felt a surge of guilt run through his body and cursed himself for not just staying with Ianto and comforting him rather than leaving.

\-----

_The next morning ..._

Ianto rolled over and glanced at the clock – it was just after 10 on Saturday morning and he still hadn’t dragged himself out of bed. The previous night he hadn’t slept at all, he’d just tossed and turned his mind all over the place. One moment he was in flood of tears and desperately wanted to speak to Jack and make up with him, the next moment he was consumed with anger and rage toward him and the thought of seeing him just fuelled this.

Ianto curled up under his duvet, buried his head in the pillow and just wallowed; downstairs he could hear his mother, sister and Johnny talking happily as they discussed how they were going to decorate the new nursery. Ianto grabbed his phone from his bedside table and glanced at the smashed screen; he tried turning it on but it was completely dead. Ianto sighed heavily wishing he hadn’t had thrown it across the room so violently. He ran the pad of his thumb over the screen wondering if Jack had tried to text or call him.

\-----

Jack entered his house dripping wet from his morning swim and made his way to the downstairs bathroom; he stripped his swimming shorts off and tossed them in the wash basket before reaching into the shower cubicle to turn on the water. Jack glanced in the mirror and ran his hands over his cheeks – he needed to shave but just couldn’t be bothered to do it right now. Jack touched the faint bruises on the base of his neck and smiled as he remembered lying with Ianto on the sofa the night before the two completely lost in each other. Jack’s smile soon faded when he remembered that the rest of the night hadn’t gone so well. Were they still together he wondered miserably. He’d text Ianto several times that night and again this morning but had not replied. Jack closed his eyes, if only Ianto would give him the chance he could explain that he hadn’t even been anywhere near John Hart.

Jack climbed into the shower and scrubbed his body and hair clean. After showering, he wound a towel around his waist and let himself out of the bathroom; he froze when he heard the sound of his mother’s voice talking to someone on the phone.

‘He’s just in the shower I’ll get him to call you back.’ Kate said to whoever she was speaking to. Assuming it was Ianto, Jack skidded out into the hall and grabbed his phone eager to talk to him but his mother had already hung up. ‘Sorry Jack I wouldn’t normally touch your phone but it was ringing constantly so I thought it was important.’ Kate explained.

‘Who was it?’ Jack asked glancing at his mom.

‘Rhys.’ Kate told him. ‘You’d better phone him back.’

Jack nodded and he made his way up the stairs dialling Rhys’s number as he walked, at the same time as he felt a huge surge of disappointment that it wasn’t Ianto that had called him. ‘Hi.’ Jack said when Rhys picked up the call. ‘Sorry just got out the shower what’s up?’ he asked.

‘Hey.’ Rhys replied cheerily. ‘There’s a rugby match on tonight, we’re having a few beers around mine if you fancy it? You can bring Ianto too, he likes rugby right?’ he asked.

‘Yeah definitely.’ Jack replied smiling slightly as he remembered how hot Ianto looked when he’d come to school wearing his red rugby shirt – red certainly was his colour and Jack was barely able to take his hands off him when they were supposed to be practicing for their duet.

‘Good we need some more support since you’re so useless.’ Rhys teased. He often invited Jack over to watch the rugby with him and Owen, but Jack had never shown much understanding of or interest in the game.

‘I just don’t get it.’ Jack replied with a shrug. ‘Not my sort of thing really.’

‘Men touching each other up? I thought that would be right up your street.’ Rhys teased.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘Very funny.’ he replied deadpanned.

‘Too soon for those sort of jokes is it?’ Rhys asked chuckling lightly.

‘Maybe a little.’ Jack smiled. ‘I’ll be over tonight, but I doubt Ianto will come.’

‘Why not?’ Rhys asked. ‘Is it because of me and Owen? It might be good for us to try and hang out together?’ he suggested.

‘No it’s not you guys, it’s me actually.’ Jack replied with a heavy sigh as he sat down on the end of his bed. ‘We had a bit of an argument last night.’ he confessed.

‘Really?’ Rhys asked surprised – he’d clearly seen how hopelessly in love Jack was so was surprised to learn that his relationship was troubled. ‘Have you broken up?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know ... I hope not, but we both said some harsh things to each other.’ Jack replied regretfully. ‘I’ve tried calling and texting him, I just want to talk but he won’t answer.’

‘Just give him time.’ Rhys replied.

‘I guess.’ Jack sighed glumly. ‘I behaved like a total pig though so I don’t blame him for not wanting to talk to me.’

‘You don’t have to tell me what happened, but if you want to talk about it Gwen and I are both here.’ Rhys told him.

‘Thanks.’ Jack smiled gratefully. ‘It’s private though and I’m not sure Ianto will appreciate me spreading it about.’ he explained.

‘Ah okay, well that’s fine.’ Rhys replied kindly. ‘Look if you’re not up for tonight then don’t worry about it mate.’

‘No no I am.’ Jack said quickly. ‘I could do with a drink and my mom is here so getting someone to look after Grey isn’t a problem.’ he added.

‘Is Nathan still at yours?’ Rhys asked knowing how much Jack disliked him.

‘Yup.’ Jack muttered bitterly. ‘I heard him moaning at my mom this morning for agreeing to let Ianto stay here. I don’t know why he’d getting involved.’ he told Rhys.

‘Ianto’s allowed to stay at yours? That has got to be progress right?’ Rhys laughed knowing how strict Jack’s mother was being on anything regarding Ianto.

‘Yeah, but only at weekends.’ Jack replied with a roll of his eyes. ‘Not that she’s ever here to know the difference anyway and besides if Ianto finishes with me then I don’t have to worry do I?’

‘He’d be an idiot to break up with you, he’ll come round don’t worry.’ Rhys told him confidently.

‘I hope so ...’ Jack mumbled.

‘Well I hope to see you both here later.’ Rhys replied.

‘Thanks.’ Jack smiled.

‘No problem.’ Rhys replied. ‘See you later then.’

‘Yep will do, bye.’ Jack said before cutting the call; he glanced quickly at the screen but there was still no word back from Ianto. Jack sent him a quick message and silently prayed for a reply.

\---

Later that morning, Ianto was half asleep with his broken phone clasped tightly in his hand. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bedroom door which made Ianto jump and his eyes snap open. ‘Ianto are you still asleep?’ Beth called softly through the door.

‘No.’ Ianto mumbled disappointed that it wasn’t Jack.

Beth opened the door and entered the bedroom; she set down a mug of tea on Ianto’s bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed. ‘Are you going to get out of bed today?’ she asked nudging him playfully.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders moodily. ‘If I never get out of bed maybe I’ll never have to face reality.’ he mumbled.

Beth laughed. ‘I wish that was possible sweetheart I really do.’

Ianto buried his head into his pillow and just wished that his mother would go away – he was upset and angry toward Jack but at the same time he just wanted to make up with him; he was such a confused mess at the moment and all he wanted was to be left alone.

‘Rhi said you came home very late last night.’ Beth commented, trying to sound casual.

‘Go on what else did she say?’ Ianto muttered knowing full well his sister would have told her everything.

‘She just mentioned that you and Jack had some sort of argument.’ Beth replied.

‘Bit of an understatement.’ Ianto replied rolling over and sitting up; he reached for his tea and sipped it. ‘I think we’ve broken up.’ he told her.

Beth’s eyes widened with surprise. ‘Oh Toto!’ she cried pulling her son into her arms when she spotted the tears sparkling behind his eyes.

Ianto tried to pull away at first, but in the end the softness and warmth of his mother’s arms was just too much so instead he gave in and just sobbed. Beth held him and did not break the embrace until Ianto had sniffed back his tears and pulled away.

Ianto rubbed his eyes furiously. ‘Sorry ...’ he mumbled embarrassed.

‘Don’t ever be sorry, I’m your mam if you can’t cry in front of me then something is seriously wrong.’ Beth told him.

Ianto smiled and nodded; he reached for his tea and clutched the warm mug in his hands. ‘I don’t know what to do.’ he confessed.

‘Tell me everything that happened.’ Beth urged. ‘I won’t tell Rhiannon I promise, it will be between you and me.’ she added reassuringly.

Ianto thought for a few moments. ‘Okay ...’ he eventually replied knowing that his mother was one of the few other people he could confide in, ‘but I have to go back to when I was attacked.’

Beth frowned slightly. ‘Oh God please don’t tell me that was Jack?’

‘No!’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘How could you think that?’ he snapped defensively.

‘Sorry.’ Beth added quickly. ‘Go on.’

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed heavily. ‘Jack would never hurt me mam.’ he told her. ‘I never thought I’d have to tell you that.’

‘I know he wouldn’t sweetheart.’ Beth said taking his hand. ‘Sorry it was a stupid thing to say, my mind just jumped to a stupid conclusion.’

‘Yeah.’ Ianto agreed moodily. ‘Look I’ll tell you what happened, but first of all you have to agree not to tell anyone or try to do anything about it okay?’ he told her.  

Beth bit her bottom lip and thought for a few moments. ‘Alright.’ she eventually agreed.

Ianto swallowed hard. ‘I wasn’t mugged that night.’ he told her. ‘Two boys school did it when they found out that Jack and I were seeing each other.’ he explained.

Beth closed her eyes and her grip on Ianto’s hand tightened. ‘I thought as much.’ she whispered feeling a sudden surge of anger toward the people that had hospitalised her son. ‘It just didn’t add up before ... now I understand.’

Ianto nodded slightly. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth mam.’

‘It’s okay sweetheart.’ Beth smiled warmly.

‘John was really proud of what he did to me and told everyone at school.’ Ianto told her. ‘Jack confronted him and he said some pretty nasty things about me; Jack got angry and ended up breaking his nose.’

‘Well I can’t say he didn’t deserve it, I’d have done it myself if I could have.’ Beth muttered.

Ianto smiled weakly. ‘You two are just as bad as each other you know that?’

‘Sorry go on.’ Beth replied quickly.

‘This is where it gets complicated.’ Ianto sighed shaking his head wearily.

‘Please Ianto I might be able to help if you tell me.’ Beth urged.

Ianto took a deep breath and then told his mother about what happened the night he’d met John on his doorstep and about how he’d tried to hide it from Jack. Finally, he explained Jack’s reaction when he finally did find out and the argument that had ensued between them.


	46. Chapter 46

Ianto glanced up as he heard his bedroom door open for a second time; his heart swelled with excitement, hoping it was Jack but he was disappointed to only find his mother. Ianto still hadn’t dragged himself out of bed, he’d thought about it several times but knew once he was up he’d have to face reality and her certainly wasn’t keen on that.

‘Still wallowing?’ Beth smiled setting down a plate of toast on his bedside table. Ianto just nodded and retreated down under the covers into the warmth and security of his bed. ‘Sweetheart why don’t you just call him?’ Beth coaxed hating seeing her son look so thoroughly miserable.

Ianto shrugged. ‘What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?’ he mumbled.

‘Of course he does.’ Beth replied with a reassuring smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. ‘I bet he’s at home feeling just as miserable as you. Ignoring the problem is the worst thing you can do.’

‘I know.’ Ianto sighed.

‘Sweetheart.’ Beth said running her fingers through her son’s hair. ‘When you’re with someone it’s not always easy no matter how much you love them. You have to work at relationships; this is your first hurdle and I know you can get over it, trouble is you’re both as stubborn as each other.’ she added with a chuckle.

Ianto pouted. ‘I’m not stubborn, Jack’s the one that’s stubborn.’

Beth laughed. ‘Listen to yourself!’

Ianto chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. ‘Even if I wanted to call him I can’t since my phone’s broken.’

‘You could go over to his house?’ Beth suggested.

Ianto shrugged. ‘I could but …’ he trailed off, not able to think of a good enough excuse as to why not. ‘Maybe I will.’ he finally relented.

‘Well to be honest I’d consider it a step forward if you made it out of bed today.’ Beth teased.

‘Alright alright …’ Ianto grumbled throwing off the duvet.

Beth got up. ‘Go and see him.’ she encouraged before leaving the room.

Ianto slid his legs out from under the duvet and shivered slightly as he left the warmth of his bed; he got up and stretched. Glancing down at his bedside table he sighed wearily as his eyes roamed over the smashed screen of his phone, he regretted getting so angry and throwing it, but there was nothing that could be done now.

Ianto pulled on some clothes whilst absent-mindedly eating his toast; he then sat and just stared down at his broken phone wondering if Jack had sent anymore texts, if he’d tried to call him. If he cared that much surely he’d have come over already? But perhaps he was thinking the exact same thing, Jack didn’t know his phone was broken afterall.

‘You want to know if he‘s tried to call you right?’

Ianto looked up to see Rhiannon standing in his bedroom doorway. ‘I guess.’ he sighed. ‘Mam think’s I should go over there, but I can’t help but wonder why he hasn’t come to see me.’ he explained.

Rhiannon crossed the room and handed Ianto her mobile phone. ‘Put your sim card in my phone.’ she told him.

‘Thanks Rhi,’ Ianto said taking the phone. ‘What if he hasn’t called?’ he asked worriedly.

‘I‘m sure he has.’ Rhiannon replied reassuringly.

Ianto turned the phone over and removed the back cover; he took out Rhiannon’s sim card and inserted his own. He couldn’t hide the fact that his hands were shaking as he switched the phone on. Ianto waited patiently and soon enough text messages and missed call alerts started to appear on the screen. Ianto couldn’t help but smile even though he hadn’t read them yet, it had to be a good sign that Jack was trying to contact him surely. ‘Thanks for this.’ Ianto said glancing up at his sister.

‘No worries.’ Rhiannon smiled, heading back out of the room to give her brother some privacy.

Ianto glanced down at the phone - there were four text messages from Jack the first two of which had been sent the previous night:

_“Yan pick up the phone Jx”_

_“I know you’re pissed off and I’m so sorry for leaving you when you really needed me. I was an idiot. Forgive me. Love you Jx”_

Ianto couldn’t help but smile slightly, Jack didn’t want their relationship to be over either he thought happily. Ianto opened the next two messages that had been sent that morning:

_“Morning gorgeous, did you sleep as badly as I did? Please can we talk today? Miss you. Call me. Jx”_

_“Yan I can’t bear not talking! Please call me if you want to make up as much as I do. Love you. Jx”_

Ianto noticed that the text messages had grown in desperation the longer he and Jack were apart. Ianto’s heart ached, he loved Jack and desperately didn’t want to fight any longer, Jack was the best thing to ever to happen to him and he couldn’t let that slip away. His decision made, Ianto dressed hurriedly and then dashed out of his room. He hurtled down the stairs, gave his sister back her phone, pulled on his coat and left the house all within a few moments much to the pleasure of Rhiannon and Beth who knew exactly where or rather who he was running to.

Ianto sprinted all the way to Jack’s house only stopping for breath when he reached the front door; he knocked loudly and then rang the bell several times. ‘Come on Jack.’ he muttered under his breath. Ianto saw a figure come to the door through the frosted glass and sighed heavily when he realised it was Nathan.

‘What are you doing here?’ Nathan asked rudely when he’d opened the door.

‘I came to see Jack.’ Ianto told him. ‘Is he home?’ he asked.

‘What’s going on with you two?’ Nathan asked nosily. ‘He’s been a right misery guts all day, pretty unbearable actually.’

‘Is he home?’ Ianto asked ignoring his questions, Nathan was the last person he wanted to discuss his private life with.

‘No.’ Nathan replied. ‘He’s at Rhys’s.’

Ianto’s heart sank, so Jack was out with his friends? Having fun as if nothing had happened? Did it not bother him at all? Didn’t he care that they weren’t speaking? Ianto sighed heavily and wasn’t sure what to do now, it hadn’t occurred to him that Jack wouldn’t be home. ‘Could you tell him I came by when you see him?’ he asked Nathan.

‘Of course.’ Nathan smiled sweetly before closing the door in Ianto’s face.

Ianto turned away from the door and knew that Nathan would not be passing on his message. Ianto drifted down the driveway and let himself out of the gate at the bottom; he sighed heavily as he started on his way back home, taking the longest route and dreading the moment when he’d arrive - he knew his mother and sister would ask questions and wonder why he was back so soon and without Jack. Ianto stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged on wondering what Jack was doing and how he was feeling.

\---

‘Another beer?’ Rhys asked offering Jack a can of larger.

‘No thanks, still got some left in here.’ Jack replied shaking the can in his hand.

‘You’ve been nursing that one can the past hour.’ Gwen said. ‘What’s up?’ she asked.

Jack scowled. ‘Nothing.’ he replied moodily.

Rhys sighed. ‘He had a fight with Ianto.’ he told Gwen who wasn’t aware of what had happened. ‘Why don’t you go over to Ianto’s?’ he said to Jack. ‘Get everything sorted out and then you’ll feel better.’

‘He hasn’t replied to any of my calls or texts so clearly he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore let alone want to see me.’ Jack replied with a heavy sigh. ‘He’s finished with me I just know it.’

‘Over what?’ Gwen asked. ‘You can tell us, we’re your friends.’

Jack shook his head. ‘It’s nothing.’ he told her, because he knew Ianto wouldn’t want him to tell anyone about what had happened with John.

‘Well it can hardly be nothing can it.’ Gwen pressed.

‘Gwen I’m not telling you so drop it.’ Jack snapped irritably.

‘Alright.’ Gwen sighed slumping back into the armchair. ‘I was only trying to help.’ she grumbled.

‘Well you can’t.’ Jack replied moodily.

Rhys glanced at Gwen and silently signalled to her to just drop the subject - Jack was in a terrible mood and nothing either of them did could bring him out of it. ‘Where’s Owen eh? He’s been gone ages.’ Rhys said changing the subject.

Jack glanced at his watch. ‘Only ten minutes, the off license is quite a walk away.’ he replied. ‘I really should have gone with him.’

‘He’s a big boy Jack, he doesn’t need you to hold his hand.’ Rhys laughed. ‘Anyway he owes me for all the stuff I paid for when he had that party at his house in the summer.’

Jack winced at the memory of that night, it was the same night he’d gotten extremely drunk and ended up falling back into bed with Suzie. Jack was already half in love with Ianto by that point, but he thought the situation was hopeless since Ianto clearly hated him. Things had changed however when they’d ended up in detention together.

Jack smiled at the memory, that was the moment he knew there was something more than just a friendship developing between them. That there was a chance that Ianto might feel the same way. Jack sighed heavily - things had been so good between them and now everything was ruined. Jack wanted to blame John Hart for everything, but knew it was his own fault. Ianto had been in frightened by his nightmare, he’d been in tears, he’d begged him to stay and instead of staying to comfort him Jack had just got up and walked out on Ianto; he hated himself for that and felt not only guilt but shame because of his actions - he’d let his anger toward John rule him when he should have stayed with the most important person in his life, no wonder Ianto had walked out on him, no wonder Ianto hadn’t bothered to reply to his messages after the way he’d behaved.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed deeply as he sank back into the armchair, maybe Ianto would get together with John he thought. Jack knew it was stupid to believe that would ever happen, but he momentarily let his mind wander and imagined seeing Ianto with John. Jack’s heart broke at the mere thought of it.

‘You okay?’ Gwen asked.

Jack’s eyes opened and he saw the look of concern in his friends face. ‘Fine.’ he mumbled shaking her off. ‘I might go home actually.’ he said just wanting to be alone.

‘Oh don’t go!’ Rhys urged. ‘Stay, have a few drinks, have some fun you’ll soon forget about your problems.’ he encouraged.

‘How can I?’ Jack asked shaking his head.

‘You’ve split up with loads of people before.’ Rhys replied with a shrug. ‘I know it hurts but you’ll get over it and be back out on the pull in no time.’

Jack glared at him. ‘Get over it?’ he growled. ‘This is completely different Rhys! I love Ianto so I don’t think I’ll be getting over it any time soon. I’m sorry if I’m putting a dampener on your fun.’ he added bitterly.

‘Jack don’t go!’ Gwen cried as Jack made his way toward the living room door. ‘Rhys didn’t mean it like that did you?’ she said glaring at her boyfriend. Rhys shook his head quickly.

‘Whatever.’ Jack snapped over his shoulder. The doorbell rang just as Jack was pulling on his coat. ‘That will be Owen, you can have a real party once I’ve gone.’ he said to Rhys.

Rhys sighed, headed to the door and opened it. Owen stepped into the house. ‘It’s snowing really bad outside.’ he told them brushing off snow from his coat. ‘Oh and look who I bumped into.’

Jack, Gwen and Owen all glanced at the door which Owen had left open and there stood a rather cold and snow dusted, Ianto Jones. Jack stopped in his tracks, only one arm in his jacket. ‘Hey …’ he breathed as his eyes fell on his, he was scarcely able to believe he was there, and with Owen of all people.

‘Hi.’ Ianto smiled at him hopefully.

Jack couldn’t help but smile back, and a little spark of excitement filled his chest. ‘Hi.’

Gwen rolled her eyes. ‘Fascinating as your small talk is I think I’ll go out and see the snow, coming Rhys?’ she asked nudging him.

‘Nah bit cold out there for me.’ Rhys replied shivering dramatically. Gwen glared at him, nudged him again and nodded pointedly to Jack and Ianto. ‘Oh right!’ Rhys cried Gwen’s not so subtle message of leaving Jack and Ianto alone finally dawning on him. ‘Okay come on.’

‘You too Owen.’ Gwen said tugging him out the door with her and Rhys without giving him a chance to argue.

Ianto turned to Jack after they’d left. ‘I believe that’s their subtle way of leaving us alone to talk.’ he said suddenly feeling nervous.

‘I believe so.’ Jack replied laughing lightly; he pulled off his jacket once more and headed back through to the living room. Ianto followed him and sat gingerly on the edge of sofa. ‘You didn’t reply to my texts.’ Jack said sitting himself down in one of the armchairs.

Ianto glanced at him and smile shyly. ‘I kind of broke my phone.’

‘How did you do that?’ Jack asked.

‘It somehow managed to collide with my bedroom wall.’ Ianto replied.

‘Oh.’ Jack smiled, his eyebrows raised. ’I think I can guess when that happened.’

Ianto glanced down at his hands. ‘Why didn’t you stay last night? I asked you to.’ he said wanting to get straight to the crux of the issue between them. ‘I begged you to.’

Jack felt shame and guilt flood his body. ‘I know you did …’ he sighed. ‘And I am really Ianto, if I could go back and change what happened I would.’

‘I really needed you.’ Ianto told him.

‘I know.’ Jack said hating how hurt Ianto looked and hating himself for causing it. ‘I know you probably don’t believe me but I didn’t actually go anywhere near John.’

Ianto’s expression changed to one of surprise. ‘You didn’t?’ he asked.

Jack held out his hand to Ianto. ‘You can check yourself.’ he said. ‘No swelling or bruising.’

Ianto glanced briefly at Jack’s hand, his knuckles were neither swollen nor bruised. ‘So you didn’t hit him?’ he asked.

‘I didn't go anywhere near him.’ Jack told him.

‘But when you left you were determined to find him?’ Ianto questioned. ‘You said you were going to teach him a lesson, I’ve never seen you so angry.’ he added.

‘I wanted to find him.’ Jack replied nodding in agreement. ‘I wanted to hurt him so badly for what he did to you, but I knew it would be a mistake. So I just went for a long walk to shake off my anger, I wish now I’d had just come back to you.’ he told him.

‘So do I.’ Ianto nodded.

Jack moved onto the sofa beside Ianto, reached out and carded his fingers through his hair before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. Ianto didn’t kiss him back but also didn’t resist. ‘Jack …’ Ianto sighed when he drew back after a second kiss. ‘I’m not sure what to do.’ he mumbled his eyes filling with tears.

‘You don’t want this to be over do you?’ Jack asked gently.

‘Of course I don’t.’ Ianto replied but despite his words he turned his head away when Jack tried to kiss him again. ‘But I’m still upset and I’m still angry. You really hurt me.’

Jack drew back. ‘I just don't understand why you're so keen to protect John?’ he said.

‘I'm not.’ Ianto protested, feeling his anger start to rise again. ‘It's  _you_  I'm protecting!’

‘Me?’ Jack asked with a frown.

‘Do you think I want to see you arrested or hospitalised?’ Ianto asked. ‘John’s a nasty piece of work and he's really messed up at the moment so who knows what he'd capable of.’

Jack pursed his lips. ‘How about rape?’ he asked.

Ianto stared at Jack for a few moments before he sighed and shook his head. ‘No.’ he replied firmly. ‘No I don’t believe he is capable of that.’

‘How can you be sure?’ Jack asked. ‘What if he'd taken things further?!’ Jack cried. ‘What if he'd really forced himself on you?’

‘He wouldn't.’ Ianto replied shaking his head, trying to block out all the thoughts of John and that night.

‘You don’t know that!’ Jack told him.

‘He held me against the wall and he kissed me but that's as far as it went.’ Ianto told him. ‘I asked him to stop and he realised what he was doing was wrong and let me go.’

Gwen, Rhys and Owen who were all hovering outside the living room door listening to Jack and Ianto’s conversation turned to look at each other, all three of them completely taken aback by what Ianto had just said – John Hart had tried it on with him?!

‘Well that explains a few things ...’ Gwen whispered.

‘Sure does.’ Rhys replied. ‘I don’t know how Jack managed to control himself, if John ddi that to with you I don’t think I could.’ he muttered.

Owen exchanged a worried glance with Gwen, but Gwen just glanced away. They both felt guilty and ashamed for sleeping together behind Rhys’s back and knew if he ever found out his reaction would be far worse.

The three of them turned their attention back to what was happening in the living room - Jack and Ianto were arguing again but they couldn’t make any sense of it. Suddenly, the door flew open and Gwen, Rhys and Owen stumbled back out of surprise.

‘Great.’ Ianto muttered knowing they’d heard every single word; he pushed past them ignoring Jack who was shouting at him to stay and headed out of the door. Ianto sprinted all the way home, the snow coming down so heavily that he could barely see where he was going. Once or twice he slipped on the icy footpath but he did not slow down. When he arrived home, he let himself into his house and headed straight up the stairs ignoring his mother or sister who were asking him what was wrong and what had happened. Ianto let himself into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him, sinking against it and letting his tears fall.

Jack left Rhys’s house after Ianto, when he reached his house he hammered on the front door. ‘Jack what is going on?’ Beth asked worriedly when she opened it.

‘Ianto – need to speak to him.’ Jack panted as he caught his breath.

Beth sighed. ‘I really don’t think he wants to right now. Maybe you should leave him be and come by tomorrow?’ she suggested.

Jack shook his head. ‘No, I can’t just leave it.’ he replied. ‘Please Beth.’ he begged.

Beth hesitated for a moment before she nodded. ‘I’ll let you in only because you’ll catch a death out in this weather, but if he doesn’t want to talk you’ll just have accept it Jack.’

‘Thank you.’ Jack said stepping into the warm house and slipping off his snow covered boots.

Beth picked them up and put them on the shoe rack. ‘Take your coat off, I’ll hang it up for you.’ she told him.

‘Thanks.’ Jack said slipping off his jacket and handing it to her.

‘Before you go up and speak to him, let me have a quick word.’ Beth said gesturing for Jack to go through to the kitchen.

Jack frowned slightly, but did as he was told hoping he wasn’t about to get a telling off by her. Beth closed the kitchen door behind her. ‘Ianto told me what happened with John.’ she told him. ‘And how you reacted when you found out.’

Jack hung his head. ‘I know it was wrong of me to get so angry, I should have stayed with Ianto I know that now.’ he said, his voice heavy with regret.

‘To be honest if I’d have known I’d have knocked the little bugger’s head off.’ Beth muttered darkly.

Jack couldn’t help but smile. ‘That makes me feel better.’

Beth patted Jack on the arm. ‘I love the fact you’re so protective of my son, but you must have noticed that Ianto doesn’t react well to violence or aggressive behaviour?’

‘Yeah it has come to my attention.’ Jack replied. ‘I’ve tried to control myself, but I just can’t stand him being hurt especially by lowlife scum like Hart.’

Beth sighed heavily. ‘I think it’s about time I let you know something, it might explain a few things.’

Jack glanced at Beth with a slight frown. ‘Go on.’ he urged.


	47. Chapter 47

Beth leant against the kitchen counter and sighed heavily. ‘What has Ianto told you about his father?’ she asked.

Jack shook his head slightly. ‘Not much, he told me that he doesn’t see him and that he left whilst he was still a baby.’ he replied a little confused by the subject of conversation.

Beth shook her head. ‘That is just what he tells people if they ask.’

Jack frowned. ‘I don’t understand, Ianto wouldn’t lie to me?’

‘No … well not intentionally.’ Beth said quickly. ‘I think he’s said it so often that even he believes it now.’ she added, sighing wearily.

‘So what is the truth then?’ Jack asked.

Beth wrung her hands together and shifted a little uncomfortably. ‘Aled, Ianto’s father, left when Ianto was seven.’ she eventually replied. ‘Well I say left, actually I left him.’ she corrected herself. Beth glanced up and looked Jack in the eye. ‘One night when he was down the pub I took the kids and just disappeared.’ she told him. Jack couldn't help but wonder what this had to do with his argument with Ianto. Beth sighed thinking that Jack would understand, but she knew she’d have to spell it out to him. ‘Aled was violent toward me.’

‘Beth …’ Jack breathed shocked by this.

Beth laughed nervously. ‘I know what you’re thinking, you can’t believe I’d let something like that happen.’ she said. Jack had to admit that Beth wasn’t someone he’d ever suspect of being a victim of domestic abuse. ‘Back then I was young and naïve.’ Beth continued. ‘I thought he loved me and I was so desperate to keep my family in one piece that I forgave him every time and stupidly believed that he loved me.’

‘You thought it would stop?’ Jack asked gently.

Beth nodded. ‘Yes.’ she whispered. ‘I let him get away with it for a long time, until one day he hit Rhiannon, he hit her in the face and Ianto saw it happen.’ she added.

Jack gritted his teeth. ‘He hit his own child?’ he muttered scarcely able to believe it.

‘That’s when I left.’ Beth nodded. ‘I knew that it would never be just a one off and that eventually turn on Ianto too. I moved in with a friend, and I stayed with her until we moved here.’ she explained. ‘Aled hasn’t tried to contact us since.'

Jack shook his head. ’I can’t believe it …’

‘It’s true, every word.’ Beth told him. Jack glanced up at her and nodded. ‘Ever since Ianto’s been rather … well let’s just say sensitive.’

Jack again nodded. ‘It all makes sense now. Thanks for telling me Beth, I know that it can’t have been easy for you.’ he said reaching out and laying his hand on her shoulder.

Beth reached up and grasped his hand tightly. ‘You two are made for each other and I’d do anything to help you.’ she told him. ‘You’re part of our family now whether you like it or not.’ she added with a smile.

Jack smiled broadly, being accepted into Ianto’s family meant more to him that he could put into words. ‘Thank you, can I go up and see him now?’ he asked. ‘I really would like to sort things out.’

‘Go on.’ Beth nodded encouragingly.

Jack left the kitchen and climbed the stairs, at the top was Ianto’s room where the door was wide open. Jack stood in the doorway and his eyes scanned the small room, but Ianto was not there. Jack frowned slightly wondering where he was. Jack heard running water and headed down the corridor to the family bathroom. ‘Yan?’ he called softly knocking on the door. ‘Yan, it’s me.’

There was no answer and Jack couldn’t tell if this was because Ianto was ignoring him or simply couldn’t hear him. Jack took hold of the bathroom door handle and opened the door; he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Ianto was lying back in the bath with his eyes closed, the expression on his face one of grief. When he heard the bathroom door open Ianto’s eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright causing soapy water to slosh over the side of the bath onto the floor. ‘JACK!’ Ianto cried in outrage. ‘What are you doing here? Get out!’

‘I want to talk to you, I want to sort this out.’ Jack told him.

‘Well bursting in here is certainly not going to help.’ Ianto muttered highly embarrassed. ‘Who let you in the house anyway?’ he demanded.

‘Your mom.’ Jack replied.

Ianto gritted his teeth. ‘She had no right. I don’t want to speak to you, just get out.’

‘No.’ Jack replied firmly. ‘We need to talk. And if this is the only way I can get you to listen to me without running off then so be it.’

Ianto scowled at him; he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. ‘Fine.’ he mumbled resting his chin on his damp knees. ‘Say what you’ve got to say then go.’

‘Why didn't you tell me straight away when it happened?’ Jack asked. Ianto didn’t say anything, just stared at the bathroom wall opposite him. ‘Ianto!’ Jack pressed. ‘Talk to me.’ he urged.

‘What’s the point?’ Ianto snapped.

‘I don’t want to break up.’ Jack replied. ‘And I hope you don’t either.’ he added softly. ‘You even put up with Owen to see me, that’s got to mean something.’

Ianto sighed heavily, he glanced up at Jack. ‘I know how much you hate John and I know how protective you are of me so I couldn't say anything.’ he replied with a shake of his head.

‘So you don’t trust me?’ Jack asked.

‘Not when it concerns John Hart and I was right not to.’ Ianto replied moodily. ‘You just see red when his name is mentioned.’

‘He could have hurt you Ianto.’ Jack said sighing heavily, his anger draining away because he simply didn’t have the strength to keep it up any longer. Jack sank down on the floor beside the bath so his face was level with Ianto’s. ‘I mean he could have  _seriously_ hurt you.’ he said trying to get him to understand how worried he was.

‘I know.’ Ianto mumbled tears prickling behind his eyes. ‘I’m not stupid Jack, but fighting with John will only make the situation worse, he’s clearly screwed up so we should just leave him alone. I just want to get on with our lives without any more fighting.’

Jack nodded his head. ‘I understand Ianto.’ he said gently. ‘I spoke to your mother, she told me -’

‘What?’ Ianto asked his a knot in his stomach tightening.

‘About your father, what he did to her …’ Jack replied carefully, he knew this was a very sensitive subject for Ianto.

Ianto’s expression turned to one of anguish. ‘You don’t know anything.’ he said turning his head away as his tears spilled down his face.

‘She told me that he turned on Rhiannon too.’ Jack added.

Hot tears ran down Ianto’s already damp face. ‘Just get out Jack.’ he mumbled not wanting him to see him like this. ‘Just leave me alone please.’

‘I get why you don’t like seeing my angry side.’ Jack said his eyes sweeping over his boyfriend’s bare shoulders and down his wet back. ‘But you have to know I’d never hurt you.’

‘Don’t Jack!’ Ianto mumbled shaking his head again, he didn’t want to talk about it he just wanted to forget his father and everything that he’d seen when he was a child. ‘Just go, please just leave me alone.’

‘You think I’m going to leave you like this?’ Jack asked.

‘You did the other night.’ Ianto muttered bitterly.

Jack sighed heavily. ‘Alright I guess I deserve that.’ he replied although the words hurt him.

‘Yes you do.’ Ianto mumbled trying to hold onto some anger, because he wanted to punish Jack some more.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t want to dredge up bad memories for you.’ Jack said. ‘I just want you to know that I understand.’ he tried to explain.

Ianto nodded his head slightly. ‘It’s fine.’ he said rubbing at his tear stained cheeks. ‘Honestly, it’s fine.’

‘You’re not though.’ Jack said getting up and looking down on him.

Ianto glanced up at him and watched as Jack started pulled off his jumper. ‘What are you doing?’ he asked as Jack as tore off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

‘I’m going to make you feel better.’ Jack smiled unbuckling his jeans and letting them drop to the floor.

‘You’re mad!’ Ianto cried as Jack sat down opposite him, but he was unable to hide his smile.

‘About you yes.’ Jack replied coaxing Ianto forward so he could slip behind him. Jack wound his arms around Ianto and pressed a kiss to the patch of skin behind his head. ‘Forgive me?’ he whispered.

Ianto stubbornly wanted to stay angry, but he was tired of arguing and craved the comfort of Jack’s kiss. Jack was relieved when Ianto fingers slid through his. ‘I don’t want to fight.’ Jack told him. ‘And I really don't want John to get between us.’

‘Me neither.’ Jack replied softly.

Jack lay back in the in the warm bath water and coaxed Ianto down into his arms. ‘I love you so much.’ he whispered.

‘I love you too.’ Ianto replied turning his head to the side so he could kiss him. Fresh tears formed in his eyes and threatened to escape but these were tears of relief that it was finally over, and they were finally back on track. ‘I’m sorry, we’ll be okay won’t we?’ he asked.

Jack kissed him, at the same time his thumb stroked over his cheek and wiped away the tears. ‘We’re going to be just fine I promise.’ he told him. ‘You don’t have to be sorry, none of this was your fault.’

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘Let’s forget about it now eh?’

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto back. Ianto opened his mouth and melted into the kiss. They lay together, the warm water lapping up around them and kissed each other tenderly. Eventually, the water turned cold and they began shiver. ‘Bed?’ Ianto asked as they drew apart. Jack just nodded eagerly.

Dripping wet they climbed out of the bath, grabbed some towels and wound them around their waists before heading to Ianto’s bedroom at the far end of the corridor.  
  
‘It's still snowing.’ Jack commented as he stood with his hands on Ianto's window frame and his head dipped under the curtains.  
  
‘Come to bed.’ Ianto encouraged taking Jack's hand and tugging him away from the window. Jack turned to him and just smiled. Ianto closed his bedroom door, flicked out the main light and turned on the lamp. They dried themselves hastily and then slid under the bed covers, both shivering but neither tempted to dress. Their damp skin stuck to each other’s and water dripped from Jack’s hair onto Ianto’s chest but he didn’t care. Ianto tangled his legs through Jack’s as their lips sought out and claimed each other's once more. Jack's arms snaked around Ianto’s waist and pulled him close as they kissed each other deeply.

Ianto moved over Jack and drew back from their kiss, his fingers slid through Jack’s damp hair. ‘Can we forget this argument ever happened?’ he asked, gazing down at him with a soft smile on his lips.

‘I’d like that.’ Jack grinned up at him.

Ianto’s mouth crushed against his, Jack hooked one arms around him and flipped Ianto down onto the bed kissing him until they were both breathless. ‘I’m so glad we've made up.’ he grinned down at him.  
  
‘Me too.’ Ianto breathed as Jack’s lips peppered soft kisses down his shoulders. ‘Love you so much.’ he whispered, groaned slightly as he felt Jack push his obvious arousal into his thigh suggestively. ‘Missed me that much have you?’ he laughed.

Jack’s eyes darkened. ‘You bet.’ he grinned down at him. ‘And by the feel of it you have just as much.’ he added with a smirk.

Their hands suddenly delved beneath the covers and grasped desperately at each other. Soon their once steady breaths turned to heavy rasping pants, punctuated with desperate cries of each other’s name. Their movements became more frantic and desperate as they spiralled toward ecstasy. Ianto’s eyes fixed on Jack’s as he felt his body tighten and then spasm rapidly. ‘You there?’ he asked knowing he himself was on the brink. Jack just groaned in response and clung to Ianto as he came between their tightly pressed together bodies. Ianto closed his eyes and groaned with satisfaction finding release shortly after Jack. Their bodies sagged against each other’s and they sank down into the mattress. They lay together their chests heaving as they caught their breath. Jack gulped down mouthfuls of air. ‘That’s one way to make up.’ he managed to say between pants.

Ianto grinned. ‘We should fight more often.’ he teased sitting up and grabbing some tissues from the box on his bedside table.

Jack shook his head and chuckled lightly. ‘No, definitely not. The thought of you hating me was unbearable.’

Ianto settled back down once he’d cleaned them up and laid his head on Jack’s chest, listening to the happy drum of his heart. ‘I could never hate you.’ he mumbled pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin beneath him. ‘Never.’

A few moments of peaceful silence passed between them before Jack spoke. ‘I want to take you away.’ he told him. ‘Maybe in the Christmas Holidays, after the concert and exams are out of the way.’

Ianto lifted his head ever so slightly. ‘Oh yeah?’ he grinned up at him.

‘Me and you alone together for a whole weekend how does that sound?’ Jack asked propping himself up on his elbow and gazing down at him.

‘Heaven.’ Ianto grinned.  
  
Jack smiled watching as Ianto’s eyes drooped closed before he forced them open again. ‘Sleep Yan.’ he coaxed.

Ianto glanced up with tired eyes. ‘You won’t leave will you?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Jack replied shaking his head.

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed happily. Jack thought he’d fallen asleep but after a few moments he spoke again. ‘You don’t think they heard us do you?’ he asked biting his bottom lip worriedly. They’d both forgotten completely that Ianto’s mother, sister and Johnny were downstairs.

‘Nah I don’t think so.’ Jack replied grabbing the quilt and wrapping it around them.

Ianto nodded slightly and settled down to sleep. ‘I suppose not.’ he replied feeling reassured.  
  
\--- 

Downstairs Rhiannon lay on the sofa with Johnny watching a film whilst Beth sat in the armchair reading a newspaper. ‘I think you should suggest to Ianto that he moves his bed slightly away from the wall.’ Johnny suddenly said breaking the silence.

Rhiannon laughed and Beth flushed red. ‘I wouldn't say that to him if I were you, we won’t see him again! He'll be too embarrassed to face us!’ Rhiannon laughed.

Johnny chuckled. ‘Alright maybe not.’ he replied.

‘Don’t you go teasing him!’ Rhiannon warned. ‘You know he hates it.’

‘I’m not going to say a word.’ Johnny replied innocently, but he was unable to hide the mischievous glint in his eye.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes knowing full well Johnny wouldn't let this die and Beth shook her head knowing the same. ‘All that matters is that they’ve made up.’ Beth said although at the same time she flicked the volume up on the television slightly.

‘Well they obviously just have by the sound of it.’ Johnny replied.

Rhiannon covered her ears. ‘Ew! That’s my little brother you’re talking about!’ she exclaimed causing Johnny to just chuckle even more.

 


	48. Chapter 48

When Ianto woke the next morning he was more than pleased to find himself squashed up against his bedroom wall as it meant only one thing, that Jack was back in his bed again. Sure enough, Ianto could feel the warmth of Jack’s chest and stomach pressed against his back, the heavy weight of his arm slung over his stomach and his cold feet tangled amongst his own. Ianto sighed happily, all was okay, and last night he’d been intimate with Jack without John Hart entering his head once. Ianto knew this was because he no longer felt the guilt of keeping secrets from Jack; he knew now that they could move forward without anything keeping them back and this thought pleased him immensely.

Ianto shifted slightly and turned over awkwardly to face his bed fellow; Jack was still deep in sleep, his breathing slow and heavy. Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his lips and stroked his fingers through his messy bed hair fondly. Jack’s mouth twitched into a contented smile but he did not wake. Ianto watched him for a while studying him, knowing he was lucky to have him.

Eventually nature wouldn’t wait any longer and Ianto eased himself over Jack and out of the bed; he stretched and yawned loudly before wrapping his dressing gown around his body and heading out of the room down the hall to the bathroom at the far end. After relieving his bladder, Ianto made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he could hear the frying pan sizzling and Johnny whistling tunelessly.

Ianto stepped into the kitchen and sure enough Johnny was cooking his usual Sunday fry-up; the pan was full of bacon, eggs, sausages and much to Ianto’s disgust black pudding (his sister had cravings for it at the moment). Rhiannon was sitting at the breakfast counter writing and sipping at her tea and Beth was washing up in the sink at the far end of the room.

‘Ah here he is!’ Johnny exclaimed when he spotted Ianto. ‘What time do you call this eh?’ he teased nodding his head toward the clock as Ianto squeezed past him and flicked on the kettle to make tea for Jack and himself. Ianto glanced up at the clock - ten past 11 - and just shrugged slightly. ‘Not that I blame you, sounds like you used up a lot of energy last night!’

‘Johnny!’ Rhiannon warned glancing up from the shopping list she was writing, she’d warned her boyfriend about teasing her brother many times before.

Ianto flushed a deep shade of red, but didn’t say anything. Instead he put two teabags in the mugs and spooned sugar into Jack’s.

‘He knows I’m only teasing don’t you Toto?’ Johnny laughed nudging him.

‘Please don’t call me that.’ Ianto groaned, now pouring the boiled water into the mugs. Ever since Beth has accidentally called Ianto by his childhood nickname Johnny hadn’t been able to resist using it himself.

Johnny chuckled. ‘Sorry mate, I’m only mucking around.’

Ianto rolled his eyes and splashed a drop of milk into each mug before stirring them; he deposited the used teabags in the bin and then set off.

‘Ianto!’ Rhiannon called heading out of the kitchen after him.

Ianto stopped half way up the stairs and turned to his sister who stood at the bottom. ‘Yeah?’ he asked.

‘You know he’s only teasing right?’ Rhiannon asked anxiously. When she’d first introduced Johnny to him, Ianto hadn’t been that keen on him but they’d warmed to each other now that they lived under the same roof and she wanted to keep things that way. Johnny had a very teasing sense of humour and didn’t have a spiteful bone in his body. However, sometimes his jokes went a little far and pushed Ianto’s limits.

Ianto sighed heavily. ‘I know Rhi, sorry you know I’m not a morning person and he can be very full on at times.’

‘I know.’ Rhiannon smiled slightly. ‘You and Jack are okay I take it?’ she asked changing the subject.

Ianto nodded. ‘We’re fine.’ he smiled reassuringly.

‘Okay, well I’ll let you get back to him.’ Rhiannon smiled. ‘We’re going to the supermarket in a bit, do you need anything?’ she asked.

Ianto shook his head. ‘I’m good thanks.’ he said continuing up the stairs with the two mugs of tea. Ianto pushed open his bedroom door with his shoulder and then kicked it closed behind him. ‘Hey.’ he grinned when Jack’s eyes slid open and rested on his.

‘Hey.’ Jack smiled sitting up and accepting the tea Ianto offered him.

Ianto slid onto the bed and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘Morning.’ he smiled.

Jack kissed him back. ‘So glad we’re not fighting anymore.’

‘Me too.’ Ianto replied.

‘That’s our first argument over then.’ Jack laughed lightly. ‘Starting to feel like a proper relationship now.’

Ianto just chuckled. ‘Well let’s not make it a regular thing.’ he replied to which Jack nodded in agreement. They’d finished their tea and left the empty cups on the bedside table. Ianto had thrown off his dressing gown and snuggled back under the covers against Jack. ‘Besides I don’t think that was our first fight, we’ve fought before.’ Ianto said glancing up at him.

‘Nothing like that though.’ Jack murmured, running the tip of one of his fingers down Ianto’s cheek. ‘And most of our previous arguments were before we got together.’ he reminded him. ‘You’re were just as stubborn back then as you are now.’

‘Back then?’ Ianto chuckled. ‘You talk as if that was years and years ago when we’ve barely been together two months!’ he exclaimed.

Jack leant down pressed kissed to Ianto’s lips. ‘And what a two months it’s been.’ Jack replied. ‘How did I cope before eh?’ he smiled.

‘God only knows.’ Ianto grinned pushing Jack down onto the bed and moving over him.

Jack groaned slightly. ‘You’re heavy.’ he teased as Ianto slid one leg either side of him.

Ianto bent down and pressed his lips to Jack’s ignoring his last comment much to Jack’s amusement. Jack opened his mouth slightly and accepted Ianto’s eager tongue, his hands slid down his boyfriend’s bare back. ‘I love you.’ he whispered drawing back from a slow and loving kiss.

Ianto grinned and cupped Jack’s cheek. ‘Rwy'n dy garu di.’ he whispered.

Jack hummed happily, loving it when Ianto spoke in Welsh on those rare occasions that he did. ‘I’m so sorry for the other night. You were so upset, you needed me and I hate myself for leaving you.’

Ianto shook his head and pressed reassuring kisses to Jack’s lips. ‘Jack we’ve talked about this, it’s okay ...’ he whispered. ‘I’m just happy that you restrained yourself and didn’t after John.’

‘God I wanted to, but the thought of losing you was enough to stop me.’ Jack replied. ‘You mean so much to me you know that right?’

Ianto nodded. ‘I’m sorry I kept this from you, maybe if I’d have told you right away you wouldn’t have overreacted?’

Jack shrugged. ‘Who knows? Somehow I doubt it though, when it comes to John I just see red.’ he sighed heavily.

‘Can we just put this behind us?’ Ianto asked propping himself up on his elbows and gazing at Jack.

Jack nodded, his hands brushing through Ianto’s hair. ‘As long as you can forgive me for being such an idiot?’ he asked.

Ianto smiled. ‘I’m sure I can.’

There was a loud knock at Ianto’s door. ‘We’re off out now if we can manage to dig the car out of the snow.’ Johnny called through the door, not even he would embarrass Ianto by opening it. ‘There is breakfast downstairs if you want it.’

‘Thanks!’ Ianto called back.

‘See ya later, have fun boys! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do ... on seconds thoughts you’d better had otherwise it’s not going to work is it!’ Johnny laughed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘He thinks he’s so funny.’ he mumbled listening to Johnny chuckling to himself as he made his way back down the stairs.

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s hair line. ‘We should get up.’ he said.

‘I guess.’ Ianto yawned, he stopped and frowned. ‘What did they mean by dig the car out of the snow?’ he asked. ‘Surely it’s not that bad?’

Jack slid out of bed and crossed the room much to the amusement of Ianto who had a very fine view of his bare behind; Jack dipped his head under the curtains and glanced out of the window. ‘Bloody hell!’ he cried.

‘What?’ Ianto asked getting up and making his way over.

‘I’ve never known it to snow so badly.’ Jack said moving aside so Ianto could look.

Ianto gazed out of the window mesmerised by the thick white blanket of snow that covered the entire street; Johnny was using the garden spade to shift snow off the bonnet of the car whilst being pelted with snowballs thrown by at him by the kids from a few doors down. Beth and Rhiannon were just laughing and egging on the kids further.

‘Hey let’s go and get Grey.’ Jack said. ‘He loves snow and has never seen it like this before.’

Ianto grinned. ‘Okay.’ he smiled. ‘We’d best get dressed first eh?’ he said glancing down at their naked bodies.

Jack laughed. ‘It might help!’

They two of them dressed hurriedly and made their way down stairs; they ate breakfast quickly and then let themselves out of the house. ‘It’s brilliant!’ Jack exclaimed as he trudged through the thick, crunchy snow. ‘It’s so deep!’

Ianto laughed. ‘I don’t know who’s going to enjoy this weather more you or Grey.’ he commented.

Jack took his hand and they carefully made their way down the icy garden path toward the gate. ‘Think we’ll make it to my place in one piece?’ Jack asked.

‘If we go slow enough and - WHOAH!’ Ianto cried clutching hold of Jack’s arm as he slipped and stumbled.

‘Careful.’ Jack warned holding him upright.

Ianto wound his gloved fingers through Jack’s. ‘This is treacherous.’ he mumbled shuffling down the path with Jack.

Eventually they made it to Jack’s house with a few more slips and stumbles; Jack made his way upstairs to grab his scarf and gloves and some warm clothes for Grey. He then made his way to the garage and after a great deal of time looking he eventually found what he was looking for - a proper, old fashioned sleigh. ‘This was my dad’s when he was a kid.’ he told Ianto. ‘He took me sledging when I was little.’ he added feeling a little pang of sadness as he though back to those happy times. ‘He was a big kid too when it snowed like this.’

Ianto wound his arms around him and cuddled him tight. ‘Now you can take Grey.’ he smiled drawing back.

‘Yeah.’ Jack nodded the thought cheering him up. ‘Don’t think you’re getting out of a bit of sledging either!’ he warned.

Ianto laughed. ‘Try and stop me!’ he said as they made their way out of the garage and back into the house.

‘Go easy now.’ Kate warned them as Ianto, Jack and Grey set off out the door a few moments later.

‘We will.’ Jack told her.

‘Watch the paths Jack, some of them are very icy.’ Kate told him.

‘Yes Mom.’ Jack replied with a roll of his eyes.

‘Come on! Come on!’ Grey cried eagerly. ‘I want to make a snowman and snow angels!’ he said bouncing up and down.

Jack closed the front door behind him and they set off. Grey ran a little way ahead and kicked at the snow sending flurries of it into the air. ‘There is a big field just behind the woods.’ Jack told Ianto. ‘It’s on the hill so it’s perfect for sledging.’ he told him.

‘Sounds great.’ Ianto replied eagerly.

‘When we get back I’ll make hot chocolate with marshmallows just like my dad did for me and Jenny.’ Jack smiled.

Ianto clutched Jack’s hand tightly. ‘Your dad sounds so great.’ he smiled.

Jack nodded. ‘He was the best.’  
  
‘How did he die?’ Ianto asked gently.

Jack swallowed hard. ‘He was on a plane coming back from America, he’d been visiting relatives and was on his way home for Christmas.’ he said sniffing back the tears that prickled behind his eyelids. ‘The plane crashed into the sea.’ he told Ianto. ‘No one survived.’

Ianto heart ached for Jack. ‘I’m so sorry ...’

‘We were supposed to go with him but then Grandma became ill so Mom stayed to look after her. Jenny and I stayed too.’ Jack told him.

‘God ...’ Ianto mumbled not realising how close Jack had been to losing his life too. ‘So you could have been on that flight too?’ he asked.

Jack nodded. ‘I try not to think about it.’ he said squeezing his hand tightly.

‘Would you father have approved of you being with me?’ Ianto asked.

Jack smiled and nodded. ‘I like to think so, he was a good man and you make me happy, that all that would have mattered to him.’ he told him. ‘It’s a shame my mother doesn’t feel the same but I think we’re making progress don’t you?’

‘Slowly,’ Ianto laughed, ‘but yes I think we are.’

Suddenly a large ball of snow hit Jack in the shoulder; Ianto and Jack looked up to see Grey giggling helplessly. ‘Right that’s it!’ Jack cried scooping up a handful of snow and chasing after his little brother.

‘NO!’ Grey squealed excitably, running off as Jack threw snow at him but each time he just managed to miss him.


	49. Chapter 49

After all the business with John Hart, and the resulting argument with Jack, Ianto had been rather distracted from his school work and felt rather worried at the thought of the up-coming exams and all the assignments he had to complete. Add to all that there were only two weeks to go until the music competition and he hadn’t practiced for days. As he walked through the snow hand in hand with Jack, the sleigh dragging behind them and Grey just ahead he confessed these concerns aloud for the first time.

Jack squeezed his hand. ‘Everything will be fine.’ he assured him. ‘We’ll get through it and then we’ll have our weekend together if you’re still up for it?’

Ianto grinned up at him. ‘Of course! I can’t wait!’ he replied eagerly. ‘Where are you taking me then?’ he asked with a shy smile.

‘I thought we could go down to the seaside?’ Jack suggested.

Ianto beamed happily. ‘I love the beach, especially when it’s deserted in winter.’

‘Me too.’ Jack replied. ‘We’ll do that then.’

‘I just wish I could be as optimistic as you about school.’ Ianto sighed. ‘Do you really think everything will be okay?’ he asked glancing up at him, his nose and cheeks rosy from the cold wind.

‘I do.’ Jack said pressing a quick kiss to his chapped lips. ‘And you’re always welcome to practise on the piano at my house if you like.’

‘Thanks.’ Ianto smiled. ‘That might be a good idea actually since we’ll have to use our free periods at school to keep on top of our school work.’

Jack was about to say something but was distracted by someone calling after them. ‘HEY WAIT UP!’ A thick Welsh voice called. Jack felt Ianto’s hand slide out of his as they turned to see Owen and Rhys heading their way. ‘Hey.’ Jack grinned waving to them. 

Ianto looked down at his shoes and kicked at the snow, a glum expression on his face - Jack seemed to have forgotten that Owen, Rhys and Gwen had overheard their argument and so know knew things he really wished they didn’t. Ianto suddenly felt very awkward when Owen and Rhys approached gawping at him openly, the two of them clearly thinking about what had happened with John Hart.

‘Have you two made up then?’ Rhys asked his gaze flicking from Jack to Ianto and then back to Jack again.

‘Yeah, we’re good.’ Jack smiled. ‘Sorry about running out on you last night.’ he added.

‘No worries.’ Rhys replied shaking his head. ‘I hope we’re okay Jack?’ he asked. ‘Some things I said were a little … well a little insensitive I guess.’

‘We’re fine Rhys.’ Jack replied with an encouraging smile. ‘I wasn’t in the best of moods so that didn’t help matters.’ he added.

Ianto frowned slightly wondering what Rhys meant - what had he said? Was it about him? Probably, he thought glumly.

Jack continued chatting to Rhys and Owen; Ianto grew bored of just standing there and so went off help Grey who was building yet another snowman.

‘Ianto gets on with Grey very well.’ Owen commented watching Grey chase after Ianto with a handful of snow, the two of them laughing hysterically.

Jack turned and watched them for a few moments. ‘Yeah he does.’ he nodded, smiling broadly. ‘Grey adores him.’

‘Did you know school was closed tomorrow?’ Owen asked.

‘Really?’ Jack replied a little surprised. ‘Is that because of all the snow?’

‘Half the teachers can’t get here.’ Rhys explained with a nod. ‘Lets hope it keeps up, how great would it be to have the week off?!’ he laughed.

‘It’s closed for certain?’ Jack asked a little dubious.

‘Yup.’ Owen nodded. ‘There was a notice on the gates as we walked past.’

‘So looks like it’s Saturday night again!’ Rhys grinned happily. ‘We’re going out tonight, just down the pub for a few drinks, nothing much, but it would be great if you came along.’ he said. ‘Ianto too.’ he added quickly.

Jack smiled. ‘Thanks, but I think this is a blessing I shouldn’t ignore - I’d best stay home and catch up on some work.’

‘Alright Mr. Boring!’ Rhys laughed adding a weary shake of his head.

‘Haven’t you guys got work to do too?’ Jack asked, his eyebrow raised.

‘Probably.’ Owen replied with a half-hearted shrug. ‘But I’m not going to think about that till I have to.’

‘An attitude I wish I could adopt!’ Jack laughed heartily. ‘So where are you two going anyway?’ he asked.

‘Just to the shop, Gwen’s dying for chocolate.’ Rhys replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jack glanced at Owen and knew the reason he’d tagged along with Rhys was because he didn’t trust himself to be alone with Gwen. Owen caught his eye and looked a little sheepish but neither of them said anything. Jack, after much discussion with Ianto on the matter, had finally resolved himself to keep what he knew about Owen and Gwen to himself - he really didn’t want to get any more involved than he was and prayed that the secret would never come out as it was sure to break his friends apart.

Grey ran up to Jack and tugged impatiently on the sleeve of his coat. ‘Can we go home now?’ he whined. ‘I’m hungry and Ianto promised to make us lunch.’

‘Oh did he?’ Jack grinned ruffling Grey’s snow dusted hair and glancing up at Ianto who’d joined them.

‘Yes and you promised us hot chocolate.’ Ianto replied shyly.

‘Come on, you might as well come with us we’re headed your way.’ Rhys said setting off, trudging through the snow in his wellies. Grey headed off with Rhys chatting merrily to him and Owen whilst Ianto and Jack drifted behind them.

‘Let’s go to the shop too, chocolate sounds good to me.’ Jack suggested. ‘Rhys just told me that school’s closed tomorrow - fate’s being kind to us, we should take the opportunity to get some work done and if we have time we can work on our duet.’

‘Alright.’ Ianto nodded. ‘I should go and get my school books then.’

‘And your overnight things?’ Jack suggested with a hopeful smile. Ianto crimsoned. ‘Stay?’ Jack asked.

‘I want to, but your mam said that I couldn’t on school night.’ Ianto reminded him.

‘Well tonight technically isn’t a school night anymore.’ Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

Ianto grinned back at him. ‘I suppose not.’ he conceded.

‘Come on lovebirds!’ Rhys yelled over his shoulder - they were now quite some way ahead of Jack and Ianto. Jack and Ianto walked quickly to catch up with them. 

\---

A short while later, they left the shop with a huge bagful of treats and snacks. Jack bid farewell to Rhys and Owen and then set off with Ianto in the opposite direction.

‘Home is the other way.’ Grey mumbled his mouthful of sweets as he trailed after Jack and Ianto, a comic book held tightly to his chest.

‘We’re stopping at Ianto’s first.’ Jack told him. ‘He needs to get some books and things from home.’ he explained.

‘Okay.’ Grey replied. Jack felt a little bad, he knew Grey was getting tired and cold now he’d been outside playing in the snow; he hoisted his younger brother up onto his shoulders and Grey cheered up instantly.

‘What did Owen and Rhys say about John?’ Ianto asked glancing at Jack worriedly.

‘They didn’t say anything.’ Jack replied.

‘Hmm …’ Ianto sighed. ‘One of them is bound to bring it up sooner or later.’

‘If they do I’ll deal with it.’ Jack said taking his hand. ‘I’ll make sure no one else at school finds out.’

Ianto smiled gratefully. ‘Thanks, but do you think you’ll be able to prevent them from saying anything? Surely they won’t be able to resist if they see John?’

‘Well it’s a good thing John was expelled then wasn’t it?’ Jack replied.

Ianto shrugged. ‘It’s not like they’ll never see him again though.’

‘I’ll talk to them. I’ll make them see sense Yan I promise okay?’ Jack implored.

Ianto sighed. ‘Yeah okay …’ he mumbled. ‘Thanks.’

‘You don’t need to worry about John.’ Jack told him.

‘I know.’ Ianto replied with a nod. ‘I just feel sorry for him, he obviously hates himself and that’s not right is it? I just wish he could see that it’s nothing to feel ashamed of.’

‘Maybe I’d have more sympathy if he hadn’t taking his self-hatred out on you.’ Jack replied bitterly.

Ianto stroked his gloved fingers over Jack’s knuckles. ‘You know I love you right? Nothing will ever tempt me from you least of all John Hart.’

Jack smiled. ‘It’s good to hear you say it.’ he confessed.

Ianto reached up, cupped Jack’s face and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Jack kissed him back and they momentarily lost themselves in each other ignoring the wind whipping up around them, ignoring the snow blowing off from the trees onto them and ignoring the jeers from the kids playing in the park opposite where they now stood.

It was only when a snowball hit Ianto in the back that they broke apart. ‘FAG!’ A kid yelled giggling hysterically as he and a group of his friends ran off.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Come on.’ he said leading Jack away.

Jack grinned. ‘You don’t care what anyone thinks anymore do you?’ he asked knowing that only a few weeks previous Ianto would have never kissed him so publicly and would have been mortified to be called such a word.

‘Nope.’ Ianto replied simply.

‘Good.’ Jack smiled happily.

‘Jack what does fag mean?’ Grey asked.

Jack glanced at Grey who he’d completely forgotten about despite how his shoulders ached ‘Err … Yan do you want to take this one?’ he asked.

‘No no! You go ahead!’ Ianto laughed as he headed down his garden path and let himself into his house.

\----

Jack, Ianto and Grey finally left Ianto’s house an hour later after they’d been coaxed into staying for tea by Beth. Grey had apple juice which he sipped happily as Johnny read his comic to him putting on different voices for the characters which made Grey giggle.

At Jack’s house, Grey slept most of the afternoon after having lunch and an enormous hot chocolate complete with cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles that Jack had prepared for them. Jack and Ianto spent most of the afternoon working on their coursework wishing that they could just sleep peacefully as Grey did curled up on Jack’s bed with his lion tucked under his arm and his thumb in his mouth.

Ianto was working on Jack’s desktop computer and Jack on his laptop; they worked in a peaceful silence and accomplished a great deal. Hours after they started they eventually gave up for the day, both were tired and their ability to concentrate on school work diminished.

‘I’m starving.’ Jack said as they made their way downstairs in search of food.

‘Same.’ Ianto replied following Jack through the vast hall to the kitchen.

Jack opened the fridge and surveyed the contents. ‘Not much in here.’ he mumbled.

Kate appeared in the doorway with Grey half asleep in her arms, he was now bathed and dressed in his pyjamas. ‘How do you boys fancy a takeaway tonight?’ she asked.

Jack looked at his mother somewhat surprised - she never let them have any kind of junk food when she had a say in the matter. ‘Are you feeling okay mom?’ Jack joked.

‘Of course.’ Kate smiled. ‘You two can choose what you want and I’ll order it.’ she said handing him a small folder that she kept the few takeaway menus they had in. ‘Ianto I assume you’re staying tonight?’ she asked.

Ianto couldn’t hide his expression of surprise - Kate didn’t usually speak to him directly. ‘I was planning to, but only if that’s okay with you.’ he replied politely. Kate nodded, smiled warmly and then headed out of the room. Ianto glanced at Jack. ‘Is she okay?’ he asked laughing uneasily.

Jack’s forehead furrowed into a frown. ‘She’s buttering me up for something.’ he said suspiciously.

Ianto glanced at him. ‘Any idea?’ he asked chewing his bottom lip worriedly.

‘Several.’ Jack muttered. ‘She’s either marrying Nathan, or he’s moving in or she’s pregnant again.’

Ianto’s eyebrows rose. ‘You think?!’ he exclaimed.

‘Could be all three.’ Jack muttered. ‘Let’s hope not.’ he said wandering out to the living room to confront her.

Ianto didn’t know whether to follow or not; he decided to stay in the kitchen - whatever the result Jack was sure to tell him.

\---

_ Later that evening … _

‘It’s freezing.’ Ianto mumbled as he stripped off his clothes and changed into his pyjamas. Despite the fact the heating was on full blast the sheer size of Jack’s bedroom meant that the heat from the radiators wasn’t very effective in warming the room.

Jack’s eyebrows rose suggestively. ‘I can think of a few ways to warm you up.’ he replied with wink.

‘Cheeky.’ Ianto laughed nudging Jack.

Jack slid into the bed. ‘I meant an innocent cuddle.’ he replied plumping up his pillows. ‘You’ve got a dirty mind Ianto Jones.’ he scolded playfully.

‘Mmmm and you love it.’ Ianto replied climbing into what he now considered “his” side of the bed; for some reason he always slept that side. Jack shuffled close and pulled Ianto into his arms. Ianto snuggled closer to Jack and closed his eyes, a happy sigh as Jack kissed his temple softly. ‘Tired …’ Ianto mumbled, stifling a yawn.

‘Grey can be very tiring.’ Jack whispered in reply. ‘Sleep.’ he coaxed, his fingers running through Ianto’s hair fondly.

Ianto closed his eyes once more and settled down to sleep for the night, his head in the crook of Jack’s neck and his arm slung over his chest. ‘We have to get up early tomorrow, let’s not waste the day eh?’

‘Definitely not.’ Jack replied reaching over to switch out the lamp on his bedside table.

‘You okay cariad?’ Ianto asked tentatively - after his confrontation with his mother, where she’d revealed that Nathan would be living with them permanently as of the following weekend, Jack had been in rather subdued mood. He hadn’t bothered to argue the matter as his mother had clearly made up her mind, but he’d made it obvious that he wasn’t happy about the situation. They’d eaten dinner all together in the dining room and the atmosphere was very tense. No one ate much and Jack vacated the room as soon as possible with Ianto in tow; they’d spent the remained of the night up in his room playing on Jack’s Xbox but even killing zombies didn’t seem to cheer Jack up as it usually did.

Jack sighed heavily. ‘I’m okay, I guess it was inevitable that she’d let him move in. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.’ he replied.

Ianto turned to Jack. ‘If he makes her happy then maybe you should try for her sake to get along with him?’ he suggested.

‘No thanks.’ Jack snorted. ‘You make me happy and she hasn’t bothered to try and get along with you has she? Well unless it’s for her own advantage.’

‘Well I don’t live here do I?’ Ianto replied.

‘Wish you did.’ Jack mumbled into his neck.

‘That’s sweet.’ Ianto smiled carding his fingers through Jack’s hair and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. ‘What I mean is you and Nathan have to live under the same roof, it would be better for all your sakes to at least try and get along not just for your mother but Grey too.’

‘You know what he’s like though.’ Jack groaned into Ianto’s shoulder. ‘He’s a small minded, worthless piece of sh -’

‘Jack!’ Ianto laughed.

‘It’s true!’ Jack cried indignantly. ‘He left my mom when she refused to have an abortion, he didn’t show up again until Grey was three years old and ever since he’s barely been a father to him. I’ve been more of a father to him!’ Jack sighed heavily with frustration. ‘Sorry, but he’s no good for her - deep down she knows that as well as I do.’

Ianto stroked his hand up and down Jack’s arm soothingly. ‘I know, but maybe he’ll be better this time?’ he suggested.

‘Why are you so keen to defend everyone?’ Jack snapped pulling away from him. ‘First John now Nathan!’

‘Jack!’ Ianto cried in outrage. Jack turned his back on him moodily. Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Jack.’ he repeated, but Jack didn’t reply. ‘You’re so childish you know that?’ Ianto snapped.

Jack still didn’t say anything. Ianto growled with frustration and turned his back on Jack; he curled up and closed his eyes determined to sleep - if Jack didn’t want to speak to him then so be it. A few moments of tense silence between them past before Jack finally caved in and rolled back over. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled pressing a kiss to Ianto’s shoulder blade. ‘I don’t want to fight with you.’

‘You’re frustrated with Nathan and your mam, don’t take it out on me I’m only trying to help.’ Ianto mumbled.

‘I know.’ Jack whispered brushing his lips over him once more. ‘Sorry.’ he whispered. Ianto wriggled, Jack’s lips tickling him as they traced down his spine. Jack smiled slightly and repeated the action, his hand sliding over the side of Ianto’s body and around to his front. Ianto sighed with appreciation as Jack’s lips inched higher up his back, brushing over shoulders and then up to his neck. Jack nuzzled his into the space behind Ianto’s ear and breathed his scent in; he groaned softly as Ianto’s hand stretched behind him and caressed his thigh. ‘You smell so good …’ he whispered, his breath tickling Ianto’s ear.

Ianto stroked his fingers over Jack’s thigh and moaned softly as Jack rolled his hips, his erection pushing against the crevice of his bum. ‘Jack …’ Ianto breathed, suddenly just as aroused as his bedfellow. Jack sucked the skin at the base of Ianto’s neck into his mouth, nipped it with his teeth and then soothed the flesh with the flat of his tongue before releasing it. Ianto moaned softly. ‘Please …’ he begged.

‘Please what?’ Jack asked, his breath husky with desire.

‘Anything.’ Ianto groaned pushing his hip back.

Jack paused slightly before asking: ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course.’ Ianto replied with a nod.

‘You’ll enjoy this I promise.’ Jack grinned pulling Ianto over so he lay flat on his back.

Ianto’s heart hammered with anticipation. ‘Jack?’ he asked worriedly, no idea what Jack had in store for him.

Jack pressed his mouth against his and kissed him lovingly. ‘Don’t worry.’ he whispered drawing back so their mouths were only an inch or two apart. Ianto gazed into his eyes and then nodded his head slightly; Jack pushed back the bedcovers and slid down the bed. He took Ianto’s legs and coaxed them into bending at the knee. Jack took Ianto’s cock into his hand and circled the weeping head with his finger. Ianto groaned gratefully and closed his eyes, just concentrating on the feel of Jack’s fingers working their magic. Jack worked his cock and waited for Ianto to completely relax before making his next move; he slid down the bed further and trailed his tongue down the underside of his cock. Ianto moaned and grasped at the bedcovers, balling them up and then releasing them repeatedly.

Jack repeated the action several times, but as he did so the trail he made with his tongue grew deliberately longer. Ianto’s breath hitched in his throat but he did not protest as Jack’s slid the tip of his tongue down the sensitive skin between the root of his cock and the tight entrance to his body.

Jack glanced up at Ianto. ‘Trust me?’ he asked again. Ianto nodded and made a strange, desperate whimpering noise. ‘Sure?’ Jack asked.

‘Please Jack!’ Ianto moaned, his chest heaving and his knuckles white as they clutched the sheets below tightly.

Jack hesitated no longer, he dipped his head down and circled the entrance to Ianto’s body with the tip of his tongue at the same time his hand continued pumping his cock rhythmically. Ianto groaned deliciously and his whole body spasmed and quivered with delight. ‘Like that?’ Jack asked glancing up at him smiling as he noticed a red heat spreading down Ianto’s quivering body.

Ianto gasped and nodded. ‘More …’ he managed to cry between pants.

Jack repeated the intimate act; Ianto bit his bottom lip trying not to make too much noise - Jack’s house was huge for sure but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be overheard.

Jack stroked the flat of his tongue up and down feeling Ianto’s body shivering with delight at every touch. Ianto’s hands left the sheets and found their way into Jack’s hair, he grasped it firmly in between his fingers and moaned with pleasure. ‘Fuck!’ he cried rocking his hips off the bed.

Jack boldly pushed his tongue inside of Ianto and flicked it quickly several times. Ianto gargled and whined as he tried to stifle his shouts of pleasure as he came spectacularly. Jack pushing his tongue back inside of him and swirled it around as he pumped his cock until he was completely spent.

Ianto fell back into the mattress and let out a long satisfied sigh. ‘What was that?!’ he chuckled when he’d caught his breath.

Jack grinned. ‘Good huh?’

Ianto just nodded - good was certainly one way to describe it!

Jack, on the very edge of coming, pressed a kiss to Ianto’s neck. ‘Ianto.’ he husked. ‘Ianto help me out here.’ he begged.

‘Sorry I’m neglecting you aren’t I?’ Ianto smiled.

‘Yes you are.’ Jack pouted. Ianto’s lips touched gently at the delicate flesh behind Jack’s ear and he slowly worked them down the side of his neck to the base of his shoulder. Jack sighed happily as Ianto sucked on the base of his neck and hissed with both pleasure and pain as he nipped the tender flesh with his teeth. Jack’s fingers found their way into Ianto’s hair and tangled through it, he pushed his mouth harder against his neck and groaned Ianto’s name. ‘Please Yan, finish me off.’ he begged. Ianto needed no further encouragement; his hand delved between their bodies and grasped Jack’s cock - with a few fast, successive tugs Jack came suddenly.

Jack fell hard against Ianto, panting heavily, his whole body shuddering as his climax swept through him. ‘Fuck … fuck!’ he gasped.

Ianto chuckled and slid his fingers through Jack’s sweat streaked hair. They lay there together for a few moments before Jack spoke again. ‘Ianto when can I have you? Properly I mean?’ he asked through his desperate pants for air, their hot bodies slick with sweat stuck to one another.

‘Soon cariad.’ Ianto whispered. ‘I want to, I do, but not like this. I don’t want to with the fear being overheard do you?’

Jack shook his head. ‘No, but I can’t bear it, I want to be with you Yan.’ he groaned desperately clinging to him.

‘Soon.’ Ianto whispered kissing him softly. ‘I promise.’

Jack nodded his head slightly, slid off Ianto and rolled onto his back. The lay side by side for a few moments as they recovered, both of them wearing huge grins.

‘We should shower.’ Jack said climbing out of the bed. Ianto sat up and watched as Jack crossed the room blushing slightly when he noticed the finger marks that trailed down Jack’s back that he’d left behind. ‘Coming?’ Jack asked turning when he’d reached the bathroom door.

‘You bet.’ Ianto grinned, slipping out of bed and heading over to join him.

Jack turned the shower on and then headed for the sink where he quickly rinsed out his mouth with mouthwash. The two of them climbed into the shower cubical together; their lips sought out each other and they kissed as the water tumbled down on top of them, steaming the bathroom up so they could barely see each other. Jack’s hands cupped Ianto’s face and he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. ‘Sorry.’ he whispered.

‘What on Earth for?’ Ianto asked having to raise his voice so Jack could hear him above the roaring sound of the water.

‘Just then … what I said … I was pushing you and that’s wrong.’ Jack replied guiltily.

Ianto shook his head. ‘It’s okay.’ he assured him. ‘I want you too Jack. I just want it to be right.’

‘Me too.’ Jack smiled kissing him quickly.

‘Come on let’s get cleaned up and get back to bed.’ Ianto said grabbing the bottle of body wash from the shelf.


	50. Chapter 50

Ianto sat down in the library and couldn’t help but smile broadly despite being back to school after an unexpected long weekend; Ianto hummed happily to himself as he began to pull out his textbooks from his school bag.

‘And what may I ask are you so happy about this morning?’ Tosh asked with a sly smile.

Ianto glanced up at her. ‘Sorry?’ he asked.

‘I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while.’ Tosh replied. ‘Not since -’ she trailed off quickly since Lisa was sitting with them and had no clue what had happened with John Hart a few weeks previously.

Lisa frowned slightly. ‘Since?’ she asked wondering why Tosh had suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

Tosh glanced at Ianto for help.

‘Jack and I had a huge argument this weekend, there was a moment where I thought things were over.’ Ianto said knowing this would distract Lisa.

Right on cue, Lisa’s head snapped toward Ianto. ‘Seriously?!’ she asked. Tosh sent Ianto a small smile which he caught out of the corner of his eye - Lisa was just too easy to distract. Lisa frowned once more. ‘How has an argument with Jack put such a smile on your face?’ she asked.

Ianto leaned across the table. ‘Because when we fight spectacularly we make up spectacularly too.’ he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

Tosh turned bright red. ‘Ianto!’ she giggled. ‘I swear Jack’s a bad influence on you, you’ve never been so open!’ she laughed.

Ianto laughed and gazed down at his books, a contented smile crossing his lips as he thought about how good the previous day had been. After spending a great deal of the morning being coaxed back into bed by Jack, Ianto had eventually been freed and had made it to the shower. After dressing and a leisurely breakfast, they worked on their school work until lunch and then got some good practice in for the concert. By the end of the day, the two of them felt much less stressed and worried about their perspective workloads and even took the evening off which they spent playing with Grey in the outside in the snow. Jack had then walked Ianto home where he stayed to watch a movie with Beth, Rhiannon and Johnny before heading back to his own home.

‘I’m glad you didn’t break up.’ Lisa said. ‘You’re too good for each other.’

Ianto nodded and smiled warmly at his friends. ‘Thanks.’ he said grateful for their support.

Lisa got up and slung her school bag over one shoulder. ‘I’d best head over to my next class.’ she sighed wishing she could stay and chat. ‘See you later.’

‘Bye.’ Tosh and Ianto called after her as she set off across the library.

When Lisa had left the building Tosh’s eyes fell on Ianto’s. ‘I take it the argument was about John?’ she asked the tone of the conversation suddenly becoming very serious.

Ianto nodded. ‘I told him.’ he said. ‘You were right I should have told him when it happened.’ he sighed wishing he could go back and change things. ‘I think the fact I kept it from him was what upset him the most.’ he confessed.

Tosh reached across the table and took Ianto’s hand. ‘Did he go after John?’ she asked.

Ianto glanced at her. ‘I thought he had at first. God Tosh I thought he was going to kill him! I’ve never seen Jack so angry before!’

‘What happened?’ Tosh coaxed.

‘Jack didn’t go after him in the end, he said he knew we’d be over if he did.’ Ianto said his eyes resting on Tosh’s. ‘He went for a walk instead to shake off his anger by the time he’d come back I had gone.’

‘He saw sense - that’s something.’ Tosh smiled.

Ianto nodded. ‘I’m so glad he did.’ he whispered. ‘I’m not sure what would have happened if he hadn’t; I’m not sure we could have come back from that.’ he said shaking his head sadly.

Tosh squeezed Ianto’s hand reassuringly. ‘You don’t have to think about that now, don’t torture yourself with what could have happened.’

Ianto nodded. ‘I know, you’re right.’ he said.

‘So everything is okay between you now?’ Tosh asked.

Ianto nodded positively. ‘Yep.’ he grinned. ‘We were both a little stubborn but we sorted things out eventually.’ he told her.

‘I’m glad.’ Tosh smiled. ‘Lisa’s right you two are so good together.’

‘How did your date with Tommy go?’ Ianto asked suddenly remembering he wasn't the only one of their trio with a lovelife.  
  
Tosh crimsoned. ‘Really well.’ she smiled shyly. ‘I went to his house for dinner last night.’ she told Ianto. ‘I met his mother and brother.’

‘You did? That’s great!’ Ianto exclaimed. ‘Did you like them?’ he asked.

Tosh nodded enthusiastically. ‘They were really lovely. Tommy introduced me as his girlfriend.’ she added.

‘So you two are a real item now?’ Ianto asked.

Tosh nodded. ‘It’s just a shame I can’t introduce him to my parents, they’d go mad!’ she sighed heavily.

‘Maybe once the exams are over they’ll be okay with it?’ Ianto suggested.

‘Maybe …’ Tosh sighed. ‘But that’s months and months away.’

Ianto smiled sympathetically. ‘I know, but you don’t want to risk them banning you from seeing him do you?’

‘No, definitely not.’ Tosh replied. ‘Sneaking around isn’t fun though.’

‘You don’t need to tell me about that!’ Ianto laughed thinking about how difficult he found it to restrain himself when he and Jack were trying to keep their relationship quiet.

\---

‘We need to talk about John.’ Jack said sitting down on one of the battered, old sofas in the common room. Rhys and Owen were sat opposite him playing cards and Gwen was in one of the arm chairs munching on a packet of crisps whilst trying to finish her English homework at the same time. The three of them stopped what they were doing and looked up at Jack. ‘I know you overheard my conversation with Ianto so you don’t have to try and deny it.’ Jack told them.

The three of them all glanced at each other sheepishly. ‘Sorry Jack, we didn’t mean to listen.’ Gwen said.

Jack rolled his eyes. ‘I don’t believe that for a second.’ he muttered crossly. ‘But that’s not what’s important. Look what you heard …’ he started to say.

‘Is it true?’ Owen asked interrupting him. ‘Did John try it on with Ianto?’ he asked.

‘Keep your voice down.’ Jack growled glancing around the room, but luckily there was no one within ear shot. ‘It’s true … and he did more than try it on.’ he added bitterly.

Rhys’s eyes grew wide. ‘What do you mean by that?’ he asked carefully.

Jack swallowed hard and tried to control his temper which rose and the mere thought of what John had done. ‘He forced himself on Ianto, tried to take things further but luckily he saw sense.’ he told them wanting to keep the horrible details out of it.

Gwen chewed her bottom lip. ‘Ianto must have been so scared.’ she whispered. Jack just nodded his head slightly but knew that “scared” didn’t even begin to cover it.

‘John’s sick in the head.’ Owen growled. ‘If he wanted Ianto all along then why did he beat him up?’ he asked.

‘He wasn’t alone.’ Jack sniped.

Owen cast his eyes downward. ‘Well yeah I know that …’ he mumbled filling with guilt. ‘I still don’t understand why he wanted to hurt him or why he bragged about it afterward?’

Jack closed his eyes briefly and sighed with frustration. ‘Don’t you get it?’ he hissed. ‘John is  _gay_.’ he pressed.

‘What?!’ Gwen cried. ‘He can’t be, he’s with Suzie, he’s been with loads of girls!'

Jack shook his head. ‘It was all just a lie Gwen. He told Ianto that he doesn’t have any feelings whatsoever for Suzie.’

Rhys slumped back into the sofa. ‘Who would have guessed it?’ he said stunned.

Gwen glanced at Jack. ‘I thought he just had a thing for Ianto, that he was bi like you, but he’s actually gay? I mean really properly gay?’ she asked still unable to process it.

‘Yes.’ Jack muttered wishing the penny would finally drop.

Gwen shook her head. ‘He was desperate to make sure no one found out, that’s why he did those awful things to Ianto right?'’

Jack nodded. ‘I think so; but I also think that some twisted part of him thought that by hurting Ianto he’d somehow get rid of the feelings he had toward him.’

Gwen sighed heavily. ‘Poor guy, he must hate himself so much …’

‘Poor guy?!’ Rhys exclaimed glaring at Gwen. ‘He’s a violent bully Gwen, a disgusting creep that tried to force himself on someone. People should know that!’

‘No.’ Jack said quickly. ‘Ianto doesn’t want anyone to know.’

‘Why not?’ Rhys asked. ‘After what John’s done to him I’d expect him to want everyone to know just how vile he really is.’

Jack shook his head. ‘We’d have to “out” John if we told people and that isn’t fair.’ he explained. ‘Besides it isn’t going to help matters, what’s done is done and we both just want to get on with our lives and the best way to do that is just forget about John and move on. We don’t want any more trouble.’

Rhys shook his head. ‘He beat him up, he forced himself on him Jack! You’re supposed to love him how can you be so calm?!’

‘I do love him.’ Jack snapped defensively.

‘Then why haven’t you gone after John yourself?’ Rhys asked. ‘If he’d done that to Gwen I’d bloody kill him!’

‘Don’t you think I wanted to?! Jack shouted rising out of his seat; he quickly glanced around to see people staring. Jack sat back down and calmed himself down before he spoke again. ‘I won’t risk losing Ianto because of him.’ he told Rhys. ‘Please can you just forget you knew any of this? For me?’ he asked his eyes flicking between the three of them.

Owen nodded his head quickly. ‘If that’s what you both want.’ he said. ‘Personally I don’t agree - I think everyone should know, but it’s not my decision.’

Jack smiled gratefully. ‘Thank you.’ he said wondering if Owen would have been quite so compliant if he wasn’t still desperately trying to make things up to him and Ianto. ‘Gwen?’ Jack asked turning to her.

Gwen sighed wearily. ‘Alright.’ she nodded. ‘I’ll keep quiet too, I guess we shouldn’t have overheard your conversation with Ianto in the first place.’ she conceded.

‘Thank you Gwen.’ Jack smiled; he glanced at Rhys who didn’t look happy at all. ‘Please Rhys?’ he asked.

Rhys huffed and crossed his arms. ‘Would you be saying this now if John had taken things further with Ianto?’ he asked. ‘What if he’d really hurt him Jack?’

Jack’s eyes locked onto Rhys’s. ‘I don’t think I’d have been able to control myself.’ he said shaking with anger at the mere thought of what could have happened. ‘Nothing else did happen though.’ he added reminding himself of that.

‘It could have - it still can.’ Rhys pressed.

‘Ianto made it perfectly clear that John has to stay away from him, I don’t think he’d be stupid enough to try it on with him again. I’m giving John once chance and that’s all.’ Jack told Rhys. ‘If I see him so much as look at Ianto again I won’t be held accountable for my actions.’

Rhys mulled things over in his mind for a few moments and then finally caved in. ‘Alright, I won’t say anything either but don’t expect me to keep quiet if John starts behaving like a prick around me.’

Jack laughed. ‘Hopefully now that he’d been expelled we won’t see any more of him.’

\----

_ Later … _

Jack and Ianto walked beside each other, their hands entwined. It was late and Jack was walking Ianto home. The last two weeks of school had passed by relatively quickly and relatively uneventfully. Jack and Ianto were both pleased that Rhys, Gwen and Owen had all kept quiet and that they hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of John. ‘I think that went well don’t you?’ he asked reffering to the intense practice session they’d just had for the concert.

Ianto nodded. ‘It’s come up so fast Jack, I can’t believe the dress rehearsal is tomorrow.’

Jack squeezed Ianto’s hand. ‘It will be fine, we did it three times tonight without a hiccup.’ he encouraged.

‘I know.’ Ianto nodded. ‘I’m just nervous about my solo,’ he sighed.

Jack smiled. ‘Aren’t you going to give me one little hint?’ he asked not for the first time, every time they’d been at the piano Jack had asked Ianto to hear a little of his solo piece for the competition but Ianto had refused. He hadn’t played it for anyone, not even the music teacher. ‘Come on Yan, I showed you a little of mine.’

‘That was your choice,’ Ianto grinned elbowing him. ‘You’re my competition remember? You’re not hearing a peep out of mine until the competition.’

‘Spoilsport,’ Jack pouted.

They walked on until they reached Ianto’s gate. Ianto turned to Jack, chewing his bottom lip. ‘I’m nervous about tomorrow.’ he confessed. ‘What if I can’t do it? What if my mind just goes blank?’

‘Close your eyes and just imagine it’s me and you in my music room rehearsing.’ Jack told him.

Ianto smiled. ‘I guess.’ he said feeling slightly more reassured. ‘Is it wrong that I wish my family weren’t going to be there?’ he asked. ‘I just get so embarrassed playing in front of them and Johnny’s bound to tease me.’

Jack laughed. ‘I don’t think you can avoid that.’ he smiled. ‘Your mom is really looking forward to it.’

‘I know.’ Ianto groaned. ‘I love her for being so supportive, but I’m only going to disappoint her when I don’t win.’

‘Hey you don’t know that.’ Jack replied. ‘Besides your mom will never be disappointed with you. She’d be bursting with price even if you go blank and don’t do anything!’ he laughed.

‘Don’t Jack!’ Ianto cried. ‘That’s what’s going to happen I know it!’

Jack laughed and wound his arm around Ianto’s shoulders. ‘It won’t!’ he told him, pulling him close.

‘I won’t be able to sleep until it’s over.’ Ianto mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s temple. ‘Don’t be so worried.’ he coaxed. ‘Everything will be fine.’

Ianto glanced up at Jack. ‘Do you wish your mom was going to be there?’ he asked.

Jack shrugged. ‘I don’t really care.’ he replied. ‘I asked her to come, but work is obviously far more important to her.’ he muttered. Kate was on another of her business conferences, this time in Berlin and she’d be gone for four days which coincided with the night of the school concert. Jack had asked her to go weeks back when the tickets were issued and she’d promised she’d be there. Jack had believed her, but as always it turned out to be another promise that she hadn’t kept.   
  
Ianto opened the gate and the two of them walked down the path until they reached Ianto’s front door, the house was in darkness it was late and Ianto knew everyone was asleep. Ianto turned to Jack. ‘Thanks for walking me back.’ he smiled.

Jack shook his head. ‘It’s no problem.’ he said happy to see Ianto home safe besides he loved their late night walks because they'd end up talking about everything and anything. ‘Well goodnight.’ he smiled.

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to his lips and Jack immediately responded - he always loved kissing Ianto in the middle of the night on his doorstep. Ianto wound his arms around Jack’s neck and the kiss deepened as they lost themselves in each other for a few moments.

‘Jack?’ Ianto whispered when they eventually drew apart.

‘Mmmmm?’ Jack replied his head buried in Ianto’s neck.

‘I want to … soon … is that okay with you?’ Ianto asked squirming slightly as Jack kissed his way up his neck.

‘Want to what?’ Jack asked between kisses. Ianto reddened slightly and just rose his eyebrows. Jack stopped and glanced up at him, he studied Ianto still not quite understanding what he was getting it. ‘Oh!’ he cried, it suddenly dawning on him.

Ianto laughed. ‘You’re hopeless.’ he said nudging him playfully.

‘Are you serious?’ Jack asked. ‘I thought you wanted to wait?’

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘It feels right.’ he said. ‘I love you so much and I want to … if you still do?’ he asked worriedly.

‘Of course.’ Jack replied trying not to sound too eager. ‘You know I do, but I’ll wait until you’re ready.’ he told him, desperate for Ianto not just to be saying this because he thought he’d ought to.

Ianto chuckled. ‘Jack I’m telling you I’m ready!’ he laughed swatting him. ‘Next time we’re on our own yeah?’ he asked turning to the front door and slipping his key in the lock.

Jack wrapped his arms around him his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. ‘You’re sure?' he asked.

Ianto turned slightly and cuddled him close. ‘I’m sure cariad.’ he whispered affectionately. ‘Your house, your bed okay?’ he asked. Jack simply nodded a shiver of desire running the course of his body. ‘Now let me get my beauty sleep.’ Ianto smiled opening the front door to his house.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow then.’ Jack said, and with one final chaste kiss they parted.


	51. Chapter 51

Ianto woke early the following morning after a restless night’s sleep; he knew he was being silly worrying so much over the music competition but he couldn’t help it. For years he’d helped with the organisation of the concert whilst hiding a secret desire to actually compete himself. He’d convinced himself that he just wasn’t good enough. Tosh and Lisa were the ones who finally convinced him to audition and he was grateful for it because that’s how he’d met Jack. Ianto smiled as he thought of his boyfriend, how much his life had changed since they’d met. Ianto was more confident and far happier than he’d ever been, and it was all down to Jack.

Ianto’s alarm clock went off for the second time that morning, and for the second time he reached over and clicked the snooze button. Ianto rolled back over and buried his head in the covers - he didn’t want to get up, because getting up meant that he’d soon be on his way to school for the dress rehearsal of the concert that would be held later that evening.

Today would also be the first time the music teacher heard his and Jack’s duet in its completed form; she’d heard bits and pieces of it whilst they were rehearsing but much of it was worked out and finalised at Jack’s house. Ianto knew he’d also have to reveal the competition piece he’d prepared to the teacher, the rest of the pupils and to Jack.

Ianto grabbed his phone from his bedside table when it vibrated and opened a text message he’d just received; squinting slightly due to the brightness of the screen in the otherwise dark room Ianto read the message from Jack:  _“Rise and shine gorgeous, big day to day! I’ll come by yours and we can walk to school together. Jx”_  Ianto smiled and wondered if Jack ever got nervous about anything, he was always seemed so confident!

Ianto’s bedroom door opened and his mother popped her head around. ‘Here he is, my superstar!’ she grinned at him.

‘Don’t mam.’ Ianto groaned, shaking his head. ‘I’m not going to win so don’t get any ideas into your head.’ he told her.

‘Don’t be so down on yourself.’ Beth scolded. ‘Besides, I don’t care if you win or come last I’ll still be proud.’

Ianto smiled. ‘Thanks mam.’

Beth sat down on the edge of Ianto’s bed and cuddled her son close. ‘You’ll be absolutely wonderful.’ she told him. ‘But promise me you and Jack won’t be upset with each other if one of you wins.’

‘We’re not that childish mam!’ Ianto laughed. ‘Anyway we’ve discussed this and we’ve just decided that it will be the best person that wins and that’s that.’ he told her firmly.

Beth gave Ianto’s hands a brief squeeze before she slid off the bed. ‘You’d better get dressed or you’ll be late.’ she told him. ‘I’ll cook you a nice breakfast, you’ll need your energy today.’

‘Thanks mam.’ Ianto smiled gratefully as she let herself out of the room.

\---

_Later that morning …_

Ianto heard the familiar sound of Jack knocking at his front door later that morning whilst he was tucking into breakfast.

Johnny got up and went to open the front door. ‘Alright mate!’ he grinned letting Jack into the house. ‘So today’s the big day right?’ he asked.

‘Yep.’ Jack smiled as he slid off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Jack had learnt now that Beth was very house proud and tended to go mad if people walked around with their shoes on.

‘Ianto’s in the living room.’ Johnny told him as he set off down the hallway. ‘TOTO LOVERBOY’S HERE!’ he called through the house at the top of his lungs.

Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Rhi please can you stop him from calling me that?’ he asked his sister who was pacing the living room - she was due for another scan that day and was rather nervous about it.

‘Johnny you know Ianto doesn’t like that nickname.’ Rhiannon snapped when he and Jack entered the room. ‘We’d best go or we’ll be late.’ she muttered pushing past them and heading out of the house.

Jack’s eyebrows rose. ‘Someone’s in a good mood.’ he said to Johnny.

‘She always gets like this, she hates hospitals which isn’t great when you’re pregnant especially with twins.’ Johnny replied. ‘I’ll see you later tonight then boys.’ he grinned.

‘Good luck.’ Ianto called after him, hoping everything would go alright at the hospital.

Jack crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Ianto’s lips before taking a seat. ‘Egg and soldiers?’ he asked with a slight smile as he looked at Ianto’s breakfast. ‘Isn’t that more for someone of Grey’s age?’

‘You’re just jealous.’ Ianto smirked.

‘Alright you’ve got me.’ Jack laughed taking a piece of Ianto’s toast. ‘I’m starving, didn’t have time to eat this morning, Grey wouldn’t get up and I was almost late getting him to school. He had a big tantrum when I told him he was staying at Rhiannon’s tonight.’

‘He is?’ Ianto asked inquiringly.

Jack nodded. ‘Mom and Nathan are away and I won’t be back until late so I thought it was best for him to stay with her.’ he explained.

‘I guess.’ Ianto replied with a nod. ‘Oi!’ he cried slapping away Jack’s hand as he stole another piece of his toast.

‘I’m starving.’ Jack whined making the puppy dog eyes that he knew Ianto couldn’t usually resist.

‘Well you’re in luck, mam’s preparing you some as we speak.’ Ianto said with his mouthful. ‘She wouldn’t take no for an answer.’ he added.

‘I love your mom.’ Jack grinned happily.

‘That’s nice to hear.’ Beth said as she entered the room with a plate which she set down on the table in front of Jack.

Jack grinned up at her. ‘Thanks Beth.’

Beth pressed a kiss to Jack’s forehead. ‘No problem sweetheart, you look after my boy today okay?’ she said rubbing Ianto’s shoulder.

Jack glanced between them and couldn’t work out which one was the more anxious of the two. ‘I will.’ he smiled.

‘Now eat up, you two should get going soon.’ Beth told them as she headed back out to the kitchen.

Jack eagerly tucked into his breakfast and even finished off Ianto’s who couldn’t eat anymore due to nerves. After washing up and cleaning their teeth (Jack stayed over so often he kept several things including a spare toothbrush at Ianto’s house) they headed to school but not before more reassuring kisses and cuddles from Beth.

‘I bet my mom doesn’t even remember that it’s tonight.’ Jack sighed as they walked to school.

‘She might call you to wish you luck?’ Ianto replied.

‘Yeah right.’ Jack grumbled rather bitterly.

Ianto slid his fingers through Jack’s. ‘Well I’ve got more than enough family coming tonight, we can share.’ he offered.

‘Thanks.’ Jack smiled gratefully. ‘So does Rhiannon find out the sex of the twins today?’

‘She can do, but I don’t know if she will want to know.’ Ianto replied. ‘She’s been in two minds over it.’

‘Are they hoping for any one in particular?’ Jack asked.

Ianto smiled. ‘Rhiannon doesn’t mind, but Johnny’s hoping for two boys.’

‘I bet!’ Jack laughed.

Ianto’s stomach tightening in fear as they neared the school building. ‘It’s too soon, we’re not ready.’ he said coming to a halt. All he wanted to do was bolt, but he knew there was no way Jack would let him and he knew that despite his nerves, this was something he wanted to do. Something he had wanted to do for years.

‘We’ll be fine Yan.’ Jack said squeezing his hand tightly.

Ianto didn’t let go of Jack’s hand until they’d reached the school office ignoring the small number of jibes they still were subjected to despite their relationship being public news for weeks now. These were usually from the younger boys at the school and the taunts were the kinds of things they’d heard so often now that they were just meaningless words. Ianto knew these kids were no real threat, if Jack even made one step in their direction they’d go running off out of fear. Ianto reluctantly slipped his fingers from Jack only because he had to sign his name to say he was present that day. Jack took the pen when he’d finished and quickly scribbled down his own name. ‘Right we’d best head to the hall.’ he said after taking a deep breath. Ianto just nodded and the two of them made their way out of the school office where they bumped into Gwen and Rhys

‘Oh it’s tonight isn’t it?’ Gwen grinned. ‘Good luck we’ll be cheering you on won’t we Rhys?’

‘Wait? You two will be there?’ Jack asked with a slight frown.

‘Well of course, my sister is playing the violin silly.’ Gwen laughed.

‘Rhys?’ Jack asked glancing at him.

‘Gwen’s dragging me along too.’ Rhys sighed.

Gwen glared at Rhys. ‘You said you wanted to come.’ she snapped.

Rhys rolled his eyes. ‘Only because that’s what you wanted to hear.’ he replied dryly.

Gwen sighed with irritation, but realising that their sniping was causing Jack and Ianto to feel rather awkward she turned to them and smiled broadly. ‘Once you two have been together as long as we have you’ll be talking to each other like this too.’ she warned playfully.

Ianto smiled politely at Gwen, but made a mental note to try and never get to the stage where he was bickering so pointlessly with Jack. ‘Come on we’d best go.’ he said nudging Jack and looking pointedly toward the building which contained the school hall.

‘See you later guys.’ Jack said to Gwen and Rhys as he darted off with Ianto. ‘I completely forgot Gwen’s sister was in the show too.’ Jack said to Ianto as they entered the hall pleased to find that they weren’t late as expected. There were only two other students there, both looking just as nervous as Ianto.

Ianto took a seat toward the back of the hall and stared up at the stage he’d very soon be performing on. The music teacher had arranged for everyone to meet in the hall that morning where she’d do a final run through of the concert including the additional performances that opened and closed the show as well as the music to be performed during the interval. Ianto would be performing toward the end of the first half and Jack in the middle of the second which meant that neither of them had the advantage of being able to get theirs out of the way first.

\---

_Later that day …_

Jack and Ianto stepped off the stage and headed down the steps. They’d just completed their duet in front the music teacher and the rest of the students for the first time. Ianto couldn’t help but smile since it was the first run through they’d had without a single mistake, now all they had to do was replicate it later that night.

‘That was brilliant!’ Mrs. Taylor grinned. ‘Absolutely lovely!’ she declared. ‘I knew you two were up for the challenge.’ she beamed.

Jack’s smile broadened. ‘So you’re happy for us to close the show with that then?’ he asked already knowing the answer.

‘Perfectly.’ Mrs. Taylor nodded. ‘I’ve overheard you practicing a few times so I knew roughly what was in store, but this has been a treat I must say. You two work so well together.’

Jack glanced at Ianto and smiled. ‘It’s a good job too.’

Mrs. Taylor glanced between them and her cheeks coloured slightly. ‘So can I take a little credit for you two getting together?’ she asked, clearly able to see how much they adored each other.

Ianto blushed deeply and glanced at Jack. Jack laughed heartily. ‘I guess you can take a little credit, if we hadn’t have had those rehearsal sessions alone together who knows if we’d have got together at all.’

Mrs. Taylor clapped her hands together. ‘Well that’s something I can add to my repertoire then, music teacher and matchmaker.’ she laughed. ‘Right best get back to the real work eh?’

Jack and Ianto took their seats as the music teacher bustled off once more, now checking over the arrangement for the judging, prize giving and the photographs which would be taken for the school newspaper.

‘Do you seriously think we’d never have got together if it wasn’t for her?’ Ianto asked Jack as he sat down and thumbed through the programme produced for the guests that evening.

Jack shrugged. ‘I think it helped that we had to work together, but I’d already noticed you by that point.’ he replied.

Ianto glanced at Jack and smiled slightly. ‘You had?’ he asked.

Jack nodded. ‘That day we had the detention, I started feelings things then.’ he told Ianto. ‘I couldn’t work out why I cared so much about you hearing about what happened between me and Suzie … then it hit me. Bit of a shock!’ he laughed.

‘You accepted it so easily.’ Ianto replied. ‘Not like … well not like some people did.’ he added not wanting to even say John’s name.

Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly. ‘I’ve never been one for categories. Denying my feelings wouldn’t have made them go away and besides I didn’t really want them too.’

Ianto smiled broadly and pulled Jack into a tight embrace. ‘Love you cariad.’ he whispered into his ear.

Jack hugged him tightly, loving the fact that Ianto didn’t even check to see who was watching them. ‘Love you too.’

Ianto drew back slightly and looked Jack in the eyes, a soft smile on his lips. Then he uttered one simple word that caused the whole of Jack’s body to tingle with anticipation. ‘Tonight.’ he whispered, his stomach knotting together with nerves and his eyes searching Jack’s for approval.

Jack nodded his head slightly, knowing exactly what Ianto was offering. ‘Tonight.’ he replied another shiver running down his spine.

Ianto tore his eyes away from Jack, the sexual tension was so strong he actually feared what he’d do if he carried on looking at Jack for even a few seconds longer. Ianto cleared his throat and buried his head in the programme hiding his scarlet face from everybody else in the hall.

Jack stared up at the stage pretending to be paying attention to what the teacher and some of the other students were doing, but the whole time his mind was working on a plan to make the rest of the night after the concert as perfect as he could, whatever the outcome of the competition would be.


	52. Chapter 52 - Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude where we go to the present once more. You may which to read Chapter 1 again.

Interlude

Ianto sighed heavily as he flicked through his old diary; it was sad remembering back to the time when Jack had been everything to him. Ianto gazed out of the coffee shop window watching the relentless downpour for a few moments; he'd be lying to himself if he said that he did not missed Jack. It had been more than five years since they'd parted even now he would still lay in bed of a night and think about him; he’d go over and over events, wondering if things could have been different.

Ianto closed the diary with a weary sigh and slipped it back into his laptop case. It was a mistake to have even opened it because somehow he felt like he’d transported back to where he was five years ago, like all those old wounds had been re-opened.

‘Another top up for you Sir?’ The waitress asked appearing by Ianto's side with a fresh pot in her hand.

Ianto smiled up at her. ‘No thank you, I only came in to avoid the rain but it doesn't look like it's going to let up.’ he replied wearily.

The waitress glanced out of the window. ‘No …’ she said with a small shake of her head. ‘I think a storm is brewing.’ she added gazing out of the window at the thick dark clouds looming overhead. At that exact moment a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening startled everyone in the small coffee shop. The waitress laughed. ‘See! Told you!’ she exclaimed before wandering off to serve the rest of the customers.

Ianto got up and headed toward the door of the coffee shop; he decided to make a dash for his flat hoping he wouldn’t get too wet. It was dark outside despite it only being early, so dark in fact that the street lights had come on. Ianto took a deep breath before darting out of the shop and running down the street becoming soaked from the rain instantly. The sky rumbled above him ominously and lightning flashed as he pushed through the bustling crowd.

Suddenly, the fraying strap of his laptop bag (which he’d been meaning to mend) broke and the bag went crashing to the ground. Ianto sighed heavily watching as it skidded into a muddy puddle. ‘Great.’ he muttered under his breath as he charged toward it.

‘Here let me.’ A passer-by said, picking up the case and holding it out to Ianto.

‘Thanks.’ Ianto said taking back the laptop; he glanced up, peering through his dripping wet hair that had plastered itself to his forehead. Ianto’s grateful smile quickly dropped when his eyes fell on those of none other than Jack Harkness.

‘Ianto?’ Jack asked, his blue eyes suddenly lighting up. ‘Is that really you?!’ he cried in amazement.

Ianto studied the face of his former lover, and his stomach knotted together. Jack hadn’t changed a bit, just as handsome as ever. Ianto blushed heavily as he quickly wiped the worst of the water from his laptop bag. ‘Yes Jack it’s me.’ he mumbled not looking him in the eyes.

‘It’s so good to see you!’ Jack cried pulling him into a tight hug, the laptop bag wedged between them.

Ianto’s stomach squeezed into a tightly not at the feel of Jack’s warm, damp skin sticking to his own through their shirts. Ianto, forgot all about the stupid laptop bag which crashed to the ground as he wound his arms around Jack and hugged him back tightly, breathing in his gloriously familiar, scent. ‘Jack ...’ he choked with emotion as they drew apart. He simply couldn’t believe it.

The two clung to each other once more, almost desperately, neither wanting to let the other go. ‘We’re getting soaked.’ Jack mumbled into Ianto’s neck.

Ianto pulled away and quickly picked up the bag, flushing red again when he realised how he’d clung to him. How embarrassing!

Jack’s his fingers reached out and stroked Ianto’s hair back over his forehead; he simply couldn't believe Ianto was there, standing in front of him. Jack's fingers shook slightly as he stroked them down the side of his face, it had been years since he'd seen him and Ianto had hardly changed at all.

Desperate to hold onto the moment a little longer Ianto found words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. ‘My flat? It’s not far.’ he offered in a breathless whisper, his whole body shivering but he knew this was not due to the cold or the rain.

Jack nodded eagerly and together they headed down the street. Ianto led the way to his apartment block. When they entered the building, Jack followed Ianto up the stairs, leaving a trail of wet footsteps behind them. Ianto un-locked his front door, his fingers trembling as he let them both in. Another terrifying loud clap of thunder rang through the building. ‘It’s getting worse.’ Ianto said glad to have finally made it home.

Jack pulled off his coat and hung it up on the coat hook he found behind the door. ‘You should get that laptop dried.’ he told Ianto.

Ianto nodded and headed off into the flat, he returned a few moments later handing Jack a clean towel to dry himself off with. ‘Living room is through there.’ he said nodding to the door on the left. ‘I’ll get the coffee on.’

‘Great.’ Jack smiled rubbing the towel over his wet hair.

Ianto headed to the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine. Whilst he waited for it to do his magic he stared out of the kitchen window feeling completely baffled - Jack was here? Why? Had he come to see him? Ianto shook his head, it had been five years Jack would have moved on by now, bumping into him must have just been a coincidence he told himself.

Ianto quickly prepared the coffee and when he entered the living room he found Jack sitting in front of the fire stroking his pet cat, Moses, who lay stretched out in front of it drying also from the rain.

‘Here.’ Ianto said handing Jack one of the cups.

‘Thank you.’ Jack smiled up at him gratefully. ‘This one’s gorgeous.’ he said tickling Moses's stomach.

Ianto smiled down at him fondly. ‘He can be a little bugger sometimes too.’

Jack picked up his mug of coffee and sipped it, he smiled. ‘I've missed this, no one makes coffee like you do.’

Ianto blushed heavily. ‘Lisa's mam trained me well.’ he replied. He’d worked for Lisa’s parents in the small coffee shop they owned, it had been passed onto another owner as the Hallett’s, including Lisa, had moved out of Wales back to London.

Jack studied Ianto as they sat and quietly sipped their coffee. ‘It's so good to see you.’

‘What are you doing here?’ Ianto asked. ‘I'm assuming you didn’t fly all the way over from America just to bump into me?’

‘No.’ Jack confessed. ‘Actually I’m here for Gwen and Rhys’s wedding.’ he explained.

‘They’re still together?’ Ianto replied, he had to admit he was a little surprised. Rhys had eventually found out about Gwen and Owen after all.

Jack nodded. ‘They have a son too, he’s three, his name is Dylan.’

‘Wow.’ Ianto cried astonished. ‘That’s ... that’s just mad!’ he laughed, he hadn’t expected them to settle down so quickly.

‘I know.’ Jack smiled nodding slightly. ‘They’re getting married on Saturday.’ he told him. ‘Haven’t you been invited?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Ianto replied with a shrug. ‘They were never my friends Jack, not really, besides I’ve lost touch most people since we finished school.’ he added.

‘Do you still see Lisa and Tosh?’ Jack asked.

‘Tosh sometimes because she and I work near each other, we meet for lunch occasionally.’ Ianto told him. ‘Lisa I speak to on the phone every now and then, she works in London now.’ he explained. ‘What do Rhys and Gwen do?’ he asked.

‘Rhys works for a haulage firm. Gwen doesn’t work at the moment, but she wants to go into the police force once Dylan starts school.’ Jack told him.

‘Gwen? A police officer?’ Ianto said with raised eyebrows. ‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’

Jack chuckled. ‘I think you’ll be more surprised to know what Owen’s up to.’

‘Enlighten me?’ Ianto smiled.

‘He went back to studying, he’s in medical school.’ Jack told him.

Ianto almost spluttered on the coffee he’d just sipped. ‘Owen? No way!’ he exclaimed.

Jack laughed. ‘Yep.’ he nodded. ‘He went to night school and did really well, then he got into medical school. Owen’s a really intelligent guy when he tries that is.’ he smiled.

‘Wow.’ Ianto mumbled stunned. ‘Owen a doctor?’ he said shaking his head, it didn’t seem real.

‘In a few more years yes.’ Jack nodded.

‘What about you?’ Ianto asked. ‘Harvard eh?’

Jack laughed. ‘I only got in because of who I am. The name Harkness can do you wonders you know? They’ll take anyone who’s got a bit of money.’

‘I’m sure that’s not the only reason.’ Ianto smiled.

Jack shrugged. ‘Doesn’t matter either way.’ he replied.

There was a pause in the conversation, but it oddly felt comfortable. Jack glanced up, his eyes resting on Ianto’s. ‘I’ve been back once before, about a year ago. I would have come to see you, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me,’ he told him. ‘I kind of bottled it.’ he added with a blush.

‘I’d have liked to have seen you.’ Ianto told him.

Jack’s eyes searched Ianto’s. ‘I was scared too.’ he confessed. ‘I was scared that I’d find you with someone else.’

Ianto wasn’t really sure what to say to that since he thought Jack was bound to have moved on from him. ‘I’ve just been reading my old diary.’ he told him. ‘I found it when I was having a Spring clean.’

‘I remember that, you were always writing in it.’ Jack replied fondly. ‘Bet that brought back memories?’ he asked.

‘Sure did.’ Ianto smiled back at him.

Jack picked up his coffee and drained the rest of the contents of the cup. ‘So, this is your place then?’ he asked glancing around.

Ianto nodded quickly. ‘It’s not much, but it’s home.’

‘You live alone? Or with a friend? A Partner?’ Jack asked pretending to be just intrigued.

Ianto laughed, subtlety had never been Jack’s strong point. ‘No, I live alone.’ he told him.

Jack felt a surge of relief wash over him, but tried to hide it. He gazed down at Moses and stroked him fondly. ‘How are your family?’ he asked glancing up at Ianto. ‘Your mom?’ he asked gently.

Ianto swallowed hard, but nodded. ‘She’s doing well; the doctors are reasonably confident the cancer won’t come back.’ he told him.

Jack reached out and laid his hand over Ianto’s. ‘I’m glad, she’s a wonderful woman your mom.’

Ianto sniffed back the tears prickling behind his eyes. ‘She is.’ he nodded.

‘Your sister? The twins?’ Jack asked.

Ianto smiled and nodded. ‘They fine, the twins have started school now.’ he told him.

‘Really?’ Jack exclaimed. ‘Time has gone so quickly; the last time I saw them they were still in nappies!’

Ianto laughed. ‘Well it’s been five years Jack.’ he reminded him gently. ‘A lot has changed.’

‘You can say that.’ Jack sighed heavily.

Ianto frowned slightly. ‘Is everything okay with you?’ he asked concerned.

Jack shook his head. ‘No.’ he sighed. ‘My …’ he started to say before he trailed off.

‘What is it?’ Ianto asked.

‘My mother died a couple of years ago.’ Jack told him.

‘Oh Jack I’m sorry!’ Ianto cried. ‘What happened?’

‘She had a heart attack.’ Jack replied with a sad shake of his head. ‘It was out of the blue, so sudden.’

‘I can’t believe it.’ Ianto said tearing up at the thought of Jack going through such a thing and so young too. ‘What about Grey?’ he asked. ‘He’s not with Nathan surely?’

Jack shook his head. ‘There was no way I was going to let him take Grey after what happened, not that he showed an interest anyway.’ Jack muttered bitterly. ‘Jennifer and I have joint custody of him, but as you can expect she doesn’t see much of him. Since mom died she’s been concentrating on the business and her own family, Amelia and Kate.’

‘How is Grey coping?’ Ianto asked.

‘I’m not really sure, it’s so hard to work him out.’ Jack sighed. ‘I keep thinking he’s doing okay and then I’ll hear him crying in bed at night. He cries himself to sleep most nights.’

Ianto’s heart ached. ‘Jack I’m so sorry.’ he said clutching his hand tightly.

‘He was nine years old when it happened.’ Jack sighed. ‘Nine when he lost his mother. It’s not fair is it?’

Ianto shook his head. ‘And you’re too young to have lost both your parents too.’

Jack swallowed hard and nodded. ‘Maybe it’s me … maybe I’m cursed?’

‘No.’ Ianto said squeezing his hand tightly. ‘Don’t ever think that.’

‘Why?’ Jack asked glancing up at him. ‘I lost them, I lost you …’ he said regretfully. Ianto wound his arms around Jack and held him close. Jack laid his head in Ianto’s shoulder. ‘I wanted you then more than anything Yan.’ he sighed into his shoulder.

Ianto drew back. ‘Jack I -’ he started to say.

‘I’m sorry, you’re probably seeing someone.’ Jack sighed, shaking his head and shrugging free from Ianto. ‘It’s not fair for me to show up and just expect to pick up things where they left off.’

‘Is that what you want?’ Ianto asked in surprise.

‘I never wanted for us to split up in the first place.’ Jack told him.

Ianto shook his head. ‘You know it wouldn’t have worked Jack, there is long distance and there is being on the other side of the world from each other!’

‘You wouldn’t even let us try.’ Jack protested.

‘Maybe I would have if things had been different.’ Ianto argued. ‘We’d broken up long before you moved away.’ he reminded him.

Jack sighed. ‘Yeah I remember.’ he muttered. ‘I hated leaving things so unresolved.’

‘There is no point discussing it now.’ Ianto sighed. ‘Let’s not dredge up the past eh? We’ve both moved on.’

‘You have?’ Jack asked his eyes darting over Ianto’s. ‘So you are with someone? It’s not John is it?

‘No.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘How could you even think that?’

‘Well you kissed him!’ Jack retorted.

Ianto closed his eyes. ‘I’m not having this argument now; five years have passed.’

‘It still hurts.’ Jack snapped. ‘I loved you, completely and utterly, and you did that to me … with the likes of him.’

‘I …’ Ianto started to argue back, but he had nothing to say. Even though he would never have let it go any further Ianto had still let John kiss him. He wasn’t sure how it had happened. It was all just such a mess.

There was a house party, Ianto couldn’t remember now where it was or who’s party it was but it was on the day they'd got their exam results, a day that should have been one for celebrating. Ianto remembered that he and Jack had a horrible argument after he'd found out that Jack had been accepted to an American University and hadn't told him. He remembered that they’d pretty much ignored each other at the party.

Ianto remembered sitting on the stairs, feeling more than a little drink, when John sat down beside him, asking him what was wrong. Ianto wasn’t sure why, perhaps he just needed to talk to someone and John was there, but he had told him about his argument with Jack. John had been sympathetic, he’d been kind, he’d told him that if they were together that he’d treat him right. Ianto couldn’t remember the exact words, but he knew that John had been really sweet to him and at the time he seemed genuine. Ianto remembered the moment when John had made a move on him, remembered the feel of his lips against his own, soft and tender, unlike the time he’d forced his kiss upon him. Ianto wasn’t sure why, but he’d kissed him back. He’d been seeking out comfort he supposed.

Jack had found them kissing on the stairs. The next part was a blur to him now but Ianto remembered shouting at Jack for him to stop as he tackled John to the floor.

‘You broke my heart.’ Jack said snapping Ianto out of his memories.

‘At the time you seemed more bothered about beating John to a pulp.’ Ianto muttered.

Jack gritted his teeth together. ‘You didn’t see the look on his face Ianto, the smirk, the smugness. He wanted me to see, he was rubbing it in my face.’

‘So you thought smashing his face in was the best way to deal with it?’ Ianto snapped back at him.

‘Yeah I guess I did.’ Jack retorted.

‘You knew we would be finished and you still did it!’ Ianto cried. ‘So don’t you sit there and blame me for us breaking up, it wasn’t entirely my fault.’

‘We were finished anyway, not because you kissed someone else but because you kissed  _him_.’ Jack snapped. ‘How was I supposed to trust you after that?’

Ianto glared at Jack. ‘And how am I supposed to know I wasn’t the next one your fists would come into contact with?’

Jack didn’t say anything, but the look on his face said it all. How could Ianto think that he’d ever do that? Hurt him?

Ianto got up off the floor, sniffing back his tears. ‘I think you should go Jack. I don’t want to argue with you anymore, I made a mistake I accept that and I lost you because of it. I’ll regret that every day of my life but I’ve had to learn to deal with it over the past five years and I’m not having you dredge the past back up again.’

‘Would it have gone further?’ Jack asked climbing up off the floor. ‘You and John? Would you have slept with him?’

‘No of course not!’ Ianto shouted outraged that Jack even had to ask. ‘John and I work for the same company now, we have done for years. Same office and everything. I see him every single day and never once have I looked at him like that. Never once have I even socialised with him let along gone out with him. And I could have because you were gone, you were on the other side of the world. But I didn’t. I didn’t because I only ever had eyes for you Jack. I only ever wanted you. I’ll only ever want you.’

‘Yan,’ Jack breathed hope blazing in his eyes.

‘No.’ Ianto said shaking his head quickly. ‘It’s too much. Please Jack just get out.’

Jack sighed. ‘If that’s what you want.’ he said heading out of the living room, grabbing his coat and leaving the flat, the door slamming shut behind him.

As the door banged shut Ianto burst into tears. Tears of anger, frustration and sorrow.

On the other side of Ianto’s front door Jack stood, his eyes closed and his breaths heavy. He’d never meant for that to happen; he didn’t want to argue with Ianto like that.

Jack turned and laid his hand on the door wondering whether Ianto would let him back in if he asked. He didn’t want to leave things like this between them. Jack smiled slightly as he remembered back to when they’d first started seeing each other, remembering that Ianto was stubborn, he’d always been stubborn and it would be a good few hours before he’d calmed down. Besides, Jack needed to go and get Grey who was visiting one of his old school friends.

Jack set off, but knew that this was far from over. He was not going anywhere without seeing Ianto again, even if it was to be for the last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we return to the past.


	53. Chapter 53

Ianto peeked out of stage curtains at the bustling crowd; the hall was about half full but he hadn’t spotted his mother, sister or Johnny yet. Ianto was feeling more nervous than ever, his stomach was turning somersaults so fast he was worried that if he opened his mouth he’d be sick.

Ianto suddenly spotted his mother enter the hall with Johnny and Rhiannon just behind her. Smiling broadly, he headed to the back-stage area where most of the other performers were waiting and then made his way through the school canteen, where refreshments were being prepared for the interval. ‘Mam!’ he called slipped into the school hall.

Beth, Johnny and Rhiannon all turned to see Ianto heading toward them. Beth grinned and made her way over to meet him; she pulled him into a tight embrace. ‘Good luck sweetheart.’

‘Thanks mam.’ Ianto whispered back.

Beth drew back. ‘Where’s Jack? I want to wish him luck too.’

‘Outside on the phone, his mother actually remembered it was tonight.’ Ianto replied, his eyebrows raised.

Beth laughed. ‘Bet Jack was shocked!’ she exclaimed.

‘He sure was.’ Ianto nodded. ‘How did it go at the hospital?’ he asked glancing at his sister.

Rhiannon nodded. ‘Everything is fine, they’re doing good.’ she grinned rubbing her large pregnancy bump. ‘Having a little play fight in there by the feel of it.’ she added.

Ianto put the palm of his hand on her stomach and frowned slightly. ‘I can’t feel anything.’ he mumbled.

‘Here dopey.’ Rhiannon laughed, taking his hand and moving it over a little.

Ianto’s eyes lit up when he felt movement. ‘Wow! That feels a lot stronger than I was expecting.’

‘They’re going to be big healthy boys that’s for sure.’ Johnny beamed proudly.

Ianto searched his eyes questionably and then glanced at his sister. ‘Boys?’ he asked.

Rhiannon nodded. ‘Yep, in a few months’ time you’ll get to meet your nephews Ianto.’

Ianto grinned. ‘That’s brilliant! But I thought you didn’t want to know?’ he asked.

‘Couldn’t stand this one moaning any longer.’ Rhiannon said nudging Johnny playfully.

Ianto knew she was only teasing and smiled. ‘I’m so glad everything is okay. Do you have the scan?’ he asked.

‘It’s at home.’ Rhiannon replied. ‘I’ll show you when we get back tonight if you like?’

‘Oh about that … I’m going to stay at Jack’s tonight.’ Ianto told them. ‘If that’s alright with you guys?’ he asked.

‘Of course, but we were planning to get a takeaway,’ Beth said. ‘Jack’s welcome to stay at ours.’ she added.

Rhiannon nudged her mother. ‘They might want a little privacy mam.’ she said pointedly.

Beth flushed red. ‘Oh I see.’ she mumbled a little embarrassed.

Ianto’s skin flushed too. ‘I’d best get back, we’ll be starting soon.’ he said quickly dashing off.

Rhiannon laughed. ‘He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed.’

‘I keep getting myself in to these sticky situations don’t I?’ Beth sighed.

‘Come on let’s find our seats.’ Rhiannon said quickly dragging Johnny away as he started to chuckle - she knew exactly what he was about to say and didn’t want to risk embarrassing her mother further.

\---

Ianto cut back through the canteen, but stopped when he heard his name called; he span around to see that it was John Hart. ‘John. What are you doing here?’ Ianto asked with a frown.

‘Suzie’s brother is in the show.’ John replied. ‘Her parents are away so she’s dragged me along with her.’ he added with an exasperated sigh.

‘Are you allowed to be here?’ Ianto asked. ‘I thought you were expelled?’

John just shrugged. ‘As long as I keep my head down I’m sure no one will notice; the head teacher is one of the judges so he’s right up the front. Suzie and I are sitting at the back so hopefully he won’t spot me,’ he explained. Ianto didn’t say anything, instead he just nodded his head. There was an awkward pause before John spoke again. ‘When are you on?’ he asked.

‘About mid-way through the first half.’ Ianto replied suddenly feeling a rush of nerves sweep through his body. ‘God what have I gotten myself into?’ he sighed wearily.

‘You’ll be great.’ John smiled encouragingly.

Ianto sighed. ‘Everyone keeps saying that, I feel like I’ve got a lot to live up to …’ he mumbled.

John frowned as Ianto suddenly went as white as a sheet. ‘Ianto are you okay?’ he asked alarmed. ‘You look like you’re going to be sick.’ he said touching his arm slightly.

Ianto pulled away. ‘I’m okay …’ he mumbled. Suddenly his stomach lurched; Ianto clamped his hand over his mouth and dashed off.

John followed as Ianto ran to the toilets and promptly threw up in one of the toilets. ‘Ianto?’ John called through the cubical door. ‘Ianto?’

‘Go away …’ Ianto groaned before being sick again.

‘I’m not leaving you like this.’ John replied.

Ianto bit back a laugh - it wasn’t so long ago he’d left him in a far worse state in the middle of the park. Ianto straightened up and flushed the toilet; he headed out into the bathroom and ran his hand under the tap, cupping the water and rinsing out his mouth.

‘You’re very pale.’ John said putting his hand on Ianto’s forehead. ‘Really clammy too.’

‘I’ll be fine.’ Ianto said gulping down more water as she shrugged off John’s touch.

‘Here.’ John said handing him a packet of chewing gum. Ianto took one and popped it into his mouth. ‘Keep them, in case you’re sick again.’ John said handing him the rest of the packet.

‘Thanks.’ Ianto mumbled; he turned to look in the mirror. ‘God I look gross …’ he grumbled looking at his pale slightly sweaty face and untidy hair.

John’s mouth twitched into a slight smile as his eyes roamed over Ianto’s reflection. ‘No you don’t.’ he smiled.

Ianto closed his eyes. ‘Don’t John.’ he muttered through gritted teeth. ‘I can’t handle this, not now.’

‘Sorry.’ John replied quickly.

‘It’s fine.’ Ianto replied, snapping more than he intended to; he closed his eyes and sighed.

‘Are you going to be sick again?’ John asked watching him carefully.

‘I don’t think so.’ Ianto replied, although a little uneasily.

John glanced at his watch. ‘Suzie will be wondering where I am. I was supposed to be meeting her outside.’

‘You two are still together then?’ Ianto asked pushing his fingers through his hair attempting to tidy it.

John nodded his head slightly. ‘I know what you’re thinking, but for the moment it’s just easier. I need to sort my own head out before I … before I come out ...’

‘You’re planning to then?’ Ianto asked somewhat surprised.  
  
John nodded his head slightly. ‘I want to - I want to be accepted for who I really am. God Ianto I’m so sorry for what’s happened in the past, for everything … I was just so confused and seeing you with Jack just …’

‘It’s okay,’ Ianto sighed. ‘I get it, you don’t need to explain.’

‘Do you think you’ll ever be able to forgive me?’ John asked, his eyes full of hope.

Ianto shrugged his shoulders. ‘I don’t want to hold on to all this hate anymore.’ he replied avoiding the question slightly.

John cast his eyes down. ‘I hope Jack knows how lucky he is.’

‘I’m lucky to have him.’ Ianto replied quickly.

John’s eyes rested on his. ‘Would I have ever had a shot with you? If things were different?’ he asked.

Ianto sighed heavily. ‘Don’t torture yourself John.’ he said shaking his head.

‘When I kissed you, you were disgusted by me - you actually shuddered.’ John said slowly, the memory had been haunting him ever since.

‘You forced yourself on me.’ Ianto muttered. ‘I was disgusted by how you acted.’

‘I know and I am too.’ John replied with a sorrowful shake of his head. ‘I was depressed so I got drunk and I know that’s not an excuse.’ he said quickly knowing Ianto was about to say the exact same thing. John sighed heavily. ‘I’ll never forgive myself.’

‘I have to go …’ Ianto said wandering off out of the bathroom. Having this conversation right now was just too much, he needed to escape.

Ianto?’ John called.  
  
Ianto stopped and turned to face him. ‘What now?’ he asked.

John took him by the arm and brushed a kiss to his cheek. ‘Good luck.’ he smiled giving his arm a quick squeeze before heading out of the bathroom.

Ianto stood there, dumbstruck, for a few moments before he too left the bathroom. As he headed back through the canteen he rubbed at his cheek with the cuff of his sleeve wanting to remove the feel of John’s lips from his skin.

‘Yan there you are! I’ve been worried.’ Jack said spotting Ianto and heading toward him. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked. ‘You’re white as a sheet.’

Ianto pulled Jack into an embrace, seeking out his comfort. ‘I’m fine cariad.’ he replied reassuringly at the same time ignoring the wolf-whistles from some of the younger students in the canteen who had been roped into helping serve drinks during the interval.

Jack tried to kiss him, but Ianto pulled away. ‘What’s wrong?’ Jack asked worriedly, he thought Ianto was more comfortable with PDA.

Ianto smiled slightly. ‘I wouldn’t kiss me if I were you - I’ve just been sick.’

Jack’s eyes filled with concern. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked. ‘Are you coming down with something?’ he asked placing his hand over his forehead.

‘It was just nerves I think. I’ll be okay.’ Ianto replied.

‘Sure?’ Jack asked his eyes roaming over his. ‘Do you need some fresh air? We’ve still got a little bit of time.’

Ianto laughed. ‘Jack, honestly I’ll be okay! Let’s get back stage eh?’

Jack slipped his fingers through his and they headed back-stage together where they took their seats along with the other performers who all waited nervously. Some were pacing up and down, others were clutching their instruments in their hands but all had the same fixed, determined expression on their faces.

‘How was your mam?’ Ianto asked.

Jack smiled. ‘She was okay.’ he nodded. ‘I’m still shocked that she called.’

Ianto laughed. ‘I know, the expression on your face was a right picture!’  
  
‘She won’t be back until tomorrow night.’ Jack told him, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

Ianto grinned. ‘So we can have a nice long lie in tomorrow then?’ he said in a low voice.

Jack’s eyes glinted with naughtiness. ‘Yep, we sure can.’ he grinned back.  
  
‘I can’t wait to get out of here, have you got everything we’ll need at yours?’ Ianto asked.

Jack nodded. ‘Not that I was anticipating anything …’ he added.

Ianto smirked. ‘Of course not.’

Just then Mrs. Taylor, the music teacher, entered the room. ‘Right girls and boys listen up.’ she said clapping her hands together to gain everyone’s attention. ‘Most of the hall is full now, so we’ll start with our introduction piece in a few moments.’ she told them. Ianto glanced at the two girls who were responsible for this and they both swallowed hard and twisted their fingers together nervously. ‘Then the head-teacher will give his speech and introduce the first participant.’ she explained. ‘From then on things will go exactly as we rehearsed this afternoon.’ she continued. ‘Please try to smile and enjoy yourselves! This is supposed to be fun!’ she laughed. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, but nodded their heads slightly. ‘Oh and please remember that you’re representing this school so shirts tucked in, top buttons done up and ties straight please.’

Ianto glanced down at his clothes - sixth formers didn’t wear the school uniform, but he and Jack had been told to dress smartly and expressly told no trainers or jeans. Ianto hoped he looked okay. Jack stroked his hand over his thigh reassuringly and Ianto smiled up at him gratefully.

‘Okay girls lets go.’ Mrs. Taylor said to the two girls responsible for the introduction piece. The two girls got up and followed the music teacher out of the room. Once they’d left, several of the students got up and began pacing again whilst others broke into nervous chatter.

\---

Ianto glanced at his watch - it was just gone seven in the evening. The first two performances were over and at half past Ianto would be on the stage playing to the crowd alone. Mrs Taylor bustled into the room with Gwen’s sister, Isabelle, who’d just finished her violin piece. Isabelle was in floods of tears. ‘I was awful!’ she howled. ‘I did it perfectly this afternoon but it all just went wrong!’ she cried.

Mrs. Taylor sat Isabelle down with one of her friends and then turned to Ianto. ‘She lost a little timing, but it wasn’t as bad as she thinks.’ she told her.

Ianto was now so nervous he could barely speak. ‘Right are you ready to go up?’ Mrs Taylor asked him.

‘Mm’okay.’ Ianto mumbled, his palms starting to sweat.

Mrs. Taylor placed her hand on Ianto’s shoulder. ‘You’ll be just fine, just imagine the audience in their underwear.’

‘Does that actually work?’ Ianto asked warily.

Mrs. Taylor shrugged. ‘Can’t do any harm can it? Come on we don’t want to get behind schedule.’ she said heading for the door.

Ianto glanced back at Jack who got up and headed over. ‘Do you want me to come with you?’ he asked. Ianto nodded quickly; Jack wasn’t strictly allowed up on the stage with him, but Ianto didn’t care - he just needed him there.

Mrs. Taylor turned a blind eye to Jack’s presence as she directed Ianto to the bottom of the stairs that led up to the stage. ‘When Alice finishes I’ll go on and introduce you okay?’ she said to Ianto. Ianto just nodded. ‘Good luck.’ she grinned before heading to the side of the stage.

Ianto turned to Jack. ‘God Jack what if I just go blank?’ he asked.

Jack kissed him reassuringly. ‘You’ll be fine, just imagine it’s me and you in the practice room okay?’

Ianto nodded, he peeked out around the curtain and watched as a young girl by the name of Alice played the flute. ‘She’s good …’ he mumbled. ‘She could win.’

Jack pressed a soft kiss to Ianto’s temple. ‘Don’t torment yourself Yan …’ he whispered. ‘Just concentrate on what  _you’re_ doing.’

Ianto backed into Jack’s warm body and pulled his arms around him. ‘Don’t you ever get nervous?’ he asked whilst they waited.

Jack laughed, his breath tickling the back of Ianto’s neck. ‘Of course I do, just not as much as you.’ he teased. Ianto swatted his arm playfully. Suddenly there was a burst of applause as Alice finished her piece. Ianto watched as she stood up, clutching her flute in her hand, and curtseyed before heading off the stage.

‘Good luck.’ Alice whispered to Ianto as she passed him; she glanced up at Jack and blushed heavily. ‘Hi Jack.’ she smiled sweetly. Jack just smiled back politely. Ianto just rolled his eyes, he was slowly getting used to the fact that pretty much all the girls in the school had a major crush on Jack.

‘Fuck Jack this is it.’ Ianto mumbled as Mrs. Taylor made her way onto the stage. Ianto didn’t hear a word of what she’d said, but as soon as the audience clapped he knew that was his queue to walk out on stage.

Ianto froze and Jack had to actually push him to get him to move. Ianto turned to Jack who nodded encouragingly before he stepped out onto the stage. Ianto spotted his mother straightaway - a huge, proud, beaming smile plastered across her face. Ianto smiled nervously and walked across the stage, his legs like jelly, to the piano that was sat at the far end. The stage wasn’t particularly large, but Ianto felt like it was getting longer and longer as he walked across it toward the piano.

Ianto took a seat and flexed his fingers; the audience’s applause died down and they all watched Ianto expectantly. Ianto glanced over the lid of the piano and spotted Jack in the wings – he hoped he wouldn’t be mad about what he was about to do.

\---

Ianto swallowed hard, he kept his eyes on Jack as he started to play. Ianto had rehearsed his piece so often that his fingers just tinkled and glided over the keys without him even having to concentrate. So far so good. Ianto’s heart and stomach fluttered, but he tried to keep a confident smile on his face.

Ianto took a deep breath and then started to sing. This was it – the moment he’d been so worried about.  Singing whilst playing the piano was his secret weapon, something he’d told no one about, not his family, not even Jack. In fact, the only person that knew was the music teacher and he’d only told her that morning because he knew she needed to make sure a microphone was set up beside the piano. Ianto had kept it quiet because if he chickened out then the only person that would know about it was himself.

\---

Jack was watching Ianto, nodding enthusiastically as he started to play. Ianto’s piece was great, just as good as it had been in rehearsal and Jack was suddenly nervous about his own.

Jack noticed Ianto’s eyes leave his, he watched as he took a deep breath before closing his eyes and starting to sing. Jack was shocked, this had not happened in the rehearsal that’s for sure! Jack couldn’t believe it, but he couldn’t help but grin – Ianto was good, more than good, his voice was brilliant! Rich and deep, with a slight hint of his welsh accent which made Jack go weak at the knees. _‘Damn!’_ Jack thought chuckling to himself. _‘He kept this quiet, no wonder he was so nervous,’_ he thought knowing this took a lot of guts for Ianto to do. _‘But good for him!’_ In fact, Jack couldn’t be happier, all he wanted was for Ianto to do well in this competition – so he’d believe in himself more, just like Jack believed in him.

\----

When Ianto played his last note the audience erupted into a sea applause. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up and headed to the middle of the stage where he took a nervous bow. Ianto straightened up and searched the audience; first he saw his mother, Rhiannon and Johnny grinning proudly at him, then his eyes fell on John who smiled slightly as their eyes met; Ianto glanced away quickly and headed off the stage. He took one last look back at the crowd and spotted the judges writing down their comments. Ianto tried not to guess what they were writing down - it was out of his hands now.

Jack pulled Ianto into a tight embrace and kissed him firmly on the lips. ‘You were brilliant!’ he exclaimed. “Why didn’t you tell me you were singing!” he cried.

Ianto blushed heavily. ‘I’m just glad it’s over!’ he said as they headed down the steps and away from the stage.

“Ianto you have a great voice, and that song was brilliant,” Jack said clutching his arm excitedly.

Ianto felt himself burn red. “I didn’t tell anyone, I was worried I wouldn’t be able to do it when it came down to it. Sorry Jack,” he said hoping he wasn't too mad at him for not saying a word about it.

“No no,” Jack said shaking his head. “If that’s what you had to do, then I understand, I just wish I’d got to hear you that’s all. You should sing at the end of the night with me, come on we both know our piece would work well as a duet.”

“It is a duet,” Ianto replied.

“You know what I mean,” Jack replied. “Sing with me," he coaxed. "Our voices would suit each other’s don’t you think?”

“I think one song is enough for me,” Ianto said chuckling weakly – he was exhausted.

“Okay,” Jack said pressing a kiss to his lips. “Well you were fantastic,” he told him, kissing him again.

Ianto kissed him back happily, glad that it was over but also strangely having the urge to do it all over again. It was quite a rush! “You next cariad,” he smiled as they broke apart.

‘I've got ages to wait yet.’ Jack replied glumly - he wasn’t on until half way through the second act but he wanted it over with so he could just relax.

Ianto squeezed his hand tightly. ‘I’m so glad you were there at the side of the stage.’ he told him.

Jack brought his hand up to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over the back of his hand. ‘You didn’t need me, you were perfect.’

Ianto grinned. ‘I think I could do with some air.’ he said pulling Jack through one of the fire-escapes. Jack happily let Jack tug him down a small walkway between two of the school buildings.

Once they’d found a private spot, Ianto pushed him up against the cold brick wall and crushed his lips against his. ‘Jack.’ Ianto laughed between fervent kisses. ‘Are you going to kiss me back?’ he asked.

Jack chuckled slightly. ‘Sorry, you took me a little by surprise.’ he confessed as his arms slipped around Ianto’s waist. 'Pretty confident now aren't you?' he teased.  
  
'Shut up,' Ianto chuckled as he sank against Jack’s body and cuddled him close. ‘Love you …’ he mumbled into his chest.

Jack grinned. ‘Mmm I love you too.’

Ianto gazed up at Jack and smiled, his hand slid around the back of his neck and he pulled Jack down into a slow, tantalising kiss. Jack kissed him back eagerly and his hands wandered down Ianto’s back to his hips which he pulled flush against his own. Ianto eventually drew back for air. ‘Wow, I hope there’s plenty more of that in store later.’ he grinned.

Jack laughed. ‘You know if I didn’t know you better I’d think you were trying to distract my thoughts from the competition.’ he mused playfully.

Ianto smiled serenely. ‘Would I do that?’ he teased.

Jack chuckled and he took Ianto’s hand. ‘Come on let’s get back before we’re missed.’ he said opening the fire escape door once more.

‘Spoilsport.’ Ianto teased, following him back into the school building.

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

Ianto’s heart swelled with pride and he clapped enthusiastically as Jack finished his performance; he was waiting in the wings just as Jack had been for him. When Jack made his way off the stage Ianto pulled him into his arms. ‘You were brilliant!’

 

Jack hugged him back tightly. ‘You must have heard the note I missed at the very beginning.’ he replied when they drew apart.

 

Ianto shrugged his shoulders slightly. ‘It doesn’t matter, I’m sure they didn’t notice.’ he replied sensing Jack's anxiousness.

 

‘Mmm … I suspect they did.’ Jack said somewhat glumly as they headed down the steps away from the stage. He couldn’t believe after so many weeks of practice, of nailing it in the rehearsal, he’d made a mistake on the night. A tiny mistake, but a mistake none the less.

 

‘Don’t worry about it cariad.’ Ianto encouraged. ‘Your’s was by far the best of the night so far.’ he told him.

 

Jack smiled slightly, grateful for Ianto's support. ‘Thanks.’ he said as they made their way back to the room where all the students were waiting; there were only a few people left to perform now so the moment when the results were announced was drawing closer. Jack turned to Ianto after they’d taken the seats once more. ‘How long do you think the judges will take to make their decision?’ he asked.

 

Ianto shook his head. ‘I don’t know … I hope it’s not long though.’ he added. Ianto whole heartedly believed that Jack was going to win, his performance had the audience captivated and he was by far the most accomplished musician in the competition. Ianto didn't voice this belief though, Jack wouldn't agree with it and he didn't want to tempt fate for him.

 

‘Me too.’ Jack replied, jiggling his legs with nervousness.

 

Ianto laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and sighed deeply. ‘We still have our duet.’ he reminded him.

 

Jack smiled slightly and slipped his arm around Ianto. ‘At least that isn’t judged.’

 

‘True.’ Ianto nodded in agreement.

 

‘Sing with me?’ Jack asked not for the first or second time that evening. ‘You know the song by heart, we’ve practiced it enough.’

 

Ianto shook his head. ‘It’s your moment to show off your voice,’ he told him.

 

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s hairline. ‘Think about it,' he whispered. 'I’d love nothing more than to sing with you,’ he told him.

 

Ianto just smiled at this and a warm glow spread through his body; he wasn't used to somebody putting his happiness before his own.

 

After about half an hour later the Mrs Taylor the hall. ‘So boys and girls that’s it!’ she beamed. ‘The judges are deciding on our winner as we speak.’ she told them. Ianto glanced at Jack nervously who just smiled back reassuringly; Jack slid his fingers through his and stroked the back of his knuckles in comfort. ‘What we are going to do is get you all up on the stage for the announcement.’ Mrs. Taylor continued. ‘Then we’ll take the photographs for the school paper and finally Jack and Ianto will close the evening with their duet.’

 

Ianto nodded slightly and felt a surge of excitement shoot through his body - he wasn’t feeling as nervous about the duet as he had been for his individual performance, this was not only because this part wasn't judged but because he’d be up on the stage with Jack who always inspired his confidence.

 

The door to the room opened and a student entered. ‘Mrs. Taylor, the judges have decided.’

 

‘Well that was quick!’ Mrs Taylor smiled. ‘Okay then, let’s go. Come on chop chop!’ she enthused.

 

Jack and Ianto stood up and filed out of the room after the rest of the students. ‘I think I’m going to be sick.’ Ianto grumbled his hand on his stomach, he wasn't sure why he felt so nervous it wasn't as if he had a chance of winning he thought glumly.

 

Jack rubbed his back soothingly as they walked. ‘It will all be over soon.’ he told him.

 

Ianto smiled slightly, a his stomach lurched in excitement, knowing that once the concert was over the rest of the night was their's.

 

\---

 

When Ianto heard his name called as the winner of the competition he simply couldn’t believe it. He stood at the side of the stage with the other contestants completely dumbstruck. The audience were on their feet clapping enthusiastically and Ianto could distinctly hear Johnny’s cheers above all the others. Mrs. Taylor’s arm suddenly wrapped around him and she pulled him along the stage to the head-master waiting for him. Ianto stumbled slightly, his feet seemed rooted to the spot.

 

‘Well done Ianto.’ Mrs. Taylor grinned. ‘No go on, go and accept your prize.’ she encouraged.

 

Ianto glanced at the box and certificate the head-teacher held in his hand; swallowing hard he made his way over and shook the head-teacher’s outstretched hand. ‘Well done young man.’ he said holding onto Ianto’s hand firmly in his own. ‘Very well done indeed,’ he beamed at him.

Ianto opened his mouth to reply, to thank him, but he couldn’t get any words out - he was still in complete shock. He had been absolutely convinced that it was Jack’s name he was going to hear and had never dreamt for a moment it would be his own. Ianto took the box and certificate and wandered off the stage in a dream-like state whilst the photographer set up his camera on the stage.

 

Spotting Jack who’d hung back to wait for him, Ianto ran to him. Jack grapped hold of him and lifted him up. Ianto laughed as Jack set him back down and kissed him deeply.

 

‘Knew you could do it!’ Jack grinned as they drew apart, so happy that Ianto had won - he truly did deserve it. ‘What did you win?’ he asked glancing down at the prize Ianto had clutched in his hands.

 

Ianto tutted and laughed. ‘Jack that’s not the important part!’ he scolded playfully.

 

‘Oh come on, it so is!’ Jack replied.

 

Ianto tore off the paper from the prize he’d won and found the latest Ipod model and a £50 itunes card. ‘Brilliant!’ he exclaimed knowing that he’d finally be able to get rid of the old CD walkman he’d been using. ‘I’ve always wanted one of these!’ he grinned happily.

 

Jack kissed his cheekbone softly. ‘I’m so happy that you won.’ he told him.

 

‘You are?’ Ianto asked glancing up from his prize to Jack’s. ‘You don’t mind that I won and you didn’t?’ he asked biting his bottom lip anxiously.

 

‘Of course not.’ Jack laughed, kissing him again reassuringly. ‘I wanted it to be you silly.’ he smiled.

 

Ianto wound his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him back; he loved the fact that Jack regarded his own happiness above his own. They lost themselves in each other for a few moments until a slight cough caused the two of them to break apart. Ianto broke away from Jack and turned to see Mrs. Taylor standing there. ‘Sorry to interrupt, but it’s photo time.’ she said with an embarrased smile.

 

Ianto flushed deeply and nodded quickly; the teacher set off and they followed. ‘Stop blushing.’ Jack whispered trying not to laugh. ‘You’ll have a bright red face in all your pictures.’ he warned him.

 

‘The teacher has just caught us snogging Jack!’ Ianto exclaimed.

 

Jack just giggled helplessly as the photographer pulled them around and arranged them into some sort of order. Ianto was placed at the front, right in the very middle of the shot which made him feel very awkward and Jack was sent to the back because he was the tallest of the group. Mrs. Taylor stood to one side of the small group and the school’s head-teacher to the other.

 

Ianto spotted several of the parents, including his own mother, taking pictures from the audience.

 

‘Eyes front young man.’ the photographer said to Ianto.

 

Ianto stared directly into the camera lens and tried not to blink as it flashed several times. ‘Is that it? Are we done now?’ he asked eager to get off the stage.

 

‘No no Ianto, you’ve got to have one on your own now.’ Mrs. Taylor said. ‘For the school paper.’

 

‘Oh do I have to?!’ Ianto groaned as she maneuvered him back in front of the camera.

 

‘Yes. Now smile.’ Mrs. Taylor scolded.

 

Ianto smiled briefly, knowing there was no way he could get out of it so it was best to get it over and down with. Another few flashes and he was finally set free. Ianto sprinted off to the stage to Jack who was waiting for him. ‘Come on let’s get out of here.’ he said eagerly taking his hand.

 

Jack laughed and shook his head. ‘We’ve got our duet to do!’ he told him.

 

‘Oh right!’ Ianto cried having completely forgotten about that in all the excitement; he turned and watched as one of the student helpers set the microphone back up on the stage after it had been moved for the photographs and then brought Jack’s personal acoustic guitar onto the stage. The guitar had belonged to his father and Jack insisted on having it for luck rather than using one of the school owned guitars.

 

After a quick test of the equipment, the student nodded to the head-teacher who made his way up onto the stage. ‘Ladies and gentlemen, please let me take this opportunity to thank you all for attending this special event. To round off the evening we have a very special duet for you; please welcome back onto the stage Ianto Jones and Jack Harkness.’

 

The audience started to clap once more, Ianto’s family cheering loudly.

 

‘Ready?’ Jack said glancing at Ianto.

 

‘As I’ll ever be.’ Ianto nodded and then the two of them strode out onto the stage. Ianto reached out and grasped Jack’s hand tightly as the crossed the stage, not caring for a moment what anyone thought. Tonight was his night, he was proud of who he was and proud of being with Jack. No one was going to ruin that for him.

 

‘Sure you don’t want to join me?’ Jack whispered giving his hand three quick little squeezes, representing three little words.

 

Ianto was tempted for a moment but shook his head. Jack just nodded in agreement. Their hands broke as Ianto headed for the piano and took a seat. Jack slung the strap of the acoustic guitar over his neck and plugged in the amp.

 

After three nods to count them in Jack started to strum and Ianto’s began to play.

 

Ianto felt a rush of exhilaration hit him as Jack started to sing, like everything else Jack was a brilliant singer and he could tell that the audience were at ease. Ianto smiled at Jack as he sang, he knew he’d enjoy this performance more now the pressure of being judged had been lifted.

  
Jack finished the first verse and the two of them continued to play as they built toward the chorus. Ianto smiled encouragingly at Jack as he knew they he was about to sing again. Jack slowed his strumming as Ianto continued to play and made a gesture with his fingers – silently asking Ianto to join him once more, smiling at him in encouragement. Ianto looked at the excitement in Jack's eyes and suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline – why the hell not? He thought as he found himself nodding. Jack’s grin couldn’t have been got any bigger if he tried and he quickly started to strum faster as they built toward the chorus.

The chorus came, Jack started to sing and Ianto joined in. Jack nodded encouraging him to continue as Ianto harmonised with him. Ianto couldn’t help but smile as he sang with Jack – their voices really did suit each other and he felt his heart swell in his chest with pride and adoration for the boy on stage with him.

 

Jack’s eyes didn’t leave Ianto’s as he strummed the guitar and sang his heart out; he was absolutely loving the experience - singing with Ianto, singing a song they’d written together, in front of all these people. It felt amazing and he was quite sure that he was falling even harder for the dark haired Welshman sitting at the piano in front of him.

 

Ianto let Jack sing the second versus alone, he wanted him to have the chance to show off his voice, but he joined him once more for the chorus once more as they built the song to a close.

 

The audience were on their feet as they finished the song; Jack set down the guitar quickly and stretched his hand out to Ianto. Ianto jumped off the piano stool, grabbed Jack’s hand and the two of them walked to the stage and took a quick bow.

  
Ianto wanted to leave, feeling a little shy, but Jack held his hand tightly and kept him in place at the front of the stage. ‘Enjoy it,’ he encouraged. ‘You deserve it.’

 


	55. Chapter 55

At the end of the evening, most of the parents and the students had filtered out of the hall. A few students remained to clear up and put away the chairs and equipment. Ianto’s family were still in the hall, huddled in a small group chatting to one another. After grabbing their school bags and coats Ianto and Jack sought out Beth, Rhiannon and Johnny.

 

‘Oh Ianto I’m so proud!’ Beth beamed pulling her son into a tight hug. ‘You were brilliant!’ she grinned ruffling his hair fondly.

 

Ianto blushed once more. ‘Thanks mam.’

 

‘Even I was welling up!’ Johnny exclaimed patting Ianto on the back. ‘Well done mate.’

 

Ianto was rather surprised as he was expecting to be teased by him. ‘Thanks.’ he replied gratefully.

 

‘And Jack you were wonderful sweetheart,’ Beth said pressing a kiss to his cheek. ‘I’m so proud of the two of you,’ she beamed.

 

Jack couldn’t help but grin back. ‘Thank you,’ he said glancing at Ianto who smiled back at him happily.

 

Beth picked up her camera and handed it to Rhiannon. ‘Take one of me and Ianto together.’ she said standing beside Ianto.

 

‘Mam!’ Ianto groaned, he was sick of having his photograph taken tonight.

 

‘Don’t be silly Ianto, this is a special day.’ Beth replied. ‘Now hold up your certificate.’ she instructed. Ianto sighed wearily, but decided to please his mother so he smiled broadly as Rhiannon snapped several pictures.

 

‘Would you like a family photo?’ Mrs. Taylor offered as she approached them.

 

‘That would be lovely thank you.’ Rhiannon replied, handing the camera over to her; she and Johnny then moved beside Beth and Ianto.

 

‘And you Jack, you’re family.’ Beth said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him beside Ianto.

 

Ianto grinned up at Jack who gazed down at him just as the picture was snapped. ‘Ianto you weren’t looking.’ Mrs. Taylor said glancing down at the image. ‘Let me take another one.’

 

Ianto turned and smiled at the camera. ‘Enough now please?’ he asked when she’d taken a couple of photos.

 

‘Okay okay!’ Beth laughed taking back the camera. ‘Thank you.’ she said to the teacher.

 

‘I might as well delete this one.’ Rhiannon said taking the camera and flicking through the photos. ‘You’re not even looking the right way.’ she told Ianto.

 

Ianto took the camera and glanced at the photograph in question; it was a little blurry and Rhiannon wasn’t even in shot. Ianto zoomed in slightly and smiled, if he cropped the picture he’d have a lovely photo of him and Jack together. ‘I’ll sort through them and print them out at Jack’s.’ he said pocketing the camera. ‘That’s okay right?’ he asked glancing up at him, he knew Jack had a decent laptop and printer they could use.

 

Jack nodded. ‘Of course. We’ll do a few copies for everyone.’

 

‘I’m starving.’ Rhiannon moaned rubbing her baby bump. ‘So are my boys, shall we get going?’ she asked. Johnny nodded enthusiastically.

 

‘Are you sure you don’t want to come over for something to eat?’ Beth asked Jack and Ianto.

 

‘We’re sure.’ Jack and Ianto said, nodding simultaneously – both eager to get back to Jack’s as quick as possible.

 

‘Oh come on! I’m sure you’ll need your appetite!’ Johnny winked, nudging Ianto with his elbow.

 

Ianto flushed red, wondering if there was even a single person left that didn’t know what they had planned for the rest of the night. Jack just laughed as they followed Beth, Rhiannon and Johnny out of the hall. ‘He only teases you because you react to it.’ Jack told Ianto who was grumbling about Johnny’s poor sense of humour.

 

‘I can’t help it.’ Ianto replied wishing he didn’t feel so hot and flushed.

 

‘I think it’s cute when you blush.’ Jack smiled at him.

 

‘Jack!’ Someone called, their voice ringing through the corridor. Jack stopped and turned to see Gwen and Rhys headed their way, Gwen’s sister Isabelle moping along after them. ‘You two were great, congratulations Ianto!’ Gwen beamed.

 

‘Thank you.’ Ianto mumbled a little embarrassed.

 

Gwen hit Jack playfully on the shoulder. ‘Why didn’t you say you could sing Jack? You were amazing!’

 

Jack just shrugged his shoulders. ‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me Gwen.’ he told her, rubbing his arm slightly – the girl sure did have a strong punch!

 

‘Gwen and I are going over to Owen’s for a few drinks, do you fancy it?’ Rhys asked. ‘You’re welcome too Ianto.’ he added quickly.

 

‘Thanks.’ Ianto mumbled, knowing he was only an afterthought.

 

‘Er … well actually we’ve got plans.’ Jack replied feeling a little guilty since this wasn’t the first time he’d put off seeing his friends to spend time with Ianto. He really did need to readdress the balance and try and spend time with them too.

 

‘Oh.’ Gwen sighed disappointed. ‘Well okay, another time maybe?’ she asked.

‘Sure, soon.’ Jack smiled nodding.

 

Ianto wandered off to find his mother; Jack was about to follow when Rhys took him by the arm. ‘John is here.’ he said in a low voice as he tilted his head slightly backward to indicate where he was.

 

Jack glanced over Rhys’s shoulder and looked John right in the eye. ‘So what?’ he replied. ‘He’s no threat to us anymore.’

 

‘He hasn’t taken his eyes of Ianto all night.’ Rhys whispered. ‘Just thought I’d warn you.’

 

‘Are you trying to cause trouble?’ Jack asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

 

‘No, I’m just being a mate.’ Rhys replied.

 

Jack drew back. ‘I’ve got nothing to worry about, he can lust after Ianto all he wants but it’s never going to happen.’ he muttered unable to prevent himself from glaring at John over Rhys’s shoulder.

 

‘John knows that too, but it doesn’t seem to stop him though.’ Rhys replied through gritted teeth.

 

Jack swallowed hard; he hated to even consider what John was capable of. ‘Yeah well like I said one false move and he’ll have me to answer to,’ he muttered darkly.

 

‘And I’ll have your back,’ Rhys nodded. ‘You’d better go, Ianto’s waiting.’ he said, glancing over Jack’s shoulder to see Ianto waiting patiently for Jack by the school’s main entrance.

 

‘See you later.’ Jack said as he wandered off.

 

Gwen glanced at Rhys worriedly. ‘Did John really have his eyes on Ianto?’ she asked.

 

Rhys nodded. ‘He was practically drooling.’ he muttered. ‘Jack needs to do something or he’ll try it on with Ianto again.’

 

‘Ianto wouldn’t let anything happen.’ Gwen replied.

 

‘John might not let him have a choice.’ Rhys muttered darkly.

 

‘Rhys!’ Gwen whispered shocked. ‘You don’t honestly think he’d try that again do you?’ she asked worriedly.

 

‘Who knows what that scum’s capable of.’ Rhys muttered. He still wasn’t completely happy about keeping what he knew about John a secret, and it was only the fact that he’d promised Jack he wouldn’t that was keeping him from telling everyone.

 

\---

 

On the way home, after a lot of badgering, Jack and Ianto relented and went with Ianto’s family to the fish and chip shop - they knew there would be no peace if they didn’t. They ended back at Ianto’s house eating the food out of the wrappings in front of the TV. Ianto ate quickly - keen to get back to Jack’s house, he didn’t want the rest of the night wasted as it was very rare that they got to spend the night completely alone together.

 

Ianto screwed up the papers his fish and chips had come in and got up off the sofa he, Johnny, Jack and Rhiannon were crammed onto; he wandered out into the kitchen, disposed of the papers and washed his hands.

 

Beth entered the kitchen and closed the door behind her. ‘Ianto … can I have a word?’ she asked.

 

Ianto glanced at her. ‘Of course.’ he replied. ‘What’s up?’

 

Beth wrung her hands together. ‘I get the impression you and Jack … well I get the impression things might have become more physical …’ she said not looking her son in the eye.

 

‘Mam!’ Ianto cried with embarrassment.

 

‘Sorry I know you don’t want to talk about such things with me, but I just want to make sure you’re being careful.’ Beth gabbled quickly.

 

‘It’s not like I’m going to get pregnant is it?’ Ianto replied with a roll of his eyes.

 

‘I know that, but that’s not the only reason you need to be careful.’ Beth reminded him. ‘Look I know -’ she started to say.

 

‘Please mam don’t.’ Ianto said shaking his head. ‘I know okay, I get it okay, you don’t need to worry. Thank you for your concern but it’s really not necessary.’ he said drying his hands.

 

‘Sorry, but I wouldn’t be a good mam if I didn’t say something.’ Beth replied feeling just as embarrassed as her son.

 

Ianto sighed and smiled at his mother. ‘No it’s fine.’ he said with a shake of his head. ‘Thanks mam, but please don’t worry okay?’ he implored.

 

Beth nodded her head.  ‘I’m glad you’re happy Ianto, I really am,’ she said patting him on the shoulder.

 

‘Thanks mam,’ Ianto smiled. ‘So can I go now?’ he asked eagerly.

 

‘Go on.’ Beth smiled.

 

Ianto headed out of the kitchen. ‘Ready to go?’ he asked bumping into Jack in the hall.

 

‘Just going to wash my hands.’ Jack replied nodding quickly.

 

Ianto went to say goodbye to his sister and Johnny. ‘Well done for tonight mate.’ Johnny said patting him on the back.

 

‘Thanks.’ Ianto grinned at him.

 

‘Ianto can I have a quick word?’ Rhiannon asked.

 

‘Not you as well! Ianto laughed.

 

‘Oh right well I won’t then.’ Rhiannon huffed.

 

‘No, I’m only kidding.’ Ianto replied quickly. ‘What did you want to say?’ he asked.

 

‘In private.’ Rhiannon said heading out into the hall. Ianto followed, they passed the kitchen where Ianto distinctly heard his mother and Jack talking. Ianto cringed wondering what she was saying to him as he followed his sister up to her room. Rhiannon closed the door behind her. ‘I want your opinion on something.’ she told him.

 

‘Go ahead.’ Ianto said sitting down on the end of her bed wondering what this was all about.

 

Rhiannon glanced at him. ‘You know how much Johnny loves me right?’ she asked.

 

Ianto nodded. ‘Any fool can see that Rhi.’ he smiled.

 

‘And he loves the boys even though they’re not his.’ Rhiannon said stroking her baby bump fondly. ‘He’s going to be their dad, I know not biologically but that doesn’t matter.’

 

Ianto nodded in agreement. ‘He’ll be a brilliant father.’

 

Rhiannon’s mouth twitched into a smile and she nodded. ‘That’s why I’m thinking of giving them his surname.’ she said.

 

Ianto glanced up at her in surprise. ‘Johnny’s?’ he asked.

 

Rhiannon nodded. ‘What do you think?’ she asked anxiously.

 

‘Well yeah sounds great.’ Ianto replied. ‘Have you asked him yet?’

 

‘No, but I know he’ll be chuffed to bits.’ Rhiannon replied. ‘In his eyes they’re his sons no matter what. I just wanted to know what you and mam thought first.’

 

‘What does mam think?’ Ianto asked.

 

‘She thinks it’s a good idea too.’ Rhiannon replied nodding. ‘I know we’re not married, but when we can afford it we hopefully will be. That’s if the idiot even thinks to ask me.’ she sighed but there was affection in her tone.

 

‘Well then go for it!’ Ianto smiled getting up and hugging his sister, which was slightly awkward due to the size of her ever-increasing stomach.

 

‘Thanks Toto.’ Rhiannon mumbled fondly. ‘Now we’ve already kept you and Jack from each other long enough, go on get out of here.’ she said nudging him.

 

Ianto skipped down the steps where Jack was waiting for him, he slipped on his coat and they headed out of the door together. ‘What did my mam say to you?’ Ianto asked as they walked toward his house.

 

Jack laughed. ‘Just that she is trusting me to look after you and to remind us to be careful.’ he told him.

 

Ianto groaned. ‘So embarrassing …’ he sighed.

 

‘She’s only looking out for us. It’s sweet really.’ Jack laughed helplessly.

 

Ianto just shook his head. ‘Whatever!’ he chuckled lightly.


	56. Chapter 56

Jack slipped his key into the lock of his front door; he let himself into the house and quickly deactivated the security alarm. ‘Hello?’ he called stepping into the darkened hallway. Jack flicked on the lights and listened for a reply. ‘Looks like we’re alone.’ he said turning to Ianto, his eyebrow raised slightly.

 

Ianto grinned. ‘Perfect.’ he smiled shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up on one of the hooks behind the door. ‘I was worried that your mam and Nathan would have come back early.’ he confessed.

 

‘Thankfully not.’ Jack laughed as he shut the front door and locked it once more. ‘You can go upstairs if you want? I’m just going to give Jenny a quick call and make sure Grey is okay.’ he explained.

 

Ianto nodded. ‘See you in a minute then.’ he said kissing him chastely on the lips before heading up the stairs.

 

Jack pulled out his mobile and dialled his sister’s number. ‘What is it Jack?’ Jennifer snapped answering the phone after a couple of rings.

 

‘Hello to you too.’ Jack grumbled.

 

‘Sorry …’ Jennifer sighed feeling bad for snapping at her brother. ‘I’m just a bit stressed, Grey’s suit doesn’t fit anymore he’s grown by about three inches over the past couple of weeks. God knows how I’ll have the time to get another one made before the wedding.’

 

‘Can’t you just get his suit adjusted?’ Jack asked.

 

‘I’ve got my dress maker over at the moment having a look, but Grey’s not exactly good at keeping still.’ Jennifer moaned.

 

‘Is he okay though?’ Jack asked knowing that Grey hated staying away from home.

 

‘He’s fine.’ Jennifer replied. ‘I’m going to bath him and put him to bed soon.’ she told him.

 

‘Alright.’ Jack replied glancing at the time, it was way past Grey’s usual bedtime – but his sister had always been hopeless as these sorts of things. ‘Well thanks again for looking after him.’

 

‘So I’ll bring him back in the morning okay?’ Jenny asked.

 

‘Not too early though eh?’ Jack hinted.

 

‘Ianto staying over is he?’ Jennifer inquired.

 

‘Yeah he is.’ Jack replied honestly.

 

Jennifer rolled her eyes, now understanding why Jack wasn’t so keen for her to drop Grey off early the next morning. ‘Alright well I’ll bring him back at lunchtime okay?’ she replied.

 

Jack was rather surprised that his sister was being so accommodating but didn’t question her. ‘Thanks Jen.’ he grinned.

 

‘Yeah well …’ Jennifer mumbled, ‘see it as my way of apologising for not being exactly warm to him before.’

 

Jack smiled. ‘That’s all in the past now as far as I’m concerned.’

 

‘Thanks.’ Jennifer replied. ‘Well I’d better go. See you tomorrow.’

 

Jack said his goodbyes and hung up rather annoyed that his sister hadn‘t even bothered to ask how the music competition went; Jack decided not to dwell on it – she’d probably forgotten - instead he headed up the stairs and down one of the long corridors that led to his bedroom. Jack let himself into the room, Ianto wasn’t there but he could hear water running. Jack popped his head around the en-suite and found him in there brushing his teeth; he sat on the edge of the bath and watched him contently.

 

Ianto rinsed out his mouth and then patted his face dry with the hand towel. ‘Grey okay?’ he asked turning to Jack.

 

Jack nodded, he reached for Ianto’s hands and pulled him toward him. Ianto stood between his legs and smiled down at him. Jack gazed up at him, his hands stretched up and ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair. ‘I love you.’

 

Ianto smiled back. ‘Love you too.’

 

Jacks sighed happily. ‘So … you still want to do this?’ he asked. Ianto nodded quickly. ‘If you want to wait I don’t mind Yan.’ Jack said. ‘There’s no pressure.’

 

Ianto laughed. ‘Jack!’ he giggled. ‘I want this, I do.’ he smiled. ‘Believe me.’

 

Jack kissed him fondly. ‘I just want to make sure.’

 

‘You’re nervous aren’t you?’ Ianto asked, the reason behind his hesitance finally dawning on him.

 

Jack nodded slightly. ‘A bit.’ he replied. ‘It’s not like I’ve ever done anything like this before. I want it to be perfect, the last thing I want is to hurt you.’ he explained.

 

Ianto cupped Jack’s chin and kissed his lips softly. ‘You won’t. We can take all the time we want.’

 

Jack nodded. ‘Let me wash up then.’ he said getting up and making his way to the sink.

 

Ianto headed out of the bathroom and left Jack to it; he wandered around Jack’s enormous bedroom trying to decide whether to get undressed or not. He settled on remaining clothed - there was something about Jack undressing him that he enjoyed. Ianto paced the length of the room his heart pounding against his chest and his stomach twisting in knots.

 

Ianto stopped and stared out of the window - it was a full moon he noticed and the water from Jack‘s swimming pool shimmered beautifully. Ianto forced himself to take slow deep breaths to try and calm himself, he watched the water trickling down the fountain at the very back of Jack’s large garden and somehow it helped to soothe him.

 

Hearing the bathroom door open, Ianto turned and his eyes fell on Jack’s. Jack smiled slightly and then made his way over to him. Ianto stood rooted to the spot. Jack confidently gathered Ianto his arms, dipped him backwards and kissed him deeply. Ianto giggled haplessly as he kissed him back, his arms winding around Jack’s neck.

 

Jack pulled Ianto back up right and close to his own body; his hands slid down his face, over his shoulders and down the sides of his body causing a ticklish Ianto to giggle once more. Jack found this adorable, especially as Ianto was blushed too. Jack stroked his rosy cheeks with his thumb and forefinger. ‘Gorgeous.’ he smiled.

 

Their next kiss was fiery, frantic and hungry as their desire for each other grew. Jack pulled Ianto flush against him, relishing the feel of Ianto’s obvious arousal pressing against him. Ianto took a step backward, banging into the foot of bed and stumbling slightly. The kiss broke suddenly as Ianto toppled backward, but Jack caught him before he fell and held him tightly by the elbows. Ianto laughed helplessly. ‘We got a bit carried away there don’t you think?’ he asked.

 

Jack smiled. ‘Nothing wrong with that.’ he said, his fingers slipping down Ianto’s shirt and undoing the buttons.

 

Ianto grinned. ‘I wasn’t complaining.’ he remarked. His breaths turned heavy as Jack pulled his shirt from his body. ‘We’re really going to do this aren’t we?’ he whispered his fingers curling through Jack’s hair as he sucked on the base of his neck.

 

Jack drew back and looked Ianto in the eyes. ‘Only if you want to.’ he replied.

 

Ianto pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s lips. ‘I want to.’ he whispered positively.

 

Jack coaxed Ianto down on the bed. ‘It’s going to be fine Yan.’ he whispered between promising kisses.

 

‘I want it to be good for you too.’ Ianto replied in a murmur, as Jack’s lips roamed down his chest. ‘I want to please you.’ he told him as he arched his back up off the bed.

 

Jack slid back up Ianto’s body nipped at his lower lip teasingly. ‘Yan …’ he chuckled.

 

‘I do.’ Ianto pressed as he sat up slightly.

 

‘You’re putting too much pressure on yourself.’ Jack said stroking his bare shoulders. ‘You do please me, just looking at you pleases me.’ he told him. Ianto rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t do that.’ Jack scolded, hating the fact that Ianto couldn’t see how wonderful he really was. ‘You’re gorgeous, you’re perfect, don’t ever think otherwise.’ he told him.

 

Ianto sighed slightly. ‘You see me differently to everyone else, I’m not perfect - far from it.’

 

Jack kissed him deeply, coaxing Ianto back down on the bed. ‘I love you Ianto …’ he whispered, his hands sliding down the contours of his lover’s body.

 

Ianto curled his fingers through Jack’s; he gazed up into his eyes. ‘Love you too.’ he smiled.

 

As they undressed each other hands wandered, lips brushed over skin and sighs of pleasure escaped the two of them. Ianto closed his eyes and lay back as Jack worshiped his body with his lips, kissing every inch of him. He smiled as Jack mumbled words of love and affection between kisses and knew in that moment how lucky he was to have him. Ianto squirmed with excitement as Jack’s lips stroked down the inside of his thigh. ‘Jack …’ he breathed.

 

‘Something wrong?’ Jack asked drawing back slightly and grinning down at him.

 

‘Teasing … don’t …’ Ianto groaned desperately.

 

Jack laughed, his warm breath tickling Ianto’s skin. ‘What do you want?’ he asked. Of course he knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear Ianto say it.

 

Ianto gazed up at him with blackened, lust filled eyes. ‘I want to be in your mouth.’ he told him.

 

Jack grinned approvingly. ‘Good boy.’ he teased, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. Jack sat up, his hands wrapped around Ianto’s cock which he started to stroke confidently. Jack didn’t take his eyes off Ianto - he loved watching the look of pure of pleasure wash over his face. Ianto closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, he moaned Jack’s name as he rocked his hips up off the bed. ‘God you look so hot, so sexy like this.’ Jack whispered unable to take his eyes off him.

 

Ianto smiled, his eyes opened and he gazed up at Jack. ‘Kiss me.’ he begged.

 

Jack bent down and kissed him deeply, his arm became sandwiched between their bodies as he continued pumping him. Ianto teased Jack’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. He felt a shiver of desire run down Jack’s spine as he nipped it playfully. Ianto released Jack’s lips and started to pant. ‘You’ll have to stop that soon or I’ll come.’ he warned him.

 

Jack grinned. ‘We wouldn’t want that now would we?’ he teased.

 

‘Not yet.’ Ianto replied in a whisper. ‘First I want you inside me.’

 

Jack’s eyebrows rose. ‘I do love it when you talk like that.’ he grinned as he released his cock.

 

Ianto laughed lightly. ‘You bring out the worst in me.’

 

‘More like the best.’ Jack replied as pushed Ianto back down onto the bed. Jack then moved down his body and slid the flat of his tongue of one of Ianto’s nipples.

 

Ianto sighed happily. ‘Do that again.’ he told Jack.

 

Jack lifted his head and an amused smile spread across his lips. ‘Issuing orders now are we?’ he asked with a quirk of his lips.

 

Ianto slid his hand over the back of Jack’s neck and pushed slightly, coaxing his head back down. Jack took the hint and repeated the action smiling as he listened to Ianto’s moans for more. Jack quickly moved over to the abandoned nipple and continued. Ianto cantered his hips back and forth, rubbing his aching hardness against Jack’s as he did so for some relief.

 

Jack drew back and moved further down his body, his tongue trailed over the head of his glistening cock and he teased the slit with the tip of his tongue. Ianto moaned enthusiastically. ‘Feels good …’ he whispered stroking the back of Jack’s neck with his finger tips.

 

Jack swirled his tongue around Ianto’s head before sliding it down the entire length of his cock; he trailed his tongue back up before repeating the action several times much to Ianto pleasure. ‘In your mouth Jack please …’ Ianto begged desperately.

 

Jack decided it would only be cruel to tease him further and so obliged; he wrapped his mouth around him, took him deep into the back of his throat concentrating hard so that he didn’t gag. When he was reasonably confident he wasn’t going to choke he began to suck firmly. ‘Fuck!’ Ianto cried loudly - glad that they were alone in the house so he didn’t have to keep quiet. Jack tried not to laugh, fearing that he’d definitely choke if he did, he closed his eyes and relaxed his throat as best he could. ‘God Jack that feels amazing.’ Ianto moaned as Jack’s teeth grazed over his hardened flesh.

 

Jack, needing air, released him and grinned up at him; he began to pump his cock with his hand once more whilst his tongue teased his glistening head. Ianto propped himself up on his elbows and couldn’t help but watch. ‘You’re so good at this.’ he grinned.

 

‘You’re not too bad yourself.’ Jack replied, sitting up opposite him.

 

‘Is that a hint?’ Ianto asked, quirking one eyebrow expertly.

 

‘Not at all.’ Jack replied shaking his head. ‘All I want to do tonight is show you how much I love you.’ he told him.

 

Ianto smiled. ‘Doesn’t mean you have to miss out.’ he replied pulling Jack toward him. He wrapped his arms around Jack and kissed him deeply. Their hands delved between their bodies and grasped hold of each other’s cocks. Slowly they began to stroke in tandem. Their mouths found each other’s once more and they kissed slowly. They started off slow but soon built up a fast, frantic pace until they both were on the very edge of release.

 

Ianto drew back after another mind-blowing kiss, panting for air. ‘I’m close Jack …’ he moaned. ‘Can we do it now?’ he asked.

 

‘I don’t want to rush you.’ Jack told him.

 

‘I don’t want to wait any longer.’ Ianto replied. ‘Please Jack.’ he begged. ‘I want you.’

 

Jack nodded quickly, unable to resist and longer and Ianto smiled with satisfaction. ‘So how do you want me?’ he asked with a cheeky grin.


End file.
